A Cello for a Piano
by Dazzled-Jas
Summary: Si vous lui demandiez, Bella Swan vous répondrait sûrement que son entrée à la Julliard School est un moyen de se faire connaître, et que le violoncelle est toute sa vie. Du moins ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne croise ces deux émeraudes.
1. Fort Potentiel

Disclaimer : Cet univers ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse et très niaise- Oups- Stephenie Meyer.

Désolée mais moi 4 tomes sans lemon, ça me donne envie de me rattraper !

Bon, bon, bon… Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction, du moins en tant que posteuse officiel de fiction. C'est donc avec un trac immense que je poste ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il puisse vous plaire.

Ce n'est certes pas la première fiction que j'écris mais bon c'est toujours aussi excitant et effrayant d'écrire sur nouvelle plateforme avec de nouveaux lecteurs ! Bref, je ne m'attarde pas, je ferais une petite biographie, à l'occasion. Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Fort Potentiel.**

* * *

C'est incroyable de voir à quel point la vie peux changer de manière si radicale, en si peu de temps. Par exemple qui aurait cru que moi qui, il y a quelques heures à peine, flânais dans les rues de Forks, petite bourgade ignorée de tous, serais ici à arpenter les rues, d'une des plus célèbres villes du monde. _Personne. _

A vrai dire, j'aurais été la personne la moins encline à croire une chose aussi absurde.

_ « Ca fera 40 dollars. » Réclama une voix grasse devant moi. Mais bien trop perdue dans mes pensées et abasourdie par cette nouvelle et inattendue tournure que prenait ma vie, je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

_ « Hé ho ! » Répéta la lourde voix, trainante. Il agita un bras devant mon visage, me faisant reprendre contenance. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme devant moi qui me regardait étrangement.

_ « Excusez-moi. » Commençais-je, gênée. « Je… »

_ « 40 dollars. » Interrompit-il, brusquement, visiblement impatient. Il se retourna et augmenta le son de la radio qui diffusait ce soir un match de baseball apparemment important, gardant seulement une main tendue dans ma direction attendant que je dépose l'argent. Je fronçai les sourcils devant tant de manque de tact. Je lui tendis son du et sortis promptement du taxi.

_ « Et n'oubliez pas votre guitare. » Se crut-il obliger de rajouter, en tapant de ses doigts boursouflés sur le volant.

_ « C'est un violoncelle ! » M'exclamais-je, agacée par l'idiot au crâne dégarni avec qui j'avais du partager un voyage d'une heure.

_ « C'est ça… » Chuchota t'il, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et bonne chance dans la musique ma petite dame hein ! » Ironisa-t-il en souriant de manière sournoise et mesquine. Je me retins de lui montrer de manière très explicite mon majeur et claquai rageusement la porte en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles. A peine l'avais-je refermée, que déjà le taxi s'engageait dans les rues bondées, me laissant seule sur le trottoir.

Plaçant mon instrument sur mon dos, je me retournai, et fut instantanément éblouie par toutes les lumières de la ville. Je devais avouer que la réputation de New-York n'était pas basée sur des mensonges. De nuit, cette ville scintillait de plein feu.

Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et mes narines se dilater.

_Bella tu l'as voulu, maintenant tu l'as. _

Je commençai à marcher en me rappelant vaguement du plan que j'avais feuilleter ce matin même. Trois minutes de marche, deux snacks et un sifflement d'un chauffeur plus tard je trouvais enfin ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Si j'avais pensé être éblouie par New-York, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais à présent.

Je levai les yeux devant l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi et retins mon souffle. Les lumières de l'imposante construction semblaient illuminer toute la ville. C'était dur de croire que c'était réel. Je me tenais pourtant devant l'une des plus fameuses académies des arts du spectacle au monde. Qui aurait cru il y a quelques semaines que j'étais sur le point de franchir les portes de cette école, si inaccessible.

J'étais terrifiée. Des mois de préparation, et c'était comme si tout avait été inutile. Je me sentais bien stupide à l'instant même. La théorie était une chose, la mise en application une autre, foncièrement différente. Et chaque pas que je faisais me le rappelait un peu plus. Des dizaines d'étudiants stagnaient devant le bâtiment, quelques uns parlaient énergiquement, d'autres semblaient se demandaient s'ils devaient rentrer ou non. D'autres encore, musiciens, s'étaient installés à même le sol, et commençai à jouer de leurs instruments, provoquant ainsi, l'attention de pratiquement tous les étudiants restants.

Je me mêlai à la foule anxieuse, pour atteindre le porche, en souhaitant intérieurement de passer inaperçue. Je ressaierai ma prise autour de la bandoulière de mon sac de voyage et soufflai un bon coup.

Je pressai le pas, et me rapprochait dangereusement des lourdes portes en or. Ma main se crispa sur la poignée et je m'autorisai un coup d'œil à la grosse plaque qui résidait sur la gauche de l'entrée. En énorme lettres majuscule s'inscrivaient les mots qu'il suffisait de prononcer pour me faire trembler: " JULLIARD SCHOOL".

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ma vie était la, derrière ces hautes parois de verres, la où des générations d'artistes s'étaient révélées. J'arrangeai les larges brettelles noires sur mes épaules qui soutenaient mon violoncelle et poussaient les portes massifs. D'un pas décidé, je franchis le seuil de La Julliard School.

A peine avais-je posé le pied dans l'établissement que l'air chaud de l'intérieur m'entoura toute entière, réchauffant mes doigts gelés. Je les remuais, frénétiquement. Un flot de lumières inondait le Hall monumental et les étudiants tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres. Des professeurs, attendaient impatients, au pied des deux grands escaliers. Ce n'était ni trop bruyant, ni surpeuplé. C'était juste ...impressionnant.

Je ne savais où donner de la tête, mes yeux balayaient la salle du regard, voulant tout mémoriser, avide de connaissance. Il y aura définitivement des endroits ou tout semblent briller. Des endroits qui aspirent à la perfection absolue.

Tout le monde connait ça. L'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs. La Julliard avait toujours été pour moi signe de réussite, de travaille, et de perfection. Ca avait été mon rêve depuis le jour ou j'avais fait glissé pour la première fois mon archet sur le violoncelle qui à l'époque avait du mal à tenir entre mes genoux frêles. Ca avait été un but, une fierté. Je ne comptais plus les nombreuses fois ou je m'étais imaginé passer les portes de la Julliard et découvrir le majestueux Hall, " Le Hall de la Julliard School, chéri!"

J'y étais. Et Dieu! L'herbe était définitivement plus verte ici!

Mes yeux survolaient la salle, incontrôlables. Ils passaient du marbre brut qui faisait office de sol au deux escaliers massifs qui encadraient la salle des deux côtés. C'était majestueux et splendide, comme prévu. Je déglutis, difficilement.

Debout au milieu, j'observai mes voisins avec curiosité. Curieusement le look des chanteurs étaient très différents de celui des musiciens. On y voyait des Amy Winehouse au collant déchiré, et au surplus de maquillage. Des Lee Charter, cloutés d'aciers, et des Norah Jones, à l'aspect Jazz envoutant. Les musiciens, avaient une allure plus romantique. Et pourtant tous étudiaient dans la même école. Je me sentais insignifiante au milieu de tout ça.

Je levai finalement les yeux sur une femme revêche qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Elle était vêtue de noir et avait des lèvres minces. Un cheveu rare, style vieille fille : La parfaite petite secrétaire. Et comme pour rajouter au cliché, elle avait cet air froid et strict collée au visage. Je me plantai devant elle.

_ « Bonjour. » Commençais-je légèrement, intimidée. Mais elle continua à taper sur son clavier, m'ignorant délibérément. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle daigna lever son regard vers moi et sans gêne me détailla de haut en bas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ « Oui c'est pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde particulièrement désagréable.

_ « Bonjour. » Dis-je. « Mon nom est Isabella Swan, je suis inscrite ici, serait il possible de retirer mon emploi du temps et mon numéro de chambre, s'il vous plaît. »

_ « Je vois...C'est à quel nom déjà. » Me questionna -telle en feuilletant des dossiers.

_ « Isabella Swan. » Répétais-je, impatiente d'en finir.

Elle trifouilla dans des tas de feuilles pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

_ « Le voici. » S'agita-t-elle. Ses yeux balayèrent la feuille. « Isabella Swan. » Prononça telle. « Violoncelle, n'est ce pas? »

J'acquiesçai.

_ « Chambre 306. »Repris-telle. « Voici votre clé. Et votre emploi du temps. »

Je me saisis de la petite clé en or, et de la feuille, qu'elle me tendait.

_ « Ou en étais-je, se questionna -telle, ah oui! Votre ticket! »

_ « Mon ticket. » Répétais-je, l'air confus. Elle me fusilla du regard et un air suffisant prit place sur son visage abimé par les nombreuses rides faites par le temps.

_ « Oui votre ticket, pour retirer vos livres! » S'impatienta-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un regard dédaigneux.

_ « Euh... Très bien...Merci. » Dis-je. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention vers son ordinateur.

_ « Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui aujourd'hui. » Marmonna-telle.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'une leçon !

_ « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. » Résonna une voix à mon côté. Je me tournai. Perchée sur des talons d'une dizaine de centimètre, se tenait une fille à la chevelure dorée.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et je pus dire qu'elle était vraiment belle. Une beauté qui fait presque mal aux yeux. Je ne saurais dire ce qui était le plus susceptible de rendre n'importe qu'elle fille soumise à la comparaison, jalouse : Son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres pleines ou ses pommettes hautes et ses grands yeux bleus ? Les autres filles pouvaient ranger leur numéro de charme dès maintenant, il serait inutile face à elle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis redirigea son attention vers la secrétaire.

_ « Je suis d'accord avec vous, les employés ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ils engagent vraiment n'importe qui maintenant. » Dit la blonde d'un air détaché.

La femme se raidit et vrilla son regard dans celui de ma voisine.

_ « Et à qui dois-je cette charmante analyse ? » Ironisa telle. La tension se sentait dans sa voix.

_ « Rosalie Hale, Madame. » Sourit-elle.

_ « Je présume que vous souhaitez votre dossier. »

Ladite Rosalie soupira.

_ « Oui, s'il vous plait. »Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Mes yeux allaient de l'une à l'autre à l'instar des matches de boxe que je regardais avec mon père. Mais cette fois les deux adversaires étaient loin d'être du même niveau. Cette Rosalie Hale m'impressionnait par son assurance. La femme se hâta de trouver son dossier.

_ « Rosalie Hale...Art dramatique... chambre 309, 3eme étage, voici votre emploi du temps, votre clé et votre ticket. Savez-vous à quoi il sert ou est-ce trop dur de compréhension pour vous? » Demanda telle, en regardant alternativement Rosalie, et moi.

_ « Je crois que ce sera bon... Merci infiniment, pour votre rapidité et votre professionnalisme. Pour arriver à un tel niveau, je suppose qu'il faut des années de pratique non?... cinquante ans? Soixante?...Non...soixante-cinq ? » S'indigna Rosalie, suggérant explicitement que la secrétaire était âgée.

Cette dernière réflexion m'arracha un sourire. Si les regards pouvaient tuer Rosalie serait déjà six pieds sous terre. La vielle secrétaire donnait l'impression de devoir faire preuve d'un grand contrôle de soi pour s'empêcher d'arracher les cheveux de cette Rosalie. Elle bouillonnait de rage.

_ « Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire. » Cracha-t-elle en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

_ « Si bien sûr. » Répondis-je, en rassemblant mes affaires.

_ « A bientôt. » Salua Rosalie, fière d'elle. Elle se retourna vers moi et me fit de nouveau un clin d'œil. Et dans un geste synchronisé nous nous sommes dirigés vers les grands escaliers. Elle me tendit une main.

_ « Bonjour, Rosalie Hale, art dramatique. » Je compris que c'était la façon de se présenter ici.

_ « Oui, j'avais compris. » Ris-je. « Bella Swan, violoncelle. »

_ « Enchantée. » Sourit-elle. « Musicienne, donc. Si je n'aimais pas autant le théâtre, j'aurais voulu être musicienne. » Je souris. Nous commençâmes à monter tranquillement.

_ « A propos, merci pour tout à l'heure. » Dis-je.

_ « C'était avec plaisir...Ces fonctionnaires ont définitivement besoin d'être remis à leur place. Il suffit de leur donner un minimum de pouvoir pour qu'ils se croient supérieur et écrasent les autres. » Souffla-telle.

_ « Expérience vécue? » M'amusai-je. Elle rit.

_ « Quel est ton numéro de chambre », elle demande.

_ « Hum... Je jetais un coup d'œil à la clé... chambre 306.»

_ « Je suis à la 309. »Expliqua-t-elle.

Nous débouchâmes sur un long, et chic couloir. Elle et moi regardâmes de chaque côté pour trouver notre numéro. Le côté droit rassemblait apparemment les nombres pairs et le gauche, les nombres impairs. Je trouvai finalement ma chambre et Rosalie la sienne. Comme prévu, elle était du côté opposé, trois chambres plus loin. Nous échangeâmes un regard et je pénétrai à l'intérieur.

La chambre était simple mais jolie. Le sol était du parquet en bois, d'une couleur sombre. Ce même bois recouvrait à certain endroit le mur. Les parures de lits, elles, étaient dans les tons taupe. La chambre était symétrique: De chaque côté résidait un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Il y avait entre les deux lits, une porte que je devinais être la salle de bain. Je marchai jusqu'au lit, retirai mon violoncelle, et m'affalai littéralement sur le lit de droite. La chambre était vraiment spacieuse.

J'imagine qu'au prix ou elle est, elle peut. Songeai-je, en me demandant soudain avec qui j'allais partager ma chambre. Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermais les yeux. J'avais besoin de ça pour bien enregistrer tout ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Un sourire niais naquit sur mon visage.

Un bruit de serrure retentit alors que je me relevai. La porte s'ouvrit sur une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de mon âge. Elle jura quand sa clé resta coincée dans la porte, et la refermai finalement violemment. Sa bouche forma un O, quand elle se retourna, apparemment très surprise de me voir.

En la regardant de plus, près, je m'aperçus qu'elle ne devait pas m'arriver bien plus que haut que la poitrine. Elle passa une main énergique dans ses cheveux bruns, coupés court, coiffés en pics. Je notai que sa peau était aussi blafarde que la mienne, ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur miel de ses yeux. Elle avait un petit nez, et de jolies lèvres pleines. Cette école n'acceptait donc que des mannequins? Comment avais-je réussi à entrer?

D'aspect générale, cette fille faisait pensait à une fée. Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ « Bonjour. » S'exclama-telle, en s'avançant vers moi, gracieusement. « Je suis Alice Brandon. »

_ « Bella Swan. » Répondis-je, simplement.

_ « Donc...C'est toi ma colocataire ? » Me demanda-telle, visiblement excitée.

_ « Navrée. » Rigolais-je. « Mais ça m'en a tout l'air. »

Elle rit. Timidement, elle posa sa valise sur le côté et partit s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle balaya la pièce du regard d'un œil appréciateur, alors qu'elle était penchée sur son lit, les mains accrochées aux bords de celui-ci.

_ « C'est plutôt chouette. » Conclut-elle, en se levant. J'acquiesçai, légèrement intimidée.

_ « Alors, tu es ici pour quelle activité ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité, en revenant de la salle de bain.

_ « Je fais du violoncelle. » Répondis-je en désignant l'instrument en question du doigt.

_ « Une musicienne, génial! » Elle semblait néanmoins déçue.

_ « Qu'y a t-il? » Demandai-je, confuse.

_ « Non, rien, rassures toi c'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un que je connais dans la même section que moi. » Répondit-elle, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. « Je suis en Danse. » Expliqua-t-elle, en jouant nerveusement avec ses clés du bout des doigts. « C'est super. » Continua-t-elle. « A vrai dire j'avais peur de tomber sur une petite écervelée mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. » Dit-elle, soulagée.

_ «Tu ne me connais pas… peut être que j'en suis une » Contrai-je.

_ « Non, je le sens » Sourit-elle en tapotant du doigt son nez en dévoilant une rangées de dents impeccables.

_ « De toute façon, je doute qu'il y en ait... Pas à la Julliard. » Rétorquai-je. Elle partit dans un rire ironique.

_ « Oh! Je te garantie qu'il y en a, à souhait. Les garçes c'est comme les champignons. Ca pousse de partout et ça se répand très vite. Il y aura toujours des pestes. Ici plus qu'autre part crois-moi, étant donné qu'il y a de la concurrence… » Elle fit un geste de la main pour accompagné ses paroles.

_ « Et ben. Soufflai-je. La Julliard devrait peut être pensé à le mentionner sur sa brochure. En prévention. » Ris-je. « Moi qui pensais que les gens ici étaient solidaires. »

La encore, elle éclata de rire.

_ « Fait moi penser un jour à te parler de Lauren Mallory ». Dit-elle, en secouant la tête comme pour faire disparaitre un mauvais souvenir.

_ « Ah. Et qui est-ce? »

_ « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Soupira telle. « C'est comme les profs, en réalité, c'est eux qui mettent le plus de pression. Si tu es douée, ils t'adoreront mais le mot faiblesse ne semble définitivement pas faire parti de leur vocabulaire. » Dit-elle. Voyant mon air choquée, elle rajouta. « Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, rassures toi, les profs de danse sont généralement les pires. »

_ « Tu… » Mais je fus coupée. Un coup à la porte, nous fit relever la tête. Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris avec Alice puis elle indiqua à la personne de rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit.

_ « Je dérange, peut être. » Demanda Rosalie, confuse à l'encadrement de la porte.

_ « Non, non tout va bien. » Dis-je. « Rosalie je te présente Alice, ma colocataire. Alice, voici Rosalie. » Soufflai-je.

_ « Salut. » Firent-elles à l'unisson.

_ « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. » Interrogea Alice.

_ « Non, nous nous sommes croisés à l'accueil et elle m'a aidé pour une affaire...de fonctionnaire. » Répondis-je. Rosalie et moi eûmes un sourire.

_ « Oh! Vous parlez sûrement de cette vieille peau en bas? J'ai cru que j'allais lui faire ravaler son tailleur miteux tout droit sorti d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Et ses cheveux ! Vous avez vu ses cheveux? Quelle laque achète telle donc pour avoir un résultat aussi horrible. » Cracha Alice

Rosalie rit devant l'exaspération d'Alice.

_ « Je pense que l'on va s'entendre. »Dit-elle à l'attention d'Alice.

_ « Vous connaissez des gens dans l'école », je demande.

_ « Absolument personne. » Souffla Alice, l'air désespéré.

_ « J'ai mon frère, Jasper, en section danse. » Dit -Rosalie en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

_ « C'est vrai? S'exclama Alice. Je le suis également. Et ...comment il est ton frère. »

Rosalie s'esclaffa, devant la non gêne d'Alice. Et rentra dans son jeu.

_ « Oh! » Rosalie plaça sa main sur son cœur. « C'est un passionné. Il est mystérieux et ténébreux. Son talent n'a d'égale que sa beauté. » Récita Rosalie.

_ « Wow, je suis bluffée... Quel est son numéro de chambre ? » Demanda Alice, sournoisement.

_ « Pour ça tu te débrouille, ma vieille. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander demain! »

_ « Quel heure est-il. » Me demandai-je. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. 18h30, dis-je tout haut. « A quelle heure est le discours. »

_ « 19h00, il me semble », dit Alice. « On commence à descendre. » Proposa-t-elle.

[...]

Nous étions assises dans un des grands théâtres de l'école. La pièce baignait dans la lumière grâce aux très nombreux projecteurs. La salle était remplie d'élèves. Logique, en même temps. Nous étions assises, au centre de la salle, sous la demande d'Alice, qui nous avait assuré que les places du fond ne nous permettraient pas d'entendre et que de devant se trouvait l'infâme Lauren Mallory et sa bande. Je ris. On se serait cru au lycée, tellement la situation me rappeler les histoires de filles séparées en plusieurs groupes, qui vous classaient soit parmi les populaires, les passe-partout, ou pire que tout, les geek. Les discutions et les rires de la foule impatiente, se faisaient entendre.

_ « Arg! » Me plaignais-je. « Ne peuvent-ils pas juste commencer! » Je m'installais plus confortablement dans le siège rouge carmin, et fermaient les yeux.

_ « C'est toujours la même chose. » Soupira Rose.

_ « Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit, mais avec qui partages-tu ta chambre Rosalie. » Demanda Alice, en se tournant brusquement vers elle. J'ouvrai les yeux.

_ « Euh une certaine Kate...Plutôt sympathique, elle est en théâtre aussi. » Répondit Rosalie, le regard dans le vide. « Ah. » Poursuis-telle. « Il y a du mouvement en bas. »

En effet, plus bas vers l'estrade, des dizaines de professeurs étaient alignés à la droite du Co-directeur. Puis la directrice, Liliana Stoner, fit son entrée sous des applaudissements. Elle remercia tout le monde puis débuta la présentation, insistant sur le rythme harassant du travail imposé aux élèves. Elle nous déconseilla donc fortement d'exercer une quelconque activité artistique en dehors de l'école.

Le Co-directeur prit ensuite le micro, en la remerciant longuement mais déjà je ne suivais plus, tellement que j'étais fatiguée par le voyage.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'inattention, Je ressentis une gêne. Je me sentais épiée, je la ressentais déjà depuis de longues minutes. Je me tournai, cherchant le propriétaire. Puis, comme attirés, mes yeux dérivèrent vers ma gauche. Je scrutais par dessus mon épaule le plus discrètement possible et rencontrai deux émeraudes vertes, qui me scrutaient sans gène.

Je quittai ses yeux pour me concentrer un peu plus sur ses traits. Il était vraiment magnifique, non en fait il était beaucoup plus que ça. Ce que l'on remarquait le plus après ces yeux était sans doute ses cheveux, cette tignasse bronze, faussement décoiffée, qui me donnait terriblement envie d'y plonger les mains.

Son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, c'état à croire que tout en lui était sublime. J'étais éblouie. Je remontai vers ses yeux et vis qu'il n'avait soi-dit-en passant pas arrêter son examen de moi. Je baissai les yeux, gênée, et sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues. Je me tassais un peu plus dans mon siège. Rosalie releva un sourcil, interrogateur.

_ « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Chuchota-telle, en se penchant vers moi.

_ « Rien. » Mentis-je. « J'ai juste hâte d'aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami. »

_ « Qui ça ? » Continua –telle, de plus en plus intriguée.

_ « Mon lit. » Baillai-je, en m'étirant. Elle pouffa doucement. Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, annonçant la fin du discours. J'applaudis, pour la forme. Tout le monde se leva, et la pièce se vida peu à peu.

Je risquais un rapide coup d'œil vers ma gauche et fus soulagée de voir que le bel inconnu ne me prêtait plus aucune attention. Je vis juste sa chevelure cuivrée. Il discutait apparemment avec deux autres garçons.

_ « S'il vous plaît les filles, dépêchez ! » Je veux rentrer. Les pressai-je.

Elles accélèrent le pas, en riant. Nous nous dépêchâmes de monter sans tarder. Les couloirs étaient bondés d'étudiants aussi pressés que nous, apparemment.

_ « Bonne nuit les filles. » Dit Rose, en se frottant les yeux, une fois que nous étions arrivés devant la porte.

_ « Bonne nuit. » Répondîmes Alice et moi, en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Nous nous écroulâmes « gracieusement » sur le lit en grognant.

_ « Je pense qu'il devrait intégrer des hommes de chambre à l'école, deux dans chaque chambre. » Commença-telle. « Chargés, de nous mettre au lit. » Pouffa-telle, à demi consciente.

_ « Et j'imagine que les critères d'embauche seraient…Attends laisse moi une minute…Beau, sculpté comme un Dieu, qui ne parle pas, et…Qui sait se servir de ses mains ? » Proposai-je en rigolant.

_ « Oui ! » S'agita-telle. « Dès demain j'irai proposer le projet, à l'école ! »

_ « Oh ! Comme c'est désolant, tu va être renvoyée avant même d'avoir pu assister à un cours. » Lui dis-je

_ « Mouai…A propos de Dieu vivant… J'ai hâte de rencontrer le frère de Rosalie. Si les parents ont fait un aussi bon travail pour lui que pour elle, je n'ose même pas imaginé à quoi il doit ressembler. »

Mon rire fut étouffé par l'oreiller. Je soupirai et sortis la tête avant de tourner mon visage vers Alice.

_ « D'ailleurs. » Poursuit-elle, « J'ai déjà repéré quelques mecs beaux comme l'enfer. »

_ « Alice ! Tu es venue à la Julliard pour tes talents de danseuses, s'ils existent, ou bien pour profiter des étudiants de leur établissement. » M'amusai-je.

_ « Hé ! Premièrement ! Ne doute jamais de mes talents de danseuses. » Elle me lança un oreiller. « Et deuxièmement chère Bella, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je suis sûre que le beau Jasper pourrait vraiment m'aider à progresser. Pour danser un tango par exemple. » Un sourire béat apparu sur son visage d'ange.

_ «Alice. »Dis-je, blasée. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Elle rit d'autant plus face à mon geste.

_ « Enfin. Tout va bien. Je suis à la Julliard avec une colocataire génial, un peu coincée, mais génial. » Cette fois c'est moi qui lui balançais l'oreiller. « Et nous sommes entourés de mâles à fort potentiel. » S'extasia-telle.

Oui. Des mâles à fort potentiel. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Je crois que le garçon à la tignasse bronze faisait partie de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un fort potentiel.

* * *

Impressions ? J'attends et appréhende vos avis.


	2. Edward Cullen

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété de Mmm. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Jasinette, en direct de son ordi qui vient de finir de taper la suite ! (Enfin ?)

Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais je dois dire que étant donnée que cette année c'est le BAC pour moi, vous risquez d'être en dèche de chapitres jusqu'à fin juin voire plus tard si rattrapages ):

Bref, en tout cas profitez de ce chapitre ci. il est relativement long, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. Attention en plus mesdames, le grand, l'unique Edward Cullen fait son entrée officiel dans l'histoire ! Faites donc pétez le Champomy !

Ok par contre, étant vraiment pas une douée de Fan Fiction, j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre comment répondre aux reviews gnéééé -_-

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Edward Cullen.**

* * *

Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, et qui vinrent caresser mon visage, eurent raison de mon sommeil le lendemain. Je laissai échapper un gémissement et me roula sur le côté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, consciente qu'en temps normal, j'aurais fini sur les fesses à reproduire ce même geste dans mon lit à peine assez grand pour moi, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais paniquée, ne reconnaissant ni ce plafond blanc, aux fines moulures, ni le parquet foncé à terre.

De plus en plus paniquée, je me retournai sur le côté, consciente d'être stupide d'attendre un Charlie qui sortirai de nulle part pour m'annoncer que tout ceci était une blague.

Non, définitivement non. A défaut de trouver mon père, j'aperçus une espèce de boule informe, refugiée sous les draps, qui de toute évidence tentait de se préserver au maximum de la lumière de la pièce. Une tête brune bougea légèrement alors que les souvenirs fusèrent en moi.

_Alice. _

A partir de la, tout s'enchaina dans mon esprit.

Taxi – New- York – Julliard – Rose, Alice – Super Canon. Je secouai la têteafin de chasser toutes ces pensées et de me reconnecter sur l'instant présent.

Assommée par tant de souvenirs je me rallongeai, serrant la couverture contre moi pensant que cela m'aiderait certainement contre la soudaine sensation du mal du pays qui m'avait saisi. Tout était si rapide.

Un bâillement sonore me fit tourner la tête vers l'endroit de sa provenance. A se demander comment une si petite chose pouvait être si bruyante. Elle se frotta les yeux et me lança un grand sourire en m'observant de ses grands yeux dorés encore ensommeillés.

_ "Rappelle moi de penser à fermer ses foutus volets ce soir." Grogna telle rageusement. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête en parcourant la pièce des yeux avant de revenir à moi. "Le bonjour à toi colocataire !" S'exclama telle dans un nouveau bâillement. Son changement brusque d'humeur me fit rire.

_ "Jour. Bien dormi ?" Marmonnai-je en couvrant mon visage de mon bras.

_ "Comme un nourrisson. Et toi ?"

_ "Oui. Un peu le mal du pays mais c'est normal après tout." Je vis son visage se concentrer comme si elle pensait à un souvenir lointain.

_ "Moi aussi, je crois." Avoua telle. "Mais ca va passer !" Elle eut un large sourire qui me réchauffa instantanément. Elle consulta sa montre en cuir sur sa table de chevet avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle rejeta les couvertures et se releva d'un coup. "Merde !" Souffla telle.

_ "Relax Alice, il n'est que… Je regardai mon réveil. 7h40 ! Merde !" Repris-je. Son rire argentin me parvint aux oreilles même après qu'elle eut fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, coiffée, habillée- toute pimpante et souriante- comme à son habitude. Je filai dans la douche avant d'exécuter les mêmes gestes, à la différence que mon reflet dans la glaçe était loin d'être aussi plaisant à regarder que celui d'Alice.

En retournant dans la chambre, je la vis me jauger étrangement de la tête au pied. Avais-je remis mon pyjama ?

_ "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demandai-je intimidée. Elle se reprit et glissa sa paire de chaussons de danse dans un sac bleu électrique.

_ "Fais moi penser, dans un futur proche, à aller faire du shopping de toute urgence." Je m'examinai. Un tee shirt blanc en lin et un jean droit. Une allure plutôt innocente en soi. J'haussai les épaules.

_ "Bon ! Et si nous allions petit déjeuner ?" Lança telle tout sourire. J'acquiesçai avant de chausser une paire de tennis blanches.

(…)

_ "Par quoi commences-tu aujourd'hui ?" Interrogeai-je alors que l'on marchait en direction du self.

_ "Hum. Danse contemporaine avec Mme Phills. Toi ?"

_ "Je débute avec un dénommé Mr. Adamson, chargé d'évaluer notre niveau, il me semble."

_ "A peine un jour ici que ça me snobe déjà !" Une voix claire, mais forte qui imposait le respect. Tout comme sa propriétaire d'ailleurs.

_ "Oh, Rosalie, désolée." Je m'excusai avec un sourire. Je remarquai qu'une autre fille, de quelques centimètres plus petite que Rosalie se trouvait à coté d'elle. Elle était d'une blondeur semblable à celle de Rosalie. Ses yeux marron nous observaient d'un air hésitant.

_ "C'est rien. Je vous présente Kate, ma colocataire, je vous en aie parlé hier."

Je la saluai poliment.

_ "Tes sandales ! Collection printemps/été 2010 Vanessa Bruno non ?" S'extasia Alice en observant d'un air pas très rassurant la paire de chaussure de la pauvre Kate qui heureusement ne tarda pas à lâcher un petit rire en acquiesçant. "Magnifique." Continua le lutin fou à côté de moi.

Elles se mirent à épiloguer sur de nombreuses collections dont je ne connaissais rien. J'entre aperçus des noms comme « Chanel » ou « Yves Saint Laurent » qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

Après avoir descendu les trois étages et traversé les bâtiments jusqu'à l'aile droite, nous débouchâmes dans la longue et large pièce qu'était le self.

Un concentré de brouhaha de centaines d'étudiants. Affamés. Euphoriques. Je vous laisse imaginer…

On opta finalement pour une table un peu en retrait sur le côté droit. J'observai les gens autour de moi et ne put m'empêcher d'être stressée. La foule m'avait toujours rendu nerveuse. Comique n'est – ce- pas, si on prend en compte le nombre de fois qu'un violoncelliste doit se produire devant un public ?

En fait avec le violoncelle, c'était différent. Dès que mes doigts entraient en contact avec l'archet pour produire le premier son, j'étais seule. Il n'y avait plus que moi, mon instrument, et la mélodie que j'étais capable de reproduire plus ou moins bien. On m'avait souvent parlé d'un état de transe dans lequel je rentrais quand je jouais. Ca m'a toujours surpris. La voix d'Alice me fit revenir à l'instant présent.

_ "Oh regardez ça, c'est Angéline Britman. Une troisième année, il me semble. Cette fille danse avec une telle grâce qu'elle est agréable à regarder même durant l'échauffement. "Chuchota Alice d'un air fasciné.

_" Et Victoria Morrison. "Présenta Rose à son tour une rousse quelques tables plus loin. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait encore ici, j'ai entendu dire qu'on lui avait proposé un rôle pour le nouveau film de David Cronenberg. Une future perle du grand écran m'a-t-on dit."

Sa dernière phrase arracha un sourire à Kate.

_ "Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi tout ce talent ça m'écœure." On rit et commençai de rapides présentations sur chacune histoire de se connaître mieux. Si j'avais bien retenu Alice venait de Jacksonville. Elle vivait avec ses deux parents et était fille unique à son plus grand malheur.

Rosalie avait vécu dans une petite ville sur la côte en Californie avec son frère Jasper qui étudiait également dans cette école en troisième année. Je me sentis mal lorsque j'appris que leur parents étaient morts dans un accident, il y a des années. Ils vivaient avec leur tante maintenant.

Et Kate, qui arrivait de Chicago. Elle était issue d'une famille nombreuse et rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance de devenir comédienne.

_ "Ou habites tu Bella ?" Interrogea Rosalie.

_ Forks. Une petite bourgade dans l'Etat de Washington ou il y a autant d'habitants qu'il y a eu de jours de soleil depuis la découverte des Etats-Unis. Soufflai-je. Je vis avec mon père."

_ "Et ta mère ?"

_ "Mes parents ont divorcé il y a longtemps. Elle s'est remarié et vit près de Phoenix."

En parlant de père. N'avais-je pas oublié comme une idiote de l'appeler depuis mon arrivée à New-York ? Et ma mère ? Ils devaient être fous d'inquiétude ! Je reculai brusquement ma chaise m'attirant le regard surpris des trois filles.

_ "Je suis désolée mais je dois aller appeler mon père, j'avais oublié et il doit être plus qu'inquiet ! "Annonçai-je en prenant mon plateau d'une main.

_ "Il est 8h20 passé Bella, les cours commencent dans moins de dix minutes." M'informa Alice.

_" Je sais, je me dépêche. Ne m'attendez pas, on se retrouve à midi d'accord. "Je n'attendais pas leur réponse et filai en dehors du self. Je ne devais ressembler à rien comme ça, courant dans les couloir à la manière d'une folle mais ce n'était pas mon soucis majeur.

Comment avais-je pu oublier un détail si important ? J'entrai en furie dans a chambre. Etant une personne qui utilisait peu le portable, celui était resté sagement dans mon sac depuis la veille. Je me précipitai dessus et regardai machinalement.

25 appels manqués. 25 ? Je rappelais de suite le dernier numéro enregistré et tombai après la deuxième tonalité, sur la voix haletante de mon paternel.

_ "Bella ?" S'écria la voix de mon père au bout du fil.

_ "Papa !"

_ "Tu… Tu…"Bégaya t-il sous l'émotion." Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faite, Bella ? Je te laisse un jour et voila ce qui arrive !"

_ "Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. M'enfin tu me connais, je suis tête en l'air et je déteste le portable." Je plaidai ma cause alors que je l'entendais marmonner des choses qui ressemblait à « jamais du la laisser partir » « Inconsciente ». Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Calme-toi ! Je vais bien. "Je l'entendis soupirer fortement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme mais crispé.

_ "Quels sont les nouvelles ?" Je soufflai.

_ "Tout va bien, je partage la chambre avec une fille de mon âge. Et j'ai fait la connaissance d'une autre fille adorable également. Heureux ?" Ironisai-je. "Bon papa je dois te laisser, sinon je vais être en retard pour mon premier cours ce qui serait la dernière chose que tu voudrais n'est ce pas ?"

_ "Bien sûr, bien sûr. "Rétorqua t'l d'une voix absente et préoccupée. "Appelle-moi ce soir, Bella."

_ "Oh et papa ? Pourrais-tu te charger de rassurer maman sur le fait que je ne me suis pas morte à l'aéroport ou durant le trajet? Je n'ai pas le temps et elle doit être aussi préoccupée que toi."

_ "Ne ris pas avec ça, Bella ! C'est loin d'être comique ! Bon, c'est d'accord, bonne journée. Et tu m'appelle cette fois !" J'acquiesçai en souriant et raccrochai, je savais qu'il coutait beaucoup à Charlie de me laisser partir si loin. Il avait tendance à faire dans la surprotection quand il s'agissait de moi.

Je consultai ma montre et écarquillai les yeux. Je me saisis de mon violoncelle et partis aussi vite que j'étais arrivée. Je courrai à bout de souffle. Bâtiment Nord. Ces la que les musiciens de première années d'instruments à cordes devaient se présenter.

Je le trouvai enfin quelques minutes plus tard, et eut la satisfaction de constater que tout le monde n'était pas encore ici. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux. Les instruments à corde frottée ne devaient pas intéresser beaucoup de monde ma foi. Nous étions dans une pièce regroupant diverses instruments allant du piano à la guitare en passant par le violon. Il y avait une estrade en bois clair sur le devant de la pièce.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra précipitamment. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire, et arborait par-dessus une veste de velours feutré, de couleur miel. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement tirés en arrière et la première chose qu'il fit après avoir refermé la porte fut de nous vriller tous d'un regard indéchiffrable. J'avas l'impression qu'il nous sondait avec ses prunelles d'un bleu prussien. Et malgré je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier cet homme.

Il avança dans la pièce d'un pat trainant et lâcha sa pochette par terre qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

_ "Sachez, jeunes gens, que je ne tolère pas le retard. Si vous n'êtes pas synchronisé dans la vie, j'ai du mal à voir comment vous pourriez l'être dans un orchestre ou même en solo. Ceci étant dit, je me nomme Orson Adamson. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient encore, je suis celui que vous allez certainement détester cette année. Bien que les épreuves d'entrées que vous avez passées il y a quelques mois sont supposées avoir sélectionnés les meilleurs, sachez que vous n'êtes actuellement qu'à 40 % de vos capacités. Mon travail, est de vous amener jusqu'à cent pour cent, pour ceux qui y arriveront. Et pour cela, sachez d'ores et déjà que vous allez jouer, jouer et encore jouer jusqu'à que votre instrument deviennent votre troisième bras. Jours et nuits s'il le faut."

Le silence se fit après se discours. Je n'étais qu'à demi étonnée. Il nous fit tous asseoir sur les chaises du fond.

_" Bien. "Continua t-il en nous examinant chacun attentivement. "A l'entente votre nom, vous vous asseyez et vous jouer quelque chose." Il ramassa sa pochette et en sorti une liste. Un bruit de stupéfaction retentit dans la salle. Je déglutis difficilement.

__ "_Judith Abbott." Appela Adamson. Une petite brune à côté de moi inspira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'estrade en face de nous. "Judith, Violon, Biloxi." Se renseigna t-il. "Quand tu veux."

Elle souffla et décrocha un premier son. Pur. Aérien. Je reconnus de suite la sonate numéro 4 pour violon d'Eugène Ysaye. C'était un choix difficile. Et je ne pus qu'être impressionnée quand je la vis enchainer les notes à la folle allure que ce morceau l'exigeait. Son archet grattait les notes de manière puissantes et en dégageait pourtant un son si clair.

Je restai subjugué par le son que ses doigts grattant les cordes arrivaient à produire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termina l'air sur une longue note plaintive et laissa retomber ses épaules.

Adamson leva les yeux vers et hocha simplement la tête et invita la violoniste à retourner s'asseoir. Il appela un autre nom. Puis un autre. Je repérai un altiste qui était vraiment doué. Il arrivait à sortir de son alto des sons incroyables. Pour un instrument qui produit des notes très graves en général.

Je remarquai que nous n'étions que trois violoncellistes. Vint mon tour.

_ "Isabella Swan, Violoncelle, Forks." Je me plaçai sur l'estrade, tenant de ne pas regarder toutes ces paires d'yeux qui allait d'ici quelques secondes m'analyser e me juger sous toutes les coutures.

Je plaçai mon instrument bien entre mes jambes et inspirai. J'avais décidai d'interpréter la très connu suite pour Violoncelle de Bach. Une source sûre. Pensai-je.

Première note.

Lente.

Je la suspends. Encore, encore.

Et la laisse retomber avant d'enchainer. Ma main travaille les cordes, et mon archet produit des sons qui me surprennent moi-même.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à la musique que je sens m'envahir. Je ne fais qu'alterner entre grave et aigue. Et cette sensation qui revient, je me sens tirée par le nombril lorsque j'arrive au passage qui ressemble à un duel de notes. Une bataille qui monte, monte.

Enfin, je laisse retomber le tout dans un son aussi pur que je le peux. Je rouvre les yeux pour les dernières secondes de cet air si aérien.

Le silence. Je ne su dire si les gens avaient apprécié car le silence régnait. Un mince sourire qui y ressemblait à peine d'ailleurs de la part d'Adamson. Je n'étais même pas sûre que c'en fut un puisque la seconde d'après il a retrouvé son air impassible.

(…)

_ "Je suis morte !" Souffla Alice qui retomba épuisée contre sa chaise. "Je ne tiendrais jamais !" Je ris.

_ "Alice fatiguée ? Alléluia !" Elle me retourna un regard ironique. "Ils ont vraiment du mettre le paquet." Ris-je.

_ "T'es à des kilomètres de la vérité ! Et toi ?"

_ "J'ai passé deux heures avec Adamson. J'ai interprété du Bach et … Je… je crois que ça a plu. Après j'ai eu eux autres heures à travailler du Chostakovitch avec Ryan Davy." Mais elle ne m'écoutait plus, sa tête suivit le mouvement d'une blonde qui passait à coté de notre table. Elle grimaça.

_ "Qui-est-ce ?" Demandai-je.

_ "Lauren Mallory." Railla telle. Ma bouche forma un « O » Il me semblait qu'Alice l'avait déjà mentionné. "Une fille de mon groupe de classique que j'avais eu la chance d'apercevoir le jour des auditions d'entrée. Une vraie peau de vache !" Fulmina telle. "Fais moi confiance, évites tout contact avec cette fille !"

_ "Je veux bien te croire." Je penchai la tête et regardai cette Lauren assise plus loin avec quelques unes de ses amies. Elles riaient fort, en montrant du doigt certains malchanceux. J'haussai les sourcils.

_ "Salut la compagnie." Arriva Rose, en posant son plateau, elle s'assit à côté d'Alice. Kate la suivait de près ainsi qu'un autre garçon.

_ "Hum, voici Garrett, il est avec moi en cours. Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'il s'installe avec nous ? "Demanda Kate d'un ton jovial.

_ "Non, bien sûr. "Sourit Alice. Elle les regarda s'installer en souriant. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je lui filai un coup de pied léger sous la table. Elle étouffa un petit cri et se retourna vers moi, outrée avec un air qui disait « Toi, tu ne payes rien pour attendre »

_ "Merci c'est sympa." Sourit Garrett en prenant place.

Rosalie, Kate et Garrett nous détaillèrent un peu leur matinée. Apparemment les profs se plaisaient à effrayer les élèves de première année en leur annonçant clairement l'immense travail qui les attendaient.

Au bout d'un moment je vis Rosalie arborait un sourire carnassier.

_ "Alice ?"

_ "Hum ?" Grogna celle-ci en mâchouillant sa pomme.

_ "C'est pas toi qui voulais rencontrer mon frère ? Il arrive. "Alice manqua de recracher tout ce qu''elle avait dans la bouche et se pencha en avant comme si ce geste pouvait la faire disparaitre.

_ "Il arrive comme dans… Il arrive maintenant ?"

_ "Coucou Rose." Retentit une douce voix de derrière moi. Il marcha en direction de sa sœur. La première chose que je remarquai après sa grande taille fut sa blondeur. La même que ça sœur. Une jolie couleur dorée. Il était vrai que les deux se ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement, de cette beauté presque irréelle qui donnait envie de taper du pied en se demandant pourquoi la vie est si injuste.

Sa bouche fine aux lèvres rosées s'étira en un sourire impeccable. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

_ "Salut, Jazz." Claironna Rosalie. Je pus voir à travers les yeux de Rosalie qui s'étaient soudain illuminés qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Je jetai un œil à Alice pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. J'avais des doutes étant donnée la paralysie dont elle était saisie. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur Jasper qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

_" Ca va ?" S'inquiéta t-il auprès de sa sœur qui avait remarqué l'expression d'Alice et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

_ "Super et toi ? Cette nouvelle rentrée ? Pas trop dur de se coltiner tous ces premières années excités ?" Il laissa échapper un rire.

_ "Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ma foi j'en étais un."

_ "Que je te présente. Voici Kate et Garrett." Ceux-ci lui lancèrent un signe qu'ils leur renvoyèrent." Bella et enfin Alice."

_ "Bonjour. "Souris-je. Il me lança un signe de tête et se tourna vers Alice. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je réutilisais mon pied. Elle se reprit.

_ "Heu, bonjour. Je suis Alice !" Il eut beau sourire devant son empressement il n'empêche qu'elle lui lança un tel sourire que je doute qu'il se moque d'elle longtemps. Aussi gentiment que cela fut.

_ "Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Jasper." Elle fit la moue, charmée. Il rompit le contact, laissant Alice sur sa faim.

_ "Tu es tout seul Jazz ?" Il se retourna vers Rosalie.

_ "Non, non je suis là bas, avec les autres."

_ "Les autres ? Ne me dit pas qu'il y a … ?"

_" Si, Rose. Emmett est la. Avec Alec et Jane et Edward. Bon je vous laisse, Rosalie peut être qu'on pourrait tous se rejoindre la prochaine fois non ?"

_ "Et manger avec cet énergumène ? Non merci !"

_ "C'est ça. A tout à l'heure, Rose." Il caressa le haut de sa tête et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Je le suivis des yeux et le vit s'asseoir à une table opposé, avec quatre autres personnes. Je les distinguais mal pourtant il ne me fallu qu'un seul coup d'œil pour le distinguer. Celui aux yeux verts perçants. Il était la, avec ses cheveux cuivrés arborant un sourire en coin en regardant un autre gars à la carrure imposante en face de lui.

Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Il était réellement à se taper les fesses par terre. Certes, j'avais l'air fin moi maintenant à me foutre d'Alice.

_ "Qui est cet Emmett que tu ne veux pas voir Rosalie ?" Demandai-je en me retournant vers ma table. Son visage se ferma et elle éluda la question d'un geste de la main.

_ "Personne d'important… C'est juste un ami de Jasper…"

_" Ah Jasper… "Souffla Alice. Cela fit rire tout le monde à table. Rosalie retrouva le sourire.

_ "N'est-ce-pas ?"

_ "Dommage que je me sois ridiculisé, il doit me prendre pour une de ces groupies en chaleur."

_ "Pas trop loin de la vérité. "Chantonnai-je. Elle me fusilla du regard.

_ "Alice, mon frère est dur à séduire, il faut que tu le saches. Il n'est réellement sorti avec seulement deux filles."

_ "Réellement sorti ?"

_" Oui." Avoua telle avec une moue. "Disons qu'il n'est pas… il est plutôt partisan des relations courtes."

_ "Courtes comment ?"

_ "D'une nuit. "Lâcha telle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice rit.

_ "C'est ridicule. Tu me dis ça comme si j'avais prévu de me marier avec ! J'avoue qu'il est très beau et a l'air très gentil, mais je ne le connais pas, je disais ça comme ça." On échangea un regard avec Rosalie.

_ "Alors tant mieux." Conclut Rose d'une voix douce. Peu de temps après Kate et Garrett se retirèrent. On ne tarda pas à faire de même et flânai dehors le temps que les cours reprennent.

L'après midi fut intense mais très instructif. On pratiquait beaucoup et j'adorai ça. Le soir fut vite venu et après un repas copieux avec les filles, je décidai de m'exercer encore alors qu'elles montèrent en haut. Je les saluai et me dirigeai vers les salles de musique.

Elles restaient ouvertes jusqu'à 21h00 me semblait-il. Je m'assis sur un petit tabouret dans la pièce vide et insonorisée. Je posai les partitions devant moi et commençai à travailler le Chostakovitch. Sans m'en rendre compte j'y passais une heure. C'était toujours ainsi, je ne voyais pas le temps défiler quand je jouais. Je m'arrêtai pour me détendre les doigts et soufflai un coup avant de reprendre une dernière fois.

Transportée, je l'étais.

Je m'arrêtai cependant lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant de l'entrée. Prudemment je levai les yeux.

Inconsciemment je retins ma respiration. Il se tenait là, accoudé au mur me fixant de ses prunelles vertes déconcertantes.

_ "Continue, s'il te plaît." Il avait dit ça calmement d'une voix douce qui m'incendia. Je sentis mes joues devenir feu mais par je ne sais quelle force je saisis mon archet.

Je repris à partir du moment où je m'en étais arrêté. Alors que je jouai, j'essayai de passer outre son regard bloqué sur moi. Je terminai du mieux que je le pu.

_" C'est fini." Murmurai-je. Alors qu'il se décollait du mur et marchai vers moi, j'en profitai pour le détaillai.

Il était réellement l'homme le plus magnifique sur lequel j'avais eu la chance de poser les yeux. En dehors de ces yeux irréels, sa mâchoire carrée, ou sa fine musculature que l'on percevait sous sa chemise blanche, il avait un charme incroyable. Le genre de personne capable de vous imposer le respect d'un regard.

Il était troublant. Déroutant. Et tout un tas d'autre adjectif. Il s'arrêta à un bon mètre de moi.

_ "Tu es la première personne que je vois interpréter du Chostakovitch de cette façon."

_ "Hum, merci ? "Hésitai-je ne sachant si c'était un compliment. Il sourit.

_ "Désolé de t'avoir déranger, je viens m'entraîner le soir parfois aussi et quand j'ai vu que quelqu'un jouais déjà… Mais c'était indiscret."

_ "Oh, ça ne fait rien. Tu joues du violoncelle ? "Me risquai-je.

_ "Piano. "Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses doigts.

_Pianiste, oui._ Bella Swan, retires ces pensées de ton esprit tout de suite.

_ "Tu es en première année n'est-ce- pas ?" Reprit-il toujours de cette voix si sensuelle. J'acquiesçai. Je lui retournai la question. "Non, troisième."

Mes joues devinrent plus rouges encore, si cela était possible. Il dut le remarquer car il haussa les sourcils avant de lancer son fameux sourire en coin.

Je me levai maladroitement et commençai à ranger mon instrument et mon archet dans leur étui.

_" Je te laisse la place. "Informai-je. Il acquiesça. Je me retournai avant de l'entendre me héler.

_ "Avec tout ça j'ai oublié de me présenter et de te demander ton nom."

_ "Bella. Swan. En fait c'est Isabella, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement, c'est trop formel. Enfin bref, juste Bella. "Je m'empourprai. Débile.

_ "Enchantée, je suis Edward. Edward Cullen."

* * *

Et voila ! Impressions ? Réactions ?

J'attends tout ça dans vos Reviews qui me font si plaisir ! En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu, votre Jasinette !


	3. Symbiose

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Oui, oui ! Ca c'est tout moi ! Je peux ne pas poster pendant un mois, et vous écrire deux chapitres en deux jours xD

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder (tant qu'on y est ? :)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

** Symbiose.**

* * *

_ "Plus haut, la note, Isabella. Place tes doigts en première position. C'est mieux."

_ "Leah, plus rapide le do. Plus lent, en la. Ecoutez vous, il faut vous accordez."

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'Adamson nous faisait travailler sans relâche. C'était une des premières fois que je jouais avec d'autres personnes. Ensembles.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli me pousser à arrêter le violoncelle, plus jeune. Quand j'en pratiquais j'étais souvent seule avec moi-même.

C'était la même chose lorsque je donnais des récitals dans ma ville; C'était moi face au public et autant dire que les fans de violoncelle étaient bien loin des punks que l'on pouvait trouver à un concert Rock.

Je passai chaque jour deux heures à m'entraîner et à force j'avais commencé à ressentir de l'ennui. A l'opposé de la guitare électrique ou de la basse, le violoncelle était un instrument qui offrait peu d'interaction avec les autres.

Je n'aimais pas jouer dans un orchestre. A deux à la limite. Accompagné d'une guitare, ou d'un piano j'avais été surprise de voir à quel point le violoncelle rendait bien.

Voila comment depuis deux heures, Leah, une violoniste, et moi avions du mal à jouer le Boléro de Ravel ensemble.

Apparemment elle aussi préférait les solos.

Malheureusement pour nous, nous allions devoir nous habituer aux duos ou pire encore, l'orchestre.

Je n'osais pas imaginer la difficulté de s'accorder lorsque l'on était une trentaine d'instruments.

Après quelques heures de travail, le résultat ne rendait pas si mal, même si on était encore loin du « Bien » selon les critères d'Adamson.

Comme il nous libéra un peu en avance, j'ai l'idée d'aller voir Alice danser.

Je range mon violoncelle quand Leah vint me voir avec un sourire.

_ "C'était hard aujourd'hui !"

_ "Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre."

_ "Moi non plus, ça viendra j'imagine !" Elle me lance un grand sourire encourageant exposant ainsi ses dents blanches qui ressortaient par le teint halé de sa peau.

_ "Je l'espère ! D'où viens-tu ?" Demandai-je par curiosité en sortant de la pièce.

_ "Venise." Je bloquai.

_ "Tu es venue d'Italie pour étudier ici ?" Elle acquiesça. Je restai soufflée.

_ "Et toi alors ? Tu as la peau bien blanche… "Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, amusée tout de même qui la fit rire.

_ "Forks, c'est dans le nord- ouest des Etats-Unis. D'où la peau blanche. Crois-moi, j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus bronzée."

_ "Je veux bien te prêter ma peau mais prêtes moi tes doigts !" Lança telle.

_ "Mes doigts ?" Répétai-je.

_ "Oh ne fais le pas la fausse modeste, je t'en prie ! Je trouve que c'est une forme d'hypocrisie."

_ "Pardon ?" Je ne comprenais rien.

_ "Tu dois bien te douter de la façon dont tu joues Bella ! Et tu ne dois pas non plus être ignorante de l'effet que t'as fait sur Adamson hier quand tu as joué Bach. L'effet que tu as fait sur tout le monde d'ailleurs…" Je la regardai, ne sachant comment prendre la chose.

_ "Je… Non, je ne savais pas." Elle sourit, et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ "Tu as beaucoup de talent, Bella". Je rougis à la façon délicate- Hum- d'une tomate.

_ "Eh bien, merci… Mais je ne pense pas que… "Je m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle me fit un regard explicite. Je roulai des yeux.

_ "Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré Leah, mais je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure ! "Elle me salua et s'en alla.

Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment des danses, encore abasourdie par ses révélations. J'ignorai que mon solo avait plu. J'arrivai devant la salle n° 6, où était supposé répéter Alice. Elle était en classique.

La salle était ouverte, alors je me postai à l'encadrement de la porte.

Je repérai toujours tout de suite le lutin coiffé en pique.

Elle était au milieu de la pièce avec quelques autres danseuses. Elles dansaient sur une nocturne de Chopin.

La première chose qui me frappa fut la grâce dont Alice faisait preuve.

Avec une pile électrique telle qu'elle, je l'aurai plus vu danser du Rock ou du Modern. Mais j'avais eu tort. Parfaitement calme, elle effectuait les mouvements avec toujours plus de grâce et de souplesse.

Ses jambes se pliaient et se dépliaient à l'instar d'une tige. Elle tourna sur elle-même quartes fois avant de tomber avec finesse sur une jambe fléchie.

Je remarquai qu'une femme, habillée en noir, les regardai un peu plus loin, en hochant la tête toutes les 10 secondes. Surement la prof.

Elle bougea jusqu'aux danseuses avant de taper légèrement de sa canne sur la jambe de l'une d'entre elles.

_ "Fléchis moi cette jambe. Encore. Et garde l'autre tendue, mieux que ça, allez ! Bien. "Elle se retourna vers une autre. "Mallory, que fais tu avec tes bras ? Place-les. Comme ça, et ne les bouges plus. Maintenant pivote… C'est toute la grâce dont tu es capable ?"

Mallory, Mallory… Oh bien sûr la fille qu'Alice déteste. Je la voyais serrer les mâchoires et j'eus presque de la peine pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique s'arrêta.

_ "Bien mesdemoiselles, le cours est fini pour ce matin, j'espère que cet après midi sera plus glorieux ! Etirements et vous pouvez partir. "Je vis tout le monde souffler.

Alice rejeta la tête en arrière avant de commencer à s'étirer comme les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lauren Mallory se releva et après avoir pris son sac, me bouscula pour sortir.

_ "Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?" Railla telle en me fusillant du regard. Pauvre fille…

Je retirai ce que j'avais dit, je n'avais aucune peine pour cette fille là.

_ "Bella ?" Je me retournai vers Alice surprise. "Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

_ "J'ai terminé un peu plus tôt, je suis venu te voir danser !"

_ "Oh, et alors ? "Suis-je une bonne danseuse ? Sourit-elle exagérément en prenant une pose.

_ "On n'a pas vu mieux depuis Susan Boyle !" Lançai-je. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_" Ca se paiera Swan !"

(…)

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé et une certaine routine s'était installé.

C'est donc tout naturellement que nous descendîmes au self, une fois qu'Alice eut prit une douche.

Alors que nous remplissions nos plateaux, je vis que Rosalie nous faisait signe de venir nous asseoir.

Elle était avec Jasper à table, et celui-ci nous regardait en souriant légèrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à lice qui hésitait entre une pomme et une orange et me gardai bien de la prévenir. La pauvre en aurait fait une syncope !

Ce n'est qu'à trois mètres que le lutin réalisa enfin qui accompagnait Rose. Je la sentis se tendre mais elle resta muette.

_ "C'est pas trop tôt !" Se plaignit-Rosalie en nous voyant arriver.

_ "Désolée j'avais besoin d'une douche, cette Olivia Barrow est un vrai tyran !" S'exclama Alice en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Je pris place à droite de Jasper qui rit doucement.

_ "C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais rassures toi, les années suivantes… Elle est pire." Je jetai un léger coup d'œil à Alice qui sourit quelques secondes avant de demander le sel à Rose.

C'est moi ou… Alice ignorait délibérément Jasper ? Elle était plus forte que je le pensais. Je crois qu'en fait la façon de vivre de Jasper ne lui a pas plu.

Lui, paru un peu troublé mais ne réagit pas.

_" Bon et sinon comment s'est passé cette matinée ? "Lâcha Rosalie pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Bella ?"

_ "Heu, bien. J'ai joué en duo avec une fille de mon groupe. Elle vient d'Italie, tu le crois ?"

_ "Tu joues de quoi ? "S'enquit Jasper.

_ "Violoncelle." Il hocha la tête.

_ "Et toi ta matinée, _Alice_. "Poursuivit Rosalie en insistant sur son prénom.

_ "Hum, intensif."

_" Je suis allée la voir, elle danse magnifiquement bien "! Appuyai-je, fièrement. Je me reçu un coup dans le tibia et étouffai un rire.

_ "Oh vraiment ? Faudra que je vienne voir ça alors. "Commenta Jasper tout sourire. Alice l'observa à travers ses cils.

_ "Pourquoi pas. Tu pourrais même pratiquer avec moi ?" Lâcha telle. Heu… Nous parlions encore de danse n'est-ce- pas ?

_" C'est une idée… J'aime beaucoup le rock _sauté_, pas toi ?"

_ "Je… "Commença Alice mais elle fut interrompue par une voix aigue particulièrement désagréable.

_ "Jaaaasper ! "Une brune débarqua de je ne sais où et s'agrippa aux épaules du blond qui haussa les sourcils. Je te cherchais partout !

_ "Heu salut Amélie. "Elle lui sourit et leva les yeux vers nous en nous regardant de haut.

_ "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "Demanda telle comme si « ici » avec nous n'était pas un endroit fréquentable.

_ "Je mange, comme tu vois. Voici ma sœur Rosalie, et ses deux amies Bella et Alice. "Elle lâcha un bref salut, qu'aucune de nous ne lui retourna.

_ "Tu veux pas venir manger avec nous ? On est juste là bas ?"

_ "Hum, Ok. Vas-y, j'arrive. "Elle lui sourit et repartit non sans nous avoir lancé un regard de mépris. Quand il se retourna face à nous, Rosalie le fusillai du regard.

_ "Quoi "? Fit-il innocent.

_ "C'est vraiment ce genre de filles tes _amies_ ?" Siffla telle, mécontente. "Des pimbêches ?"

_ "Elle n'est pas … Bon ok. Mais ce n'est pas mon amie. Juste, une vague connaissance." Rosalie ne releva pas. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et après lui avoir baisé le front il lui souffla, "fais pas la tête, petite sœur." Il se leva, toujours souriant, en prenant son plateau.

Avant de partir il se retourna, "Au fait ! Avec la bande on sors samedi soir, dans un club privée. Je vous ai invité, alors venez."

_ "Cette bande là ?" Lâcha Rosalie, en montrant la table de dinde qui riaient plus loin. Il sourit et ajouta que non.

Je le saluai et il partit.

_ "Rosalie, aussi beau et gentil soit-il, ton frère est un con."

_ "Alice, aussi frustrée et jalouse sois-tu, tu as raison."

J'éclatai de rire.

(…)

L'après midi venait de commencer et j'étais de retour dans la salle de musique, en train d'écouter l'alto et la contre basse s'accorder entre elles, avant de commencer à jouer quelques instants plus tard.

Soudain, nous entendîmes quelques coups frapper à la vitre.

Adamson lui fit signe d'entrer. Vu la façon dont il était habillé, c'était un prof.

_ "Orson, désolé de déranger ton cours, mais Benjamin le violoncelliste de mon groupe est malade. Or il m'en faut absolument."

_ Ton groupe c'est des troisièmes cycles, non ?

_ "Oh ce n'est pas très compliqué, il aurait juste besoin de plaquer quelques accords. N'aurais-tu pas un violoncelliste de talent par hasard ? "Adamson grogna légèrement avant de se tourner vers nous. Il nous parcouru des yeux avant de me désigner du doigt.

_ "Bella, va avec lui !" Je le regardai, choquée. _Moi ?_ Pour jouer avec des troisièmes années ? J'allai passer pour une plouc, ni plus ni moins. "Et oui ! "Poursuivit-il en constatant mon air affligé. "Remercies le cher monsieur Robins ici présent." Je me levai, instrument en main et me dirigeai vers l'autre prof. Et que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !

_ "Je te le revaudrai ça Orson !" J'entendis mon prof grogner avant que le dénommé Robins ne referme la porte derrière moi. Il commença à marcher et je le suivi en me retenant de repartir en arrière. On passa tout le couloir avant qu'il ne me fasse entrée dans la salle du fond.

J'entrai mais attendis qu'il passe devant voyant déjà plus loin les étudiants. Il rit.

_" Ne t'inquiète pas on a jamais mangé personne." Trop. Drôle. "Bien jeunes hommes, je vous présente…"

_ "Bella Swan."

_ "Bella Swan ! Qui a la gentillesse de remplacer Benjamin. Elle est en première année alors allez y doucement les garçons." Sourit Robins. J'avais une de ces envies de lui en coller une ! "Installe-toi, Bella."

J'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise vide, rouge au possible, sentant tout les regards braqués sur moi. Je regardai un peu autour de moi, il y avait 4 garçons. Deux violonistes, un altiste, et un piano.

Dont le pianiste était Edward ! Il était à ma gauche et me lança un sourire. C'est officiel, je suis maudite. J'allai non seulement me ridiculiser mais me ridiculiser devant le plus bel étudiant de toute la région ! Je maudis intérieurement ce Benjamin d'être malade.

_ "Bien, Bella, j'ai menti. Il ne suffit pas de plaquer des accords. Mais Orson ne m'aurait jamais laissé un de ces violoncellistes s'il avait su." Il rit de sa propre farce ainsi que les autres mais moi je me sentis un peu plus mal. "Il s'agit de la sonate de Chopin Opus 65 mouvement 2."

Je la connaissais, je l'avais apprise avec mon ancienne prof de violoncelle à Forks. Et même si j'aurais du me sentir soulagée de la connaître, il n'en fut rien, ce morceau était très dure, et je n'avais que rarement joué avec un piano.

_ "Je la connais."

_ "N'est ce pas fantastique ?" Il plaça les partitions en face de moi.

_ "Mais monsieur, je ne sais pas…"

_ "Ne te stress pas, regarde moi, je te dirai quand jouer, d'accord ? Bella, tu commences. Avec le piano. Quand je te ferais signe tu arrête se sera au tour des violons et enfin l'alto. Tout le monde est prêt, Bella c'est quand tu veux."

Il s'adossa sur une table, en face de nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui me fit un sourire encourageant avant de se tourner vers son propre instrument, vu qu'il ne commençait qu'une portée après moi.

Je laissai glisser mon archet, et bougeai mes doigts sur les cordes pour produire un premier son. C'était un morceau très rapide. J'enchaînai, remerciant Martha de m'avoir fait autant travailler ce morceau.

Connaissant la partition par cœur, je fermai les yeux et laissai la musique me guider.

Soudain j'entendis le piano entrer en scène, dynamique. Les notes de piano s'accordaient sacrément bien et je savais que tout reposait sur Edward car ce n'était pas moi qui faisais en fonction de lui.

Je rouvris les yeux, en devenant plus souple dans mes mouvements alors qu'Edward virait à l'aigue. Je me senti puissante.

Ca fonctionnait.

Robins fit signe aux violons alors que j'arrêtai progressivement. Je regardai Edward, parfaitement concentré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reprenais en même temps que l'alto, respectant à la lettre le rythme imposé pour tomber juste avec les violons.

C'était dingue. Juste dingue. Nos 5 instruments ensembles, ça rendait incroyable.

Le morceau touchait à sa fin, et tout le monde arrêta sauf Edward et moi. Le violoncelle et le piano. Ca se finissait ainsi.

Dernière note. Et le silence. J'étais essoufflée, j'avais les bras en compote mais je ne pus rien faire contre le sourire qui stagnait sur mes lèvres à ce moment.

_ "C'était pas mal." Commenta Robins.

_ "Pas mal ?" S'insurgea un des deux violonistes." C'était puissant, oui !" Robins rit ainsi que le reste du groupe.

_ "Un professeur de musique se doit de rester exigeant même face à l'excellence. "Commenta t-il.

_ "L'excellence, hein ?" Dit l'altiste, d'un ton arrogant.

_ "N'abusons pas, vous en êtes loin. Il faudra travailler les deux violons. Dès que vous n'êtes pas ensemble ça sonne faux. Ainsi que toi Sam. Edward, vers la fin tu as tendance à trop ralentir." Celui hocha la tête. "Bella, Bellissima, Edward tu avais raison sur son compte ! Le piano et le violoncelle était un grand moment." J'haussai les sourcils.

Lui avait-il parlé de moi ? Je regardai Edward qui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

Il m'énuméra tout de même un bon nombre de défauts qu'il me fallait corriger, j'essayai de me concentrer pour l'écouter autant que possible malgré la sensation d'euphorie qui m'entourait.

Nous enchaînâmes avec quelques morceaux bien plus simples. Le reste du cours défila à une vitesse folle. Robins annonça sa fin, me remercia, et fila. Je rangeai mon matériel et les autres firent de même. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tous s'en aller, ne laissant que moi et Edward. Je plaçai l'instrument sur mon dos et commençai à partir.

Je souris quand je l'entendis me rattraper en quelques enjambées.

_ "Alors, ça t'a plu ?" Me demanda t-il une fois à ma hauteur.

_ "Plus que ça, c'était génial ! C'était… la première fois que je joue avec autant d'instruments." Son sourire en coin refit surface.

_ "Ca ne se voyait pas, tu es plutôt douée."

_" Hum, merci. Tu… Tu as parlé de moi à ton prof ? "Il se passa une main dans la chevelure, gêné.

_ "J'ai juste mentionné ton nom et il s'est emballé… Comme il le fait souvent, j'aurais du le prévoir." Nous avancions dans le hall à présent rempli d'étudiants. J'haussai les épaules

_ "Après tout je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'ai adoré !" J'étais excitée comme une puce.

_ "Edward !" Une masse blonde arriva sur lui de plein fouet avant de lui sauter dans les bras… Et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Je restai là, à côté, incapable de bouger de devant ce spectacle. Il répondit à son baiser avant de se retirer un peu de la poigne de la jeune fille.

Il paraissait gêné que je sois là. Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste distrait avant de se retourner vers moi. Je la détaillai légèrement.

Elle était grande et son habit de danse classique me permit de constater avec dépit sa taille de guêpe. Je remontais vers son visage, une chevelure dorée qui encadrait un visage qui semblait fait de porcelaine, mangé par deux grands yeux gris. Vous avez dis magnifique ?

_ "Angéline, je te présente Bella Swan. Elle fait du violoncelle. Bella je te présente Angéline, ma petite amie."

* * *

Et voila ! … Vous avez dis sadique ? xD Je sais c'est un peu cruel de couper ici, mais bon je suis quand même fière de moi de vous avoir écris ce chapitre pour ce soir ! Faut croire que vos gentilles reviews m'ont motivés !

… Ca mérite bien une petite review ? :) Impressions ?


	4. Essaies encore

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

BONJOUUUR !

Hé oui, entre les révisions de la guerre froide et des probabilités, j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un p'tit (Long !) chapitre ! Je m'étonne moi-même ! Breeef, je suis désolée je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews je suis débordée, mais je le fais des que j'ai le temps.

Merci pour toutes celles qui m'en laissent ça me fait trèèèèès plaisir. En tout cas j'espère que grâce à ce long chapitre vous me pardonnerez de mon absence et pardonnerez aussi les absences futures !

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **

**Essaies encore**

* * *

Bien sûr, j'avais eu quelques béguins. Des petits amis par ci, par là. Comme tout le monde j'imagine.

Mais c'était loin d'être le genre de folle passion que j'apercevais dans les grands classiques qu'on regardait souvent avec ma mère, le dimanche après midi.

Mais c'était ainsi, le sexe opposé ne m'avait jamais mise dans tout mes états. Je n'avais jamais eu comme toutes les filles de mon âge, accroché à mon mur un poster d'un boy band aussi canon que stupide. Non moi j'avais eu Yo Yo Ma, le célèbre violoncelliste. Et j'en étais fière… Jusqu'à un certain point.

Mon instrument n'était pas ce que les garçons pouvaient apprécier chez moi. Ca n'avait rien de sexy le violoncelle, c'était ringard. Et à moins qu'une paire de seins ne lui pousse sur le par choc, je doute qu'il fut intéressant pour eux. Quoi que j'aie pu paraître « dans le coup » en parlant de Yo Yo Ma, le célèbre rappeur. Haha !

Il avait fallu attendre Forks pour que la gente masculine commence à se rendre compte de mon existence. Une chance folle d'ailleurs, n'est-ce- pas, si l'on considère les pures beautés que constitue la ville verte ?

Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley… De vraies merveilles insoupçonnées – Hum, hum-

J'avais eu d'ailleurs l'honneur – d'après les dires du dénommé Newton- d'être sa petite amie 3 mois durant. Vous parlez d'une chance…

Voilà, pourquoi j'avais été plus qu'étonnée de mes réactions dignes des fans de Justin Bieber, avouons le, à la vue d'Edward Cullen.

_ "Enchantée !" Me lança la dénommée Angéline dans un sourire. Je la regardais neutre sans mot dire, consciente d'avoir l'air d'une crétine de toute première catégorie. C'est moi où son sourire paraissait carrément faux ? Je me repris et lançai de la même façon un de mes plus beaux sourires bien que je me doutasse qu'il fut bien moins éblouissant.

_ "De même. "Je scrutai autour de moi. Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, à plus tard. Edward me lança un regard avant de me saluai brièvement de la tête.

Avant de monter les premières marches, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'heureux couple qui ne me prêtait d'ailleurs plus aucune attention.

Leurs fronts étaient collés, et je pouvais entendre d'ici le rire d'Edward résonner alors qu'il regardait tendrement sa copine.

Je me morigénai intérieurement d'être si stupide. Comment avais-je pu imaginer l'espace de quelques secondes qu'un type tel que lui fut susceptible de s'intéresser à une fille comme moi.

Je me dépêchai de monter les marches, pensant à la façon dont j'allais à partir d'aujourd'hui ignorer royalement Edward Cullen.

Parce qu'après tout, c'est bien connu, Edward Cullen était aussi inintéressant que moche. Il n'avait rien de sexy, ou drôle.

Son fessier parfait ? Faux.

Et sa bouche, délicieuse ? Je m'insurge !

Sans parler du fait qu'il jouait du piano comme ma grand-mère !

Ca aurait pu marcher… Mais j'entendais d'ici le rire ironique résonner dans mon crâne.

(…)

Trop occupée à réfléchir à quel point j'étais pathétique je ne fis pas attention où je marchais et rentrai de plein fouet dans un torse large et dur comme du béton. Je vacillai, mais senti une main se poser sur mon bras pour me stabiliser. Un bras dont la couleur foncé contrastait étrangement avec ma peau blafarde. Je relevai les yeux vers l'inconnu qui me servi un sourire laissant voir ses dents parfaitement alignés et blanches. Là aussi le contraste se fit sentir. J'observai le reste de son visage, allant de ses yeux bleus qui tournaient au marron très clair, à sa chevelure d'un noir de jais.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que je le scrutais. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas distinguer l'arrogance qui commençait à naître dans ses prunelles sûrement fier de l'effet qu'il avait l'habitude de produire.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me dégageai vivement de son emprise. C'est qu'il commençait vraiment à tous me faire chier avec leur sourire parfait à la con !

_ "Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marches non ?" Fis-je, cinglante. Il parut surpris mais se mordis les lèvres l'instant d'après.

_ "Excuse moi. Avais-je oublié de mentionner à quel point sa voix envoutante m'horripilait ? Tu es tellement petite que je ne t'avais pas vu." Je le fusillai du regard.

_" Tu te crois drôle Shwarzi ?" M'énervai-je. Loin de me laisser abattre, je lui sortis le regard le plus méprisant que j'avais en stock avant de poursuivre. "Si j'étais toi je ne me vanterais pas, j'ai entendu dire que les hommes grands en ont une petite ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de compenser en te vantant. "Terminai-je en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine, fière de moi. Il resta stupéfait, avant de faire entendre son rire puissant.

_ "Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, désolé. Mais je dois te dire que les rumeurs sont complètement infondées, du moins en ce qui me concerne. "Sourit-il, se remettant difficilement de son rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et amorçai un mouvement pour partir. Il m'arrêta. "Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre semble tu si furieuse ?"

_ "Ca te concerne ?"

_ "Oh. "Continua t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur. "Qu'avons-nous la, un petit chaton en colère ? J'aime beaucoup."

_ "Oh, toi ! Tu va voir ce dont le chaton est capable ! Dommage que tu sois si grand mon pied arrive pile au bon niveau. Voila qui risque de la faire rapetisser si ce n'est pas déjà le cas !" Je me dégageai de lui.

_ "Bella ? "Retentit une voix surprise derrière moi. Je me retournai vers l'intrus. "Est-ce que ça va ?" S'enquit il en s'approchant. Il s'adressait à moi mais ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le géant à la peau mate.

_ "Parfaitement ! "Lançai-je acide, agacée par sa main qui se posa sur mon épaule. Les deux protagonistes continuèrent de se jauger en silence.

_ "Tyee." Salua froidement Edward.

_ "Cullen." Rétorqua l'autre sur le même ton. Je les regardais d'un air surpris. Apparemment ils se connaissaient et ne s'aimaient guère. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt opposés physiquement parlant.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, les traits du dénommé Tyee se radoucir et un mince rictus se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres foncés, tandis qu'il retourna son attention vers moi.

Jolies lèvres foncés ? Non mais tu t'entends Swan ?

_ "A bientôt j'espère, Bellanragée." Mes sourcils se défroncèrent malgré moi. C'était un con. Mais un con marrant. Il m'adressa un dernier clin d'œil et s'en alla, non sans avoir gratifier Edward d'un visage parfaitement neutre qui semblait bien pire que n'importe qu'elle expression de dégoût.

Je me demandais une seconde pourquoi ils semblaient se détester tant. La pression de la main d'Edward sur mon épaule me fit revenir à la réalité. Leur échange m'avait fait oublier ce contact mais maintenant que l'autre était parti, je sentis un long frisson me parcourir. Ressentais-je vraiment des frissons alors qu'il me touchait à travers un vêtement ? Je n'osais imaginer ce que je ressentirais à même la peau. S'il faisait glisser ses doigts plus bas…

Swan, tu es tordue.

Après m'être mordu l'intérieur de la joue, je me dégageai plus ou moins violemment de son emprise.

Tu dois être forte et l'ignorer. Me rappelais-je durement. Il a une copine. Il parut surpris mais se reprit rapidement et se plaça face à moi avec son éternel et insupportable sourire.

_ "Si j'étais toi j'éviterai ce… type. "La manière dont il prononça le mot « type » ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais.

_ "Heureusement, tu n'es pas moi." Lâchai-je un peu trop rapidement et sèchement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il me vrilla de ses deux prunelles vertes comme pour me sonder. J'essayai de rester aussi impassible que possible.

_ "Tu le connais ?" Interrogea t-il.

_ "Non."

_ "Evidemment." Il pinça les lèvres. "Si c'était le cas tu ne parlerais pas ainsi."

_ "J'aime bien me faire mes propres opinions, voila tout." Il mit ses mains dans ses poches avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

_" Qu'est ce que tu as ?" Il me coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Je détournai le regard.

_ "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. "Je laissai un petit blanc avant de reprendre la parole. "Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te laisser, j'ai à faire." Il acquiesça, silencieux, son regard toujours dans le mien. Après un dernier signe de tête je poursuivis ma route.

Qu'il était dur de marcher naturellement alors que je sentais son regard me brûler le dos.

Je fus cependant rapidement arrêtée par le bruit désagréable d'enceintes que l'on met en marche.

_ "Bonjour à tous. "S'exclama la voix de l'insupportable secrétaire à travers le micro qui se répercutait dans les couloirs de l'école. "Tous les étudiants en section musique sont attendus dans l'amphithéâtre sud pour une annonce de la directrice dans dix minutes."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait. Il désigna l'escalier d'un signe de tête et je soupirai avant de le rejoindre.

Je laissai un périmètre de sécurité entre nous deux.

_ "Il semblerait que tu sois condamnée à me supporter aujourd'hui. "Il semblait en pleine incompréhension.

Je haussai les épaules et me contentai de me taire, espérant qu'il se vexerait de mon silence. Arrivée en bas, ou la foule était bien plus dense, je me dirigeai vers l'amphithéâtre Sud.

Une main s'empara de la mienne, et ce ne fut pas sa taille qui m'indiqua à qui elle appartenait, ni la finesse des doigts. Non, la longue décharge en revanche qui me parcouru entièrement me laissa penser que c'était celle d'Edward. Et j'avais raison.

Alors que je me retournais, je vis qu'il m'observait en fronçant les sourcils, jetant des coups à nos mains qui ne se touchaient plus.

Avait-il ressenti … ? Convaincue d'être de plus en plus cinglée, je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait.

_ "Tu te dirigeais vers le mauvais amphi. "Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges. Aussi je décidai de nier. J'allais lui sortir une débilité du genre que je voulais éviter la foule, et ça passerait.

_ "Je voulais tester ton sens de l'orientation." Affirmai-je, sûre de moi. Hein ? Il sembla s'interroger sur mes capacités mentales le temps d'une seconde mais ma réplique eut finalement le mérite de lui arracher un sourire franc.

_ "Oui c'est sûr que moi, un troisième année a tout à apprendre sur la logistique de cette école, d'une première année…" Je lui renvoyais mon regard le plus hautain que j'avais en stock.

_ "Fais attention, tu ne pourras bientôt plus passer les portes de l'amphi si tes chevilles continuent à gonfler."

_" Je vais m'arrêter de parler alors, je ne voudrais pas priver le discours de ma présence." Je devais faire un effort surhumain pour me retenir de pouffer mais je ne pouvais craquer maintenant. Je plissai les yeux.

_ "Bien sûr. Et on ne voudrait pas non plus priver le discours de ta présence en étant en retard. Allons-y."

A la suite de quoi, et après m'avoir gratifié d'un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands de la Pub pour dentifrice, il nous guida vers le fameux amphi Sud.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce vaste et très éclairée du jour premier jour de cours. Elle était bondée une fois de plus.

Edward se fraya un chemin parmi les personnes debout et passa à travers les sièges avant de s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux. Il me regarda, hésitant en me proposant du regard le siège à côté de lui. Il me laissait le choix. Mais quel choix ? Comment lui résister ? Je me résignai et m'assis sur le siège à côté de lui.

Bella, tu es une idiote.

_ "J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'assoirais jamais."

_ "Que veux tu, pendant un instant, je me suis dis que tes chevilles imposantes nécessitaient deux sièges. "Il se mordit la lèvre.

_ "Comme tu le vois, il ne m'en faut qu'un. Peut être n'ai-je pas un aussi gros égo que tu le prétends."

_ "Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu. Mais les pianistes ont besoin d'un égo un peu plus développé que la moyenne pour être productif, c'est ainsi."

_" Les pianistes, les hommes grands… Tu as vraiment des théories sur tout dis moi…"

Je ne crois pas avoir été un jour plus rouge que je ne l'étais en ce moment.

_ "Tu… Entendu… Tout à l'heure ? "Couinai-je, en me tassant dans mon fauteuil. J'avais envie de me frapper.

Quand son rire emplit l'espace autour de nous, me confirmant ce que je craignais, j'eus envie de mourir. Il m'avait entendu tout à l'heure avec ce « Tyee » et mes théories farfelues sur les hommes grands que j'avais inventés sur le moment. Quelle horreur ! J'essayais de me tasser plus encore.

_ "Quel beau portrait de moi ça fait d'ailleurs, si l'on considère ma grande taille, et ma future vocation de pianiste, n'est-ce- pas ?"

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, m'empêchant de me rompre à son contact. Il avait cependant un air amusé sur le visage. Tout ce que je réussis à faire, fut de massacrer littéralement ma lèvre inférieure. Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque je fus interrompu.

_" Silence, s'il vous plaît." Exigea la directrice de l'école.

Sauvée par le Gong ! Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle pouvait parler sans être interrompue elle poursuivit. Je notai le regard en coin que me lançai Edward. Il signifiait « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

"Comme certains d'entre vous, les plus âgés, le savent sûrement, l'école organise chaque année, une sorte de représentation sous la forme d'un concours implicite, en hiver. A travers cette représentation, dont la section musique est à l'honneur cette année, nous déterminerons les élèves qui auront l'honneur de donner leur premier concert officiel au Carnegie Hall. Pour cela, vous pouvez vous présenter seul ou vous associer à tout élève de votre choix, peu importe son cycle, mais avec un maximum de cinq élèves seulement. Cela à évidemment pour but de donner une chance aux plus grands virtuoses de l'école de s'exprimer dans un lieu qui n'est normalement accessible qu'à un très haut niveau."

Le jour de la représentation est programmé pour le 20 décembre. Les inscriptions se font au secrétariat. Des papiers y sont disponibles, et expliquent tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur le concours. "Elle nous lança à tous un sourire encourageant. "Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage, et bonne chance. N'oubliez pas que la Julliard à toujours prôné le travail, le dépassement de soi, et le talent. Ne nous décevez pas."

Elle descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements des professeurs présents et des élèves. Je restai interdite un petit moment encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Une représentation sous forme de concours ? Le voulais-je vraiment ? Ma raison me disait que je n'avais pas le temps. J'avais bien trop de travaille ici.

Mais bordel, le Carnegie Hall ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi !

Je ne m'aperçus de mon mutisme que lorsqu'Edward m'interpella.

_ "Bella ?" Son visage parfait et inquiet était penché au dessus de moi. Je tournai lentement mon visage vers lui. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Masculine mais douce. Un mélange de lavande, de soleil et de savon, avec une note épicé. (note : Lolita Lempicka pour Homme en moins fort xD)

Je me retins de plonger dans son cou pour respirer à plein poumons. Je clignai des yeux et ouvris la bouche, ayant l'air d'une parfaite crétine.

_ "Oui ?" Répondis-je perturbée, toujours intoxiquée par lui. Il leva les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il le disait je remarquai que la salle se vidait vitesse grand V.

_ "Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

_ "Bien sûr ! On y va ? "Je me levai un peu trop rapidement et tanguai légèrement. Il plaça sa main sur ma hanche, et je sentis son torse se rapprocher de mon dos, sans pour autant le coller. Ma respiration devint plus difficile.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il aggravait la situation à mesure qu'il essayait de l'arranger ?

_ "On va à l'infirmerie. "Décida t-il d'un ton ferme en resserrant sa prise. Je me retournai violemment et me dégageai de lui.

_ "Pas question ! "Je me calmai en voyant ses sourcils froncés. "Ecoutes." Repris-je. "Mon déséquilibre ne vient en rien d'une intoxication alimentaire, d'un mal de tête ou de nausées quelconques. C'est juste ainsi Bella Swan est la fille la plus maladroite existante sur terre depuis des lustres. "Il sembla se dérider puis sourit franchement.

_ "Très bien. Alors, peut être faudrait-il que je raccompagne Mlle Swan jusqu'à sa chambre ou cas où ses jambes lui jouent encore des tours."

_ "Non ça va, merci ! "Je me retournai et commençai à me diriger vers la sortie. Lorsque je fus dans le Hall, je sentis sa présence à côté de moi.

_ "Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse de non-assistance-à-personne-en-danger. "Je lui lançai un regard peu amène. Mes yeux balayèrent la salle et remarquèrent que quantités d'élèves s'inscrivaient déjà pour la représentation.

_ "Tu comptes t'inscrire ?" Demandai-je en désignant le groupe de personne à l'entrée de la tête. Il les jaugea.

_ "Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Le Carnegie Hall quand même c'est… "Il releva les sourcils. Je souris.

_ "Oui. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. "Je souriais encore quand on arriva à mon étage. Une fois devant la porte, je fis la moue.

Edward Cullen n'était pas une de ces personnes que l'on quitte avec un simple haussement d'épaules. Il était une de ces personnes fascinantes dont on profite de la présence autant que possible, redoutant le moment où elle se dissipera.

Et malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer sa présence.

Petite amie ! Petite amie. Chantonna l'exécrable voix au fond de moi.

Je la fis taire et l'observer me regarder en souriant.

_ "Il semblerait que j'ai réussi ma mission, tu es toujours en vie."

_ "J'ai survécu 17 ans toute seule ! Je sais me débrouiller, merci !"

_" Tu es donc une miraculée. "Il regarda sa montre. "Je dois te laisser. A bientôt, Bella." Et après un dernier sourire et un dernier effluve de son parfum, il disparut au détour du couloir.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et collai mon front à celle-ci une fois fermée, m'accordant une pause pour me remettre de mes émotions.

_ "Bella ?" Je me retournai. Alice et Rosalie étaient là, m'observant étrangement.

Tout un tas de vêtements et de chaussures trônaient sur son lit et le mien.

_ "Dure journée. "Expliquai-je. "Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?" Demandai-je en me posant sur les quelques centimètres de mon lit inoccupés par des habits.

Leurs prunelles s'allumèrent.

_ "Ce soir on sort !" S'excita Alice en improvisant un petit pas de danse en plein milieu de la pièce.

_ "Oh, et vous allez ou ? "M'enquis-je en retirant mes chaussures, pas vraiment intéressée en réalité.

_ "Nous, toi inclus, allons boire un ou plusieurs verres, avant d'aller danser dans un bar branché de New York." Informa calmement Rosalie. Hors de question.

_ "Je…

_ Oui ta présence est obligatoire.

_ Je…

_ Non je ne céderai pas.

_ Je…

_ Bella, encore un « je » inutile et je t'oblige à porter des talons de douze centimètres. Oui, douze." Affirma telle le sourire aux lèvres.

_ "Tu es affreuse." Je souris malgré tout.

_ "Merci. "Remercia telle sincèrement. Alice rit.

_ "Mais je suis sérieuse, je n'irai pas." Lançai sur un ton sans appel.

Ca c'était sûr, je n'irai pas. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien de plus sûre au monde. Et leurs regards menaçants ne me faisaient pas peur. C'était décidé.

Foi de Bella Swan, je ne sors pas ce soir !

(…)

Je ruminai dans mon coin, alors que Rose augmentait le son de a radio qui dégageait un son pop.

_ "Fais pas la tête Bella, je te jure qu'on ne reste pas longtemps ! De toute faon l'école accorde un couvre feu de minuit. "Argumenta Alice. Mais c'était inutile, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

_" Et puis nous sommes à New York, quels genres de pauvres filles nous ferions si nous n'en profitions pas ?" Interrogea Rosalie en me vrillant du regard à travers le rétro.

_ "Hum… Des filles dans mon genre ?" Elle sourit.

_ "Exactement. Voila pourquoi nous nous devons de sortir." Je lui balançai un coup de pied dans son siège. Elle me renvoya un regard glacial.

Alice augmenta encore et dansa avec entrain dans l'habitacle en chantant les paroles à tue-tête. La petite fée folle devant moi m'arracha un sourire. Elle le remarqua.

_ "Bella Swan tu as souri ! Tu ne peux plus faire la tête ! Trop tard." Quand j'essayai d'argumenter, elle boucha ses oreilles et scanda fièrement « Nananananana ». Tellement mature.

_ "Alice Brandon, 18 ans." Ironisai-je. Elle me tira la langue et s'excita sur son siège.

_ "Ou allons nous ? "Quémandai-je, en tirant sur ma robe, espérant qu'elle s'allonge subitement, recouvrant ainsi mes cuisses.

Quand elles m'avaient tendu la robe, je leur avais demandé ou était le pantalon qui allait avec et ça leur avait valu deux bonnes minutes de fou rire… Avant qu'elles ne comprennent que j'étais sérieuse.

Rosalie m'avait regardé très sérieusement avant de me jurer que j'allais le regretter si je n'enfilais pas ça rapidement. Elle peut être réellement effrayante quand elle le veut.

C'était une sorte de robe bustier noire, bouffante au niveau de la poitrine, qui était plus évasée en bas. Elle s'arrêtait à mi cuisses et était très cintrée à la taille. Elle était très belle, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de choses. Je n'avais d'ailleurs ni l'argent, ni le corps pour m'acheter ce genre de choses.

Alice m'avait ensuite tendue une paire de talons noirs de dix centimètres. J'avais donc évité les douze centimètre pour les dix. Joli compromis, je trouve…

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée ici, à chercher comment j'allais bien pouvoir rester debout sur ces chaussures.

_ "Nous allons au « Summer Break »" Informa Alice. "C'est une sorte de Bar dansant, qui font des cocktails délicieux."

_ "Oui de toute façon c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas 21 ans et qu'on pouvait pas boire comme on le souhaitait ! "Elles me rirent au nez.

_ "Ah, Bella ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'habille ainsi ? Tu les fais largement les 21 ans, crois moi."

Elle se gara dans une rue adjacente au bar, après un nombre incalculable de tours dans le quartier pour trouver une place.

Nous descendîmes et très vite, Rose nous guida vers l'entrée d'un bar dont le bruit résonnait jusque dans la rue. Elle passa devant toute la queue qui râla après nous. Je me sentais très mal et étais à deux doigts de m'excuser quand Alice m'attrapa par le coude et me tira.

_ "Hé, la queue c'est pour tout le monde !" S'écria un mec après Rosalie. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et le jaugea de haut en bas.

_ "Mon bonhomme, quand la seule paire de seins que l'on a approché dans sa vie, sont ceux de sa mère, on s'écrase ! "Lui rétorqua telle hautaine.

_ "Qu'est ce que t'en sais Blondie ?"

_ "Je me base sur ta gueule." Sur ce, elle se retourna vivement et se planta devant le videur. "Salut Bradley ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? "Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui lui retourna. Il retira la barrière et nous laissa passer.

_ "Bonne soirée les filles."

Nous pénétrâmes dans le Bar dansant complètement enfumé. L'ambiance battait à son plein. C'était si étranger à ce que je côtoyais d'habitude. Alice s'installa à une table vide, pendant que Rosalie commandait.

Elle revint avec des cocktails très colorés. Et aussi très alcoolisés. Quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient très bons. Je pensai à ce pauvre Charlie qui ne devait pas se douter une seconde de ce que je faisais.

Je remarquai qu'Alice ne buvait pas. Je lui posai la question. Elle me répondit qu'elles avaient tirés au sort avec Rose pour savoir qui conduisait. Ma bouche forma un « O », exactement le genre détails auxquels je ne pensais pas. Elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'alcool.

_ "Alors ? Vous en voyez des beaux mecs ? "Alice demanda en regardant la foule, avide.

_ "J'en ai repéré quelques uns !" Annonça Rosalie." Si on allait danser ? "C'était évidemment une proposition qui n'en était pas une puisqu'elle se saisit de nos mains et nous entraîna vers la piste.

Je commençai à paniquer. Mes aptitudes en danse étaient plus que limités. Une fois là bas, je tentai tant bien que mal de suivre les mouvements des filles.

Je me mouvais comme je le pouvais sur la musique entraînante. J'essayais de suivre le rythme.

Au bout de quelques minutes Alice fut entraîné par un grand brun à danser plus loin, et Rosalie de même. Ne restait que moi, à tenté de danser pour me fondre dans la masse.

Je fus rapidement épuisée, et je m'accoudai au bar en commandant un autre cocktail. Je n'avais jamais été sportive. Je bus trois grandes gorgées, avant de me rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'alcool.

_ "Bellanragée ? "Je me tournai vers la voix, la paille dans la bouche. Mes joues prirent rapidement la teinte du cocktail quand je compris de qui il s'agissait.

Il était debout près du bar également.

_ "Qu'est ce que tu fais la, toi ?" Balbutiai-je. Il rit.

_ "Pardon, je ne savais pas que cet endroit t'était réservé ! Je fais comme toi apparemment, je m'amuse."

_ "Je…" Ne trouvant rien à dire, je fis comme souvent, j'avançai n'importe quoi. "Tu sais que l'alcool est interdit en dessous de 21 ans !" Lançai-je en désignant son verre qui n'était pas de la limonade.

Il éclata d'un rire franc avant de regarder mon propre verre.

_ "Ca te va à ravir de dire ça. "Il se rapprocha.

_ "Que fais tu donc, Tyee ?" Je le fusillai du regard, l'alcool jouant beaucoup.

_ "Mon nom est Nahuel. "Je reconsidérais.

_ "C'est joli." Commentai-je.

_" Merci." Il sourit et je dus admettre qu'il était plus qu'attirant avec cette peau foncée, et ces yeux bleus qui ressortaient. Sans parler de ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés. Il portait un tee shirt noir moulant, permettant de voir parfaitement la forme de ses muscles, par-dessous une veste en cuir.

Je le détaillai ouvertement mais n'en étais pas gênée grâce à l'alcool. Il rit encore une fois.

_ "Tu es très belle, ce soir." L'alcool ne pouvait toutefois pas empêcher mes rougeurs. "Tu danse ?" Demanda t-il en me tendant une main.

_ "Très mal ! Criai-je. Les gens autour me regardèrent bizarrement. Il se rapprocha sans se départir de son sourire.

_ "Tu me montrerais ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider à t'améliorer."

Je considérais un instant sa proposition et acceptai. Il plaça une main derrière mon dos et me guida au milieu de la piste. Il me mit face à lui et fit glisser mes mains derrière sa nuque et les siennes dans mon dos.

Nous étions très proches ainsi. C'était agréable. Nahuel était du genre armoire à glace, et on ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Il commença à bouger lentement et je le suivis du mieux que je pouvais.

Il se pencha.

_ "Détends toi, laisse toi aller." Je m'exécutai. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et me mordis la lèvre.

Au bout d'un moment à danser je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander quelque chose.

_ "Pourquoi ne vous appréciez vous pas avec Edward ?" Je le sentis se tendre légèrement.

_ "C'est une longue histoire. Que tu es trop ou pas assez saoule pour entendre, Bellanragée."

_ "Oh d'accord, moi qui allait par gentillesse reconsidérer la taille de ton mini toi, tu peux te brosser ! Je vais faire courir la rumeur sur toi dans toute l'école!" Il éclata de rire.

_" Bella, encore faudrait-il que la majorité des filles de l'école n'ait pas déjà vu mon mini moi comme tu dis." Je le regardai outrée.

_" Alors toi aussi tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ? "M'écriai-je énervée.

_ "Eh bien avant, il n'y a pas si longtemps oui, je l'avoue."

_ "Comme si j'allais croire que tu es un serial fucker repenti !"

_ "Si je t'assure, je vais aux accros du sexe anonyme tous les samedis. "J'éclatai de rire.

On continua à danser quand Rosalie apparut dans mon champ de vision.

_ "Rose !" M'exclamai-je en tendant un bras vers elle.

_ "Bella ! On te cherchait partout avec Alice. Il est 23h30, il faut partir. "Je clignais des yeux, pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Je percutai simplement les mots « partir » « tard »

Je vis les filles observer Nahuel d'un œil conquis pour Alice et méfiant pour Rosalie. Je lâchai ses épaules.

_ "Je dois partir !"

_ "J'ai cru comprendre." Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches et se pencha vers moi. "Rentre bien et fais de beaux rêves, douce Bella." Il laissa traîner ses lèvres sur ma joue et me lâcha.

Je vis Rose lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle me tirait déjà par la main. Il me fit un dernier clin d'œil et disparut dans la foule.

Une fois dans la voiture, Alice me regarda amusée à travers le rétroviseur.

_ "Et dire que tu étais réticente ! La face cachée de Bella Swan." Je ris avec elle. "Alors dis-moi, qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme ?"

_ "C'est Nahuel ! Il est à la Julliard ! "Scandai-je. Rose grogna, à moitié endormie contre la vitre.

_ "C'est vrai ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…"

_ "Moi non plus avant aujourd'hui. Je lui ai foncé dessus." Je comptais mon histoire à Alice jusqu'à être arrivé à la Julliard. Elle gara la voiture non loin et nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer dans le bâtiment avant que le gardien ne ferme les portes.

On monta rapidement et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Rosalie, nous entrâmes dans notre chambre. Alice s'activa et se mit au lit avant que je n'ai le temps de retirer les chaussures qui me tuaient les pieds.

Je pris une longue douche qui nettoya toute la saleté que j'avais accumulée aujourd'hui. Je me sentais tellement mieux.

Je me glissai dans les draps froids et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Je repensai à cette soirée folle. Aux filles. A Nahuel. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage.

A mesure que je réfléchissais mes pensées dévièrent vers Edward. Je sentis mes reins se réchauffer instantanément.

Cette journée avait été forte en émotion. Mais il fallait que je pense à me protéger. Edward avait une copine et je ne l'intéressais sûrement pas. Comment d'ailleurs aurai-je pu l'intéresser quand une parfaite blonde comme Angéline soutenait la comparaison ?

_Beau travail Swan, maintenant tu es énervée !_ Je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit pour trouver le sommeil, sans succès.

Il fallait que j'extériorise tout ça. Et je connaissais le seul moyen pour y parvenir. Jouer.

Je me levai difficilement et après avoir enfilé une paire de baskets, et un gilet par-dessus mon débardeur de pyjama, je pris mon étui de violoncelle et descendit prudemment jusqu'en bas.

Si jamais tu te fais prendre Swan…

Je marchai rapidement me trouvant particulièrement bête à cet instant, dans le Hall de l'école, en pyjama, mon instrument sur le dos.

J'accélérai jusqu'à la salle de répétition. Je bloquai une fois devant. La lumière était allumée et parmi tous les élèves je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup susceptible de venir jouer à une heure du matin.

Pas beaucoup qui jouait du piano du moins si je m'en tenais à la légère mélodie qui s'échappait à peine de la pièce.

* * *

Chapitre 4 officiellement clos ! On peut dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre, je n'en voyais pas la fin !

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu…. Je veux tout savoir ! Que pensais-vous de la toute nouvelle relation qui s'installe entre nos deux protagonistes. Que pensez-vous de Nahuel ? Bon je vous l'accorde, la musique est moins présente dans ce chapitre mais elle revient en puissance dans le prochain, ainsi que la petite amie d'Edward et les autres persos !

Si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, donnez-moi vos avis dans une bonne vieille review comme je les aime ! En tout cas je remercie les personnes qui m'en ont laissé sur les précédents chapitres, ça motive vraiment je vous assure ! J'essaierai d'y répondre si j'ai le temps.

A bientôt,

Mille besos,

Jas


	5. I'm a fool to want you

**Chapitre 5.**

Je poussai la porte de la pièce insonorisée en étant la moins bruyante possible. J'étais peureuse d'une part de la personne qui pouvait se trouver dans la salle de musique à cette heure-là, et paradoxalement euphorique à l'idée de qui pourrait s'y trouver justement alors que j'entendais les notes de piano s'élever doucement.

Les battements de mon cœur semblèrent se stopper un instant quand je vis la silhouette élancée à la chevelure de cuivre courbée au-dessus du piano, et ses bras voluptueux qui se déchaînaient autour de l'instrument.

Je déglutis difficilement. Même à plusieurs mètres de lui, je pouvais voir les muscles de son dos rouler sous les mouvements qu'il effectuait.

Bam.

Je fermai les yeux devant ma stupidité. La porte, bien sûr. Evidemment je ne fus pas surprise que la musique s'arrête la seconde d'après. Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux.

Edward s'était retourné et me regardait surpris.

_ Bella ? S'enquit-il en me jaugeant, alors que j'étais sans nul doute rouge au possible, à l'heure actuelle. Je me donnai du courage intérieurement et avançai vers lui. Quand je fus assez proche, je souris maladroitement et désignai mon instrument.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors… Il regarda alternativement le violoncelle et moi avant de me lancer son rictus en coin. _ Alors tu as décidé de venir t'échauffer un peu les phalanges ?

_ C'est ce qui se fait à ce qui parait dans une salle de répétition. Confirmai-je sarcastique.

_ Mauvaise, en plus de ça. Reprit-il amusé en se tournant vers le piano.

_ Mais écouter, ça me va. Reprends. Lui demandai-je en désignant les touches ivoire alors qu'il me regardait en secouant la tête.

_ J'aurai plutôt voulu vous écoutez Miss Swan. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

_ Je t'ai demandé en premier. Affirmai-je, sûre de moi. Bravo Bella, tu n'as pas plus enfantin sous la main ?

_ Si tu l'as demandé en premier alors. Se moqua-t-il. Il se racla la gorge.

Devrai-je être effrayée de trouver un raclement de gorge sexy ?

Le son des notes me coupa dans mes pensées.

Les premiers sons seulement, me permirent de désigner la musique comme le « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Cette mélodie avait un pouvoir particulier. Ce morceau transpirait la mélancolie, la nostalgie et paradoxalement l'espoir, et la joie.

_ Clair de Lune. Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Il me jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur.

_ Je ne suis pas étonné que tu connaisses.

Il continua. La manière dont Edward maniait les notes était particulière. Il arrivait à dégager une telle émotion de son instrument que c'était à s'interroger sur son véritable âge. Les profs de musique et certains musiciens avaient coutume de dire que la musique d'un musicien dépend de son âge et des expériences que celui-ci a traversées au long de son existence.

Puisque la musique est émotion, il est normal qu'une personne plus âgée en mesure mieux l'intensité et soit capable de retranscrire de manière plus authentique la mélancolie, la tristesse, la joie, ou l'euphorie.

Ainsi, vous ne pouviez devenir un bon musicien ou chanteur de Blues qu'à partir d'un certains nombre d'épreuves difficiles dans votre vie, puisque ce genre n'a été crée que pour permettre à l'auteur d'exprimer sa tristesse. Il est vrai qu'il paraissait dur de chanter ou jouer un sentiment dont on ignore tout.

Et que connaît un gosse de 20 ans de la vie et de ses difficultés ? Or la musique d'Edward, si vous ne faisiez que l'écouter, ressemblait plus à celle d'un papy ayant vécu une longue vie remplie de toutes sortes de choses, qu'à un étudiant en musique de 20 ans et quelques.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle, il semblait si célèbre auprès des professeurs et des élèves ici, en dehors de son physique hors norme.

Il termina, me laissant apprécier les dernières notes aiguës, pendant lesquelles j'avais fermé mes yeux pour mieux en profiter. Je souris en les rouvrant, le surprenant en train de m'observer.

_ Tu as un don. Lui dis-je, encore soufflée. Il leva les sourcils, surpris et passa sa main dans sa tignasse, gêné.

_ Hum, merci. Il fut étonné de ma remarque, je pouvais le voir. Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, l'air embarrassé. J'imaginais un monde où Edward Cullen pouvait être gêné de quelque chose.

Je supposai que sa modestie était là juste pour rendre son existence un peu plus injuste pour le commun des mortels.

Stupide, certes.

_ Que dirais-tu de jouer ensemble ? Celle-là, je ne l'attendais pas, pour le coup.

Paradoxalement, à la peur de me ridiculiser qui me prit, monta aussi la curiosité de savoir si jouer ensemble serait aussi réussi que la fois précédente.

_ Pourquoi pas. Ma voix était timide. Il sourit et feuilleta ses partitions.

_ Alors tu serais plutôt Vivaldi ? Rit-il. Velvet Underground, Les Ramones… ?

Mes yeux tombèrent sur ses partitions, parmi lesquelles je pouvais reconnaître les mots « The Smiths » sur l'une d'elles.

_ Laquelle c'est des Smiths ? Demandai-je alors qu'il m'interrogeait du regard. Je lui désignai la partition.

_ Oh, c'est _there is a light that never goes out._ Il s'en saisit et je souris en prenant mon archet dans une main.

_ T'es partant ? Le défiai-je. Il parut interloqué.

_ Tu la connais ? J'hochai la tête, trop heureuse de jouer à nouveau avec lui, la peur ayant totalement disparue. Surtout ce morceau-là. Il ajusta son siège.

_ Prête ? Souffla-t-il.

En réponse je débutai l'intro. Les paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête en même temps.

Puis, Edward mêla son piano à l'équation.

Une sensation de chaud envahit mes entrailles et remonta lentement le long de ma colonne. Une sensation de puissance indescriptible.

J'avais envie de crier les paroles. D'oublier le reste et de jouer des heures entières.

J'avais l'impression que les deux instruments ne faisaient qu'un, provoquant un unique son d'une même énergie. A ce moment, j'aurai presque pu entendre Edward chanter les paroles aussi. Il avait l'air si concentré, tellement dans la musique. Je pouvais pressentir quand son index allait entrer en collision avec un La, ou un Do et faire entendre mon violoncelle à l'unisson. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chanter quelques phrases et Edward releva les yeux à ce moment-là et l'intensité de son regard me déstabilisa.

Il chanta si doucement que je devais tendre l'oreille mais, mon Dieu, sa voix ! J'avais juste à plonger dans ses pupilles et laisser la musique et sa voix me guider.

J'aurais pu le suivre là maintenant, juste parce qu'il l'aurait demandé car ses yeux étaient foutrement plus puissants que l'arme atomique niveau persuasion.

Le morceau toucha à sa fin et c'est avec regret que j'achevai ma dernière note. Le piano continua encore quelques secondes et prit fin.

Le silence nous entoura entièrement. Quand je le regardai, Edward observait mon instrument d'un air distrait, les yeux dans le vague. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

Il émergea finalement et cligna des yeux avant de me faire un très léger sourire – vraiment peu convainquant.

_ Merci, Bella, c'était très bien. Il se leva. Il est l'heure que j'y aille, bonne soirée.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il fut dehors en quelques enjambées.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe et étonnée me demandant d'où venait ce changement radical de comportement.

Un étrange personnage qu'Edward Cullen…

Le dimanche passa lentement, et tous les étudiants profitèrent bien évidemment comme il fallait de leurs dernières heures de repos avant la reprise de la semaine qui s'annonçait… Dure.

C'est sans surprise que le jour maudit du lundi arriva et que nous reprîmes le rythme effréné de l'école.

Au programme aujourd'hui ? De l'orchestre, de l'orchestre et … De l'orchestre. Etant pour la plupart des premières années, le résultat avait été peu convainquant et nous suions littéralement sous les crises d'Adamson qui nous jugeait trop médiocres.

Heureusement sa nouvelle apprentie était là pour tempérer sa personnalité de feu. Angela.

Une jolie brune aux aspects assez timides, mais qui dégageait une bonté rare. Elle tentait de nous aider, et m'avait à de nombreuses reprises appuyée dans des passages délicats. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante.

La journée continua à défiler, obligeant Adamson à nous lâcher au bout de plusieurs heures d'acharnements.

_ Journée d'échauffement. Préparez-vous, à demain. Laissa-t-il échapper avant de disparaître, décourageant tout le monde.

Je baissai la tête en soufflant, sentant les courbatures arriver, étant restée toute la journée assise.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu va y arriver. Je levai la tête vers le sourire bien veillant d'Angela. Il peut paraître mesquin mais ce n'est pas si désespéré qu'il le prétend.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire de gratitude.

_ Je l'espère. Quand tous les étudiants ou presque furent en dehors de la salle, elle entreprit de ranger les instruments. Je la remerciai et la saluai, finalement.

J'inspirai l'air au maximum en jaugeant les couloirs de la section musique. La plupart des couloirs étaient occupés par des étudiants qui stagnaient en bandes. La plupart profitait de leur pause, d'autres attendaient patiemment de pouvoir se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Je décidai de me rendre vers le hall et prendre une boisson au distributeur, pour faire passer le temps. La secrétaire mégère me lança un regard peu amène quand elle me vit traverser. Je me retins de lui faire un bras d'honneur et m'empressai de boire mon jus d'orange tranquillement.

Des rires résonnèrent non loin et quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie et Kate apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Les deux blondes ne passaient pas inaperçues.

_ Tiens, Bella. S'étonna Rose. Le tyran t'a enfin lâchée ? Kate m'envoya un sourire poli.

_ A l'instant. Confiai-je. Vous avez terminé aussi ?

_ Oui mais nous allions voir les troisièmes et quatrièmes années jouer. Expliqua Rosalie qui lançait, par-dessus mon épaule, de brefs coups d'œil en direction de la secrétaire dont je pouvais sentir le regard amer me vriller le dos.

La vision d'une Rosalie furieuse jetant son dévolu sur la mégère me fit rire.

_ Tu nous accompagnes ?

J'envisageai sa proposition. Après tout, je n'avais rien à faire.

Nous fûmes vite arrivées au petit amphi Sud. Celui-ci était loin d'être rempli et le petit groupe d'étudiants présents était réuni vers le devant de la salle, observant deux autres personnes sur l'estrade visiblement en plein jeu.

Une troisième personne était assise sur les sièges pourpres, en retrait par rapport au reste et je le désignai comme étant le prof.

_ Silence ! Réclama-t-il à la foule un peu bruyante alors que nous prenions le plus discrètement possible place à l'écart. Il fit signe aux deux élèves de reprendre.

Ils continuèrent alors, enchaînant les rôles, passant du rire à la folie. Je restai assez subjuguée. Le bruit d'une porte qui se claque violemment retentit, obligeant les comédiens à s'arrêter et aux autres de se retourner.

Vu l'expression du prof, je plaignais l'intrus.

Un garçon apparut progressivement dans notre champ de vision. Même d'ici, sa taille semblait impressionnante et sa carrure correspondait plus à celle d'un déménageur qu'un étudiant en art de la scène.

Il s'approcha encore et son visage devint visible. Il avait des cheveux courts munis de légères boucles brunes. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il constata l'énervement général ce qui dévoila deux petites fossettes sur ses joues, et deux yeux ocres brillants d'excitation.

Puis ça me frappa. Je l'avais déjà vu, au self. A la table d'Edward. Un grognement à côté de moi me fit réagir. Rosalie fronça les sourcils et se retourna violemment sur son siège.

_ Tu le connais ? Chuchota Kate.

_ Malheureusement. Gronda la blonde.

Le brun qu'elle fusillait du regard était maintenant au niveau de l'estrade et monta dessus à l'aide d'un bras habile.

_ Monsieur Cullen… Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ? Railla l'homme d'âge moyen en retirant ses lunettes.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous priver de ma présence, ce n'est pas décent. Sourit l'intéressé, insolent.

Je déglutis. Cullen ? Comme dans Edward Cullen ?

_ Trop aimable. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire profiter de vos dons dans ce cas ? Qu'avez-vous préparé ?

_ Je n'ai rien préparé. Une lueur de colère sembla passer dans les yeux du prof.

_ Vous êtes quoi, un touriste ? Avec une si belle entrée j'imagine que vous allez quand même nous surprendre !

_ Surprendre… Je l'espère. Je comptais improviser. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui levait les yeux au ciel, mais je pouvais voir son air amusé.

_ Alors en scène ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Le comédien seul au milieu sourit et fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Donnez-moi un mot. Lança-t-il enfin sous la grimace du prof.

_ Ce n'est pas une estrade de bateleurs !

_ Un mot. Répéta-t-il. L'autre soupira, vaincu.

_ Que dîtes-vous de Grenade ? Il acquiesça et se tourna vers la foule.

_ Une couleur ?

_ Noir ! Lança une fille.

_ Un instrument ? Poursuivit Cullen.

_ Une guitare. Improvisa l'ancien étudiant qui était sur scène et qui s'était fait volé la place par le brun. Cullen sourit et commença à parler.

Son monologue dura dix minutes. La scène se déroulait à Grenade en Espagne et relatait l'histoire d'une veuve qui aimait venir regarder des heures durant un jeune homme jouer de la guitare sous les arcades de l'Alhambra.

Il interpréta sept rôles différents, multipliant les scènes de duels, d'amour. Je restai stupéfaite, devant tant d'imagination et de talent.

Rosalie restait de marbre mais il brillait une certaine admiration dans son regard. Kate, à l'instar du reste de la foule semblait sous le charme.

Quand il eut fini, le prof sourit.

_ Pas mal. Admit-il, en notant rapidement deux lignes sur sa feuille. Suivant ! Le brun qui avait séduit tout le monde fit un salut militaire désinvolte et descendit de l'estrade, fier.

Il se contenta de marcher en direction de la sortie. Rosalie le suivait des yeux. Je croisai le regard du présumé frère d'Edward. Il nous parcourut des yeux et s'arrêta quand ils tombèrent sur Rosalie. Son sourire s'agrandissait à mesure que les yeux de Rosalie s'assombrissaient.

_ Quelle apparition, mademoiselle. Commenta-t-il appréciateur, en lançant un sourire charmeur à la blonde à ma gauche. Elle lui renvoya un sourire froid.

_ Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te retourner le compliment. Il lança la tête en arrière, rieur.

_ Ca m'avait manqué… Mais tu apprendras que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Tu ne me présentes pas ? Il nous désigna et elle soupira.

_ Voici…

_ L'homme, le mythe, la légende… Termina-t-il. Emmett Cullen. Sourit-il en me tendant la main, puis à Kate.

_ Désolée, ça c'est ton frère. Rétorqua sèchement Rosalie. Je sentis mes joues rougir pour une raison obscure.

_ Je lui laisse les groupies volontiers. Rit-il. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne pensais pas la même chose. Il accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'œil. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

_ Va-t-en Emmett. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Où est passée ta politesse Rose ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qui elles étaient.

_ Kate Brown. Se présenta la blonde, toujours de ce ton jovial et poli. Il se tourna vers moi.

_ Bella Swan. Je souris face à la révérence qu'il exécutait.

_ Enchanté mesdames. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, malheureusement. Kate, Bella. Salua-t-il. Il attrapa le poignet de Rose avant qu'elle n'ait compris ce qui se passait et baisa sa main. Il déguerpit en s'esclaffant tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle utilisa cette même main pour lui frapper l'épaule.

Son rire résonna quelques secondes et disparut.

_ Quel personnage. Rit Kate en passant une main sur son visage.

_ C'est un emmerdeur qui sait se faire apprécier. Rosalie semblait bouleversée. C'était la première fois que je la voyais si touchée par quelque chose.

_ Sûrement ! En tout cas, vu le morceau je veux absolument rencontrer son frère ! S'esclaffa Kate. Enfin Rosalie sourit.

_C'est vrai qu'Edward est spécial. _Oh que oui. _

_ Comment les connais-tu ? Demandai-je, essayant de garder mon calme.

_ Quand mon frère est rentré en première année ici, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Edward. Puis avec Emmett qui a un an de plus qu'eux et qui étudiait aussi à la Julliard. L'été venu, ils ont passé deux semaines en Californie, chez nous. D'ailleurs ils y ont vécu quelques mois avec leurs parents avant de déménager à nouveau. Elle sourit à l'évocation d'un souvenir lointain. J'ai beaucoup traîné avec eux…

_ Surtout Emmett. Devina Kate en souriant. Je l'imitai.

_ Oui après mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. En réalité, j'étais attirée par Edward au début. Elle étouffa un rire. Il était si beau. Mais je ne l'intéressais visiblement pas et j'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait une copine. Et c'est du genre à la vie à la mort. Grimaça-t-elle.

C'était beaucoup d'informations à la fois pour moi.

_Je me suis rapprochée d'Emmett sans le vouloir mais il… Il… Bref. Ca n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner.

Sa mine fermée retomba et on échangea un regard avec Kate. Ni elle ni moi ne lui demandâmes ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était Rosalie, et si j'avais appris quelque chose la concernant c'est qu'elle nous le dirait quand elle le voudrait.

_Mais c'est du passé ! Sourit-elle.

Nous sortîmes et nous dûmes nous séparer car elle avait encore un cours, alors que j'avais fini. Je leur annonçai de ne pas m'attendre pour manger, puisque cela ne me dérangeait pas de le faire seule.

Et je n'avais pas le choix puisqu'Alice finissait dans une heure et demie.

Après avoir déposé mon violoncelle dans la chambre, je m'étais rendue au self. Je mourrais de faim. Je pris un plateau et le remplit de tout ce qui me passait sous la main et qui avait l'air un minimum appétissant.

Quand je me retournai face à l'immense foule, je me demandai si j'aurais la chance de trouver une connaissance qui mangeait seule.

Apparemment, non. J'arpentai les tables et en vit une plus loin sans personne dessus.

_ Bella ? Me héla une voix grave à droite. Je me tournai et rougit au possible en voyant Emmett me sourire, à un mètre de moi. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Non, à sa table était assis Edward qui d'après le regard qu'il me lançait ne savait pas que je connaissais son frère. Bientôt toute la table fut retournée pour voir à qui il faisait signe d'approcher. Je reconnus aussi Jasper qui me lança un sourire aimable et deux autres personnes dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

La fille, blonde, au visage de poupon, me regardait, de haut avec ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être un insecte dangereux qu'il fallait exterminer tout de suite. Le garçon, brun, me regarda curieux, mais réservé. Il paraissait plus sympathique que l'autre, c'était certain.

Je détestais être confrontée à ce genre de situation.

_ Oh, salut.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

_ Les filles finissent bien plus tard que moi alors… Le regard d'Edward sur moi était à la limite de l'insupportable. Il me brûlait littéralement. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, je le sentais.

_ Alors viens t'asseoir avec nous. Proposa-t-il, ne voyant visiblement pas le regard indigné que lui lança Jane et celui surpris d'Edward.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas m'imposer à lui. Et vu sa réaction, ma présence n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait.

_ Mmh non c'est gentil mais… Je captai le regard d'Edward et rougit un peu plus. Je ne veux pas déranger. Le front jusqu'alors plissé d'Edward se lissa aussitôt.

_ Assis-toi Bella, tu ne gênes personne. Assura Jasper. Le raclement de gorge de la petite blonde disait le contraire mais ça aurait été vraiment impoli de refuser.

Je lui souris et pris place à côté du brun réservé qui donnait un léger coup à la blonde.

Pile en face d'Edward.

_ Voici Alec et Jane. Présenta Emmett. Jasper que tu connais et Edward, mon frère.

_ On se connait déjà. Sourit Edward. Ah ? Il n'était plus contrarié ?

Cela sembla étonner tout le monde qu'on puisse se connaître.

_Elle joue du violoncelle.

_ Quelle année ? Siffla Jane qui m'adressa la parole pour la première fois. Loin de me laisser démonter par elle, je relevai la tête.

_ Première. Elle laissa échapper un son méprisant. Oui, excuse-moi j'oubliais que certains élèves entrent directement en troisième année. Continuai-je avec calme. Ses pommettes devinrent rouges et son poing se serra sur la table. J'haussai les épaules et triturai ma nourriture avec ma fourchette.

Les garçons à table tentaient de cacher leur sourire.

_ Et sinon. Reprit Jasper d'une voix dont l'amusement s'entendait. Tu viens d'où ?

_ Au début j'habitais à Phoenix puis à Forks. Une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. Là encore, l'étonnement était au programme.

_ Tu rigoles ? Notre oncle a sa maison secondaire là-bas ! Confia Emmett, excité. Je fus surprise car dans une ville comme la mienne, j'aurai sûrement dû les voir.

Je levai les yeux et vis qu'Edward m'étudiait attentivement.

_ Peut-être que je les ai déjà croisés. Supposai-je.

_ Ils s'appellent Eleazar et Carmen. Répondit la voix grave d'Edward. 3 enfants de notre âge à peu près. Je réfléchissais.

_ Eleazar ne serait-il pas… blond très clair et Carmen avec un petit accent espagnol ? Tentai-je. Emmett eut un grand sourire.

_ C'est eux !

_ Je les ai vus quelques fois quand j'étais petite mais je ne connais pas leurs enfants.

_ Si c'est pas dingue ça !

_ Oui, incroyable ! Ironisa Jane en relevant un sourcil.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Jane, tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas être le centre d'attention pendant cinq minutes ? Lança Jasper.

_ Cinq minutes perdues, en effet. Sourit-elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel. D'un certain côté, elle pouvait faire penser à Rosalie.

Alec entoura ses épaules d'un bras, et embrassa sa tempe avant de saisir son visage entre deux doigts et de l'embrasser.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement et en même temps se différenciaient beaucoup. Les yeux tendres, pour une fois, de Jane quittèrent le visage d'Alec et se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

Son expression se durcit, derechef.

_ Oh non… Nous suivîmes son regard et j'aperçus Angéline, la copine d'Edward. Celui-ci la vit approcher à l'instar de tout le monde. Il se tourna vers Jane avec un visage dur.

_ Jane, tu n'as pas intérêt à la provoquer.

_ Ou sinon ? Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Il semblait que Jane n'appréciait pas sa petite amie.

_ Bonjour tout le monde. C'était Angéline qui envoya un signe à l'ensemble de la table. Elle semblait toujours aussi parfaite depuis la fois dernière. Toujours aussi blonde, aussi souriante, et aussi…

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Edward avant de quémander un baiser de sa part. Bonjour toi. Lui susurra-t-elle. Je détournai les yeux.

Je tombai sur Jane qui fit une grimace.

_Oh tiens, Bella c'est ça ? Je levai les yeux vers la blonde parfaite devant moi. J'acquiesçai ne pouvant empêcher mes yeux de jeter des coups d'œil au bras d'Edward autour de sa taille. Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien, merci. Elle sourit.

Emmett me donnait envie de rire avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observant la scène. Jasper était à cheval sur deux chaises, confortablement installé.

_ Alors Angie, comment ça se passe les cours ? Pas trop dur la notoriété ? Interrogea Jane en la gratifiant d'un regard amical en façade, mais reflétant tout l'agacement qu'Angéline semblait lui inspirer. Edward lança un regard lourd de sens à celle-ci qu'elle ignora. Angéline n'avait pas semblé avoir compris le sarcasme ou du moins ne le releva pas et lui répondit d'un ton jovial, heureuse que la petite blonde lui demande des nouvelles.

_ Un peu en ce moment, c'est vrai. Je suis en train de préparer des concours mais ça va. Et toi alors ?

_ Eh bien, un peu dur d'être actrice. Mais je suis sur le point d'entamer une carrière fulgurante à Hollywood. Bien que son ton paraisse sincère et sympathique, le sarcasme n'échappa à personne cette fois-ci.

Jane sembla très fière de sa réplique, et se réinstalla confortablement dans les bras de son amant en jaugeant son ennemie.

Jasper plissa les yeux comme pour attendre que la bombe explose et Emmett regarda alternativement les deux blondes, un peu amusé.

Edward lui, soupira et tenta de calmer Angéline d'une caresse sur le bras. Celle-ci semblait hésiter entre jeter un verre d'eau à la tête de Jane ou garder le silence.

_ Je te le souhaite. Lâcha-t-elle Angéline froidement.

Froide c'était exactement l'ambiance que l'altercation avait jetée sur la table.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je décidai d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère à la Bella Swan.

_ Emmett, lui, a tenté sa chance au Crazy Horse de Paris… Refusé. Dis-je piteusement.

Le concerné éclata d'un rire tonitruant et les autre suivirent.

_ Bien joué Bellissima ! Je me sentis rougir mais lui rendit son accolade quand il me tendit le poing. Quand je tournai les yeux, Edward me fixait avec son éternel sourire en coin. Je me sentis fondre.

Les conversations reprirent finalement. Je me sentais mal face aux démonstrations d'affections du couple en face. Pourquoi, c'était ça, la vraie question.

Edward n'était pas à moi, bon sang !

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je sursautai sous le regard curieux des autres. Il fallait dire que je n'avais ni l'habitude d'avoir un portable, ni celle de recevoir des appels dessus. Je le sortis et découvrais un message d'Alice qui me demandait où j'étais. Quand je lui dis que j'étais au self, elle rétorqua rapidement qu'elles arrivaient, elle et Rose.

Je relevai les yeux en observant Emmett et Jasper. Je retenais mal mon sourire quand je pensai à la tête qu'elles allaient faire quand elles découvriraient avec qui je mangeais et au dîner qui s'annonçait… Mouvementé.


	6. Between Two Lungs

**A Cello for a Piano._  
_**

_Bonjour à tout le monde :) J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, j'ai fais de mon mieux. Et c'est avec le chapitre le plus long de ce début de fiction que je reviens à vous! Oui, je m'auto félicite et alors ? ^^_

_Quoi d'autre à dire? Les publications des chapitres risquent de devenir moins régulière ( 1ère année de fac oblige) donc ne m'en veuillez pas !_

_Je remercie chaudement tous les reviewers, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me plait ces quelques lignes que je lis avec grande attention. Donc n'hésitez pas: Avis, points positifs, points négatives, suggestions, question...! Reviewers anonymes sont aussi concernés :)_

_Je vous laisse au chapitre!_

**_ENJOY!_ **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Between Two Lungs**

* * *

Rosalie m'observait d'un air rageur à la limite de l'effrayant, et Alice était bien trop concentrée pour relever la tête et me foudroyer du regard également.

Elles étaient à présent également assises avec nous, et dire que la joie d'être réunies se peignait sur leur visage n'aurait pas été exacte.

_Voire pas du tout_.

Me sentais-je coupable ? Absolument pas. J'en riais même, quand je pensais à la décomposition de leur expression quand elles avaient constaté la scène par elles-mêmes.

_**Flash back**_

_**Alec et Jane venaient de nous quitter, quand je les vis arriver de loin. **__**Elles ne me virent pas**__** puisqu'elles continuèrent d'arpenter les tables en me cherchant. Quand elles furent assez proches, je les hélai.**_

_**Après s'être **__**retournées**__**, elles furent d'abord contentes de me voir si l'on en jugeait par le sourire qui traversa **__**leurs visages**__**. Je compris qu'elles se sentaient **__**coupables**__** de me laisser manger seule. **_

_**Quand elles approchèrent et que Rosalie **__**perçut**__** enfin le regard malicieux d'Emmett qui venait de comprendre qu'elle était la nouvelle invitée, son visage perdit lentement toute forme de tendresse, de chaleur et de sourire. Ses coins de bouche **__**retombèrent à**__** l'instar d'un film **__**où**__** la fille tombe nez à nez avec son copain la trompant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais très vite la phase de stupéfaction laissa place à celle de la colère.**_

_**Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et je pus presque apercevoir ses jointures **__**blanchir**__**. **_

_**Du côté d'Alice, ses yeux se figèrent un instant sur Jasper avant de chercher du regard la coupable toute **__**désignée : moi.**_

_**Je tentai un sourire mais son attention fut vite **__**captée**__** par le frère d'Edward qui ne **__**put**__** s'empêcher de taquiner Rosalie dès qu'elle entra dans son champ de vision. **_

_**_ Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de moi, ma douce ? Sourit-il en jaugeant son énervement grandissant, d'un air appréciateur. **_

_**_ Pas un mot, l'énergumène. Le **__**menaça-t-elle**__** alors qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle choisit de s'asseoir le plus loin de lui et prit le siège en face de Jasper, créant un espace entre elle et moi.**_

_**Alice suivit le pas et s'installa à côté de moi, en face d'Emmett, essayant d'ignorer le regard des autres. **_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Et voilà où j'en étais, persécutée par les deux regards colériques de mes amies.

Edward et Angéline gardaient le silence jusque-là, mais je pouvais voir en regardant celle-ci discrètement qu'elle observait Alice et Rosalie d'un œil réservé.

_ "Bonne journée, sœurette ?" Demanda Jasper en lui envoyant un sourire tendre comme lui seul semblait pouvoir le faire.

_ "J'ai connu mieux. "Dit-elle prudemment en balayant Emmett du regard. Celui-ci était hilare. Rosalie repéra Edward et s'efforça de lui faire un semblant de sourire. "Salut Edward."

Il lui retourna le geste.

_ "Rosalie." Salua-il. "Je vois que tu portes toujours autant mon frère dans ton cœur." Fit-il, rieur.

_ "Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?"S'amusa l'intéressé mettant la blonde un peu plus sur les nerfs qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ "Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?" Continua Edward en ignorant son frère alors que je voyais Angéline regarder Rosalie de haut en bas. Je pouvais comprendre sa jalousie. Même si Angéline était une très belle fille, Rosalie restait Rosalie. C'est-à-dire une déesse humaine.

Une conversation débuta entre eux, évoquant quelques souvenirs de la Californie.

Alice gardait majoritairement la tête dans son plateau l'air énervé, ne participant pas aux conversations. Pour ma part, cela n'avait rien de surprenant mais je la connaissais assez bien maintenant pour deviner que ce comportement n'était pas normal pour une Alice habituellement si fraîche et enjouée. Je m'en voulais, même si la raison de son agacement restait obscure.

Je misais sur Jasper. Etant de nature plutôt observatrice, les regards qu'elle lui lançait quelques fois, bien qu'elle prétende que ce genre de personnage l'énervait au plus haut point, étaient très révélateurs. Il était d'après ses dires « un foutu trou du cul dont l'égo avait été trop développé pour que son cerveau le soit aussi »

_ "Alice, est-ce que ça va ?" Lui dis-je tout bas. Elle hocha la tête.

_ "Oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste un peu fatiguée." Je fus peu convaincue mais gardai le silence. "Excuse-moi, tu es… Angéline Britman n'est-ce-pas ?" Demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes à la blonde qui perdit son air méfiant.

_ "Oui c'est exact. Et toi, tu es ?"

_ "Alice Brandon !" Répondit-elle, excitée au possible. Je bloquai. Angéline Britman… Comme la fameuse danseuse dont elle avait parlé une fois? "Wow, je suis impressionnée, je regarde tous les jeudis la fin de votre entraînement et tu danses vraiment comme personne !"

_Merci Alice, rends-la encore plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'est._ Me dis-je intérieurement. Angéline rit.

_ "Eh bien, merci ! Il faut dire que tous les étudiants reçus à Julliard ont forcément quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas… Alors je serais curieuse de te voir danser aussi." Alice lui rendit son sourire, enthousiasmée.

_ "Ce serait génial !" Elle avait au moins eu le mérite de rendre le sourire à Alice.

_ "Je suis également curieux." S'enquit Jasper ce qui provoqua les rires d'Angéline.

_ "Tu m'as déjà vue danser, Jazz !" Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourcil relevé.

_ "Je parlais d'Alice, en fait."

Mon subconscient sadique partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. _Et toc, la blondasse !_

La brune à mes côtés, releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Elle jaugea Jasper de ses yeux bleus perçants et Dieu sait que le regard d'Alice était intimidant.

Mais il ne sourcilla pas ni ne bougea d'un poil, affrontant son regard avec un air tout aussi déterminé.

_ "Oh, oui bien sûr." L'échange du blond et de la brune fut coupé. Deux filles que je n'avais encore jamais vues se rapprochèrent et se postèrent à quelques mètres de notre table attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Edward tapota l'épaule d'Angéline et lui désigna les deux étudiantes qui parlaient à voix basse. Celle-ci leur fit un sourire et se leva avant de mettre un foulard autour de son cou.

Ce qui me surprit fut l'impolitesse avec laquelle les deux filles nous examinaient. De bas en haut, sans aucune gêne. La première, très élancée, avait de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux ébène noués en chignon. L'autre, plus petite, avait des cheveux acajou et ses yeux bleus ternes semblaient analyser chaque millimètre carré d'Alice, Rosalie et moi.

Angéline se pencha vers Edward et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher leur visage. Après un sourire, elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois pendant que celui-ci caressait sa joue.

Je détournai les yeux.

_ "Angie, dépêche, on doit répéter !" Réclama la plus menue des deux. Elle se redressa en soupirant.

_ "Je passerais te voir Alice à l'occasion si tu es d'accord. "Proposa Angéline.

Mon amie lui envoya un rictus entendu.

_ "J'en serais ravie !" Angéline sourit et partit rejoindre ses amies qui une fois réunies, s'éloignèrent à grands pas.

Pourquoi étais-je intérieurement aussi réticente à l'idée qu'elles se côtoient toutes les deux ?

_Peut-être__ parce qu'en plus de se faire le mec qui __t'a tapée__ dans l'œil, tu as peur qu'elle te pique tes amies ? _

N'importe quoi ! C'était puéril. Et stupide.

Voilà pourquoi ça devait sonner si vrai.

Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder et croisai ceux d'Edward qui ancra son regard dans le mien. Je fuis devant cet océan vert au pouvoir dévastateur et tournai la tête bien que je sente toujours ses yeux sur moi. Je revins à la réalité quand j'entendis la voix claire de Rosalie résonner.

_ "Tu veux pas arrêter, oui ?" S'insurgea Rosalie en tapant du plat de la main sur la table en fusillant l'ours balaise. Celui-ci pouffa et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

_ "J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Arrêtez tous les deux !" S'emporta celui qui d'habitude était d'un calme olympien. "On dirait des gamins !"

_ "Si tu disais à ton idiot de copain d'arrêter d'essayer de me faire du pied sous la table, avec la délicatesse d'un poulpe peut-être que j'arrêterai !" S'exclama-t-elle comme une furie.

_ "Oh, désolé, je visais Bella !" Annonça fièrement celui-ci.

_ "C'est ça oui ! Perds pas ton temps, si je t'avais croisé dans la rue je ne t'aurais même pas donné l'heure !"

Jasper mit deux doigts sur ses tempes pour calmer une migraine que je voyais arriver moi aussi.

_ "L'heure sûrement pas, mais c'est pas vraiment ce qui t'intéresse Rose, je me trompe ?" Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche mais Alice la devança.

_ "Vos gueules ! Toi, encore un mot et je rends service au monde en te castrant !" Dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers le torse d'Emmett. "Et toi, ignore-le ! Rose, bordel, il te provoque !" Les deux intéressés relevèrent des sourcils.

Cette fille était timbrée. Qui aurait le courage de crier successivement après un homme d'1 mètre 95 et d'une blonde dont le seul regard te faisait te sentir plus bas que Terre.

Non, définitivement, Alice était la seule.

Le silence s'abattit sur la table alors qu'Alice continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

_ "Je. Me. Suis. Fait. Engueulé. Par. Un. Lutin." Epela le grizzli, incrédule. Je me mis à rire devant son air renfrogné. Le lutin d'un mètre cinquante qui dominait l'ours de trois fois sa taille. Jasper suivit et ce fut bientôt toute la table qui rejoignit mon hilarité.

_ "Tu apprendras, Emmett, qu'Alice est un lutin très autoritaire et persuasif dans son genre !" Lui confiai-je alors qu'il avait fini par retrouver sa bonne humeur.

_ "Hé !" S'exclama celle-ci. "Je refuse d'être comparé à un lutin… C'est disgracieux." Affirma-t-elle.

_ "Ca se paiera Brandon !" Siffla Rosalie.

_ "En effet, j'aurai juste à t'acheter une veste de chez Republic et le tour sera joué !" Pépia Alice, fière d'elle.

_ "N'importe quoi! Mon Dieu, regarde un peu l'image que tu donnes de moi… La marron de l'autre fois ?" Termina-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants. Alice et moi éclatâmes de rire.

_ "A ce propos, Swanni, tu es conviée à notre sortie shopping de samedi prochain !" Je faillis recracher mon verre d'eau sur elle.

_Swanni ?_

_ "De 1 c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? De 2… Ok. Mais je refuse l'invitation. Je déteste le shopping !" Les coups d'œil de Rose et d'Alice qui jaugèrent mes vêtements l'air de dire « Ca se voit » ne me plurent pas du tout.

_ "Une fille qui n'aime pas le shopping ? Ca existe ?" C'était Edward. Mon regard précédemment noir se détendit aussitôt.

_ "Ce qui m'étonne c'est plutôt comment on peut aimer ça ? Des heures passées dans des magasins, avec du bruit, des gens qui te bousculent en regardant le dernier sac à la mode comme le messie, des essayages qui n'en finissent plus, et l'achat d'articles qui ne te plaisent plus une semaine plus tard… Non vraiment c'est génial !"

Ma tirade eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Edward.

_ "Moi je veux bien venir !" Annonça Emmett. "Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour l'essayage. En tout bien tout honneur." Finit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Rosalie fit taper ses ongles sur la table.

_ "Emmett sérieusement, t'es mon pote mais arrête d'évoquer du sexe avec ma sœur… C'est trop… Bizarre !" Pria Jasper en écarquillant les yeux. "Imagine un peu si je passais mon temps à parler de sexe à propos d'Edward !"

Ugh…

Je restai choquée, à l'instar d'Emmett et des filles, et de Jasper qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ "Mec, c'est…" Commença Emmett en prenant une mine dégoûtée.

_ "Beurk !" Finit Rose en fronçant le nez. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui plissait les yeux à l'attention de Jasper.

_ "Ok, ça suffit. Je ne veux plus entendre les mots Jasper, Edward et sexe dans la même phrase." Conclut celui-ci en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sexe. Edward avait dit sexe. Et c'était furieusement _sexy _d'entendre ce mot prononcer par ses lèvres.

_Psychopathe. Psychopathe. Psychopathe. Psychopathe. _

_ "Je trouve que ça peut avoir un côté excitant… Deux mecs ensemble." Reprit Alice amusée, les yeux dans le vague. Jasper s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler et je lui lançai un regard surpris tandis qu'Edward prit un air agacé visiblement pas très heureux que la conversation reste axée sur sa supposée relation avec un homme.

_ "Tu as des goûts douteux Alice Brandon. Même pour moi." S'étonna Rosalie.

_ "Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie !" La brune leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant cette phrase.

_ "Attends une petite minute, lutin." L'interrompit Emmett en levant un doigt. "Doit-on en déduire que tu as déjà tenté l'expérience ?"

Tout le monde était désormais pendu à ses lèvres alors qu'un fin sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

_ "Alice ?" Fit la blonde incertaine qui ouvrait la bouche lentement, choquée et amusée. "Oh mon Dieu !" Rit-elle en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

_ "En réalité Emmett… "Rétorqua le petit lutin. "J'ai envie de te dire non pour casser ton délire d'esprit pervers, et j'ai envie de dire oui juste pour te prouver que malgré ce que tu penses ta sexualité n'est pas forcément la plus dépravée… Donc je pense que je ne répondrais pas à cette question, pour te laisser dans le doute et la frustration à jamais !"

Rosalie éclata de rire. Voilà que quelqu'un avait enfin su clouer le bec d'Emmett. Celui-ci la regardait, un sourcil relevé, mécontent de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Mais pour l'heure le plus drôle était vraiment la tête de Jasper, qui de l'autre bout de la table semblait avoir eu l'apparition de la Vierge… Ou dans le cas présent de la dépravée.

_ "Tu caches bien ton jeu lutin !" Reconnut Emmett qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de boire une gorgée de soda.

_ "Si tu savais…" Souffla-t-elle faussement énigmatique. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ "Désolée, petite, mais sache que rien ne m'impressionne ! Surtout concernant le sexe ! "Il bomba le torse alors que je vis Edward rouler des yeux.

_ "D'accord, alors Emmett dis-nous ce que tu as fait de plus fou dans ce domaine ?" Demanda Edward alors qu'il posait son menton sur une de ses paumes.

_ "Ah oui, tiens ! Ca m'intéresse !" S'exclama Alice en se rasseyant confortablement sur son siège. Emmett, toujours dans son éternel jeu d'acteur nous regarda tour à tour, l'air mystérieux.

Je pouffai.

Il secoua ses sourcils de haut en bas avant de se caler sur son dossier.

_ "Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire l'honneur de vous le dire…"

_ "Avoue plutôt que le truc le plus fou que tu aies fait c'est le missionnaire dans un lit !" Souris-je. Je m'étonnai moi-même de mon audace.

J'entendis le rire cristallin d'Edward résonner. Et c'était sérieusement comparable à la symphonie numéro 7 de Beethoven. Simplement magnifique.

_Tu __divagues__, Bella ! _

_ "Bellissima, pas toi ! Ma seule alliée parmi tous ces vendus !" Je rougis.

_ "Qui a dit que j'étais ton alliée ?" Il secoua la tête, d'un air dépité.

_ "Tu me fends le cœur mais soit ! L'endroit le plus fou où j'ai fait l'amour… Dans une cellule de prison, je pense." Je levai les sourcils.

_ "Tu as baisé dans une cellule de prison ?" S'exclama Alice, ahurie.

_ "Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais dans une cellule de prison ?" Lança Edward, mi inquiet, mi agacé.

_ "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" S'insurgea Jasper simultanément.

Les trois questions avaient fusées en même temps et Emmett éclata de rire.

_ "Doucement, les enfants ! Une question à la fois. Alors oui, je ne mens pas !" S'exclama-t-il fier de lui. "J'ai été arrêté alors que je conduisais un peu ivre." Expliqua-t-il vaguement.

_ "Un peu ivre ? Tu parles, t'as vidé 20 bières et autant de shoots de tequila non ?" Ironisa Edward.

_ "Si tu veux mon avis ils s'ennuyaient au poste et ont juste voulu avoir de l'animation en ramenant deux jeunes ! Bref une fois là-bas, ils ont regardé le match de baseball qui passait nous laissant seuls trois pièces à côté et une chose en entraînant une autre… "Il sourit.

_ "On a compris, je pense." Soupira Edward.

_ "Et qui était la charmante traînée qui a bien voulu faire ça dans une cellule ?" Rigola Alice.

Emmett perdit son sourire et jeta un très bref coup d'œil à Rosalie. Trop bref pour que les autres le voit, pas assez pour que je ne le remarque pas cependant.

Ceci accumulé au silence de Rosalie, je compris aussitôt qui était l'heureuse élue. Celle-ci baissa légèrement la tête. Je croisai alors le regard d'Edward qui semblait avoir vu la même chose que moi. Il hocha la tête, imperceptiblement.

_ "Hum heu, une fille que j'avais rencontrée en soirée sans grande importance… "Sa main fit un signe dans le vague.

Je regardai Rose qui gardait la tête baissée, probablement blessée.

Quel abruti parfois, celui-là !

_ "Et dire que tu ne m'as rien dit !" Jasper n'en revenait pas.

_Si seulement tu savais Jasper !_

_ "Ne t'en fais pas, mec, c'était pas si génial que ça !" Plaisanta Emmett. Si ce que je pensais était vrai, l'égo de Rosalie devait en prendre un sacré coup. Je la regardai anxieuse, m'attendant à ce qu'elle lui foute un coup dans ses parties intimes histoire qu'elle lui apprenne où il pouvait se mettre son « pas si génial que ça ».

Mais à la place, elle resta tête baissée. Et ça me rassura beaucoup moins.

_ "Bon et si on y allait ? Je suis complètement crevée." Lançai-je pour éviter à Rose la confrontation plus longtemps. Edward sembla comprendre mon manège et me gratifia d'un petit sourire.

_ "Bonne idée !" S'enflamma Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds. Rosalie suivit et se leva lentement. "Merci, les mecs, c'était cool !" Remercia Alice. "Et Emmett ?" Celui-ci la regarda. Elle désigna Edward et Jasper avant de ramener ses doigts à sa bouche et de les embrasser bruyamment. Les deux intéressés grimacèrent.

_ "Ca suffit !" Il ramena une main contre ses yeux. "Pas de vision d'horreur s'il te plaît."

Jasper attrapa le poignet de sa sœur.

_ "Hé, ça va ?" Demanda-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

_ "Hein ? Oh, heu oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de sommeil !" Elle se voulait rassurante et embrassa sa joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je les saluai à mon tour et sortis du bâtiment avec mes deux amies.

_ "Au fait Swan ! Ne crois pas qu'on a oublié ! Shopping très urgent samedi !" Dit Alice en désignant ma tenue alors que l'on montait les étages.

_ "Bon j'avoue ne pas être un modèle de mode…"

_ "Ca c'est clair…" Marmonna-t-elle. Je lui envoyai un regard noir.

_ "Mais quand même ! A vous entendre on dirait que je suis habillée comme un sac !" Elles échangèrent un regard complice et je roulai des yeux. Deux heures ! Annonçai-je catégorique.

_ "Quoi ?" Fit Rosalie, perdue.

_ "Le shopping durera deux heures et pas une minute de plus !"

_ "Quoi ? "Répéta Alice.

_ "Alice es-tu sourde ?"

_ "J'ai entendu… Mais comment veux-tu qu'on te relooke, en deux heures ?"

_ "C'est moi toute entière que tu montres là tu sais…"

_ "Justement, deux heures c'est pas assez pour relooker un « toi tout entier » !" S'énerva-t-elle en ralentissant légèrement.

_ "Eh ben débrouillez-vous ! C'est le moment de dévoiler tes prétendus talents, Brandon !" Elle plissa les yeux.

On était arrivées devant notre porte.

_ "T'inquiète pas Alice, entre toi et moi, cette campagnarde aura vite fait de déguerpir ! Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit les filles." Rosalie nous envoya un baiser de la main alors qu'Alice entrait à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Merde…

_ "Attends, Rosalie !" Criai-je, m'attirant par la même occasion le regard des autres étudiants. Elle se retourna, surprise. "Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

_ "Oui pourquoi ?" Je fis la moue. J'avais peur qu'elle prenne ça comme une intrusion dans sa vie privée.

_ "Rosalie... Je ne veux pas te forcer, c'est à toi de choisir quand tu voudras parler… Mais il faudra sérieusement que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmett. Ca a l'air bien trop grave." Elle me jaugea de ses grands yeux bleus et fit une chose qui m'étonna comme jamais.

Rose fondit sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je restai interdite un moment, n'étant pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affections. On pouvait remercier Charlie pour cette partie de mes gênes.

J'enroulai cependant mes bras autour d'elle et la berçai pendant quelques minutes. Elle se retira en reniflant.

_ "Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Bella Swan." Elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire. "Je te promets de tout te raconter bientôt mais j'ai besoin de temps."

_ "D'accord. "Je lui souris sincèrement.

_ "Bonne nuit !" Elle tourna les talons et je fis de même. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, la lumière était déjà éteinte et Alice dans son lit.

Après une petite douche rapide, je me mis enfin dans les draps pour un repos bien mérité.

_ "Bonne nuit Alice."

_ "Muonne Muit." Marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie. Je souris et fermai les yeux.

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")

__ "Hein, hein. Plus fort, Bella. Mets-y tout ton cœur. Lâche-toi… "_

_J'exécutai ses ordres consciencieusement alors que son souffle chaud se répercutait contre mon oreille provoquant des frissons incontrôlables le long de mon échine. Je ne sus déterminer si c'était la musique ou sa présence qui avait cet effet fou sur moi._

_"Sens-le__, Bella. Sens, le."_

_Peut-être__ bien un peu des deux. _

_Je pinçai les cordes avec plus de force, __de vigueur.__ Je voulais sa reconnaissance et la mienne. Je voulais qu'il se retrouve dans ma musique comme je me retrouvais dans la sienne. Que je sois son port d'attache de la même manière qu'il était le mien._

_Parce que malgré tout, malgré les activités extérieures et toutes ces choses qui étaient des freins à notre union, il suffisait que je l'entende jouer pour avoir l'impression d'être chez moi. A ma place. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. _

_"Sens-le__, Bella. __Sens-le__." Ne cessait-il de répéter. _

_Mon violoncelle vibrait sous moi, à l'instar de mes mains qui suivaient le rythme fou de mon cœur. Tout était relié. Chaque partie de mon corps battait à l'unisson, poussé par la même puissance._

_Et la source d'où mon corps lui-même puisait son énergie était la chaleur qu'il dégageait. La force qu'il m'insufflait par ses mots et par sa propre passion._

_Je lâchai ma dernière note, et cela résonnait comme un dernier soupir que l'on pousse avant de rendre définitivement les armes._

_Le meilleur de moi-même, c'est ce à quoi il me faisait aspirer. Ma tête se baissa épuisée sans que je ne contrôle rien, mon corps répondant tout seul à ses besoins. _

_L'archet tomba au sol, et le bruit suivant fut son rire qui __parcourut__ la salle._

__ "Déjà épuisée ?" Il chuchota à mon oreille, un sourire dans la voix. Je ne répondis pas, totalement incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Son index traça d'un geste élégant ma peau, de ma nuque à mon épaule droite, alors qu'inévitablement mon épiderme réagit en un long __frisson. "C'est __dommage… J'avais un très bon programme pour la suite, tu sais. "Expliqua-t-il d'une voix désolée. _

__ "Quel programme ?" Soupirai-je sous ses caresses. Ses lèvres lisses se posèrent entre mes deux omoplates._

__ "Mmmh." Ses doigts soulevèrent délicatement mes cheveux de mes épaules, alors qu'il frottait sa joue mal rasée contre mon dos. Son nez inspira mon odeur plusieurs fois avec le même son de contentement à chaque reprise. _

__ "Je crois que je pourrais tenir le choc." Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il s'installa sur le tabouret derrière moi, encerclant mes jambes des siennes. Je me cambrai involontairement puis fis le dos rond pour sentir le contact de son torse contre cette partie de mon corps. _

_J'avais un besoin__ vital de le sentir. Un bras ceintura ma taille alors que sa main gauche enserrait mon cou et que je rejetais la tête contre son épaule. _

__ "Bien sûr que tu le peux." Susurra-t-il alors que ses doigts chauds rejoignirent la peau de mon ventre brisant la chaîne que formait mon haut. _

_Edward._

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur, reprenant difficilement une respiration convenable.

Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon cœur, suivant le rythme fou de celui-ci.

_Si réel. Si intense. _

Plusieurs minutes me furent nécessaires pour me calmer, et pour bien intégrer le fait que j'étais dans mon lit en pleine nuit et non dans la salle de musique sur un tabouret avec… Edward.

Edward. Nom de Dieu, mais quel était mon problème ?

La majorité des gens trouvaient une personne attirante, ok.

La majorité des gens pouvaient au cours de leur vie fantasmer sur une personne, ok.

La majorité des gens faisaient des rêves mettant en scène leur fantasme, ok.

Pourquoi devais-je faire partie de la minorité voire de l'inexistante partie des gens qui faisaient _ce_ genre de rêve. Trop fou pour être réel. Trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Et dont les effets se répercutaient en vrai sur le corps. Pourquoi avais-je la chair de poule alors que ses mains ne m'avaient jamais vraiment touché ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite alors que ses lèvres ne m'avaient jamais vraiment embrassé ?

Et pourquoi devais-je fantasmer sur un type que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques semaines ?

_Peut-être__ car il s'agit d'Edward Cullen et que tu rougis à sa simple __vue__. _

Peut-être aussi parce que je suis folle à lier !

C'était d'un ridicule…

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")

Mr. Adamson fit signe aux instruments à cordes de s'arrêter et aux instruments à vents de reprendre, me permettant ainsi de souffler quelques secondes.

Le travail était définitivement un bon moyen de me purifier de toutes ces mauvaises ondes que j'avais accumulées depuis mon arrivée à Julliard. La fatigue empêchait mon esprit de dévier vers n'importe quelle autre pensée que celle de jouer le mieux possible du violoncelle.

Malheureusement pour moi, le cours se finit rapidement après et mes pensées m'assaillirent de nouveau !

_ "Bella ? Tu vas bien ?" Je me tournai vers la voix quelque peu aiguë qui m'appelait à ma droite. Le visage soucieux d'Angela, l'assistante.

Je remarquai qu'on était seules, et que je m'avais mis un temps inconsidérable à ranger mes affaires !

_ "Oui merci, ne vous inquiétez pas." Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. "Vous savez ce que c'est." Je désignai le violoncelle, ne mentant qu'à moitié. Elle acquiesça.

_ "Très bien, mais si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas." Elle s'affaira ensuite à ranger un peu le désordre de la salle alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, je me tournai.

_ "Angela ?"

_ "Oui, Bella ?"

_ "Je voudrais… Vous avez étudié ici ?" Elle s'arrêta, surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question que je voulais lui poser, mais bon.

_ "Oh, non. Mes parents n'auraient pas pu me payer cette école, et je n'étais pas boursière. J'ai fait le conservatoire de Seattle. Je me suis dirigée vers l'enseignement, parce que ça m'a toujours intéressé."

_ "Vous deviez être sacrément douée pour avoir été recrutée ici, alors que vous veniez de Seattle qui n'est pas vraiment le lieu par excellence pour la musique !"

_ "Eh bien, mon ancien professeur qui est un ami d'Orson m'a chaudement conseillée et il a fini par me donner une chance." Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

_ "Il a l'air d'être très généreux…"

_ "Il l'est. Il vient d'un milieu modeste et tout le monde semble l'oublier du fait de sa nouvelle notoriété mais je ne connais pas plus modeste et altruiste que lui." Elle semblait admirative et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que peut être il y avait plus entre eux. A mon regard, elle sembla comprendre. "Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ainsi ! Il est comme une sorte de père ! Et puis… J'ai déjà un… "Elle bafouilla alors que je ris tellement qu'elle me rappelait moi. "Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça ! Mais j'ai déjà un petit ami. Et je ne veux pas qu'on croit que la relation d'Orson et moi est autre chose que professionnelle."

_ "Eh bien même si c'était vrai, personne n'a à juger. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie après tout. Mais je vous crois !" M'empressai-je de rajouter quand je vis qu'elle allait rétorquer que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle relâcha un petit soupir de soulagement.

_ "Merci Bella."

_ "A demain, Angela." Je la saluai et elle fit de même.

Je montai rapidement les étages, me faisant bousculer à plusieurs reprises. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, celle-ci était vide. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je partis à la recherche de mon portable dans mon sac et après l'avoir vidé intégralement je le trouvai enfin. Quelle merde, cette invention de sac à main ! Je savais que j'aurais du refuser l'offre de Renée de m'en offrir un pour mon anniversaire.

Je composai son numéro et sa voix fluette qui n'avait jamais résonné comme celle d'une maman se fit entendre au bout de deux tonalités.

_ "Oui ?"

_ "Maman ? C'est Bella."

_ "Bella. "Répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre. "Oh, chérie !" Je pouvais presque entendre les sanglots dans sa voix. Elle avait toujours été très émotive et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'on s'entendait si bien. Pour nos multiples différences.

_ "Comment tu vas, maman ?" Soupirai-je. C'était bon de l'entendre. Sa voix, aussi juvénile qu'elle pouvait être, restait celle de ma mère et c'était déjà rassurant en soi.

_ "On se moque de comment je vais !" S'emporta-t-elle. "Comment _toi_ tu vas ? Raconte-moi ce que tu fais ! Si tu t'es fait des amis. Leur en as-tu mis plein les yeux à Julliard ?... As-tu rencontré un garçon ?" Termina-t-elle dans une voix suspicieuse. J'imaginai très bien la tête de fouine qu'elle devait avoir. Je ris, doucement.

_ "Moins vite, maman !"

_ "Pardon, mais on vient de rentrer du Canada avec Phil et je n'ai pas pu te joindre depuis ! Donc tu imagines tout ce qu'il me tarde de savoir !"

_ "Bon… Eh bien oui je me suis fait quelques amis ici, dont deux absolument géniales et excentriques, que tu adorerais."

_ "Parce qu'elles me ressemblent ?" Devina-t-elle un sourire dans la voix.

_ "Oui plutôt ! L'énergie d'Alice me fait penser à la tienne. Et la manière qu'a Rosalie de rembarrer les gens aussi !" J'entendis son rire charmant retentir et cela me fit sourire. Je lui racontai avec plus ou moins de détails mon séjour à Julliard, omettant bien évidemment quelques passages.

"Et non, maman ! Pas de garçons. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça." Clôturai-je en soupirant. Je l'entendis souffler à son tour.

_ "D'accord… Donc il s'appelle ?" Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ "Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait personne !" Elle s'esclaffa.

_ "Chérie, je t'ai faite, et je te connais comme ma poche… Alors comment s'appelle-t-il celui qui te fait rire comme une niaise depuis que tu m'as appelée ?"

_ "Désolée, j'ai toujours admiré ton côté observateur et perspicace… Mais là, tu es dans le faux !"

_Tu fais une belle menteuse Bella !_

Oh, la ferme !

_ "Ha ! A d'autres ! Ton sourire, je peux le voir d'ici ! Mais ma foi, je comprends que tu veuille le garder secret pour le moment… A condition que tu m'en parles bientôt !"

_ "Maman… Pour la énième fois, je n'ai personne ! Et de toute manière vu les gênes Swan, j'ai autant de chance d'en avoir un que celle de pouvoir le séduire même s'il se présentait !"

_ "Ah ma Bella… Quand vas-tu comprendre que la séduction c'est dans les gênes des Dwyer ? Et tu as hérité de tout !" Je me mis à rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis mon esprit dériva vers un autre sujet qu'il me fallait aborder et toute ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt.

_ "Comment ça va, maman ?"

_ "Bah écoute, tout va bien ici ! Le soleil est toujours au rendez-vous et tu sais à quel point j'adore ça ! Phil est excité car on lui a fait une proposition d'emploi à Jacksonville, alors oui bien sûr le déménagement sera pénible mais bon tu nous connais ! Oh et je me suis inscrite à un cours de poterie je crois que ça va drôlement me plaire…"

Sa voix enjouée me fit fermer les yeux et lutter contre mes larmes.

_ "Non maman_. Comment ça va_ ?" Répétai-je. Je l'entendis soupirer.

_ "Bella, s'il te plaît…"

_ "Non, dis-moi." Insistai-je en m'asseyant.

_ "Eh bien… Pour l'instant, ca va plutôt pas mal. On me dit que c'est sur la bonne voie. Mais bon, tu sais comment c'est… Jamais à l'abri d'une rechute." Finit-elle en murmurant. Je restai muette, le temps d'intégrer les informations. Ma gorge se serra lentement. Quand pendant plusieurs minutes je ne dis rien, elle reprit la parole.

"Ecoute-moi, Bella. Je refuse que tu te rendes malade pour ça. Je suis forte. Ravale tes larmes, comme je les sécherais si j'étais à côté de toi, et va de l'avant. Profite de tes amis, joue du mieux que tu peux car l'heure n'est pas aux pleurs. Je suis là, d'accord. Tu ne t'en feras que quand et seulement si il y a matière à s'en faire. Ok, chérie ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration.

_ "Oui." Réussis-je à articuler difficilement. Elle rit, doucement.

_ "Voilà comment j'ai éduqué ma fille !" Je pouffai. "Que des femmes fortes chez les Dwyer… Et les Swan aussi bien sûr !" Se moqua-t-elle, gentiment. "En plus avec tout ça, tu as presque failli oublier le plus important !" Me morigéna-t-elle.

_ "Quoi ?" Demandai-je, perdue.

_ "Ton anniversaire est dans deux jours ou je me trompe ?" J'écarquillai les yeux et me rappelai que l'on était bel et bien le 11 septembre. Oh, non pas ça ! J'avais oublié !

_Croyais tu qu'en l'oubliant il allait disparaître Swan ? _

_ "Non malheureusement maman, il semblerait que tu ne te trompes pas." Soupirai-je.

_ "Bella si tu détestes ton anniversaire à presque dix-huit ans, j'aimerais voir ta tête quand tu fêteras tes 50 bougies !" Je bougonnai. "Allez, je t'ai assez monopolisé comme ça ! Va rejoindre tes amis et arrête de te faire du mouron !"

_ "Oui tu as raison. Je t'appelle bientôt, c'est promis !"

_ "D'accord, ma Bella. Sois prudente. Je t'aime." Je soupirai en tenant ma tête dans une main.

_ "Moi aussi. Bye." Je raccrochai et jetai le mobile sur le lit. Mon visage retomba dans mes paumes et je me mis à réfléchir à une vitesse hallucinante.

Et malgré les protestations de ma mère, ses conseils, ses ordres et ses suppliques, je me mis à pleurer.

Je pleurai durant de longues minutes qui furent bénéfiques, me permettant de me libérer de toute la peur et la tristesse que je pouvais contenir en moi.

Me laisser aller devant elle, je ne pouvais pas. D'une part car j'avais le sentiment qu'elle serait déçue et d'autre part car si elle ne craquait pas et restait forte, comment pouvais-je me permettre, moi, d'être si faible ? Comment oserais-je flancher la ou elle, victime de tous les maux, restait stable et inflexible ?

Alors je pleurai seule. Avec pour uniques témoins mes doigts qui s'évertuaient à sécher mes larmes. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'ils jouaient bien ? Parce qu'ils avaient le vécu de mes larmes sous la peau…

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et essuyai une dernière fois mon visage. Je refis ma queue de cheval, et ouvrit la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée derrière moi, je soufflai un bon coup et tournai les talons.

Oh, non.

La masse corpulente de 2 mètres me fit stopper tout mouvement la seconde d'après. Nahuel progressait lentement dans les couloirs, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'aperçut quelques secondes plus tard, et de ce fait, son sourire s'agrandit. Je déglutis.

_ "Serais-tu en train de me suivre par hasard ?" Lança-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse, en me scrutant de ses yeux verts-noisette. Mes yeux le parcoururent légèrement et ne purent qu'apprécier malgré moi la musculature qui apparaissait sous son tee-shirt pétrole moulant.

J'indiquai ma chambre.

_ "Ma chambre est ici, je te signale." Ses yeux rieurs suivirent le mouvement.

_ "C'est une invitation ?"

_ "Non, un moyen de te dire que _tu_ n'as rien à faire ici." Son sourire refit surface. "Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas résident à Julliard ?"

_ "Tu comptes prévenir la sécurité ?" Railla-t-il amusé. "Si tu veux tout savoir Bellanragée, je rendais visite à un ami."

J'acquiesçai.

_ "Bon, excuse-moi mais je dois y aller." Dis-je en désignant les escaliers au bout du couloir. Il tiqua. Je sentis ses yeux m'analyser, comme s'il tentait de lire quelque chose et c'était vraiment perturbant.

Son ton fut plus sérieux quand il reprit.

_ "Tout va bien, Bellanragée ?"

_Allez la comédienne, en scène ! _

J'haussai faussement les sourcils devant sa question étrange et lâchai un rire bref enjoué.

_ "Bien sûr, quelle question !" Je tentai de sourire pour l'en persuader. Il haussa un sourcil en secouant la tête.

_ "C'est moi ou tu essayes de berner un comédien ?" Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en me jaugeant.

_ "N'importe quoi, tu délires !" Il roula des yeux.

_ "Il faudra vraiment que je te donne des cours de comédie, un jour, c'est affligeant tellement c'est mauvais !" Il secoua à nouveau la tête et se rapprocha. Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel toupet !

_ "Toujours aussi aimable !" Cinglai-je, acide et amère. Il s'esclaffa.

_ ""Bon et si tu me parlais de ce qui te chagrine autant ? Une peine de cœur ? Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs celui là ! Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais si vite en colère avec lui alors que j'étais plutôt de nature calme en général.

_ "J'ai une meilleure idée. Et si tu t'occupais un peu de tes affaires ?" Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

_ "Tout doux, chaton, c'est juste que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais énervée, et aujourd'hui tu es à deux doigts de fondre en larmes… Je suis curieux de la vie qui se cache là-dessous c'est tout !" Se défendit-il, réjouissant.

Je détournai les yeux en plaçant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Alors ?" Insista-t-il.

Allez Swan, trouve quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

_ "Mon anniversaire est dans deux jours !" Lançai-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Merde, mais quelle conne ! Moi qui ne voulais en parler à personne. Il me jaugea, étonné avant d'éclater de rire.

_ "Donc… Tu es triste car ton anniversaire est dans deux jours…" Résuma-t-il en faisant la moue. "Tu te fous de ma gueule, non ?"

_ "Raaah ! Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les anniversaires et encore moins le mien !"

Ses yeux noisette à cet instant regardèrent le plafond comme si j'étais folle.

_ "Tu as raison, des cadeaux, du gâteau, des amis… Quel horrible jour !" Ironisa-t-il en se calant de son flanc gauche sur le mur.

_ "Je n'aime pas quand l'attention est sur moi, c'est tout…" Il fronça les sourcils et je pensai à un détail. "Et surtout n'en parle à personne ! Surtout pas à la petite brune et la grande blonde que tu as vues l'autre jour !" Psychotai-je, presque hystérique.

_Comme s'il avait que ça à foutre ! _

On n'est jamais trop prudent. Alice et Rosalie _ne doivent pas_ être au courant.

Il secoua la tête en acquiesçant vaguement.

_ "Tu es vraiment folle à lier, comme fille hein ?" Poursuivit-il en se décollant du mur. Je ne pouvais pas nier ça.

_ "Sûrement." Soupirai-je. Il se mit à rire et cela eut le mérite de me dérider. J'eus un petit sourire. "Bon je dois y aller… Et tiens ta langue !" Prévins-je une dernière fois en me dirigeant vers le fond du couloir.

Il entreprit un petit salut militaire et emprunta le couloir adjacent, toujours aussi moqueur.

Pourquoi avais-je la ferme impression qu'en lui disant de ne rien dire, j'allais provoquer l'effet inverse ?

Je vidai ma tête de pensées et descendis dans le hall.

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")

Alors que je me rendais au dépôt musique pour trouver une partition, j'entendis des éclats de voix venir du couloir de droite perpendiculaire au hall.

Le couloir était plutôt vide, excepté une petite bande de danseuses au fond si je m'en référais à leurs vêtements.

Je m'avançai légèrement et interpellai un type qui regardait la scène d'un œil rieur, un peu à l'écart.

_ "Excuse-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?" Demandai-je poliment à l'homme qui se retourna au son de ma voix. Il haussa un sourcil en me jaugeant puis sourit franchement.

_ "Une bande de filles qui se sont accrochées… Elles se battent comme des lionnes, c'est plutôt sexy. Surtout la petite brune là, une vraie tigresse !" Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Vraiment tous les mêmes… Et le pire c'était que de tous les mâles présents ici, aucun ne réagissait, préférant profiter de la vue.

J'observai à mon tour la scène.

_ "Il manque plus que la boue…" Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Une tête brune surgit du lot tout à coup. Dont les mèches partaient dans tout les sens. Une tête brune étonnamment familière !

Je me remémorais les paroles du type et écarquillai les yeux quand j'aperçus la tête hargneuse d'Alice. Je fonçai dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Je poussai les quelques filles devant qui acclamaient les deux combattantes, sous leur cris de protestations.

Et dire que c'était censé être la grâce incarnée ! A cet instant on se serait cru dans une de ces émissions populaires de catch !

_ "Alice !" M'écriai-je alors que celle-ci se prenait un coup dans le tibia par une blonde décolorée qui parut satisfaite. Alice ne tangua pas une seconde et rétorqua avec une gifle magistrale qui me choqua.

En dehors de cela, je devais admettre que l'acte en lui-même était comique. La grande asperge qui se fait botter le cul par le lutin !

_ "Ah et là, tu l'ouvres moins Mallory, hein ?" Agressa-t-elle, fière devant la dite Mallory qui se tenait la joue endolorie.

Je reconnus aussitôt ces yeux bleus froids et son visage qui aurait pu être jolie s'il n'était pas constamment déformé par des grimaces dédaigneuses.

J'attrapai le bras d'Alice à ce moment qui me parut le meilleur et la tirai en arrière. Je tentai d'ignorer les regards meurtriers des filles qui semblaient supporter Mallory et essayai d'éloigner la brune qui se débattait.

_ "Allez viens, Alice." Lui ordonnai-je. "Ca suffit maintenant !" Elle tira sur ma main.

_ "Non Bella, laisse-moi juste lui régler son compte, et la renvoyer à coups de pied dans le cul dans son école de blondasse décolorée !" Cracha-t-elle à l'attention de son adversaire qui s'était à présent remise du choc et dont les prunelles reflétaient toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour Alice.

Elle allait riposter, et moi j'étais censée faire quoi ?

_ "Alice !" La pressai-je alors que Mallory avançait vers nous, les poings serrés.

_ "Espèce de…" S'exclama la danseuse au jupon rose qui fonçait droit sur Alice. Celle-ci m'échappa pour aller à sa rencontre.

Elle fut stoppée la seconde d'après dans son élan par un corps surgit de nulle part derrière moi qui l'attrapa par la taille.

Je reconnus de suite, la veste en cuir marron et la blondeur rare de Jasper.

Je laissai échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

_ "Lâche-moi, je vais l'étriper !" S'époumona Alice qui tentait de se défaire des bras de Jasper.

_ "C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète." Marmonna-t-il. "Toi !" Il désigna Mallory des yeux. "Va-t-en, ou je me charge aussi de ton cas."

Celle-ci plissa les yeux en direction d'eux.

_ "T'as de la chance pour cette fois, Brandon. Fais gaffe à tes arrières!" Siffla-t-elle mécontente.

Alice tordit son corps pour l'atteindre, sans succès.

_ "Ah ouais ? Tu sais quoi, je t'attends ! Histoire de te faire bouffer tes cheveux ! Je te préviens ça risque d'être assez sec, Barbie !" Elle continua de pépier toutes sortes d'insanités en direction de la blonde qui s'éloignait avec ses amies qui lui tiraient le bras.

Jasper se tourna vers les quelques personnes présentes, déçues pour la plupart de cette fin accélérée.

_ "Allez circulez bande d'abrutis !" Cria-t-il. "Y'a plus rien à voir !" Les gens s'exécutèrent avec des bruits de protestations puis se dispersèrent.

_ "T'es content ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Lâche-moi maintenant !"

_ "Si par j'ai eu ce que je voulais tu sous-entends que je t'ai évitée de te faire virer si jamais un enseignant passait par là, alors oui !" S'exclama Jasper agacé par le lutin qui se débattait toujours avec hargne.

Il la reposa au sol et elle lui fit face aussitôt.

_ "Je ne t'ai rien demandé !" Accusa-t-elle en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Doigt qui n'arrivait pas plus haut que son estomac. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Je pouvais bien m'en sortir seule !"

Etait-elle sérieuse ?

J'émis un petit rire et elle me dégaina son regard noir.

_ "Et toi, aucun commentaire, je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux !"

Je rêve !

_ "Non mais tu plaisantes, Alice ? On fait ça pour t'aider et t'éviter de te retrouver avec un cocard et tu nous engueules en prime ?"

Elle m'observa durant ma tirade et son visage s'adoucit.

_ "Pardon… C'est juste qu'elle me met hors de moi !" Son regard dévia vers l'endroit par lequel Mallory s'était retirée quelques minutes auparavant.

_ "Je ne te savais pas du genre violente…" Se réjouit Jasper en lui lançant une œillade suggestive. Alice rougit légèrement.

_ "Bon et si tu nous expliquais plutôt pourquoi vous en êtes arrivées aux mains ?" Lançai-je curieuse. "De la part de Rosalie ça ne m'aurait pas étonné… Mais toi ?" Son air se fit dur et elle détourna le regard.

Je jetai un regard vers Jasper. "Désolée." Grimaçai-je, me rappelant que Rosalie était sa sœur.

Il s'esclaffa.

_ "Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir c'est la vérité !"

_ "Cette fille n'est qu'une sale garce prétentieuse !" Alice s'exclama soudain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui semblait étrangement amusé.

_ "Rose ou l'autre ?" Elle pouffa.

_ "A ton avis !"

_ "On m'en a parlé, oui…" Marmonna-t-il. Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

_ "Qu'est-ce qu'on t'en a dit exactement ?" Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir.

_ "Presque rien, enfin j'ai quelques potes qui m'ont dit qu'elle était très… "Son sourire s'agrandit et Alice le fusilla des yeux.

Je compris, à l'instar du lutin, exactement comment devait être Mallory avec ses potes. Et ce genre de pensées impliquant la blonde décolorée c'était… Beurk !

Il haussa les sourcils et se racla la gorge, gêné. "Enfin bref !"

_ "Comme tu dis !" Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Jasper baissa le regard et tapota du pied par terre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et releva le regard vers nous. Enfin plutôt vers moi car Alice avait détourné le sien.

_ "Bon j'ai un cours dans 5 minutes, je dois y aller. Alice. "Fit-il en capturant son regard. "Comme elle te l'a dit fais attention à tes arrières." Sourit-il, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il nous salua et tourna les talons.

5 mètres plus loin sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Oh et si l'envie te prend encore de frapper quelqu'un, débrouille-toi pour le faire à l'extérieur !" Puis il s'en alla, la laissant surprise à mes côtés.

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")

_ "Oh et regarde celle-ci !" Applaudit-elle. "Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est carrément magnifique ? Elégante, classe et pourtant électrisante !"

Je ne savais pas qu'autant d'adjectifs pouvaient qualifier une robe avant de rencontrer Alice.

_ "Mais si Alice. Comme les 60 autres modèles dont tu m'as parlés avant." Soufflai-je blasée, les yeux fermés. Et je n'eus pas besoin de les ouvrir pour savoir qu'elle me lançait un regard glacial.

Une page de magazine se tourna.

_ "Oh mon Dieu et celle-là ? Emblématique des années 60 ! Une pure merveille !" Je soupirai, allongée sur mon lit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, notre porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ "Salut les filles !" Salua la voix enjouée de Rosalie, apparemment remise de la dernière fois. Elle vint s'installer sur le bout de mon lit.

_ "Rosalie, regarde ça ! C'est pas… La plus belle robe bleue sur laquelle t'as jamais posé les yeux ?" Alice lui lança le magazine.

Moi qui avais pensé que sa venue allait rafraîchir un peu les sujets de conversations !

_ "C'est vrai qu'elle est superbe…" Commenta-t-elle, appréciatrice.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ "N'est-ce-pas ?" Claironna la voix de ma chère colocataire. Un nombre incalculables de pages furent tournées pendant lesquelles Alice détailla sa journée, sans omettre son combat de lionnes, sous les exclamations surprises et rieuses de Rosalie.

_ "Au fait Swan ?" Demanda celle-ci d'un air suspicieux alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Ce ton n'indiquait généralement rien de bon. "Pourquoi est-ce-que le type du bar de la dernière fois est venu me trouver pour me dire que ton anniversaire était dans deux jours ?"

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_ "Quoi ?" Alice bondit de son lit.

_Je vais le tuer ! _

* * *

_Hypothèse numéro 1: Bella tue Nahuel, et emmène Edward dans un lit?_

_Hypothèse 2: Bella tue Nahuel et Angéline, ainsi qu'Edward. ( après se l'être fait sinon c'est pas marrant :p)?_

_Hypothèse 3: Bella fait disparaître Angéline et se garde les deux appollons pour elle?_

_Toute hypothèse est la bienvenue ^^_

_... J'ai déja parlé de mon addiction pour les reviews ? :D_


	7. We searched Love in this Hopeful place

**A Cello for a Piano.**_  
_

_Bonjour à tout le monde! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en ce début d'air glacière ( Si, si, pour moi 4 degré c'est la pôle nord, je suis allergique au froid ! )_

_Nous sommes mi Novembre et je poste tout juste mon septième chapitre. Alors oui je pourrais tout à fait m'excuser à nouveau... Mais ce serait tout à fait cliché non? :D Et je ne peux pas vraiment m'excuser de perdre l'inspiration durant quelques temps, ça arrive :S  
_

_Passons, l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là ! _

_Je voudrais vraiment vraiment ( Allez encore une fois) VRAIMENT, vous remerciez pour toutes ces reviews laissées! Je crois que vous vous êtes surpassés et ça me touche sincèrement. Je lis chacune d'entre elle avec la pus grande attention et en ressort avec la banane. Encore une fois merci de mon coeur d'amateur d'écriture. Après ces petites lignes sont la seule récompense qu'un auteur de FF peut récolter donc je ne peux que vous encourager sur cette voie! * grand sourire * _

_Au fait, vos hypothèses m'ont fait franchement rire! Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais vous avez été nombreuses à séléctionner l'hypothèse 3 savoir: Bella fait disparaitre Angéline et se garde les deux canons pour elle! Bande de perverses! Ça vous tenterait hein, un petit plan avec Edward et Nahuel ? *Haussement de sourcil suggestif* A part ça j'ai remarqué que vous vous êtes tous plus ou moins accordés sur le fait qu' Angéline doit mourir... Étrange hein? :p  
_

_Sinon, j'ai vu que Twilight 4 était sorti! Haha, moi qui avais moyennement apprécié le livre je me tâte pour aller le voir... Vos réactions par rapport au film? :/_

_Je réponds rapidement aux reviews anonymes ( que j'adoooore aussi) et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! )_

_**4U**: Tu m'étonnes ! Alalala vous et vos esprit trop imaginatifs pour votre propre bien! _

_**elo**: Une phrase d'Ayem ? Dans ma fic ? Non mais, non mais... N'importe qu.. Oui bon, ok xD Tu m'as eu! _

_La: Tant mieux, ça me fais plaisir! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser un si gentil commentaire !_

_Lo: Oui tu as raison, la jalousie d'Edward étant sans limite ça serait très intéressant à exploiter! :)  
_

_**Roose**: Eh bien que dire à part merci? Je suis ravie que l'histoire et mon écriture te plaise! Tant mieux si tu aime la musique parce qu'il va y en avoir! ^^_

_**TalOch**: Merci! Oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais jusqu'au bout!_

_**vive la suite**: Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant :)_

_**ENJOY !**  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7.**

**We searched Love in this Hopeful place.**

* * *

__ "Au fait Swan ?" Demanda celle-ci d'un air suspicieux alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Ce ton n'indiquait généralement rien de bon. "Pourquoi __est-ce que__ le type du bar de la dernière fois est venu me trouver pour me dire que ton anniversaire était dans deux jours ?"_

_J'écarquillai les yeux._

__ "Quoi ?" Alice bondit de son lit._

_Je vais le tuer ! _

… Tout un tas de tortures sadiques et lentes germèrent dans mon esprit avec pour principal acteur cet idiot de Nahuel ! Et puis, c'était quoi ce prénom pourri là ? Quand je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard impatient et progressivement furieux d'Alice, je déglutis. Pour l'instant Swan, c'est toi qui es menacée par la torture. Je déglutis. Je me concentrai, mes yeux regardant tous les objets de cette pièce pour trouver une échappatoire !

Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis… Cerveau en éruption ! *

_ "Alice s'est battue avec une pimbêche !" Lançai-je sans me rendre compte. Je fus fière de moi quand je vis la brune perdre son sourire. Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de se tourner vers elle, les yeux plissés.

_ "Quoi ?" S'insurgea Rosalie alors que mon sourire grandissait et qu'Alice baissait les yeux.

_ "Et Jasper est celui qui l'a secourue !" Crus-je bon de rajouter, réjouie, alors que le lutin me foudroya du regard. Le regard de Rosalie vagabondait entre nous deux. Puis elle sembla comprendre quelque chose.

_ "Attends Swan, tu as cru que ça allait détourner le sujet ou je rêve ?" Je blêmis alors qu'Alice arbora un sourire vainqueur. "Mais ne te réjouis pas trop toi." Prévint-elle Alice, "toi aussi tu dois t'expliquer. Bon alors, Bella ?

_ Oui, _Swan_." Accentua Alice. "Raconte-nous un peu comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas mentionné ce _léger_ détail.

_ C'est vrai." Surenchérit Rosalie de mèche avec la brune. "Après tout ce n'est que ses dix huit ans…" Elle haussa les sourcils avec une mine nonchalante sur jouée à Alice qui accueillit la mimique avec le même air détaché.

_ "Pas de quoi en faire un drame, en somme." D'un même mouvement, leurs visages perdirent toute forme de gentillesse et se fermèrent en reportant leurs attentions sur moi alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre. Rosalie haussa un sourcil tandis que je bafouillai.

_ "Ok, ok !" Admis-je brusquement. "J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que vous ne soyez pas au courant !" Voyant qu'elles s'apprêtaient à protester, je les coupai. "Déjà, il y a trois heures à peine, j'avais complètement oublié, c'est ma mère qui me l'a rappelé !" Elles se calmèrent un peu. "Deuxièmement, mon anniversaire… Ca n'a jamais été synonyme de bon souvenir, voilà tout." Finis-je, la mine fermée.

La minute qui suivit fut silencieuse. Puis j'entendis Rosalie soupirer.

_ "J'imagine que tout le monde a ses secrets." Me dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule, un sourire compatissant. Je l'en remerciai intérieurement.

_"... Et c'est tout ?" S'offusqua Alice. "Je t'organiserais une soirée, que tu le veuilles ou non et avec ou sans l'aide de Rosalie." Fit-elle têtue. "Foi de Brandon !

_ Ah mais je vais t'aider, rassure-toi !" Garantit Rosalie, qui fronçait le nez devant le trop plein d'énergie d'Alice. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand celle-ci entama en dansant sur place, à énumérer le lieu ou l'on pourrait faire ça, l'heure, le nom des gens qu'elle pourrait inviter… Je n'en connaissais pas dix ! En un mot ?

OMG.

* * *

L'enfance avait un goût d'insouciance. C'était l'aube de nos vies, le prélude d'une aventure où nous n'avions pas encore conscience de toutes ces merdes qu'étaient le chômage, la famine ou l'endettement. Nous évoluions dans une bulle protectrice des désagréments de la vie.

Pour ma part, le temps où j'avais été autorisée à être frivole et légère fut largement écourté. Etait-ce pour cela au final qu'on me qualifiait souvent d'introvertie ? Je l'ignorais.

La réalité m'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle m'avait expulsée de ma bulle à grands coups de pieds à un moment qui selon moi était soit trop tôt ou trop tard. J'avais goûté à l'insouciance pour me la voir retirer aussi sec.

J'avais 10 ans quand pour la première fois j'ai entendu le mot cancer. Ni à la télé, ou à la radio. Mais de la bouche de mes parents qui tentaient de m'expliquer de quoi maman était malade. Cela avait été dur à admettre. Il était agréable de croire que si je faisais comme si elle n'était pas malade, elle ne le serait pas. Bien sûr, j'avais tort. Nier quelque chose ne la rendait pas moins existante pour autant.

Mais le plus difficile restait encore l'impuissance dans laquelle je me trouvais. Assister, impuissante, à la longue descente aux enfers de ma mère et de notre famille.

Pourtant et malgré toute la haine que je pouvais éprouver à l'égard du cancer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que sans lui, jamais je n'aurais débuté le violoncelle. Quand bien même j'aurais voulu apprendre, jamais je ne n'aurais atteint un tel niveau, ni joué avec un tel acharnement s'il n'y avait pas eu la maladie, je le savais.

J'étais en colère contre tout et tout le monde : contre ma mère, son médecin, l'homme pour qui elle avait quitté mon père Phil, la seule cigarette qu'elle prenait à Noël, les verres de vins qu'elle buvait occasionnellement, contre moi. J'aurais préféré mourir. A sa place.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle alors que tellement de gens horribles dehors le méritaient ? C'était mal et injuste de penser ainsi, je le savais. Mais puisque j'étais humaine autant profiter des nombreux défauts que ce cachet m'accordait automatiquement, non ?

J'avais accumulé tellement de colère en moi, tellement de frustration, de peine, que je doutais qu'il existe quelque chose capable d'extérioriser cela. Pourtant, ma mère avait su. Comme toujours, elle avait su ce dont j'avais besoin et c'est ainsi que j'avais trouvé pour la première fois sur mon lit, l'instrument alors que je rentrais de l'école.

Il m'avait fascinée. Littéralement. Il semblait puissant et antique. Majestueux. Et quand je faisais glisser l'archet sur les cordes, il dégageait un son fascinant, presque humain. Bien sûr, j'avais également pris des cours. Je pouvais y passer des heures et des heures. Il criait la peine que j'étais incapable de faire sortir. Parfois j'avais envie d'hurler à la mort et il le faisait pour moi, si bien qu'il était devenu un membre à part entière de mon corps.

Mon professeur, à l'instar de mes parents avait été surpris de voir la passion avec laquelle j'étais capable de jouer, et la vitesse à laquelle je progressais. Mary, mon professeur de l'époque disait souvent que c'était inné chez moi, comme un troisième bras.

A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de mes onze ans, toute la famille s'était réunie à Phoenix. Et à la demande de ma mère, j'avais joué devant tout le monde. Elle avait souri tout le temps que ça a duré. D'encouragement, de fierté et d'une nostalgie que je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. A la fin du morceau, celle-ci s'était écroulée sous mon air choqué. Et j'avais alors compris pourquoi j'avais vu tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle avait lutté pendant toute la durée du morceau. Le reste était flou. Il y avait eu des cris, du mouvement, des ambulanciers, et moi je restai immobile alors que tout autour de moi bougeait.

Quand j'ai repris contenance, j'ai détesté deux choses que j'avais associées à la rechute de ma mère : le violoncelle, et le surplus de gens qu'avait engendré mon anniversaire.

Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de ne pas pouvoir me passer du violoncelle.

Mon anniversaire en revanche…

Je sentis un poids m'écraser violemment suivit d'un deuxième me faisant gémir de douleur.

_ "Bon Anniversaire !" Crièrent en cœur mes deux amies dont je voyais, à travers mes yeux endormis, le sourire large.

Elles avaient dû me casser quelque chose. Je grognai.

_ "Allez-vous en…" Marmonnai-je en essayant de mettre mon visage dans l'oreiller.

Alice sautilla sur moi.

_ "18 ans ma belle !" Hurla-t-elle en riant à mon oreille. Je me redressai légèrement en riant malgré moi.

_ "Tu te sens… Comment ?" Ricana Rosalie en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Alice cala son dos contre le mur et posa ses jambes sur les miennes encore recouvertes par la couverture. Rosalie s'allongea sur le ventre.

_ "Tellement différente d'hier, tu peux pas savoir." Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle me frappa le bras. Je me rappelai rapidement de la scène d'avant-hier encore tout fraîche dans ma mémoire. "Vous avez une idée de quoi faire ce soir ?" Interrogeai-je en me frottant les yeux. (pas d'espace là)

_ "On en parle au déjeuner ! Maintenant debout, on a une journée chargée devant nous !" S'exclama Alice en se levant.

Elle entraîna Rosalie par le bras, en lui lançant un regard significatif après lui avoir glissé un mot à l'oreille. Je plissai les yeux alors qu'elles me renvoyèrent de grands sourires.

_ "C'est quoi ces messes basses ?" Ajoutai-je, suspicieuse. Elles se regardèrent, faussement étonnées avant de se retourner vers moi.

_ "C'est ton anniversaire qui te rend paranoïaque ?" Plaisanta Rosalie, l'innocence incarnée.

_ "Quelle bonne actrice !" Ironisai-je en me levant. "Juste un conseil étant donné que vous connaissez ma susceptibilité concernant ce jour-là, maintenant, à moins de vouloir ajouter vos deux noms à celui de Nahuel sur la liste des personnes à tuer, pas de coups fourrés !" Les prévins-je en les pointant du doigt.

La brune prit un air choqué et vexé.

_ "Quelle image t'as de nous !" Aussitôt, elle me fit un grand sourire et à travers celui-ci je n'eus aucun mal à voir une Alice âgée de 5 ans jouant de ses charmes pour voir ses caprices se réaliser sans mal.

Je levai un sourcil et leur fit signe avec mon index et mon majeur que je les surveillais. Après avoir secoué la tête je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que j'entendais leurs chuchotements et leurs rires. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau me fit du bien. Elle détendait mes muscles et apaisait mon esprit.

Bien sûr, cela était vrai depuis toujours. Du moins avant que mon esprit pervers ne commence à imaginer à quoi une douche avec un certain pianiste pourrait ressembler. Là, la douche devenait plus une torture qu'un soulagement.

Ah ! C'était infernal ! Je ne faisais que ça ! Penser à lui ! Tout le temps. Le jour, la nuit, à la cafétéria, quand je lisais un livre…. Même quand je jouais ! Et ça c'était inadmissible.

Je ne me reconnaissais tellement pas. Personne jusqu'ici ne m'avait fait tourner la tête. Et ce petit prétentieux d'Edward, ce n'était pas la tête qu'il me retournait, c'était mon monde ! Mes habitudes, ma personnalité ! Ces yeux m'avaient retourné le ventre, complètement.

Et c'était mal dans le sens où j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'une fille comme moi ne pourrait jamais l'intéresser. Pas dans le monde réel en tout cas. Je ne pouvais même pas blâmer sa copine, puisque le fait qu'il ne soit pas célibataire ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vouloir de moi.

Je soupirai et sortis de la cabine de douche avant de m'enrouler dans ma serviette chaude et moelleuse. Je l'enroulai sur moi puis rencontrai mon reflet dans le miroir.

Lentement, je fis glisser le bout de tissu. Je n'étais pas maigre. Ni grosse. Ni grande, ni petite. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas longs, ils n'étaient pas courts non plus. Mes seins pas gros ou petits, et ma taille ni trop imposante ni trop fine.

J'étais _moyenne_.

Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme une vague qui vient s'éclater contre les rochers.

Tout en moi criait désespérément la banalité. Le moyen. Jamais excessive, toujours au milieu. Il manquait ce grain de folie, cette touche inattendue qui m'empêchait de faire tourner quelques têtes quand je marchais dans la rue. Les gens, particulièrement les hommes, ne s'attardaient jamais sur moi parce que l'on voyait en ma personne ce que l'on s'attendait à trouver. Je n'avais rien de surprenant. Or, le banal est terriblement ennuyeux. Et prévisible.

Je n'avais pas la grâce d'Alice, ou cette témérité qui était incrustée dans ses traits et qui attirait indéniablement. Je ne disposais pas non plus de l'élégance et du charisme de Rosalie qui en imposait. Ni leurs beautés à toutes les deux. Je n'avais pas le naturel et la fraîcheur d'Angéline non plus.

Cela aurait pu être bien dans la mesure où de toutes les manières je détestais avoir l'attention sur moi. Mais…N'aimais-je pas le regard des autres de mon propre chef ou bien parce que j'avais été habituée à ne pas avoir d'attention et m'en étais accommodée ?

Dans un geste furieux, je refermais la serviette sur mon corps au moment où on frappa contre la porte, me faisant sursauter.

_ "Bella, on t'attend dehors avec Rosalie et Kate." Informa-t-elle distinctement avant que je n'entende ses pas s'éloigner.

Je défis le nœud de mes cheveux et ils tombèrent sur mes épaules partiellement bouclés ci et là.

Je glissai mes doigts dedans pour les brosser un peu.

Je croisai mon regard dans le miroir et fronçai les sourcils n'aimant pas ce que j'y voyais. J'haussai les épaules finalement. Heureusement que je n'étais pas une personne pour qui le physique était primordial.

* * *

Après de longues heures avec Mme Huffman à travailler ma technique, je me plongeai dans un livre dans la salle commune de mon étage où certains étudiants discutaient et plaisantaient tranquillement entre eux.

Au bout d'un moment, et je soupçonnais la fin de journée d'être responsable de ça, les étudiants se multiplièrent provoquant un fond sonore où il était impossible de se concentrer. Je me levai et sortis de là pour tomber sur les couloirs tout aussi animés. Je me pressai, bousculant quelques corps involontairement dans ma course.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle de musique vide dans laquelle je me réfugiais souvent. Je me collai dos à la porte en soupirant de soulagement, une fois celle-ci close. L'agitation, ce n'était pas pour moi.

Je montai les quelques marches et m'installai sur une chaise au fond de la salle. Je repris ma lecture calmement en enroulant des mèches de cheveux autour de mon index, dans un geste instinctif.

J'étais tellement prise dans ma lecture que je ne relevai les yeux qu'à l'entente du piano qui se mit subitement à jouer.

Je retins ma respiration.

Il n'était pas dur de deviner de qui il s'agissait vu les cheveux du pianiste. Il entamait à mon plus grand plaisir la valse de Chopin. Opus 69, numéro 2. J'adorais ce morceau. Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon menton sur mes mains après avoir fermé les yeux pour ressentir mieux encore la musique.

J'aurais presque pu danser, emportée par le rythme du morceau. Je visualisais ses doigts défilants sur les touches et la musique qui en découlait, et les notes qui s'enchainaient à la manière d'une cascade. Edward alternait tellement bien entre puissance et douceur, lenteur et rapidité que s'en était déconcertant. Mais c'est ce qui donnait toute son émotion à la composition.

Quand il eut terminé, je repris vie. Je le vis soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il n'était pas content du résultat ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la droite.

Je suivis son regard.

Tous les instruments étaient réunis vers le devant. Seuls sur l'estrade, trônaient un violon et un violoncelle. Instantanément, je rougis. Allez savoir pourquoi ! C'était ridicule d'oser même penser qu'il puisse penser à moi… Je me serais volontiers mis des gifles s'il n'avait pas été susceptible de m'entendre.

Il se reprit et commença un nouveau morceau que je ne pris pas la peine d'identifier. Je me levai, mon livre sous le bras, avec la ferme intention de sortir, sans qu'il me voie. S'il existait une entité divine, faites qu'elle me vienne en aide maintenant à la place de ces dix-huit années d'absence ! Je blêmis à l'idée qu'il me découvre ici ! Ca faisait vraiment… Voyeuse !

Sur la pointe des pieds, je descendis une première marche, me félicitant de ne pas être tombée. Plus que quatre autres, je pouvais le faire ! J'en descendis une à nouveau. Mais bien trop heureuse d'approcher de mon but, je ne fis malheureusement attention à la chaise qui empiétait sur une des marches, que lorsque je me pris les pieds dedans.

Je basculai en poussant un cri, ne pensant plus à Edward, mais seulement à mon futur séjour à l'hôpital. Heureusement, et si on pouvait appeler ça de la chance, la chaise qui m'avait fait tomber et que j'avais emportée, ralentit ma chute et je me retrouvai sur les fesses, en bas des minis escaliers, l'air ahurie. Je clignai des yeux.

Je relevai la tête instinctivement comme pour m'assurer que oui, je venais de me casser royalement la gueule devant Edward Cullen à l'instant même ! Et devinez ? C'était le cas !

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. _Merde !_

Je le regardai. Il me regardait. Ses yeux me parcourait comme si lui aussi voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il secoua la tête et se leva du banc, le faisant grincer.

_ "Bella ?" Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave qui m'aurait fait chavirer si la situation n'était pas si critique ! Question rhétorique évidemment à laquelle je ne répondis pas. Il s'approcha en de grandes enjambées. "Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-il, inquiet visiblement, en me tendant une main.

Je l'acceptai après avoir rougi furieusement. Comme la dernière fois, je m'électrisai complètement à son contact. Une fois ma main dans la sienne, il me tira en avant, puis saisit mon coude avec son autre bras quand je fus à demi relevée.

Dire que mes joues brûlaient littéralement serait un doux, doux euphémisme.

Il sembla examiner mon visage minutieusement, les sourcils froncés, comme pour vérifier ses dires par lui-même.

_ "Oui… Rien de cassé je crois." Rétorquai-je, tendue.

_ "Tu es sûre ? Tu aurais pu mal tomber. Viens t'asseoir." Il m'entraîna par la main.

_ "Non je vais bien !" Protestai-je, ne souhaitant pas me ridiculiser d'autant plus. Il ne m'écouta pas et me fit asseoir sur le banc. Il lâcha ma main.

"Je te jure que je vais bien, Edward !" Assurai-je. "Je suis habituée à ce genre de… Problèmes !"

Il tira un sourire moqueur.

_ "Quoi, ça t'arrive si souvent de tomber ?

_ Mon manque d'équilibre fait en effet partie de mes passe-temps." Confiai-je hésitante. Il hocha la tête.

_ "Et espionner les gens aussi, ça fait partie de tes passe-temps ?" Lança-t-il avec un air de défi. Je m'offusquai.

_ "Quoi ! Je ne t'espionnais pas !" Me défendis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ "Bien sûr que non !" Ironisa-t-il, en se mordant la joue.

_ "Qu'insinues-tu exactement ? Je te signale que j'étais là avant toi !" Dis-je en désignant mon livre. "Donc si on prend les faits chronologiquement…

_ Oui, c'est vrai pourquoi lire dans une chambre ou à la bibliothèque quand il y a une salle de musique ! Tu as raison, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû aller ailleurs." Sa voix était remplie de sarcasmes. Et son visage, moqueur.

Je plissai les yeux. Malgré toute la mauvaise foi du monde… Il avait raison. Je finis par soupirer et baisser les yeux.

_ "J'aime bien être ici." Avouai-je en relevant le regard. "C'est reposant, calme et inspirant. "Il avait perdu son sourire et il me toisait intensément.

_" Inspirant, oui… "Articula-t-il lentement, ses yeux m'observant toujours.

Mon cœur tapa plus fort contre ma poitrine. Je me reculai à contrecœur et me relevai sur mes jambes.

_" Je… Je dois rejoindre…"Annonçai-je maladroitement en désignant la porte. Je n'attendais pas sa réponse puisqu'il semblait toujours dans ses pensés et me dirigeait vers la sortie.

_ "Attends !" Je tournai la tête. "Puisque que t'étais là… Dis-moi au moins ce que t'as pensé de ce que j'ai joué." Il me sourit à l'instar d'un petit garçon demandant une friandise supplémentaire.

_ "Edward, je ne suis qu'en première année, mes conseils n'ont pas de valeur." Il haussa un sourcil.

_ "Je les veux quand même. Insista-t-il en plongeant son regard hypnotisant dans le mien." Je soupirai.

_ "Attention, je vais commencer à croire que tu es vaniteux Edward Cullen." Prévins-je dans un sourire. Il parut interloqué.

_ "Comment ça ?

_ Demander un compliment, c'est jamais preuve de modestie.

_ Je n'ai pas demandé un compliment, je t'ai demandé un avis objectif." Se défendit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse recouvert d'un gilet, en mailles, bleu marine. Je tirai un sourire.

_ "Dans ton cas, les deux se rejoignent. Et tu le sais parfaitement." Il parut étonné un instant puis arbora un air satisfait, créant deux fossettes sur ses joues.

_" Je jure que non." Il leva les mains en l'air. Je ris. "Bon puisqu'on est là, et comme tu dois te faire pardonner pour m'avoir espionné…" J'allais rétorquer mais il me coupa, "tu te dois de m'accompagner au violoncelle." Je fus surprise qu'il me demande ça, étant donné la manière dont cela semblait l'avoir contrarié la dernière fois.

_ "Je n'ai pas mon violoncelle, Edward." Souris-je, contente de trouver un argument en ma faveur. Et non des moindres. Il sourit à son tour et désigna de la main la salle derrière lui.

_ "Heureusement que l'école en a, à disposition alors. Je sais que tu aurais été terriblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer !" Ironisa-t-il. Je grinçai des dents.

_ "Alice et Rosalie m'attendent.

_ Quelques minutes de plus ne les tueront pas, non ? Accepte, ou je vais finir par croire que tes compliments n'étaient que de l'hypocrisie !" Je lui lançai mon meilleur regard « Tu es gonflé » et m'avançai après avoir secoué la tête.

Il se saisit du violoncelle et me le tendit dans un sourire.

"C'est si horrible que ça de jouer avec moi ?" Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai chercher une chaise. "Fais attention de ne pas tomber cette fois, tu pourrais abîmer l'instrument." Je lui lançai un regard noir alors qu'il s'esclaffa.

Je déposai la chaise à côté du piano devant lequel il s'était installé.

_ "Alors qu'est-ce que le grand virtuose va me proposer de jouer ?" Taquinai-je.

_ "Je n'aime pas trop le sarcasme, miss Swan." Prévint-il en fronçant le nez, concentré à examiner ses partitions.

_ "Tu en uses beaucoup alors, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça, je trouve." Ses yeux restèrent concentrés mais il arbora un léger sourire. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence.

Je ris. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un morceau que j'avais adoré jouer auparavant.

_ "Celle-ci !" M'exclamai-je. Il suivit mon regard puis sourit.

_ "Tu aimes Debussy ?

_ Beaucoup.

_ Très bien." Dit-il en français, en prenant un air intellectuel. "Prologue. Sonate pour Violoncelle et Piano." Récita-t-il.

_ "Bravo." Félicitai-je dans le même langage, avec un air entendu. Il se mit à rire et me tendit une partition. Un détail me frappa alors. "Comment ça se fait que tu aies des partitions pour violoncelle ?" Demandai-je, perdue. Il croisa mon regard.

Ses yeux firent quelques allers-retours puis il haussa les épaules.

_ "Au cas où une jeune violoncelliste tomberait de nulle part dans la salle de musique." J'hésitai entre la honte ou le bonheur là tout de suite. Il avait fait faire des partitions pour… Qu'on joue ? Il se racla la gorge.

Il commença à jouer. Quelques notes.

Je le rejoignis, nous plongeant dans notre bulle de musique. Je m'étonnai encore de la facilité que l'on avait à jouer ensemble sans s'être entrainés. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques fausses notes parfois mais on n'y prêtait à peine attention, avides de jouer et de jouer encore.

On termina quelques minutes plus tard.

_ "Le Prologue est bien mais…

_ Le Final est magnifique, oui." Souris-je alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Gênée, je m'avançai et pris les partitions dans mes mains. Mes yeux s'allumèrent.

_ "Tu veux bien la jouer avec moi ? J'adore ce morceau !" Il m'examina un instant le sourire aux lèvres et prit la partition pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, puis hocha la tête.

Sonate numéro 2 pour Violoncelle et Piano de Miaskovsky. Une merveille pour les oreilles. (Note : Je mets le lien sur mon profil, allez voir à l'occasion c'est un véritable Eargasm ! )

A la fin du morceau, je fermai les yeux, pouvant encore entendre les notes jouer. Ce morceau c'était l'espoir incarné.

_" Humm, c'est tellement beau." Souris-je béatement. Je rouvris les yeux et constatai qu'Edward me toisait. Encore. C'était gênant. Est-ce qu'il se moquait ? "Quoi ?" Murmurai-je.

_ "Rien. J'ai juste rarement vu une personne aussi passionnée que toi."

Mon cœur cette fois-ci loupa un battement. Lentement mes joues se colorèrent. Je déglutis alors que je voyais ses deux émeraudes m'analyser sans gêne durant de longues secondes.

_ "Je devrais y aller." Murmurai-je en réponse. Il sourit tristement et acquiesça.

_ "Ferme derrière toi, je vais rester ici encore un peu." Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers son instrument. Je posai le violoncelle à sa place et tournai les talons.

_ "A bientôt." Lançai-je. Sans un regard, il hocha la tête vaguement. J'ouvris la porte, pénétrant dans le brouhaha des étudiants qui allaient et venaient.

* * *

Je regardai mon portable qui vibra dans ma poche.

**Destinataire : Emmerdeuse en chef. **

_Bella, où tu es ? Ramène-toi ! A._

Je souris à la vue du surnom que j'avais attribué à Alice. Mieux valait qu'elle ne le voit pas !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et replongeai dans mon bouquin, en souriant. La salle était nettement moins utilisée que tout à l'heure et je pouvais désormais m'y relaxer tranquillement.

Je ne fis pas attention à l'affaissement du canapé sur ma gauche, puis sur ma droite, pensant à des jeunes qui venaient chercher un peu de tranquillité aussi. Mon portable vibra de nouveau et je l'extirpai en soupirant.

**Destinataire : Emmerdeuse sous chef. **

_Swan, je te préviens que tes jolies fesses ont intérêt à se trouver __posées__ sur ton lit quand je reviendrais de ma douche ! R._

Enervée, je tapai sur les touches furieusement.

**A : Emmerdeuse en chef Emmerdeuse sous chef.**

_Vous pensez que vous allez arriver à ne pas faire une syncope d'ici à deux minutes le temps que j'arrive ?_

J'envoyai et fermai rageusement mon livre.

Je prêtai une attention alors aux deux personnes qui m'entouraient. A ma gauche, était assise à moitié, une fille à la chevelure de feu au volume impressionnant. Elle avait des grands yeux bleus qui me scrutaient avec un air amusé, et des lèvres pulpeuses dont le sourire s'étirait de manière mesquine. Je remarquai sa robe bustier noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. De manière générale, elle paraissait vulgaire.

Les joues rouges, je tournai lentement la tête vers mon côté droit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qui fut confirmé quand je rencontrai ses deux pupilles grises froides et d'autant plus malsaines que celle de la rouquine. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds ternes et arborait un sourire qui laissait apercevoir ses dents qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Leur présence et leurs regards insistants me mirent mal à l'aise. Ils me toisaient comme si j'étais le plus délicieux met existant et qu'ils n'attendaient que de pouvoir croquer dedans.

Je me raclai la gorge.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand la main froide de l'homme agrippa mon avant bras alors que je me relevais.

_ "Bonjour." Salua la voix posée de celui-ci derrière laquelle on pouvait clairement entendre une excitation que je ne saisis pas. "Je m'appelle James. Elle c'est Victoria." Il mit une petite pression sur mon bras, pour m'intimer de me rasseoir. Je m'exécutai, médusée.

Je sentis la présence de la fille se rapprocher de mon dos.

_ "Et quel est ton nom ?" Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement grave tout aussi maîtrisée que son camarade.

_ "Isabella." Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas que « Bella » sorte de sa bouche à lui ou à elle.

Je vis James sourire de toutes ses dents. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et envoya une œillade complice à la rousse.

_ "Isabella, hein ?" Souffla-t-il. "Délicieux." Susurra-t-il alors que la dénommée Victoria appuyait sa tête sur sa main, rapprochant son visage du mien.

Je réprimai un frisson. Encore un peu et j'aurais pu penser qu'ils allaient se lécher les babines avant le festin.

_ "Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant… Et toi James ?" Sourit la rousse de sa voix qui n'aspirait pas au réconfort.

_ "Absolument pas. A mon plus grand regret… N'est-ce-pas ?

_ Tout à fait." Acquiesça celle-ci en enroulant une mèche de cheveux distraitement autour de ses doigts. Je déglutis, me disant qu'il fallait que je sorte de là !

_ "Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller." Informai-je en me relevant si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de m'en empêcher. Du moins je le pensais avant que James ne prenne ma main de force dans la sienne.

_ "Quel dommage… Mais nous allons nous revoir, belle Isabella". Susurra-t-il avant de me baiser la main. Je me retins pour ne pas retirer celle-ci violemment et vomir.

Cet être me révulsait, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je récupérai ma main, et sortis le plus rapidement possible encore troublée. Alors que je passai la porte, j'entendis leurs rires résonner.

Je frissonnai et me précipitai dans ma chambre.

Quand j'entrai dans celle-ci, Alice me foudroya du regard.

_ "Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que t'allais nous planter, en plus tu…" Elle dut voir l'anxiété sur mon visage puisqu'elle arrêta de parler une seconde et les traits de colère se détendirent. "Ca va, Bella ?"

J'hochai la tête, frénétiquement.

_ "Oui… Oui t'en fais pas. "Elle sourcilla, l'air pas du tout convaincu.

_ "Hum, ok !" Reprit-elle plus lentement.

_ "Bon." Dis-je en me forçant à sourire. Je plaçai mes mains sur mes hanches. "Vous transformez le crapaud en princesse ?" Elle grogna en regardant d'un mauvais œil, mon jean.

* * *

On marchait toutes les trois le long des rues pour rejoindre le bar à ambiance qu'elles avaient proposé d'un commun accord. N'y connaissant rien, je n'y opposai aucune résistance.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma robe. Bleu marine tirant vers le vert. Simple à première vue, même si elle arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle n'était pas trop moulante mais bien resserrée à la taille. Deux ornements en argent siégeaient sur mes côtes de manières symétriques. La robe n'avait pas de décolleté puisqu'elle arrivait à mon cou, et je m'en étais réjouie, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que mon dos était totalement découvert jusqu'à ma chute de rein. Chute de rein couverte pour l'heure par un tout petit gilet, qui ne m'apportait qu'un centième de chaleur par rapport au froid ambiant. Je tremblais littéralement sur mes talons noirs de dix centimètres.

Mes cheveux étaient coiffés en un haut chignon d'où quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient. Enfin, un léger trait d'eye-liner recouvrait mes paupières, ainsi qu'un joli gloss rose pâle donnant à mes lèvres un côté « pulpeux » comme se plaisait à dire Alice. Elle avait répété ce mot au moins cent fois si bien que je ne pouvais plus l'entendre sous peine de commettre un meurtre.

Je levai la tête vers l'enseigne, le bar vers lequel on approchait. On pouvait distinctement y lire « Opéra. ». Pourtant la musique qui semblait s'y dégager rappelait tout sauf celle d'un opéra. Ca semblait très animé à l'intérieur, si bien que si j'avais été toute seule, j'aurais tourné les talons. Alice sembla lire dans mes pensées puisque qu'elle enroula son bras autour du mien en nous dirigeant vers le videur.

Il sembla reconnaître la brune et il nous laissa entrer. Comment était-ce possible ? Ne contrôlait-il pas ?

« Ami de mon frère. » Marmonna Rosalie devant mon air. Je soufflai. On entra à l'intérieur et mes oreilles furent de suite agressées par l'air rock qui passait à fond. Le bar était assez rempli dans l'ensemble, d'étudiants pour la plupart ou de jeunes adultes.

L'endroit en lui-même était sympathique, tout de marron et blanc. Il y avait d'abord le premier étage. Une longue pièce traversée au milieu par un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au deuxième étage. L'espace juste devant nous était aménagé avec des chaises et des tables. Juste derrière l'escalier à gauche, une petite scène était installée où un groupe jouait en ce moment même du Pop-Rock. Pile en face de nous, au fond également se trouvait le bar lumineux et coloré. Dans cet espace, devant la scène, les gens y dansaient énergiquement, rigolaient et semblaient ne pas se soucier de leur gueule de bois du lendemain. La lumière était tamisée pour le plus grand bonheur des yeux.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que se soit, les filles m'entrainèrent vers l'escalier.

_ "On va en haut d'abord." Expliqua la blonde d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. On monta rapidement en haut, bousculant les gens arrêtés en plein milieu de l'escalier. Alice les écartait d'un bras sans se soucier de qui elle poussait. Nous arrivâmes à l'étage vivantes et je découvris la même pièce qu'en bas en plus petit sans la scène cependant, remplacée par des basses communiquant avec celle-ci. Un bar plus petit trônait au fond. La salle du haut était remplie de tables, de chaises et de banquettes.

Rosalie à ma droite fit un petit signe énergique devant elle en souriant. Je suivis son regard.

Jasper ?

Celui était attablé, un verre à la main. Il souriait et nous fit signe de le rejoindre. Je m'animais et promenais mon regard activement autour de lui. Emmett m'apparut rapidement avec sa carrure de footballeur debout à côté de la table en train de parler à une fille, suivi d'Alec et Jane qui riaient ensemble.

Ma respiration s'accéléra… Ca voulait dire qu'il… ?

_ "Bon anniversaire, Bella !" Cria une voix qui semblait pas tout à fait nette, à mon oreille. Je me retournais, surprise.

_ "Leah ?" M'exclamais-je. Elle rit et m'embrassa rapidement.

_" Oui tes amies m'ont invitée… En fait elles ont invité un paquet de monde !" Continua-t-elle de rire, un cocktail bleu à la main. Je lui souris, tendue.

Rosalie et Alice assistaient à la scène tout aussi amusées que je l'étais par le comportement de l'italienne, puis elles me tirèrent vers la table.

Jasper et Alec me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et je fus surprise de leur présence puisque ce n'était qu'à peine des connaissances. Ce qui m'étonna moins cependant fut la réaction de Jane : un rapide hochement de tête. Ma foi ! Au moins elle gardait ses réflexions désobligeantes pour elle. Je la remerciai d'un sourire froid.

_ "Hey, Belli !" Cria la lourde voix d'Emmett qui me tapa dans le dos manquant de me faire tomber. "Qui qu'a dix huit ans ?" Poursuivit-t-il en buvant dans sa boisson, les yeux rieurs. Fêtard. Il ressemblait à un fêtard de première !

_ "Emmett." Soupira la voix de Jasper. "Je te rappelle que oui elle a dix huit ans et que par conséquent elle n'est pas censée se trouver ici, donc si tu pouvais jouer la discrétion… Ce serait cool !" Suggéra-t-il.

Celui-ci se tourna autour de lui et regarda les quelques personnes qui avaient tourné la tête vers nous, alertées par le cri d'Emmett, et leva un sourcil à leur encontre.

_ "Un problème peut-être ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix polie, mais qui ne laissait pas place à la protestation de quiconque. Ils détournèrent rapidement la tête et Emmett en fit de même, satisfait alors que Jasper levait les yeux ciel.

_ "Bon je vais me chercher un truc à boire !" S'anima Alice en posant sa veste sur une chaise. Je fis de même. "Bella, un Cosmo ?" Demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai.

_" Et moi alors ?" Se vexa Rose alors que le lutin s'éloignait vers le bar.

_" J'ai que deux mains, et c'est l'anniversaire de Bella !" Cria-t-elle. Après un grognement Rosalie la rejoignit.

Je regardais autour de moi, le cœur battant. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il vienne, parce que j'aurais été stressée et je n'aurais pas pu profiter de ma soirée mais… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être totalement déçue quand je constatai qu'il n'était pas venu.

Lui avait-on proposé et il avait dit non ? Je soupirai et voulus sauter du haut de l'escalier. Bon sang ! Il avait une copine ! Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, je valais mieux que ça !

On m'agrippa à nouveau et quelques secondes après je reconnus Emilie, puis Afton, et Verra, des gens de mes cours. Ils me saluèrent chaleureusement et me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Je fus très heureuse et les serrai dans mes bras en riant.

Comment diable Alice et Rosalie avaient pu les contacter ?

Différentes personnes vinrent me souhaiter mon anniversaire dont beaucoup que je ne connaissais pas et que je présumais être les connaissances des filles elles-mêmes.

Je me sentis rapidement à l'étroit et eus besoin de faire une pause. Je m'excusai auprès d'eux et descendis en bas pour aller aux toilettes. J'y passai bien dix minutes à passer mes mains humides sur mon front, ma nuque ou mes joues. Je ressortis enfin retrouvant l'air chaud du bar.

A peine j'eus marché un mètre, qu'une main étrangère vint se poser sur mes reins. La décharge qui m'électrisa m'indiqua de qui il s'agissait.

_ "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire ?" Murmura-t-on à mon oreille un sourire dans la voix.

_Oh__ mon dieu !_

* * *

_* Big Up à tous les anciens fans de Jimmy Neutron ! xD  
_

_NE ME TUEZ PAS ! __...__ Sinon vous pourrez jamais savoir qui c'est ! héhé ! :p_

_Bon dîtes moi tout... Cela vous a-t-il plu? :D J'espère parce que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ... Comme un peu tous les chapitres en fait mais bon! _

_... Ca fait du bien non quand on a pas l'image insupportable d'Angéline durant un chapitre ? Ouais? Bah profitez-en ça va pas durer! Mouhahahaha_

_D'après vous_ _La personne derrière elle c'est... Nahuel ? Edward? James? ... Angéline ? :p_

_Lancez les paris ^^_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt j'espère, bien qu'en ces temps de révisions ce n'est pas simple de trouver le temps d'écrire un peu, mais j'essayerai ! _

_Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire : Couvrez vous bien, il fait froid, et mangez vos 5 fruits et légumes par jour surtout !  
_

_Bisoux à tous!_

_PS: N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le chapitre ! :D _

_PPS: Je me permets de me faire un peu de PUB mais je participe en ce moment au concours organisé par Starbucks-Twilight... Mon OS est sur mon profil, vous seriez des amours d'aller le lire :)  
_


	8. Sweet Disposition

**A Cello for a Piano.**

_Hello tout le monde! Je suis aussi surprise que vous pour le coup de la "rapidité" avec laquelle j'ai écris ce chapitre! Ma foi, c'est sûrement car en ces temps de partiels et de révisions à n'en plus finir écrire un peu permet de s'évader? :) _

_Bon ok, la minute philo/émotion est terminée! _

_Je me suis dis que vous préfériez certainement que je poste des chapitres moins longs mais plus fréquents ? Voilà pourquoi je me cale à 10-15 pages word désormais, histoire que vous patientez moins longtemps!_

_Sinon bon, petite baisse de régime au niveau des reviews pour le chapitre dernier... Ne vous a-t-il pas plu? :) Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire et m'expliquer pourquoi ! En tout cas je ne remercierais jamais assez ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de commenter! Vous devez en avoir marre de m'entendre rabâcher la même chose sans cesse à chaque chapitre mais c'est sincère!_

_Bon je vous annonce très clairement que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre si ce n'est avant! *S'est déjà fait tiré les oreilles par sa bêta* _

_**Laure:** Oui j'espère que ça en vaut la peine ! Merci pour ta review, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là !_

_**TalOch**: Angéline, parfaite ? Attends de lire ce qui suit ! :p Merci, merci! J'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_**Soso- ange:** Je te remercie sincèrement! C'est le grand mystère du chapitre dernier... Je te laisse découvrir ça ! Merci à toi, de lire et de commenter !_

_Bon trêve de bavardages, vous avez été nombreux à être allé de votre supposition, beaucoup pense que celui qui électrise Bella c'est Edwaaaard... Maybe, Maybe not :D_

_**ENJOY!**  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8.**

** Sweet Disposition.**

* * *

_A peine j'eus marché un mètre, qu'une main étrangère vint se poser sur mes reins. La décharge qui m'électrisa m'indiqua de qui il s'agissait. _

__ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas __dit__ que c'était ton anniversaire ? Murmura-t-on à mon oreille un sourire dans la voix. _

_Oh__ mon dieu ! _

Je sentis mes muscles se tendre instantanément et un long frisson parcourir mon corps du bout de mes orteils à ma nuque alors que ses doigts tièdes frôlaient la peau de mon dos. Mon ventre sembla se retourner sur lui-même et j'avais la désagréable sensation que tout le sang que comportait mon corps se réfugiait dans ma tête, créant un bourdonnement étrange.

Je déglutis difficilement, avant de faire volte face. Son sourire carnassier me donnait envie de vomir.

_ "Qu'…Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?" Demandai-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu assurée mais qui sonna effrayée.

Il haussa un sourcil et son rictus s'agrandit.

_ "Isabella… Aurais-tu perdu tes manières ? Ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Et si je ne m'abuse il appartient à tout le monde d'entrer dans ce bar comme bon lui semble, non ?"

Je le regardai approcher d'un pas, interdite.

_ "James voyons, n'effraie pas cette chose innocente." La rousse qui se posta à côté de lui partit dans un éclat de rire qui sonna hystérique. "Pardonne-lui, la courtoisie n'a jamais été son fort." M'intima-t-elle. J'inspirai profondément.

_ "Je ne vous connais pas alors pourquoi être venus ? Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit vous ait invité." Accusai-je en essayant de dompter la peur presque instinctive qui me prenait aux tripes et qui me hurlait de courir loin d'eux.

Ils eurent, à l'instant où j'eus prononcé cette phrase, le même sourire malsain.

_ "Oh, le chaton sort les griffes." Entendis-je James murmurer à l'attention de sa copine. Elle se mordit la lèvre en me regardant avec envie. Ils parlèrent à voix basse en me lançant des coups d'œil appréciateur.

Je crus percevoir des bouts de phrases « Serait parfaite », « Sauvage et sexy ». L'air se bloqua dans ma gorge. Dieu, qui étaient-ils au juste ? Je respirai par à-coup et commençai à reculer prudemment, me préparant à détaler à la première occasion. Trop occupés dans leur conversation, les deux timbrés ne remarquèrent pas ma tentative de fuite. _(N/Bêta : Ils sont complètement tarés tous les 2)_

Je me cognai grossièrement contre un torse quelques pas derrière. Je sursautai violemment et me retournai prête à hurler. Mon visage tomba à quelques centimètres d'une chemise foncée. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe deux bras implacables s'étaient enroulés autour de mes épaules.

On me secoua doucement.

_ "Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

A l'instant où le ténor de sa voix me parvint, mes muscles semblèrent se détendre d'un seul coup. Je relevai les yeux vers le visage inquiet d'Edward. Les voix de James et Victoria derrière avaient cessé et je pouvais sentir leurs regards nous brûler. _(N/B : Edwaaaaaaaaard, c'est pas trop tôt lol, un jour mon prince viendra la la la)_

_ "Tiens donc… Edward Cullen. Quel honneur ! Toujours au bon moment n'est-ce-pas ?" Railla James.

Edward suivit la voix des yeux et ceux ci s'assombrirent instantanément quand ils tombèrent sur celui qui avait parlé. Son visage se déforma d'un profond dégoût avant de subitement se détendre comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement et firent la navette entre moi et les deux personnes derrière nous.

La contraction de ses mâchoires n'échappa à personne.

_ "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?" Il avait dit ça avec une voix basse menaçante. J'entendis le rire de James résonner, ça me fila un frisson.

_ "Oh presque rien, nous faisions simplement connaissance avec la délicieuse Isabella." Il prononça cette phrase comme s'il en savourait chaque mot. _(N/B : beurk)_

Les yeux d'Edward se teintèrent d'une drôle d'émotion. Je ne sus dire quoi exactement. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure quand il s'adressa à moi.

_ "Il t'a touchée ?"

J'écarquillai les yeux, sortant de ma semi-léthargie.

_ "Quoi ? Non ! Non." Il m'observa longuement comme pour vérifier si je disais vrai. Bien que soulagé, il restait tout de même tendu. Il hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

_ "Maintenant, cassez vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là !" S'adressa-t-il avec colère à James et Victoria. Je me détachai d'Edward et me plaçai à côté de lui, visualisant à nouveau les visages des deux tordus qui avaient l'air de trouver la situation très drôle.

Ce fut Victoria qui soupira.

_ "T'as pas une copine, toi ?" S'agaça-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin à Edward. "Pourquoi tu viens nous faire chier ?" Une lueur de fureur passa dans les yeux du pianiste.

_ "T'as vraiment de la chance d'être une fille, tu sais. Je t'aurais encastré dans le mur depuis longtemps si ça n'avait pas été le cas." La colère avec laquelle Edward avait dit ça m'avait étonné : Il était plutôt effrayant dans son genre.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ "Ah oui j'oubliais à qui on avait affaire : Edward Cullen, je suis parfait, je ne frappe pas les filles, je suis un musicien torturé hors pair, j'ai une petite amie parfaite et fidèle… Attends voir… Ah bah non, en fait." Termina-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. _(N/B : Edward le chevalier servant de ses dames et qui vient sauver Bella alors que ce n'est même pas sa copine, bizarre…)_

Mon regard choqué se tourna immédiatement vers Edward dont j'attendais le brusque élan de colère. Mais rien. Il la considéra avec un visage impassible.

_ "Mêle-toi de ton cul Victoria et vu le nombre de gens qui y sont passés, je crois qu'il y a de quoi faire. Pour te répondre, ne confonds pas perfection et éthique. Ethique. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça veut dire ou étais-tu trop occupée à être agenouillée devant James pour t'en soucier ?"

J'haussai un sourcil. Les mots grossiers dans la bouche d'Edward ça sonnait… Etrange. Etrange mais sexy.

La rousse avait perdu son sourire et lui lançait un regard noir. James éclata d'un rire froid dénué de joie.

_ "Ma foi, ta précieuse copine doit aussi en ignorer le sens, si je me réfère à la facilité avec laquelle elle s'est « agenouillée »."

J'étais écœurée, dégoûtée, choquée.

J'eus à peine le temps d'amorcer un pas, qu'Edward s'était déjà avancé vers James et lui envoya son poing en plein visage. J'écarquillai les yeux alors que le blond retomba lourdement par terre. La rousse eut un cri d'effroi et se jeta à genoux à son tour. Elle posa des mains désespérées sur ses joues en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. James releva la tête en ricanant.

La main sur son nez en sang, le regard fou, et le sourire machiavélique, il avait l'air hystérique. Dément. Un psychopathe sorti d'un film d'épouvante.

_ "Maintenant barrez-vous !" Victoria lui lança un regard mauvais alors qu'elle soutenait James. "J'ai dit maintenant !" S'exclama Edward furieux, attirant les regards des quelques personnes aux alentours. James s'appuya sur elle alors qu'elle les éloignait doucement.

_ "Ça se paiera Cullen." Cracha-t-elle en passant près de moi. Elle me toisa méchamment puis tourna les talons.

_ "Bon anniversaire, Isabella… "Susurra le blessé. Je retins un frisson tant l'altercation avec Edward m'avait presque fait oublier l'obsession malsaine que semblait avoir James à mon égard.

Je restai sans bouger un instant, écoutant cependant attentivement la respiration prononcée d'Edward qui ne semblait pas se calmer. En effet quand je me retournai je le trouvai la tête légèrement baissée, et les poings serrés fermement. Je déglutis et m'approchai à pas traînants vers lui. Ma main se souleva et je frôlai à peine son bras.

_ "Edward ?" Prononçai-je tout bas. "Tu… Tu vas bien ?" Il releva les yeux vers moi, perdu, si bien que je baissai les miens. Mon regard s'attarda sur lui et je constatai avec horreur ses doigts meurtris. "Oh, mon Dieu… Edward, ta main !"

Sans réfléchir je le tirai jusqu'aux toilettes. La fille qui en sortit à ce moment là nous lança un regard étonné. Sans y prêter attention, je l'emmenai aux lavabos et passai précautionneusement sa main blessée sous l'eau froide. Il tressaillit. Je lavai soigneusement ses plaies- légères heureusement- une à une sous son regard attentif.

J'étais confuse. Devais-je lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Ou faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et attendre qu'il m'en parle… Ou pas ?

_ "Bella ?" Je relevai les yeux quand sa voix de velours m'interrompit dans mes réflexions. "Je suis… Désolé." Souffla-t-il. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Jamais tu n'aurais dû assister à ça." Il secoua la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

_ "Désolé, Edward ? Sérieusement ?" Il semblait confus et en plein dilemme.

_ "Oui… Le soir de ton anniversaire en plus." Se lamenta-t-il. Je secouai la tête incrédule.

_ "Même en cherchant bien je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais te sentir désolé. Ils t'ont provoqué ! C'était légitime de te défendre… Même si je ne suis pas vraiment pour la violence." Appuyai-je en lui lançant les gros yeux qui lui arrachèrent un sourire. "Je dois dire que James l'avait amplement mérité ! Je veux dire… Il aurait été préférable de simplement le faire dégager, quoique je doute qu'il serait parti sans l'y contraindre, mais j'avoue que ce coup de poing était mérité et… Soulageant. Je dirais même qu'il était carrément plaisant de le voir comme ça…" Je repliai instinctivement mes lèvres. Etait-ce le stress qui me faisait devenir cet affreux moulin à parole ?

_ "Contre la violence hein ?" Sourit Edward, qui se retenait de rire.

_ "Hey, fille de flic !" Lançai-je en bombant légèrement le torse. Son rire dévoila ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

_ "Vraiment ?

_ Oui, Charlie est chef de la police à Forks." Je souris en y pensant. "Il en est d'ailleurs sacrément fier !" Ris-je en nettoyant le sang qui avait séché sur la peau. Je me surpris à penser que mon père me manquait. Forks, aussi. Edward m'observait un rictus léger sur les lèvres. "Quoi ?"

_ "Rien tu es… Apaisante." Mon rire se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Une minute supplémentaire fut nécessaire pour tout nettoyer.

_ "Et voilà !" Dis-je. "Tu penseras à te désinfecter quand même !

_ C'est promis, docteur." Se moqua-t-il. J'étais tellement intrigué par ce qu'avait dit James sur sa petite amie… Mais je ne pouvais pas le demander à Edward. Premièrement parce que je savais que tous les efforts réunis pour le détendre s'annuleraient et qu'il se crisperait aussitôt. Deuxièmement, ça relevait de sa vie intime, je n'étais pas censée lui demander ça.

Il se posta devant moi, un sourire en coin greffé au visage. Je sentis mes jambes fléchir légèrement. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et je remarquai alors sa tenue. Il arborait une chemise bleu marine dont les manches étaient retroussées et qui tombait légèrement sur un jean brut.

_ "Et si on y allait ?" Proposai-je pour mettre fin à mes réflexions personnelles qui tournaient toutes plus ou moins sur la note que j'attribuerais à Edward concernant son sex-appeal. Il acquiesça et posa sa main sur mes reins pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Cette fois encore une décharge m'envahit mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous arrivâmes vers l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt Edward faisait gicler le sang de James de son poing. Il se posta à mes côtés. Comme à l'accoutumée ses cheveux semblaient flamboyer sous la lumière tamisée et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Il me semblait que je n'avais qu'à pencher la tête pour apercevoir plusieurs filles lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil avides. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre.

Ma bouche se tordit en une espèce de sourire qui à mon sens devait plutôt ressemble à une grimace.

_ "Au fait… A par casser la gueule à James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Involontairement ma voix sonna plutôt agressive et il haussa un sourcil. Son sourire se fana et il parut soucieux.

_ "Ma présence te dérange ?"

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_ "Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire…" J'avais presque crié la phrase et avec un tel empressement qu'un rictus satisfait se forma de nouveau sur ses lèvres lisses. "Non tu ne me déranges pas mais… Je suis surprise." Je crus bon de le rajouter en haussant les sourcils.

_ "Rosalie a proposé à Jasper et moi de venir. Alice a dû demander à Emmett, je te laisse deviner pourquoi." Il roula des yeux. "Ils ont eu l'air emballé, ce qui signifie que tu leur as plutôt plu, c'est bon signe." Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

_ "Ah. Pas toi ?" Taquinai-je faussement.

Il renifla de dédain.

_ "Pas vraiment, tu sais moi cette Bella Swan…" Il grimaça et je ris doucement.

_ "On en revient donc à ma précédente question… Pourquoi es-tu là ?" Ses yeux brillèrent un instant et me parcoururent une seconde.

_ "Oh, il fallait bien que je vienne pour te dire à quel point tu es…" A nouveau il grimaça et je m'attendais à ce qu'il rajoute « Insupportable », « Pathétique » ou autre. Je m'attendais à tout. Sauf à ce qui suivit." A quel point tu es jolie ce soir." Dit-il en me détaillant du regard.

Je pouvais presque voir les chiffres de ma tension chuter d'un seul coup. Mon cœur repartit avec un rythme trois fois plus soutenu et la température de mes joues dut monter de 20 degrés supplémentaires.

_A quel point tu es jolie ce soir. _

Edward me trouvait jolie. _( N/B : Ben ya peut-être enfin un espoir pour nos 2 chouchous parce que c'était mal barré jusqu'à présent, je me demandais s'il la détestait pas même)_

Cet adonis avait pu associer le mot joli et moi dans son esprit !

_Swan, __respire__ ! _

Mon cerveau se reconnecta et envoya le signal à mes narines me permettant d'engouffrer de l'air de nouveau. Je bénis tous les saints dont le nom m'échappait mais qui avaient fait que la semi-obscurité de la pièce ne permette de voir ni la couleur folle de mes joues ni la vitesse à laquelle ma poitrine se soulevait.

_ "Euh, je… Je… C'est gentil. Merci." Lançai-je d'une voix qui s'entendit à peine. L'apollon sembla apprécier mon cafouillage, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus rouge. Quel cercle vicieux ! Son sourire dessina une jolie fossette sur sa joue.

_ "Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité après tout."

Ok, Cullen ça suffit maintenant ! Assez joué avec mes nerfs ! Je lui rendis un sourire maladroit.

_ "Je, j'ai été surprise de voir Jane et Alec. Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment… Pas du tout en fait." Grimaçai-je pour changer de sujet. Il sembla surpris un instant puis se reprit.

_ "Non c'est juste… Jane. Elle se sent obligée d'être désagréable même avec les personnes qu'elle apprécie." Assena-t-il.

_ "En l'occurrence elle ne m'apprécie pas." Plaisantai-je.

_ "Non, elle t'aime bien." Assura-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien comme pour me convaincre. J'ouvris des yeux étonnés. "Je t'assure, en général elle aime les gens de caractère." Pouffa-t-il alors que je faisais la moue. Il inspira. "Bon et si on rejoignait les autres ?" Proposa-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sceptique à la foule que nous devions traverser pour rejoindre l'escalier. Il sembla comprendre mes réticences et me poussa gentiment vers la scène alors que la musique recouvrait progressivement toute autre forme de bruit y compris nos voix. Je le sentis juste derrière moi alors qu'il m'intimait d'avancer. Son visage se pencha vers mon oreille et je sentis son souffle venir taper contre ma nuque.

_ "Ne lâche pas ma main, d'accord ?" J'hochai la tête, crispée. Je l'entendis rire puis il attrapa ma main.

Il me tira sans crier gare et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le bain de foule de personnes qui sautaient et dansaient à l'unisson. Je me faisais bousculer mais tentais de me concentrer sur la pression que les doigts d'Edward exerçaient sur les miens. Arrivés à mi-chemin, une personne trébucha et s'écroula à moitié sur nos mains liées manquant de rompre le lien. Edward repoussa la personne avec un air agacé, me tira contre lui et fonça dans le tas écartant les gens pénibles sur son passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le coin plus calme où stagnaient des chaises et des tables vides pour la plupart. Il nous dirigea vers l'escalier et nous l'empruntâmes sans plus attendre.

_ "Ca va ?" Demanda-t-il, une fois arrivés en haut.

_ "Oui, merci." Répondis-je encore perturbée. Il me sourit.

_ "On est loin du Miaskovsky n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il en désignant la musique qui se jouait en bas du pouce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ "Tu penses qu'ils sont combien à connaître son existence ?" On se pencha sur le balconnet et nous jaugeâmes d'un coup d'œil commun la foule qui se déhanchait en rythme ou non sur la musique.

_ "Lui là." Désigna-t-il victorieux, un homme dans un style… Gothique intéressant. Je le regardai indignée. "Si regarde bien, je suis sûr que sous ses anneaux et ses longs cheveux se cache un Mozart refoulé."

_ "Oh et celle-ci alors ?" Continuai-je en montrant une blonde platine qui semblait être sortie d'un magazine. Elle avait les bras tendus en l'air et se déhanchait sensuellement, les yeux fermés sous l'œil avide des mecs autour d'elle.

Il rit légèrement.

_ "Pour sûr." On continua le manège encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la table de nos « Amis respectifs » qui semblait plutôt… Animée.

J'haussai un sourcil quand je vis Rosalie assise en face d'Emmett plusieurs shoots vides devant eux. Alice et Jasper se trouvaient respectivement derrière eux et les encourageaient. Alec considérait la chose avec un air amusé alors que Jane semblait blasée.

Je regardai Edward inquiète qui semblait au contraire s'amuser de la situation.

_" Bois." Ordonna la blonde sulfureuse en renversant la tête en arrière avant d'ingurgiter un nouveau verre. J'avais presque mal pour elle à l'idée du liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Emmett répéta le geste avec un air de défi sur le visage. Alice tourna son regard vers moi.

_ "Bella ! T'étais passée où ? Viens vite, Rosalie est sur le point de … littéralement exploser le grizzli !

_ Là tu rêves, lutin." Prévint Emmett en vidant un autre verre.

Je m'approchai d'eux.

_" Hé… Peut-être que vous pourriez juste… Vous déclarer vainqueur tous les deux ?" Proposai-je d'un ton jovial en espérant qu'ils arrêtent leur jeu qui allait mal finir, je le sentais.

_ "Un seul vainqueur possible Swan." Railla Rosalie en buvant une fois de plus. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les siens étaient furieusement accrochés à ceux du brun qui semblait très amusé par la situation.

Jasper s'accouda à la chaise d'Emmett. Une brune élancée s'approcha de la table en souriant, un verre à la main.

Je roulai des yeux. Leah à quelques mètres de là observait la scène, amusée.

_ "Jasper, aide-moi !" Dis-je en m'approchant de la chaise de Rosalie. C'était celui qui montrait le moins d'enthousiasme face au stupide pari, bien qu'il soit penché sur la chaise d'Emmett avec un air intéressé.

_ "Relax, Bella. Ils se réveilleront juste avec une bonne grosse gueule de bois demain !" Rit-il et je perdis mon dernier allié. Je grognai.

_ "Très bien !" Abdiquai-je.

_ "Pas trop tôt !" Maugréa Rosalie. Alice me tendit un verre coloré.

_ "Ton cosmo." Expliqua-t-elle alors que je m'en saisissais. J'en bus plusieurs gorgées en constatant avec peine l'effort que Rosalie faisait pour masquer sa peine par une haine sans nom soi disant portée à Emmett. Edward soupira et partit s'asseoir à côté de Jane qui l'accueillit avec un air froid, mais je pouvais cependant voir l'affection dans son regard. Edward disait vrai, c'était tout simplement ainsi qu'elle se comportait avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

Ceux-ci commencèrent à parler à voix basse.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je me demandai lequel des deux idiots attablés qui buvaient encore et toujours allaient craquer en premier. J'avais l'étrange intuition qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un concours de shoots, mais que c'était le reflet d'une blessure bien plus profonde que ça.

Dans tous les cas, si je n'avais pas été si attentive aux signes que montraient Rosalie et Emmett, peut-être aurais-je entendu le bruit des talons sur le sol, ou bien les yeux subitement plissés de Jane, ou l'expression étrange d'Edward ? Mais rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette fine passe devant mes yeux laissant sur son passage un parfum frais et sucré. Même de dos, ses cheveux impeccables, ses vêtements chics, et son corps gracieux étaient reconnaissables.

Elle se pencha sur Edward qui la contemplait et encadra son visage de ses deux mains.

_ "Mmmh, mon amour." Murmura-t-elle en lui baisant les lèvres sous le regard dégoûté de Jane. "Tu es là." _(N/B : beurk, ouai je sais ça fait beaucoup de beurk mais J'AIME PAS ANGELINE)_

_ "Salut." Répondit-il dans un sourire gêné en passant furtivement une main dans son dos. Mes joues rougirent. Il lança un regard suppliant à Jane pour la prier de ne rien dire. Elle haussa des épaules et se leva en direction du bar.

_ "Emmett !" Retentit une voix haut perchée. Les deux concurrents qui ne prêtaient pas attention aux autres tournèrent le regard vers la fille aux cheveux acajou hautaine que j'avais remarquée la dernière fois. Une amie d'Angéline. Pensai-je.

Elle se précipita vers lui alors qu'il l'accueillit sur ses genoux.

_ "Chelsea, quelle bonne surprise !" S'exclama le grand brun en lançant un sourire éclatant à la fille dans ses bras qui se trémoussait. Celle-ci regarda les verres sur la table.

_ "Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller tes bêtises !"

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder en direction de Rose dont je savais la jalousie grandissante masquée par un air furieux. J'entendis simplement le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose sur la table, signe qu'elle en avait ingurgité un autre. Le brun fit un signe à la fille assise sur lui et elle amena le petit verre à sa bouche et le renversa. Une fois fait, il lui envoya un clin d'œil.

_ "Surveille tout ce que tu veux, ma belle." Lui murmura-t-il avec une voix très… Alcoolisée.

_ "Cullen, évite-nous tes répliques à deux sous et bois tu veux ?" Cingla Rosalie, dont la voix sèche avait tranché. Celui-ci la considéra avec un sourire entendu.

_ "Mais certainement très chère Rosalie." L'ironie dégoulinait de ses paroles. Il s'envoya un autre verre alors que la fille sur ses genoux regardait Rose avec un sourcil relevé.

Je sentis que des mains agrippèrent mon bras. Je tournai les yeux vers Alice.

_ "Viens, on va danser, j'en ai marre de toute cette tension sexuelle moi ! Râla-t-elle en m'entrainant.

_ Euh Alice tu sais moi la danse…

_ Tu suivras mes mouvements !" Conclut-elle en finissant son verre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la table à droite et évidemment mes yeux tombèrent sur le couple parfait. La main d'Angéline voyageait un peu partout sur le torse d'Edward alors que sa tête était plongée dans son cou. Edward avait une main sur sa cuisse et fermait les yeux.

Sans un regret je me laissai entraîner par la tornade brune qui se déhanchait déjà alors que l'on n'avait pas quitté l'étage du haut.

* * *

_ "Cause baby I was booooorn this way !" Chantonnait Alice en se déhanchant furieusement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête suivait le rythme de la musique. J'avais du mal à danser aussi à cause de mon hilarité. "Arrête de te moquer de moi !" Rit-elle. "C'est pas ma faute, cette musique est trop stimulante !" Se justifia-t-elle.

_ "Mais oui, Alice !" Ris-je. Elle sourit et me prit les mains. Elle nous fit tourner. A voir, nous ne devions pas être très gracieuses mais qu'importe. On se tordait comme deux baleines alors que dans sa folie, Alice bousculait les gens autour.

_ "Oh ça va toi !" Engueula-t-elle quelqu'un. "Si tu veux pas te faire bousculer va t'asseoir et fais pas chier !" Celui qui s'était fait rembarrer fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna en disant un truc du genre « Pauvres filles. » Alice éclata de rire. La sono grinça et les gens ne tardèrent pas à protester. La voix timide du chanteur d'un groupe retentit. Il dit le nom de leur groupe et le nom du titre qu'ils allaient jouer.

Pendant le court laps de temps où la musique se stoppa, je perçus des éclats de voix provenant de l'entrée. Je me tordais pour en apercevoir la source. L'espace d'une seconde je réussis à voir une chevelure blonde et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour tirer Alice.

_ "Hé ! Attends, ils sont plutôt bons !" Scanda-t-elle en désignant la scène. "Et le batteur est carrément hot !

_ Alice, je crois que Rosalie a un problème !" Elle souffla et concéda à me suivre. On passa difficilement.

_ "Oh je t'en prie ! Arrête ! On y croit pas une seconde à ton numéro de pauvre victime ! La vérité c'est que t'en a jamais rien eu à foutre !" Criait la voix excédée de Rosalie qui faisait face à un Emmett furieux. Je ne connaissais que Rose pour ne pas en être impressionnée à cet instant. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et sa voix gronda.

_ "T'oses me dire ça ? Toi, en donneuse de leçons ? Tu fais franchement fort ! Qui c'est qui n'a pas eu les couilles d'assumer hein ?

_ Je t'avais demandé d'attendre et même ça t'as pas été capable de le faire bon sang ! Et tu voulais quoi, qu'on s'engage ? Je te hais !" Il lui renvoya un regard furieux.

_ "Tu me hais ? Alors pourquoi t'es venue à New-York hein ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée loin ? La vérité c'est que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Tu veux que je te dise même mieux Rosalie ? Je me porte beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on ne se voyait plus ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas m'empoisonner l'existence jusqu'ici !" Gronda-t-il à bout de souffle. La blonde ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. Et voir Rosalie Hale pleurer c'était un peu comme penser que les centrales nucléaires étaient écolos. C'était improbable.

Le regard d'Emmett changea bien que l'on put voir qu'il luttait pour conserver son masque de froideur.

_ "Il suffisait de le dire, Emmett." Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix soudainement calmée. Rosalie acquiesça et tourna les talons. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, le silence se fit autour de nous bien que la musique continuait à retentir et que les gens autour n'avaient rien remarqué.

_ "Merde !" Jura Alice. Elle s'élança dans les escaliers et redescendit tout aussi vite affublée de son manteau et de celui de Rosalie dans les mains. "Bella reste ici au cas où je ne la trouverai pas et qu'elle revienne !"

_ "Attends-moi je viens !" S'exclama soudain Jasper en s'élançant vers la sortie lui aussi non sans avoir lancé à Emmett un regard réprobateur. On se retrouva alors seuls lui et moi. Moi les bras ballants, l'esprit encore retourné. Et lui dont je voyais la colère grandissante. Il s'approcha d'un mur le pas furieux et cogna dedans.

_ "Emmett, arrête !" Dis-je en tentant de l'arrêter alors qu'il s'explosa le poing contre le mur pour la troisième fois. Etrangement, il m'écouta et se stoppa.

_ "Quel con… Quelle conne. Putain !" Continuait-t-il de répéter. Il mit quelques secondes à se calmer. Je le vis ensuite enfiler sa veste. "Je rentre." M'annonça-t-il sans vraiment me regarder. "Je suis désolé Bella, pour ton anniversaire." S'excusa-t-il alors que je secouai la tête.

_ "Ça n'a aucune importance Emmett." Il me sourit vaguement puis prit la porte à son tour en partant dans la direction opposée.

Bon Dieu, quelle soirée ! Je soupirai et me détournai. J'ai besoin d'un verre ! Décidai-je. Je me dirigeai vers le bar du fond et commandai une vodka-pomme. Simple mais efficace. Pendant que le barman préparait ledit cocktail devant moi, je laissai mon regard dériver sur la salle. Comme attirée par cette couleur, mes yeux ne mirent qu'une seconde à repérer une chevelure bronze absolument unique. Je mis quelques instants avant de remarquer le corps qui était collé au sien et qui n'était autre que celui de sa copine qui se mouvait contre lui, les lèvres soudées aux siennes. Elle prit ses mains et les déplaça sur ses fesses. Ce spectacle me retourna le bide.

_ "Mademoiselle ?" M'appela-t-on. Je payai la boisson et l'entamai avidement, tentant d'empêcher mon esprit de divaguer notamment vers l'heureux couple qui dansait collé serré à quelques mètres de là.

Je me sentis brusquement tirée en arrière si bien que je manquai de laisser tomber mon verre. J'ouvris la bouche avant de reconnaître de suite l'éclat de ses yeux verts-marrons. Ma bouche se déforma de colère.

_ "Oh toi !" M'énervai-je en frappant son bras." Je vais te tuer. Tu. N'es. Qu'un. Crétin !" Criai-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'une tape. Le plus grand idiot que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ! Je n'avais toujours pas digéré sa trahison.

Nahuel avait du mal à contenir son hilarité.

_ "Aïe, aïe… Attends… Mais arrête…" Riait-il comme un idiot. "Arrête !" Il me prit les poignets, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger alors que je le fusillai du regard." Regarde autour de toi, Bellanragée, c'est quand même mieux que si tu étais restée dans ta chambre le soir de ton anniversaire, non ?" Un sourire prit place sur son visage.

_ "Et alors ! Si j'ai envie de passer mon anniversaire dans ma chambre seule, ça me regarde figure-toi ! T'avais pas à t'en mêler !" Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha mes poignets.

Il leva les mains finalement.

_ "Ok, ok ! Excuse-moi ! J'aurais pas dû. Contente ?" S'excusa-t-il avec un air de débile heureux. Je secouai la tête puis haussai les épaules. "Et en plus…" Ajouta-t-il d'une voix énigmatique. "Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté." Je reportai mon attention vers lui, intriguée. Il sortit de sa veste en cuir, un petit paquet cadeau. J'ouvris de grands yeux.

_ "Tu m'offres un cadeau ?" Demandai-je incrédule. Il sourit. _(N/B : ben c'est bien le seul à lui offrir quelque chose)_

_ "Ca ? Non je suis confus, c'est pour l'anniversaire de la fille là bas Bella !" Il rit alors que je roulai des yeux et saisit le paquet qu'il me tendit. "Ce… Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais."

Je déchirai le papier et en sortit une petite boîte à bijoux. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement. A l'intérieur était étalé un joli bracelet souple à deux branches en cuir. Sur les deux chaînes était accrochée une petite montre à gousset miniature en cuivre. Le tout faisait ancien mais splendide.

_ "Nahuel, wow c'est très beau…" Fis-je touchée. "Mais tu as dû payer ça une fortune !" M'alarmai-je. Il secoua la tête.

_ "En fait, ce bracelet appartenait à ma mère." Je le regardai, interdite. _(N/B : et bien il semblerait que le don juan en pince pour Bella, donner un bijou de famille à quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine c'est preuve de sentiments forts, je devrais pas aimer Nahuel mais j'y peux rien je l'aime bien sauf s'il se décide à faire du mal à Bella, là ça ira mal pour son matricule)_

_ "Je ne peux pas accepter Nahuel ! C'est trop, je…" Pourquoi me faisait-il un cadeau de cette valeur à moi ? On se connaissait depuis quoi ? Deux semaines ? Il roula des yeux.

_ "Bien sûr que si tu peux accepter, Bella. J'ai décidé de te l'offrir Le choix m'appartient et c'est impoli de refuser un cadeau non ?

_ Je, je…" Fis-je perdue. Il me prit l'objet des mains et l'attacha à mon poignet gauche.

_ "Comme ça il ne te gênera pas quand tu joueras." Sourit-il en frôlant ma main avec ses doigts. Ses yeux verts noisettes étaient rieurs et je ne pus que constater à quel point il était beau. Une beauté plus sauvage, brute. _(N/B : il est miam)_

_ "Merci." Murmurai-je.

_ "Pas de quoi." Sourit-il tendrement. Son portable vibra à ce moment dans sa poche brisant le silence. Il le sortit et répondit au texto. Mon regard retomba sur mon poignet gauche et je caressai les lanières en cuir marron. Quand je relevai les yeux, je rencontrai le regard d'Edward qui était au milieu de la piste et dont les yeux verts nous observaient fixement Nahuel et moi. Angéline était collée à son torse, elle ne pouvait rien voir contrairement à Edward qui nous faisait face.

J'avais la mince prétention à présent de dire que je le connaissais assez bien pour reconnaître ce que mâchoires contractées et cette contrariété qui luisait dans son regard assombri signifiaient. Edward fronça les sourcils.

_ "Tu m'accompagnes dehors fumer une clope ?" Nahuel interrompit le cours de mes pensées et je me dépêchai d'acquiescer sans un regard de plus derrière moi. Après avoir pris mon manteau, nous sortîmes du bar dont la chaleur ambiante nous manqua aussitôt.

Nahuel alluma une cigarette et tira quelques bouffées avant de me jeter un coup d'œil amusé et de me tendre sa clope. Je secouai la tête.

_ "Non merci je ne fume pas.

_ Tu as déjà essayé ?

_ La pipe de mon grand père ça compte ?" Tentai-je en pinçant les lèvres. Il se mit à rire.

_ "Non ! Allez tiens, essaye." Je regardai le bâton qui se consumait d'un œil mauvais. Il roula des yeux. "Bella, je suis pas en train de te proposer un rail de coke, tire une latte !"

Maladroitement je pris la cigarette entre mon pouce et mon index et la portai à mes lèvres. Je tirai dessus et aspirai la fumée. Je recrachai tout en toussant furieusement alors que Nahuel se tordait de rire à côté. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

_ "J'aurai aimé t'y voir !

_ J'ai rien dit !" Il eut beau me proposer une autre bouffée me promettant que cette fois ce ne serait pas si affreux, je refusais. Il haussa les épaules et termina sa cigarette. Nous rentrâmes.

_ "Tes amies ne sont pas venues ?"

Je me tortillai gênée.

_ "Si mais il y a eu quelques complications. Rosalie s'est embrouillée avec Emmett alors Alice et Jasper sont partis la rejoindre et…

_ Jasper Hale ? Jasper était ici ?" J'hochai la tête, confuse.

_ "Qui d'autre ?" Devais-je lui dire qu'Edward était ici sachant qu'ils se détestaient ?

_ "Emmett qui est parti. Alec et Jane, et…

_ Jane ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses traits se détendirent aussitôt. J'acquiesçai à nouveau, prudente, ayant du mal à concevoir Nahuel un être si enjoué et rieur ami avec cette fille si froide et hautaine. Je lui indiquai l'étage du haut cependant.

_ "Vas y, je dois passer aux toilettes." L'informai-je. Il acquiesça et ne tarda pas à emprunter les escaliers alors que je me dirigeai pour la je-ne-sais-plus combientième fois vers les WC. _(N/B: j'adore ! Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un=moi, lol)_

J'avançai prudemment vers ceux-ci constatant que les gens étaient de plus en plus saouls.

_ "Hey, ma jolie !" Sourit un mec dont les yeux n'étaient non pas le reflet de l'âme comme se plaisait à dire le dicton mais le reflet de tout l'alcool ingurgité au cours de la soirée. Et autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un peu. Je le contournai et m'enfonçai dans le couloir menant aux WC. Quand je fus assez proche de ceux-ci, j'entendis des bribes de conversation qui venaient de la porte à peine entrouverte des toilettes pour dames.

_ "Mais je croyais que tu m'avais pardonnée !

_ Je t'ai pardonnée ! Non sans mal mais je l'ai fait ! Mais putain tu peux comprendre que ça me mette hors de moi non ?" Mon cœur sembla s'emballer à l'entente de la voix d'Edward. Les sanglots que j'identifiais comme ceux d'Angéline se firent entendre.

_ "Tu sais que je regrette, je suis désolée ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Mais je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi !" Sa voix semblait désespérée.

_ "Tu regrettes hein ? Et au final qu'est-ce que ça change ?" Elle eut un hoquet.

_ Tu... ne m'aimes... plus ?" Je l'entendis souffler.

_ "Dis pas n'importe quoi et arrêtes avec ça putain ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît." Pleura Angéline. "S'il te plaît." J'entendis Edward soupirer. J'entendis ensuite le bruit de vêtement que l'on froisse.

_ "Non, Angéline, arrête ça ! Ca ne réglera rien !

_ J'en ai besoin… J'ai besoin de te faire du bien. S'il te plaît je t'aime tellement, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi."

J'entendis le métal des ceintures heurter le sol et pendant plusieurs minutes je ne bougeai pas. Mon corps plus que mon esprit me poussa à pencher la tête… Il fallait que je sache… Il fallait… Je poussai la porte entrouverte et glissai mon regard dans la pièce.

A cinq mètres, pile en face de moi, Angéline était plaquée contre le mur, les jambes autour du bassin d'Edward dont le pantalon était à moitié baissé et dont les ondulations de hanches ne laissaient pas de doutes sur leur activité.

_ "Oui, Edward. Mon amour, encore!" Gémit la blonde qui étreignait le dos d'Edward. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour la plaquer plus contre lui.

Ma main se plaça devant ma bouche et je m'arrachai à ce spectacle insupportable. Je me retournai et tombai sur un regard bleu glacé. Le regard froid de Jane.

* * *

_*Fais un grand sourire adorable à ses lecteurs*_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour Angéline mais le couple Bella/ Edward ne va pas se faire dans la douceur ou dans la facilité, ils vont en baver mais c'est ça qu'est bien :) _

_J'ose espérer que le chapitre riche en révélation vous a quand même plu!_

**_Angéline est-elle aussi parfaite qu'elle semble l'être?_**

**_What happened entre Rosalie et Emmett ?_**

**_Quelles relations unie Nahuel, Jane et Jasper ?_**

**_Comment Bella va réagir après cet épisode? Et Jane ? _**

**_Edward s'apercevra-t-il de la présence de Bella?  
_**

_A bientôt pour la suite les amis ! :)_

_BESOS,_

_Jas._

_PS: Je me permet de vous soliciter encore une fois, mais comme certains d'entre vous le savent, les votes pour le "Concours des 7 pêchés capitaux" ont été officiellement ouverts alors pour tous ceux qui ont lu et appréciez mon OS " A Lightning Envy", je vous invite à faire entendre votre voix dès maintenant :)_


	9. No Light, No Light

**A Cello for a Piano._  
_**

_Coucouuuuuuuu ! Me voilà le 25 décembre avec mon cadeau personnel de Noël pour vous ! J'espère qu'à part celui ci, vous avez été bien gâté, paré pour tenir à peine un mois avec l'argent récolté auprès de la famille xD _

_J'espère aussi que ce cadeau vous fera grandement plaisir et que vous n'irez pas l'échanger en magasin ou demander à être remboursé ! Parce que le ticket de caisse n'est malheureusement pas fourni avec ! :p_

_Sinon z'avez vu j'ai tenu ma promesse : Des chapitres plus courts mais plus réguliers ! :D _

_Vous avez été très nombreuses pour ne pas dire la totalité d'entre vous à haïr Angéline dans des commentaires des plus glorieux... On se demande bien pourquoi ! Mais un peu pour me faire pardonner et aussi parce que j' ai imaginé l'histoire ainsi ce chapitre devrait vous plaire et définitivement faire remonter Edward dans votre estime x)_

_Bon plus sérieusement je comprends que le passage du dernier chapitre vous ai perturbé/ Énervé/ Dérangé... C'est voulu ! Je veux dire sans entrer dans les détails même dans le cas où Edward serait troublé et attiré par Bella, penseriez vous qu'il enverrait balader une relation de plusieurs années comme ça ? Je veux être aussi réaliste que possible dans ma fiction et définitivement Edward qui largue Angéline pour Bella en un claquement de doigts serait: 1- Ennuyant. 2- Trop Facile. Si on adore tellement Edward humain c'est parce qu'il a des défauts, qu'il commet des erreurs, se trompe... Il en est de même ici. Mais je ne veux pas trop en dévoiler donc c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment!_

_Reviews Anonymes:_

_-** Bellatrix18**: Hey ! C'est marrant t'es une des première à me faire la remarque pour le couple Rosalie/ Emmett alors que oui jusqu'ici il tiennent une place limite plis importante que celui d'Edward et Bella: Je te rassure c'est fais exprès. Nos deux protagonistes son des personnes discrètes du moins dans ma fiction et je veux que leur relation s'installe progressivement. En plus c'est un aspect sur lequel je vais jouer le fait que Bella puisse souffrir d'être souvent reléguée au second plan. Angéline n'est pas une garce comme on en rencontre bcp dans les fictions habituelles: Du genre sans cervelle, superficielle... Mais elle est loin d'être parfaite. Par contre s'il y a quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas lui reprocher c'est qu'elle adore Edward. Vraiment. Sinon, bien sûr que je vais développer quand même la relation d'Emmett et Rosalie, ça va être d'ailleurs une partie importante de l'histoire :) Merci bcp pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

_**TalOch:** Coucou, merci ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours, la suite est enfin là :)_

_**Justine:** Il ne se laisse pas vraiment faire mais c'est compliqué, tu verras !^^ Merci encore :)_

_Bon allez! Assez bavardé... Place au chapitre !_

_**ENJOY !** _

_( Big up à Flash Sophie, ou la fille qui corrige plus vite que son ombre x) _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9.**

**No Light, No Light**

* * *

_A cinq mètres, pile en face de moi, Angéline était plaquée contre le mur, les jambes autour du bassin d'Edward dont le pantalon était à moitié baissé et dont les ondulations de hanches ne laissaient pas de doutes sur leur activité._

__ "Oui, Edward. Mon amour, encore!" Gémit la blonde qui étreignait le dos d'Edward. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour la plaquer plus contre lui._

_Ma main se plaça devant ma bouche et je m'arrachai à ce spectacle insupportable. Je me retournai et tombai sur un regard bleu glacé. Le regard froid de Jane..._

...Ses yeux bleus électriques se plissèrent, lourds de reproches. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration rythmée malgré la voix qui me hurlait que j'avais de gros ennuis, s'approcha de la porte à son tour et siffla de mécontentement avant de la refermer sans bruit en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « en fait trop. » Elle me vrilla de son regard froid ensuite et je me sentis mal. Qu'allait-elle penser quand elle verrait que j'avais délibérément observé le couple ? Allait-elle en parler à Edward ?

_ "Il te plaît." Son intonation m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une affirmation et non d'une question.

_ "Non, je… "Elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_ "Ne me prend pas pour une conne ! Il te plaît." Je ne répondis rien. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant et une minute passa sans qu'elle ou moi ne parlions. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton sec. "Ne laisse pas cette garce t'impressionner. Tu vaux mieux et Edward s'en rendra compte." Elle jeta un œil à la porte. "Si ce n'est pas déjà fait." Elle renifla de dédain et tourna les talons, me laissant seule et stupide dans ce couloir. _(N/B : excellent Jane est de son côté ! En même temps vaut mieux l'avoir comme amie)_

Je me repris et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'étais dehors. Je marchais rapidement pour éviter de penser à ce que je venais de voir. Je marchais vite pour éviter de penser à combien ça me faisait mal comme jamais ça n'aurait dû. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux mais je refusais d'en laisser rien qu'une seule s'échapper. Parce que pleurer aurait été comme d'avouer que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Or, je ne le voulais pas. C'était bien trop douloureux d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne qui jamais ne me regardera comme je la regardais. _(N/B : elle se voile trop la face)_

Pendant plusieurs minutes je progressais dans le froid, dans les rues illuminées de New-York essayant de rejoindre une avenue principale où je pourrais prendre un taxi.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, alors j'accélérai mais ceux-ci suivirent bientôt le même rythme. Je commençai à penser à la bombe lacrymogène offerte par Charlie qui était restée sous mon lit quand on me retourna violemment. Je me retins de crier quand je reconnus Nahuel. Furieux.

_ "Nahu…

_ On t'a jamais dit que marcher dans les rues de NY la nuit seule ça pouvait être dangereux ?" Railla-t-il. Je le voyais en colère vraiment pour la première fois. Je ne rétorquai rien, si je devais me battre encore une fois ce soir je ne le supporterai pas. Il m'observa quelques secondes puis ses traits se détendirent quand il constata mon état.

_ "Ramène-moi s'il te plaît. Ne pose aucune question, juste… Ramène-moi." Soufflai-je. Il me toisa longuement en fronçant les sourcils. Il sembla comprendre qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi ce soir puisqu'il finit par hocher la tête.

_ "Allez viens là." Il ouvrit son bras. Timidement, je m'y réfugiai heureuse de trouver un peu de réconfort et de soutien quand tous ceux autour de moi étaient trop préoccupés par leurs problèmes pour m'aider dans les miens.

OoOoOoOo

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis mon anniversaire, créant une sorte de routine qui n'était pas désagréable. Loin des problèmes que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'ici, ça faisait du bien de se sentir au calme.

A dire vrai, j'étais en colère aussi. Contre pas mal de monde, à commencer par moi. J'avais été assez bête pour me laisser charmer par un mec dont je ne savais rien et qui n'était pas libre. J'étais en colère contre Jane d'avoir su me sonder si rapidement et en colère contre Alice et Rosalie qui en dépit de leur prétendue amitié n'avaient su en faire de même. Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elles soient attentives et ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis l'incident, Rosalie évitait Emmett comme la peste bien qu'il était aisé de deviner que malgré leurs contacts rares elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête que lui, lui et encore lui.

Alice, elle, virevoltait comme à son habitude, se créant de multiples connaissances. J'avais remarqué qu'un jeu de séduction s'était installé entre elle et Jasper depuis mon anniversaire et je soupçonnais que le caractère fort d'Alice était ce qui plaisait au frère de Rosalie. Elle lui tenait tête et après toutes les filles faciles qu'il s'envoyait, ça devait lui changer.

Aussi je m'étais imperceptiblement mais irréfutablement éloignée d'elles peu à peu. Si elles avaient remarqué quelque chose, en tout cas, elles n'en disaient rien et pensaient sûrement que je leur en voulais d'être parti de la soirée en me laissant seule. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs longtemps confondues en excuses, m'offrant en prime leurs cadeaux respectifs. J'avais ainsi hérité d'un pull long bleu roi d'Alice avec de la dentelle que je n'aurais sûrement jamais l'occasion de mettre et d'un Blackberry de la part de Rosalie qui avait jeté elle-même mon « antiquité » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

Je les avais remerciées et leur avaient assuré que leur « abandon » était oublié. Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge en soi.

Celui qui me surprenait le plus dans tout ça, c'était Nahuel. Il s'était lentement installé dans ma vie ces jours-ci à force de s'acharner à prendre de mes nouvelles et me rencontrer aussi souvent que possible. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me poussait à lui faire confiance, à me laisser aller. Peut-être était-ce l'éclat chaleureux dans ses yeux ? Ou le poids du bracelet que je portais toujours au poignet gauche et qui était là pour me rappeler que dans tout ce bordel, il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait _vraiment_ de moi.

Il était plaisant d'être l'héroïne avec lui et ne pas être reléguée à la place de la copine serviable et compatissante. Ce rôle qui me collait à la peau en présence de Rosalie et Alice malheureusement.

Le nouveau nom interdit de mon vocabulaire était devenu Edward. Ou Angéline. Ou peut-être bien les deux. Il me suffisait d'entendre son nom ou de l'apercevoir pour que des flashs de la fameuse nuit me reviennent et tournent en boucle. Or, c'en était fini d'être maso. Il état inutile de se torturer l'esprit.

Le mec derrière qui je faisais la queue depuis une dizaine de minutes s'en alla enfin du guichet avec une enveloppe épaisse dans les mains. Je souris poliment à l'homme derrière le comptoir du commerce relais.

_ "Bonjour, j'attendais un colis et j'aurais aimé savoir s'il est arrivé s'il vous plaît ?" Demandai-je en me rappelant que ma mère m'avait demandé de vérifier mon courrier car elle et mon père m'avait envoyé un petit quelque chose.

_ "D'accord… C'est à quel nom?

_ Isabella Swan." Son expression s'ouvrit.

_ "Oui, ça me dit quelque chose… J'ai vu le paquet il y a deux jours." Il se retira dans l'arrière boutique et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet argenté muni d'un petit nœud bleu. "Et voilà, madame !" Me lança-t-il en me le tendant.

Je m'en saisis et le remerciai poliment.

_ "Bonne journée !" Lui lançai-je en m'éloignant.

_ "Vous de même !"

Je secouai le paquet légèrement essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Je souris en pensant qu'avec Renée je pouvais m'attendre à tout ! Les yeux rivés sur la boîte, je songeai que les cadeaux de ma mère étaient les seuls qui m'enthousiasmaient. Alors que je fis deux pas de plus, deux tennis bleu marine entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Je stoppai net et remontai sur le jean noir et le gilet bleu marine en laine.

Son sourire tout aussi blanc et éclatant que le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous me donna un coup de chaud. Ca devait faire une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu, que je l'évitais plutôt.

_Allez Bella, bon sang c'est juste un mec ! _

Je me boostai et inspirai.

_ "Tiens, salut Edward." Dis-je avec toute la nonchalance dont j'étais capable face à lui.

Je rageai intérieurement en me disant que je ne l'avais pas croisé en sept foutus jours dans les couloirs de Julliard mais qu'il fallait que je tombe nez à nez avec lui parmi les innombrables rues de New-York. Bella Swan la poisse, bonjour.

_ "Bella ! C'est drôle de se croiser ici !" Salua-t-il à son tour en me balayant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Je t'évite. _

Je me raclai la gorge.

_ "Je suis venue chercher quelque chose. Un paquet." Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cadeau que j'avais dans les mains et l'examinèrent attentivement. Il opina finalement. Je me décalai légèrement. "Bon, excuse-moi Edward mais j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. A bientôt."

Je lui servis un sourire aussi bref que sincère et le contournai. Je fis quelques mètres avant de sentir brusquement sa main sur mon bras. Je fermai les yeux et me retins de soupirer. Il me retourna doucement mais fermement.

_ "Il y a un problème, Bella ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui me fila des frissons.

_ "Aucun, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

_ Alors tu n'es pas en train de m'éviter n'est-ce-pas ?" Son visage restait impassible mais je pouvais entendre le sarcasme à sa voix.

_ "Pas du tout." Soufflai-je, un faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres. "Pourquoi je t'éviterais ?

_ A toi de me le dire.

_ Je ne t'évite pas, tu te fais des idées. C'est juste que je suis pressée, je dois aller à…" _Un mensonge, vite !_ "… à la bibliothèque !" _Ouais, c'est connu, toujours pressée d'aller à la bibliothèque, au cas où les livres décideraient de prendre des vacances !_

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ "La… Bibliothèque hein ?" J'essayai de sourire naturellement.

_ "J'adore lire." Son sourire en coin refit son apparition.

_ "Il me semble en effet, t'avoir vue plusieurs fois un livre à la main… Notamment ce fameux jour où tu as testé les marches de la salle de musique."

Je me renfrognai.

_ "Ouais. Bon, je...

_ … Tu as rendez-vous ?

_ Pardon ?" Demandai-je incrédule.

_ "As-tu rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?" Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

_ "Non mais je ne vois pas… " Il me sembla que ses épaules se décrispèrent légèrement.

_ "Je t'invite à manger." J'arrêtai de respirer.

_ "Quoi ?" Il sourit d'une manière adorable.

_ "Accepte." Je me mis à me haïr de fondre comme neige au soleil devant lui. Pense à ton anniversaire ! Pense à lui et elle dans ces WC ! Merde, c'était douloureux. Je fermai les yeux et débutai une respiration plus profonde. Pour la deuxième fois je sentis sa main sur mon bras." Bella ?" Sa voix semblait inquiète. Je rouvris les yeux.

_ "Non, Edward, je te l'ai dit j'ai plein de trucs à faire."

Il se tut un instant avant de se rapprocher.

_ "Va-t-il falloir que je te supplie pour un déjeuner ?" Plaisanta-t-il. Son odeur commençait à me faire dangereusement tourner la tête. "Je te promets qu'on passera un bon moment. "S'il te plaît." Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes. Il suffisait d'un tout petit mouvement de tête et j'aurais pu sceller nos bouches. _(N/B : Edward qui supplie c'est chaud, bave devant son pc)_

_" Ok." Soufflai-je. Hein ?

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents parfaites.

_ "Parfait."

* * *

_ "Vous avez choisi ?" Demanda la serveuse qui revenait pour la troisième fois déjà en à peine dix minutes. Vu les regards brûlants qu'elle lançait à Edward, qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa carte, je devinais facilement la raison de son insistance.

Pourquoi toutes les femelles qui l'entrevoyaient devaient tomber raides dingues devant lui ? Un rire sarcastique résonna dans ma tête. Mal, très mal placée pour parler.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise.

_ "Bella ?" M'intima la voix de velours du bellâtre pour que je choisisse en premier. Celui-ci ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à la pauvre Amber si j'en lisais la petite plaque qu'elle avait sur sa tenue. Je me raclai la gorge.

_ "Hum, une salade au chèvre s'il vous plaît." Edward tiqua. Il regarda rapidement son menu et sembla constater que c'était le plat le moins cher de la carte. Il plissa les yeux en ma direction. Je rougis. Je n'aimais pas que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi, je n'y pouvais rien.

_ "Et en plat principal ?" M'interrogea-t-il.

_ "Rien, merci." Il sembla mécontent.

_ "Bella." Soupira-t-il. Quand je vis qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner je soufflai à mon tour.

_ "Bon alors… Remplacez la salade par les raviolis aux champignons." La serveuse nota ma commande, agacée.

_ "Je prendrais une escalope milanaise, avec la jardinière de légumes." Conclut-il d'une voix contrariée en refermant son menu.

_ "Vous prendrez des boissons ?" Poursuivit-elle en m'ignorant royalement. Il me fit un signe de tête.

_ "Juste de l'eau pour moi." Il passa une main dans sa tignasse et j'eus peur un instant qu'Amber s'évanouisse dans ses bras puis lança deux doigts en direction de celle-ci.

_ "Deux autres cocas, s'il vous plaît." Elle nota consciencieusement et lui lança un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_" L'eau était suffisante." Dis-je une fois qu'elle fut partie en emportant nos deux verres vides. Il ne répondit rien mais m'envoya un regard équivoque alors qu'il se calait contre le dossier de sa chaise." Je crois qu'elle en pince pour toi." Rajoutai-je rapidement en désignant discrètement notre serveuse qui était derrière le comptoir et qui parlait activement avec sa collègue en montrant Edward.

Il suivit mon regard puis haussa les épaules.

_ "Ah bon. J'aurais juré que _tu_ lui avais tapé dans l'œil pourtant." Me dit-il avec un sourire. Je me mis à rire doucement.

_ "Je pense plutôt qu'elle se demandait comment en un repas elle pourrait me tuer et obtenir ton numéro !" Plaisantai-je.

_ "Tu penses qu'elle croit que tu es… Mon rendez-vous ?" Poursuivit-il en se penchant par-dessus la table. Je devins rouge comme une pivoine.

_ "Je, je ne sais pas. Pas nécessairement, mais elle aimerait être à ma place j'imagine." Bafouillai-je. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une place délicate. Il sourit, attendri, et passa un doigt léger sur ma joue. Léger comme une plume et pourtant ce simple geste envoya des décharges plus fortes que si l'on m'avait mis du 200 volt sur la peau. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? _(N/B : il semblerait qu'Edward soit tactile avec elle, j'aime ça)_

_ "J'aime beaucoup quand tu rougis. C'est adorable." Tuez-moi, tuez-moi maintenant !

_ "Là par contre, elle pourrait penser que c'est un rendez-vous." Affirmai-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulue sèche en essayant de remettre une distance convenable.

Plus je me ferais d'idées et plus ce sera douloureux ce soir, quand je penserais que celle avec qui il partagerait sûrement son lit était Angéline.

Il sourit, énigmatiquement.

_ "Hum." Il se recula enfin, le sourire aux lèvres. "Déjà que les chances que je lui donne mon numéro frôlent les zéro, si elle te tue, je te laisse imaginer par combien ces minces chances risquent d'être divisées."

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée comprendre ? _(N/B : Pourquoi il est si mystérieux, il peut pas dire les choses clairement non mais !)_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir parlé du soleil et du froid qui arrivait, de Charlie, et de Jack mon poisson rouge qui avait survécu un jour et six heures, nos plats arrivèrent enfin.

_ "Je peux te poser une question ?" M'interrogea-t-il en découpant un bout de son escalope.

_ "Vas-y." Rétorquai-je prudemment.

_ "Pourquoi es-tu partie si brusquement à la soirée de ton anniversaire ?" Il avait perdu son rictus et m'observait avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux désormais. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ?

_J'ai eus l'idée stupide de m'éprendre d'un demi-Dieu casé et je n'ai pas supporté de le voir faire l'amour avec sa __petite-amie__ ? _

_ "J'étais fatiguée." Coupai-je court. "Alice et Rosalie étaient parties, Emmett aussi alors…" J'haussai les épaules et il hocha finalement la tête, sceptique. "Et puis il restait beaucoup de monde, moi je ne fais pas de grande différence." Lançai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il ralentit ses mouvements en me jetant un regard.

_ "Tu crois ça ?" Comme je ne répondis pas il secoua la tête puis se pencha comme pour me faire une confidence. "J'ai été déçu d'appendre que tu avais filé comme une voleuse quand je suis revenu." Avoua-t-il. "Vraiment déçu." Je tentai de stopper le feu qui allait envahir mes joues d'ici peu.

J'eus soudain envie de le provoquer un peu, pour voir l'histoire qu'il me servirait.

_ "Revenu ? Où étais-tu ?" Il bloqua son mouvement et je vis qu'il était déstabilisé.

_ "Oh heu, j'étais allé me rafraîchir dans les toilettes." _(N/B : une fellation en rafraîchissement, une ! lol)_Il se gratta la nuque de manière tendue puis but dans son verre d'eau, semblant chercher un moyen de détourner la conversation. "Ca n'a pas été trop dur de trouver un taxi ?

_ Non, c'est New-York après tout. Et puis j'étais avec Nahuel." Je prononçai la phrase sans même y penser et ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis ses couverts déraper sur la porcelaine que je me rendis compte. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward qui tentait de maîtriser sa colère. Il avait un regard noir dirigé vers le fond de la salle. J'écarquillai les yeux devant ma stupidité. (_N/B : Il est méga jaloux, ah ah ah)_

Non mais franchement Swan ! Parler de Nahuel en présence d'Edward et pourquoi ne pas marcher avec une bombe dans les mains devant le pentagone aussi ?

Il reposa le verre dans un bruit sec et se racla la gorge.

_ "Vous êtes quoi ? Des amis ?" Lança-t-il brusquement d'un ton lourd de reproches. Je rougis devant son visage accusateur. Je me repris et haussai les épaules, nonchalante.

_ "Je m'entends bien avec lui…"

Et puis je n'avais pas à avoir honte de bien m'entendre avec Nahuel même si ça ne plaisait pas à Edward !

Il opina, les traits sévères.

_ "C'est bien." Sa voix était sèche, cassante et son regard coléreux était fixé sur le fond de la salle derrière moi. Pendant une bonne minute il ne dit rien et j'en fis de même, mangeant en silence. De quel droit se mêlait-il de la relation que j'entretenais avec Nahuel ? Quand bien même il ne l'appréciait pas, nous n'étions même pas amis et il avait assez à faire avec sa copine.

_ "Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec lui." Entendis-je finalement.

_ "Quoi ?" Il se pencha sur la table.

_ "Ce n'est pas un type fréquentable, Bella.

_ Pourquoi ça ?" Je fronçai les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé de si grave pour qu'ils semblent se détester à ce point ? Il se renfrogna.

_ "Je le sais, c'est tout." Je me mis à réfléchir très vite puis pris une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe.

_ "Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?" Il ancra ses yeux aux miens mais garda le silence. "Ca a un rapport avec ce que James a dit la dernière fois ?" Une lueur de fureur traversa ses pupilles.

_ "Et si on parlait de quelque chose d'autre ?" Lança-t-il finalement en se forçant un sourire. Je retins un soupir d'exaspération. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger de toute façon.

_ "Comme tu voudras." Soupirai-je en posant mes couverts, repue. Ses traits perdirent de leur animosité et il me toisa attentivement.

_ "Bella ?" Dit-il en essayant de capter mon regard. Je lui accordai. "Je sais que ça doit être pénible d'être au milieu de tellement de conflits sans rien y comprendre… J'aimerais t'expliquer, je le ferais. Mais pas maintenant." Assura-t-il d'une voix douce et posée. _(N/B : pas encore pfff va falloir encore attendre pour les révélations)_

_ "Je comprends." C'était vrai même si j'avais du mal à être tenue à l'écart. Il me renvoya un sourire éclatant.

_ "Merci. Tu veux un dessert ?" S'enquit-il avec un délicieux sourire en coin. _Bella, concentration !_

_Oui, toi._ Mon esprit rétorqua tout de suite alors que je secouais négativement la tête.

_ "Non, il est déjà tard et en fin de journée Mr. Adamson se charge de nous évaluer sur la sonate pour Violoncelle de César Franck. Et dire que je suis complètement à la ramasse serait un euphémisme !" Je roulai des yeux et il sembla s'en amuser.

__ _"Tu veux de l'aide pour travailler le morceau ?"

Je me mis à penser à toutes ces fois où l'on avait joué ensemble et définitivement s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire pour l'oublier c'était de me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui dans une pièce, nos instruments dans les mains, nos yeux pour parler.

_ "Non merci, j'ai déjà une amie que je dois retrouver pour m'entraîner." Inventai-je. Il inspira et expira lentement et posa sa tête sur sa main.

_ "Ok…" Souffla-t-il. "J'imagine que j'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment nul pour que tu cherches à ce point à t'éloigner." Supposa-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas penser qu'il attendait forcément une réponse.

Comment je pourrais me justifier alors qu'il avait totalement raison ?

_ "Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'essaye de m'éloigner particulièrement. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses dans ma vie tu vois… "Essayai-je incertaine.

Il me regarda intensément, son visage irréel toujours logé dans sa main aux doigts longs et agiles.

_ "Mais Nahuel ne fait pas partie de ceux que tu as besoin d'éloigner pour faire le point n'est-ce-pas ?" Rebondit-il avec un visage neutre mais je pouvais presque entendre dans sa voix la jalousie qui en ressortait ?

Je rougis. Comment nier ?

_ "Je…" Il se redressa et m'arrêta d'un sourire mince.

_ "Tu ne me dois rien Bella." Assura-t-il alors qu'il leva la main en direction de la serveuse qui accourut aussitôt. Je le regardais les yeux dans le vide tandis qu'il payait l'addition.

Si seulement il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle je m'éloignais c'était pour me protéger de l'attirance trop forte que je ressentais pour lui et qui je le sentais pourrait me détruire. Je le regardais bouger et tous ses gestes, tous ses mouvements m'attiraient indéniablement.

La serveuse lui tendit un carnet avec la note. Quand Edward l'ouvrit j'aperçus un petit papier jaune avec un numéro inscrit dessus. Le sien sûrement. Elle se mit à rougir furieusement alors qu'Edward mal à l'aise se contenta d'y glisser deux billets et de tendre son dû à Amber dont la mine retomba aussitôt.

D'un côté je ne pouvais ressentir aucune compassion envers cette fille qui donnait son numéro à un mec juste devant les yeux de la fille qu'elle pensait être son rencard. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais que compatir en l'accueillant dans le tout nouveau club des « filles qui n'atteindraient jamais Edward Cullen ! ».

_ "Gardez la monnaie." Précisa-t-il en la regardant. Au moins aurait-elle un bon pourboire. Pensai-je. Je mis ma veste sur mes épaules. J'attendis qu'il fasse de même puis nous sortîmes du restaurant.

Nous marchâmes un peu, mais l'ambiance était tendue, aucun de nous ne parlait.

_ "Heureusement que tu as refusé son numéro après le repas, j'aurais eu peur qu'elle crache dans mon plat dans le cas contraire." Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde. Il me sourit légèrement, avant de perdre son sourire deux secondes plus tard.

Il intercepta un taxi une rue plus loin. Il s'approcha de celui-ci à grandes enjambées puis ouvrit la portière.

_ "Tu rentres ?" Me demanda-t-il alors que je m'étais arrêtée sur le trottoir. Je secouai la tête.

_ "Non j'ai encore des trucs à faire par ici." Il hocha simplement la tête et me fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule jaune. Je regardai la voiture s'engager sur la route bondée de voitures similaires puis disparaître. Mon cœur se serra.

C'est ce que je voulais non ? L'éviter ? Alors s'il décidait lui-même de s'éloigner ça allait être plus facile. Non ?

* * *

_ "On vous écoute Mlle Swan." Souffla Orson visiblement épuisé par sa semaine et tout autant par les prestations précédentes de mes camarades qu'il avait jugées médiocres. Je grimaçai légèrement en pensant que je n'allais pas remonter le niveau, loin de là. Bien trop préoccupée par le reste, je n'avais pas réussi à me mettre dans le morceau comme il fallait.

Malgré ses traits fatigués, je pouvais tout de même voir briller cette petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Adamson priant que la petite Swan tire un son plus harmonieux en cette fin de journée que ce que l'on avait entendu aujourd'hui et qui pouvait aisément figurer sur le prochain album de la symphonie des « Ongles sur un tableau ». Je me raclai la gorge puis rencontra furtivement le regard encourageant d'Angela.

Le son de l'instrument emplit la salle. C'était correct. Ni exceptionnel ni médiocre. Un son sans plus qui ne transportait aucune émotion. Je jouais la première partie du morceau ainsi, trop concentrée sur mes potentielles erreurs pour jouer quelque chose d'intense et de vivant. Cela se ressentait, notamment sur le visage d'Adamson qui semblait mourir d'ennui.

Déstabilisée, je loupai quelques notes et me trompai sur deux accords faisant crisser le violoncelle.

Je grimaçai et bientôt toute la salle m'imita.

_ "Arrêtez-vous là, ça ira comme ça." Trancha-t-il. Je m'exécutai alors qu'il se redressa l'air impassible. A ses yeux froids, je sentis que j'allais prendre pour tout le monde. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est pour vous Mademoiselle Swan, mais sachez que si vous pensiez pouvoir vous reposer sur vos acquis cette année, autant quitter cette école dès aujourd'hui."

Je déglutis.

"Peut-être avez-vous pris l'habitude d'être traitée comme une musicienne prodigue dans votre bourgade d'origine mais sachez qu'ici vous êtes une simple élève comme les autres pour laquelle je n'ai aucun temps à perdre si ce que vous souhaitez, c'est lambiner."

Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux me piquèrent légèrement alors que la voix sèche et cassante continuait. "J'espère que vous comptez vous reprendre au plus vite. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ici !"

Il se leva, annonçant la fin du cours et les gens en firent de même en me lorgnant de regards de compassion pour la plupart, ou d'amusement pour les autres qui pensaient que la bien-aimée du prof avait reçu une leçon bien méritée. Je croisai les yeux d'Angela qui semblait désolée et qui lançait des regards noirs à ceux qui riaient sous cape. Je me levai mollement.

_ "Mademoiselle Swan." M'interpella Adamson. "Je veux entendre ce morceau à nouveau pour vendredi 17h." J'acquiesçai et me dépêchai de sortir, laissant mon violoncelle dans la salle. Mes yeux me piquaient affreusement.

« Non mais tu aurais vu sa tête » riait une voix. « Tu viens alors ou pas demain ? » S'en énervait une autre. « Et dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour les vacances. » Se lamentait-on.

Les couloirs étaient bondés alors que je n'aspirais qu'à rentrer et me jeter la tête la première dans les coussins. Pourquoi rien n'allait ? Pourquoi tout devait se casser la gueule en ce moment ?

Furieuse de la tournure que prenaient les choses, je me retins d'hurler. J'arrivai enfin dans les couloirs dégagés du troisième étage et mes pas se firent plus désordonnés et rapides.

_ "Bella ?" Par pur réflexe, je me retournai. Edward se tenait à cinq mètres de là, les sourcils froncés. Je ne le regardai qu'à peine avant de me détourner. Pourtant cette seconde suffit à ce qu'il voit les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de mes yeux. Son expression passa de l'incompréhension à une attitude totalement autre en une demi-seconde. "Bella !" Répéta-t-il alors que je le fuyais à grandes enjambées. Cette journée était un cauchemar !

Trois pas à peine, et ma main fut agrippée. Edward me poussa contre le mur adjacent jusqu'à ce que mon dos tape le mur. J'essayai d'échapper à son emprise en le repoussant à bout de bras. Il balayait mes poignets avec ses mains, tentant de calmer mes mouvements brusques. Lorsqu'il m'immobilisa, j'essayai alors de me soustraire à son regard à défaut de lui échapper tout court.

_ "Laisse-moi s'il te plaît… " Suppliai-je vainement, épuisée. Il attrapa un de mes poignets.

_" Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" Chuchota-t-il. Je fermai les yeux et une larme traitresse m'abandonna. "Hey…" Sa main se posa sur ma joue et son pouce balaya la goutte salée. Chaleur. Douceur.

"Regarde-moi."

Complètement incapable de lui résister, je relevai les yeux vers les siens plein d'inquiétude et d'une tendresse qui me faisaient tourner la tête. L'inquiétude qui les balayait me firent me sentir coupable d'accabler un ange tel que lui. Deux miroirs parfaits qui me renvoyèrent l'image pauvre que je donnais de moi.

Quand exactement étais-je devenue cette pleurnicharde ? Cette fille qui ne cesse de geindre et de se plaindre ?

Je plissai le nez, en secouant la tête révulsée par mon propre comportement. Il observait mes traits avec une attention spéciale.

"Viens par là."

Sa main gauche voyagea jusqu'à mes reins alors que l'autre appuyait ma nuque. Je luttai un peu mais sa poigne était de fer. Aussi, je me laissai porter contre son torse peu importe les conséquences, peu importe combien j'en souffrirais lorsque je quitterais ses bras. J'enfonçai mon visage contre ses muscles légèrement dessinés à travers son tee-shirt. _(N/B : rien de tel qu'un câlin d'Edward pour vous faire sentir mieux)_

Ma respiration se fit hachée alors que ses mains entreprirent d'aller et venir dans mon dos et sur mes cheveux, légères comme une plume. Je pouvais entendre que son souffle était aussi saccadé que le mien. Ses mains se glissèrent entre nous et vinrent se poser sur mes joues qu'il caressa de ses pouces. Je retirai mon visage de son torse pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. _(N/B : oh la la ALERTE ALERTE)_

Il semblait torturé, en plein dilemme et je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu'avait-il ? Il m'observa longuement ainsi avant que son regard ne dérive vers mes lèvres.

Le contact fut brisé lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche avant. Il souffla et se retira de mon emprise pour le prendre. Je me recollai au mur. Il soupira légèrement lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant. _(N/B : _)

_ "Oui ? Non, non tu ne me déranges pas." Dit-il d'une voix rapide en me jetant de petits coups d'œil. "Quoi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'étais sur le point de rejoindre Emmett… Oui. Non !" Affirma-t-il d'une voix agacée. "Mais non tu ne m'embêtes pas Angéline c'est juste que…" Il soupira. "Oui, ok. J'arrive." Il s'arrêta un instant. "Ok. Moi aussi." Rajouta-t-il d'une petite voix avant de raccrocher. _(N/B : CONNASSSE, bien sûr que tu le déranges, à cause de toi on a raté le baiser du siècle et ça fait 9 putains de chapitres qu'on attend ça, j'en peux plus !)_

Une fois fait, il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je détournai les yeux, les joues rouges.

Je ne remarquai même pas qu'il s'était rapproché et quand je tournai enfin les yeux, il était à quelques centimètres de moi à peine, le bras en appui sur le mur à côté de mon visage. _(N/B : trop sexy !)_

_ "Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé rester mais… "Je l'arrêtai d'un regard.

_" T'es pas chargé de t'occuper de moi, Edward. Je comprends parfaitement." Il hocha la tête.

_ "Mais… On se voit au plus vite n'est-ce-pas ?" Demanda-t-il incertain.

_ "Ouais…" Dis-je sans conviction. Il acquiesça vaguement puis s'éloigna. Il me sourit et tourna les talons. J'attendis quelques secondes et me passai les mains sur le visage, retournée comme pas possible.

Je me décollai du mur et commençai à marcher en direction de ma chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_ "Qu'est-ce-que… ?" Protestai-je alors que je me sentis agrippée par derrière.

_ "Dans la salle de musique habituelle à 01h00. Je t'attendrai, t'as intérêt à venir." Sa bouche se posa sur ma mâchoire, et le picotement de sa petite barbe de deux jours me provoqua de légers frissons. Il se décolla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et en un coup de vent, il s'évanouit.

Quand je me retournai, il avait déjà tourné au couloir le plus proche.

Le temps de reprendre une couleur plus proche de celle d'un vivant que celle d'un mort, je songeai que j'étais à peu près sûre de trois choses : la première était que l'odeur d'Edward encore sur moi ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que tout ceci venait bien d'arriver. La deuxième était que peu en importait la teneur, Edward Cullen venait tout juste de me donner un rendez-vous. La troisième, enfin, et non pas des moindres, était que j'étais à peu près certaine du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous dont Edward se priverait bien d'informer Angéline.

* * *

_Et voilà on arrive au bout ! _

_Je sais, je sais: Beaucoup de rapprochements pour peu de révélations... Mais ça vient, ça vient ! ^^ _

_Bon j'espère au moins que le rapprochement Eddie Boy et Belli Bello vous aura plu ? :D Il ne l'a pas vu après l'épisode des WC comme beaucoup l'attendait malheureusement!_

Alors d'après vous:

_**Comment va se passer ce fameux rendez-vous ? **_

_**Angéline va-t-elle finir par l'apprendre ?** _

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un chapitre riche en rebondissement, révélations, fighting et amouuuuur ^^ Besoooos mes lectrices favorites :p_

_Jas.  
_

_PS: Je voulais particulièrement remercier les 13 personnes qui ont voté pour moi pour le concours des 7 pêchés capitaux et qui m'ont permis de remporter la cinquième place :) _


	10. Troubles

**A Cello for a Piano. **

_Salut à tous mes petits lecteurs préférés que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur d'auteur FF comblé ! :D_

_Je vous écris à H- 3h30 de mes examens donc j'ai les doigts qui tremblotent en écrivant ces lignes ( Naaan j'déconne t'façon je vais les louper ces exams alors !) Et puis j'ai pris du bifidus actif pour que ça agisse à l'intérieur et que ça se voit à extérieur ! Un peu comme la Vodka ! xD _

_Bon bref, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ( 2 semaines ) Honnêtement je m'auto impressionne encore une fois de tenir mes promesses :p Sinon à part ces super exams qui arrivent, bah tout baigne, je ne sais pas vous mais mon nouvel an été super ! Comme chaque fois on finit l'année déchirée et on la commence de même! Non mais c'était génial ! J'attends que vous me racontiez le votre ? Avez vous terminé la soirée dans un lit qui n'était pas le votre bande perverses ? xD _

_En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, vos réaction m'ont fait plaisir: Globalement vous avez vraiment aimé le rapprochement d'Edward et Bella et tant mieux parce que plus on va avancer plus il y en aura ( D'un côté on est là pour ça non ? ) Globalement vous avez également eu envie de tuer Angéline et le téléphone d'Eddie Boy ! Je vous remercie toutes sincèrement pour tous ses commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur! J'adore les lire surtout celles qui s'interrogent et vont plus loin dans la réflexion en analysant le comportement des personnages, c'est vraiment un régal que de lire ça ! Donc, juste merci vous êtes AWESOME GUYS !_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je crains que vous ne vouliez me tuer à la fin ! Mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt ! Quelques révélations et de gros problèmes en perspectives je le crains :/ _

_Voili, voilou j'espère que vous passerez toutes un bon moment à lire en tout cas ! Love U all !_

_Reviews Anonymes: _

_**audrey:** Eh bien la voici enfin ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises ;)_

_**Bellatrix18:** Oui moi aussi je les aimes les deux, ils méritent qu'on développent leur relation. Tkt je comprends tout à fait ton ressentiment face à Angéline, c'est vrai qu'elle est énervante ! Eh bien tu me fais très plaisir, contente que les chapitres soient inattendus, c'est un de mes but :p Concernant Jane, oui en effet! Bien qu'elle peut être très sadique lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes qu'elle n'apprécie guère !_

_**laure:** Tu es dure ^^ Mais je comprends ton point de vue! Elle s'interroge beaucoup mais elle est aussi très curieuse et intriguée, faut la comprendre! _

_**marine larriven lafi:** Eh bien merci je suis contente que ça te plaise! En espérant que tu continuera à lire. Bises_

_**POTIRON:** Je te remercie, ravie que tu aimes :) Bah je veux bien l'ennui c'est que je préfère faire un peu moins long mais faire des mises à jours plus souvent. Les gens ont dis qu'il préféraient :/ Merci d'avoir commenté, bisoux :)_

_**Emy:** Ah merci ! ^^ On est bien d'accord ! On adoooore détester Angéline non ? Et puis c'est un ma pour un bien au final! J'espère que la suite plaira tout autant !_

_**TalOch:** Merci ! Eh bien tant mieux alors ^^ J'esprère que cette suite te plaira, bisoux ;)_

_**Justine :** Tu verras bien ! Mouahahaha ^^ Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Bisoux !_

_**Dori :** Comme beaucoup de lectrices j'ai l'impression! Sois patiente ça arrive :p Merci beaucoup ! Bisoux et à bientôt :)_

_**lincece49: **Tu me fais très plaisir en tout cas ! Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices alors ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ! Bises_

_**FDT:** Eh bien, merci ! Ca fait beaucoup de compliments tout ça ! :) Je crois que ce chapitre ne comblera pas vraiment ta frustration :/ ^^ A bientôt !_

_**ENJOY !**  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10. **

**Troubles**

* * *

Que devais-je faire ? Y aller au risque de souffrir, ou rester tranquillement dans mon coin priant pour que mon béguin pour le bel Edward passe au plus vite ?

Tout pouvait se résumer en une question : étais-je prête à souffrir ultérieurement pour vivre 5 minutes, 1 heure, ou 2 heures fantastiques ? Etais-je prête à y aller, à vivre des moments que je savais géniaux, profiter de son rire, de ses mimiques, et de ses yeux rieurs tout en sachant que je devrais renoncer à tout ça le matin levé ?

Pour le moment, j'avais juste envie de mettre Edward, Angéline, Adamson et tout le reste dans une boîte que je calerai dans un coin de ma tête pour ne plus y toucher que lorsque ce sera vraiment nécessaire.

_ "Swan." Appela-t-on non loin de moi. Je me retournai, mon plateau en main pour en chercher la provenance parmi les tables autour. "Bella Swan !" Répéta la voix féminine plus fortement. Je reportai mon attention sur la petite blonde qui sous ses airs d'ange tombé du ciel était une vraie lionne.

Jane. Assise seule à une table, le regard toujours aussi froid qui m'indiquait d'une main de prendre place sur une chaise en face d'elle.

Non impressionnée - du moins j'aurai aimé que ce soit vrai - je pris place en face d'elle lentement. Une fois assise, elle reporta son attention distraitement sur le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée d'une boisson à la couleur rouge.

J'entamai mon repas dans le plus grand silence, essayant de ne pas trop la fixer pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux bleus lorsqu'elle relevait la tête.

_ "Alors ?" Dit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes. "Quel est ton plan ?" Poursuivit-elle en tournant une autre page de son bouquin usé.

Je relevai la tête très discrètement pour vérifier qu'elle s'adressait à moi. De toute évidence, oui. Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ?

_ "Eh bien… Faire circuler des pétitions, lancer des manifestations, envahir l'Empire State Building, créer un blog. Voilà mon plan pour stopper le massacre des bébés phoques." Souris-je fière de mon effet lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux à mon encontre.

_ "Je ne saurais déterminer ce qui est le pire : ton humour douteux ou le fait que les bébés phoques aient hérité de toi pour les défendre." Railla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

_ "Je te remercie." Dis-je avec sarcasme. "D'ailleurs je te prierai de vérifier l'origine de ton mascara. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de marques qui essayent leurs produits sur les animaux !"

_ "Ma foi, je préfère eux que moi…

_ On pourrait aussi arrêter la production de maquillage…

_ Que tu es drôle.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne pourrais pas t'en passer ?

_ Moi ? Je pensais plutôt à toutes celles qui auraient besoin d'en utiliser." Elle avait accompagné sa remarque d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif. J'haussai les épaules. "Je disais donc Swan, quel est ton plan, non pas pour sauver les phoques mais pour envisager une idylle avec ton prince ?

_ Je suis censée comprendre quand tu parles ?

_ Oh je t'en prie ! Que comptes-tu faire pour avoir Edward dans ton lit, bon dieu ?" Sa voix avait augmenté d'un ton soudainement et je vis deux ou trois personnes en face de nous se retourner, surprises.

J'essayais de calmer l'envie que j'avais de coller sa langue pendue avec de la super glue. J'eus dès lors l'intuition que je ne devais répéter à personne ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec Edward. Si toutefois il se passait réellement quelque chose.

_ "Quel plan ? De quoi tu me parles ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu crois avoir vu mais je n'ai certainement pas l'intention d'essayer d'attirer Edward dans mon lit. De un, il n'est pas célibataire et de deux, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il accepterait ?"

Elle considéra mes joues rouges et mon air énervé un instant avant qu'un petit sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

_ "Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru voir hein ? Je vais te le dire alors : mercredi soir, tu te souviens ? Quand je suis arrivée dans ce couloir et que j'ai compris que la raison pour laquelle tu semblais à deux doigts de l'attaque cardiaque c'était parce que ce cher Edward prenait sa garce de copine dans les WC. Tu te rappelles de ça non ? Alors s'il te plaît, ne me chante pas un refrain qui ne doit même pas sonner crédible à tes propres oreilles !"

Je la jaugeai d'un air agacé.

"Je ne dirai rien à Edward ou à qui que ce soit si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et de toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre non ?"

Je soupirai.

_ "Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? Depuis la première seconde où tu m'as vue c'est tout juste si tu ne m'as pas enfoncé ta fourchette dans la gorge… Alors pourquoi ?"

Son regard perdit de son intensité et sa voix fut beaucoup plus basse lorsqu'elle recommença à parler.

_ "Parce qu'on a laissé cette fille foutre la merde assez longtemps dans notre bande. Parce qu'Edward est un de mes meilleurs amis et que j'ai juste à te regarder pour voir que tu serais dix fois meilleure pour lui qu'elle ne le sera jamais."

Je méditai ses paroles un instant.

_ "On ne force pas les gens à aimer, Jane. Tu dis que je serais meilleure pour lui qu'elle – Et Dieu sait que ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé puisque tout le monde semble le taire comme s'il s'agissait de l'éventuelle implication du gouvernement des Etats-Unis dans les actes terroristes de 2001 - mais très bien. Seulement ce n'est pas ce que lui semble penser et contre ça tu ne peux rien !

_ Que tu crois." M'interrompit-elle d'un air las en buvant de sa boisson étrange comme si ce que je lui disais n'était qu'un détail.

_ "Et puis tu dis que c'est un de tes meilleurs amis mais as-tu envisagé la possibilité que ce qui le rend heureux c'est Angéline justement ?" _Putain. Ca m'arrachait la langue de dire ça. _

_ "Ah oui ?" Cracha-t-elle mauvaise. "Tu trouves que c'est une fille qui pourrait le rendre heureux ? Une putain de garce qui le trompe, lui ment, se sert de sa putain de mère morte pour qu'il la prenne en pitié et reste avec elle ? Une belle salope, oui ! Crois-tu qu'il ait besoin d'une fille qui a tout fait pour qu'il s'embrouille avec son meilleur ami ?"

_La tête de Nahuel s'imposa à moi. _

_Putain. Elle venait d'en dire trop. _

_Elle venait de me donner de précieux indices. _

_C'était donc Angéline la cause de leurs disputes. Putain._

_Bordel, Jane déteignait sur moi avec tous ses putains de gros mots. _

Mes yeux semblèrent s'écarquiller et la compréhension dut prendre lentement place sur mon expression puisque Jane paniqua légèrement à l'idée d'en avoir trop dit.

_ "Comment ça ? Est- ce qu'elle…" Elle m'arrêta d'une main vive.

_ "Oublie ça d'accord ? Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te le dire." Elle soupira. "Mais ne me redis jamais qu'Angéline est celle qu'il faut à Edward… Ca a tendance à me mettre vraiment en colère." Concéda-t-elle. J'acquiesçai, frustrée d'avoir pu entrevoir des informations sans réelles explications.

Je bloquai ce que j'avais entendu dans un coin de ma tête, histoire de pouvoir y réfléchir un peux plus tard.

_ "Ecoute Jane, ça ne change rien… Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas être la fille hystérique qui met dix mille plans en place pour attirer un mec dans ses filets. C'est stupide. Et ça ne me ressemble pas."

Elle me toisa un petit moment puis son front se lissa. Elle sembla enfin comprendre un instant mon point de vue.

_ "Tu n'es donc vraiment pas intéressée par lui n'est-ce pas ?" Je songeai à quel point c'était faux en hochant la tête à contrecœur. Je baissai les yeux vers ma purée de carottes que je triturai avec ma fourchette. C'était raisonnable. Avec nonchalance elle reprit,

"C'est dommage, Bella était un nom qui ressortait très souvent lorsqu'il me parlait ces temps-ci."

Je relevai instantanément la tête. Quand je croisai les yeux satisfaits et moqueurs de la blonde, je compris le piège dans lequel je venais de sauter à pieds joints.

Je plissai les yeux alors qu'elle se mit à rire doucement.

_ "Tiens donc… On dirait qu'il ne te laisse pas si indifférente que ça finalement. Hum ?" Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

_ "J'aurai dû me douter que les comédiens n'étaient pas dignes de confiance." Raillai-je de mauvaise grâce. "Très bien, tu as gagné. Oui, je suis tombée sous le charme d'Edward à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Oui, il m'obsède complètement depuis et oui, ça me rend folle de le voir avec elle. Heureuse ?"

Elle me lorgna d'un regard satisfait et je fus contrainte d'avouer que ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir exprimer ce que je gardais pour moi depuis une éternité il me semblait. Je pris une bouffée d'air, me sentant comme libérée d'un poids, libérée d'un secret qui pesait vraiment lourd.

C'était un peu comme si toutes ces semaines, je refoulais l'attirance que j'avais pour Edward parce que j'en avais honte. Comme si je n'avais jamais dû ressentir ça, que c'était contre nature. Mais le sourire encourageant de Jane en face de moi me faisait me sentir étrangement bien.

_ "Tu vois, t'es toujours en vie." Trancha-t-elle. Je soufflai bruyamment.

_ "Rappelle-moi pourquoi je l'ai pas fait plus tôt ?" Elle se mit à rire doucement.

_ "Pour la même raison que tu penses Angéline supérieure à toi. Ca s'appelle la bêtise, chérie." Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix plus froide. "Bon, je crois que nous venons de faire un grand pas, ma grande. Nous pouvons donc passer à l'étape suivante.

_ Heu… Qui est ?" Elle me détailla du regard.

_ "Faire ressortir davantage ce qu'Edward aime chez toi, pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit que les manipulations c'était hors de question ?

_ Ce n'est pas de la manipulation. On va juste partir de la chose de base." Dit-elle en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux. "Et l'embellir légèrement – Enormément -" Toussa-t-elle faussement.

_ "J'aime mes vêtements." Contredis-je. "J'ai pour principe de toujours privilégier le confort." Je pris une mèche de mes cheveux. "Bon j'avoue ma coupe aurait besoin d'un petit ra"fraîchissement. Mais ça va ! Je ne les ai pas coupés depuis juste… 10 ans !" Ris-je essayant de faire de l'humour.

Elle m'observa blasée.

_ "Il faudra aussi qu'on travaille sur ce que tu appelles « l'Humour »." Je plissai les yeux.

_ "Si rien ne va chez moi, pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir me changer ? Gagne du temps et va plutôt à la recherche de la perle rare ! Dans toute cette école, tu devrais bien en avoir une qui répond aux critères !" Dis-je amère.

_ "Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que rien n'allait, ma grande. Et pour une raison que je ne comprends encore pas vraiment, Edward semble drôlement attaché à toi.

_ C'est ça ! Tellement attaché qu'il t'a parlé de moi toute la semaine n'est-ce pas ?" Ironisai-je en faisant référence à sa petite blague pas très drôle de tout à l'heure. Et dire que c'est moi que l'on accusait d'avoir un humour douteux !

_ "Attends… "Lâcha-t-elle soudainement. "Qui a dit que je mentais à propos de ça ?" Sourit-elle mesquine. J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle se leva.

_ "Mais !" Protestai-je. Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire glacial.

_ "Allez debout, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

_ Non mais attends, tu ne peux pas me dire ça et juste partir !" Elle roula des yeux.

_ "Lève ton derrière de cette putain de chaise et il y aura alors peut-être une chance que je t'en fasse confession." Je la toisai puis m'exécutai. Elle arbora un petit sourire. "Quoi que, j'ai un peu peur que ton cœur lâche Swan !"

* * *

Concrètement, Edward s'était confié à Jane sur la possibilité que je l'évitais et qu'il en ignorait la raison. Mais que ça le perturbait. Il était resté vague mais avait apparemment dit que ça lui manquait de ne plus voir « cette violoncelliste aussi imprévisible que complexe ».

Pour moi c'était une victoire. J'avais entamé une petite danse de la joie intérieure qui devait se refléter sur mon visage vu le regard désespéré que m'avait lancé la blonde. J'avais alors de suite arrêté.

_ "Au fait, je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler mais…" Hésitai-je. Elle arqua un sourcil. "Enfin, promets- moi de ne le répéter à personne.

_ Tu comptes me le dire au cours de ce siècle ?

_ Edward m'a donné rendez-vous cette nuit dans la salle de répète." Elle ralentit son pas, les yeux soudain bloqués. Puis elle se mit à sourire.

_ "Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu finalement !

_ Ah donc en fait tout le discours sur « je suis sûre que tu lui plais et que tu peux le conquérir » tu n'y croyais pas vraiment." Remarquai-je.

_ "Disons que mes suppositions se sont juste confirmées !" Sourit-elle. Je roulai des yeux.

_ "Merci, connaissant ta sincérité, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir à présent." Raillai-je amère. Je secouai la tête. Par ce geste, mes yeux tombèrent sur l'intérieur d'une salle de répète de danse d'où une tête familière m'apparut. Deux têtes familières. Je laissai Jane et m'approchai lentement, le cœur battant.

Mon regard s'infiltra par la vitre de 10 centimètres qui laissait entrevoir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Alice sauta élégamment avant de retomber en équilibre sur une jambe. Puis elle s'esclaffa de son rire argentin et se tourna vers une autre personne. Le rire de la blonde se joignit au sien et Angéline s'approcha pour lui montrer le mouvement qu'elle venait de faire. Alice le reproduisit à nouveau, avant de se lancer dans une parodie qui fit rire Angéline aux éclats. Elle-même se mit à danser de manière exagérée. Pourtant même ainsi, elle restait gracieuse.

Ce spectacle bien que trois fois moins douloureux que celui d'il y a quelques semaines, n'en restait pas moins très dur à regarder. J'avais cette boule dans la gorge et une colère que je sentis monter lentement en moi pour cette fille qui chamboulait ma vie et mes émotions sans même s'en rendre compte.

Voir Alice rire et se rapprocher d'elle c'était comme voir un autre élément qui me tenait à cœur m'échapper pour aller rejoindre les rangs de cette fille qui semblait fasciner tout le monde.

Un profond ressentiment naquit en moi. De la jalousie : purement et simplement. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle me volait Alice ?

_ "Je te présente l'effet Angéline Britman, ma grande. Un poison qui s'infiltre lentement et qui creuse son trou doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'ait tout pris." Résonna la voix de Jane qui s'était approchée pour voir.

Je méditai ses paroles et me retirai brusquement de la vitre, en colère comme rarement. Je repris la marche et jeta un coup d'œil à Jane qui souriait.

_ "Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de sourire ? Ca n'a vraiment rien de drôle !

_ Non c'est vrai." Admit-elle. "Mais ta colère va être carrément productive pour la suite du programme !" Se réjouit-elle. Je plissai les yeux d'agacement.

* * *

Jane avait finalement rejoint Alec dans le salon commun du deuxième après m'avoir fait promettre de porter les vêtements qu'elle m'apporterait en début de soirée - et aussi après m'avoir suppliée de ne tenter l'humour sous aucun prétexte.

Même si ses projets concernant mon relooking me faisaient lever les yeux au ciel, c'était vraiment agréable de ne plus se sentir seule, de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. S'agissant d'une de ses meilleures amies, on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'aurait aidé lui plutôt que moi, mais j'avais la ferme intuition qu'elle ne me trahirait pas.

Je m'installai sur mon lit et me mis à rêvasser sur le rendez-vous qui m'attendait. Lentement le stress commença à monter en moi. Je ne savais pas comment ça allait se dérouler, ni de quoi il allait être fait. Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Et s'il m'avait donné rendez-vous juste pour me dire qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le harceler ? Je me relevai et me passai une main sur le visage, fatiguée de tout ça.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me mettre la pression. Autant attendre de voir comment ça allait se passer, non ? Mes yeux voyagèrent sur le parquet et furent attirés par le paquet argenté envoyé par mes parents que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert. Je me mis à rougir, de honte. Comment pouvais-je avoir l'esprit si préoccupé pour oublier d'ouvrir le cadeau de mes parents ?

Je m'en saisis prestement et déchira l'emballage de la boîte blanche plutôt imposante. A l'intérieur, deux autres paquets s'entassaient. Je pris le plus petit précautionneusement. Une fois le carton ouvert, j'en sortis l'appareil photo compact marron représenté sur l'emballage. J'arquai un sourcil quand je vis qu'une petite note était collée au dos de l'appareil.

Je veux que ma boîte mail soit incessamment sous peu inondée de photos de toi et de tes nouveaux amis (ainsi que du charmant jeune homme qui est la cause de ton rire niais la dernière fois au téléphone).

Je me mis à rire bruyamment. Sacrée Renée !

Joyeuse, je me saisis du deuxième paquet, plus imposant. Une fois le papier déchiré sans encombre, j'ouvris avec plaisir l'album photo qui complétait le premier cadeau. Je fus surprise d'y trouver déjà deux clichés.

Le premier représentait mon père, ma mère et Phil assis sur le canapé, ma mère tapant légèrement dans le ventre de Charlie pour qu'il sourie. Autant dire que le résultat était peu convaincant.

_Charlie, Renée et Phil. 5 septembre. _

Je souris devant leur portrait. C'était sûrement un peu bizarre en soi mais parfait pour moi. Ma mère semblait se porter bien sur la photo et ça me mit dans une meilleure humeur.

Sur la deuxième photo, on y voyait seulement le chef Swan, l'air choqué et les joues rouges. Je fronçai les sourcils puis me mis à lire à toute vitesse la note en dessous.

_Voici la tête de ton cher père lorsqu'il a découvert ton troisième cadeau ! __Fais-en__ bon usage __;)._

Mon troisième cadeau ? J'haussai un sourcil. Je m'emparai du gros carton et vis qu'il y avait effectivement un dernier petit paquet au fond. Je le saisis curieuse et eus vite fait de déchirer l'emballage.

Tout comme Charlie, mes joues se mirent aussitôt à devenir aussi rouges que la robe d'Alice posée sur son lit. Je rougis d'autant plus lorsque je songeai que mon père avait vu _ça._

Sérieusement ? Ma mère m'avait-elle vraiment envoyé un paquet de préservatifs ? Je veux dire… Quel genre de mère envoie ça à sa fille pour son anniversaire ? Depuis l'autre bout du pays !

J'enfouis le paquet dans le carton, rapidement en secouant la tête. Avant de rire doucement. Bon Dieu, j'adorais cette mère-là ! Mais encore une fois elle avait tout faux, je n'étais pas encore à ce stade-là.

_Malheureusement. _Entendis-je au fond de moi. Je me mis alors à repenser au rêve très sensuel que j'avais fait il y a quelques temps déjà avec pour acteur principal Edward.

La seconde d'après, on toqua à la porte. Je posai tout sur mon lit et intima à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et Kate apparut dans mon champ de vision.

_ "Oh, salut Kate.

_ Salut !" Me répondit-elle rapidement, l'air inquiet.

_ "Tout va bien ?" Elle déglutit et secoua la tête.

_ "Non, à vrai dire. Bella, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi s'il te plaît."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ "Bien sûr mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule.

_ "C'est Rosalie… Je l'ai trouvée dans la chambre… Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et je ne sais pas quoi faire !

_ Oh." J'enregistrai l'information rapidement et hocha la tête. "Ok, allons-y !" Elle parut soulagée.

Elle me pressa jusqu'à leur chambre à quelques mètres et ouvrit la porte en grand puis me lança un regard pour que j'y aille en première. Je passai le chambranle de la porte, un peu perdue, puis sondai la pièce du regard.

Rosalie était effectivement là, au pied de son lit, les genoux repliés contre son buste, les bras entourant ses jambes et la tête à moitié baissée. Son visage était strié de larmes.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je me mis à genoux aussi, pour être à sa hauteur et tentai de capter son regard.

_ "Rose ? Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Regarde-moi." Mais elle ne dit rien et continua de pleurer en silence.

Je songeai rapidement à Emmett mais renonça à cette explication. Même lui ne pouvait la mettre dans cet état ! Je retournai un regard désespéré à Kate.

"Elle a dit quelque chose depuis que tu l'as trouvée ?"

Celle-ci secoua la tête, embêtée.

_ "Rien du tout !

_ Rosalie ?"

_ "Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un d'autre ?" J'hésitai.

_ "Emmett ?" Murmurai-je à l'attention de Rosalie qui releva les yeux subitement.

_ "Non, surtout pas, s'il te plaît !" Pria-t-elle en serrant de toutes ses forces mon avant bras. J'en fus soulagée et d'autant plus inquiète. Soulagée parce qu'elle réagissait enfin. Inquiète devant l'état dans lequel elle était. "Personne !

_ Ok, ok ! Personne Rosalie. Je te le jure." Promis-je en essayant de la convaincre du regard. Elle sembla se calmer un peu. "Kate." Lançai-je en observant toujours mon amie. "Ca t'embête de nous laisser ?" J'avais l'intuition que Rose ne parlerait pas en présence d'une autre personne.

_ "Oh. Oui, bien sûr ! Je serai dans le salon si vous avez besoin de moi." Elle s'en alla rapidement.

Je m'assis par terre, regardant Rosalie pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire. Je tentai de la consoler pendant quelques minutes où elle se réfugia dans mes bras en pleurant silencieusement.

_ "Faut que tu me racontes. Sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider Rosalie." Dis-je doucement la faisant renifler. Elle se recula en secouant la tête.

_ "Personne ne peut m'aider Bella ! Personne !

_ Je suis sûre que si… Ca ne peut pas être si grave ? Parle-moi !

_ Non. Déjà trop de personnes ont été impliquées. Ca ne concerne que moi !

_ Impliquées ?" Répétai-je les sourcils froncés." Mais dans quoi ?

_ Je ne peux pas, je te dis !" Cria-t-elle soudain. "Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger, ni toi ni personne d'ailleurs !" Je la regardai, perdue et choquée. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave pour que ça puisse me mettre à ce point en danger.

_ "C'est en rapport avec quelqu'un de l'école ?" Demandai-je en espérant que si je lui posais des questions elle se confierait plus facilement.

Elle secoua la tête, vivement.

_ "Non.

_ D'accord… Alors avec quelqu'un que tu connaissais d'avant ?" Elle hésita en me regardant dans les yeux et je sus que j'avais trouvé. J'inspirai. "Ok, Rose, ça va aller. Tu dois juste me dire. C'est quelqu'un qui te veut du mal ? Qui te menace ?"

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes avant d'acquiescer doucement. Je pouvais lire une grande peur dans ses yeux. Une peur qui me terrifiait moi-même.

_ "Oui.

_ Est-ce que cette personne t'as déjà fait du mal ?" Elle hocha la tête et je pris peur. "Ici ?" M'étranglai-je.

_ "Non ! Non, mais il est réapparu.

_ Il ? Qui est-ce ?" Je parlais doucement en murmurant presque pour ne pas la brusquer. "Pourquoi te poursuit-il ?" Elle renifla bruyamment et lentement, sortit une feuille blanche de sa poche. Elle me la tendit en tremblant.

Je la saisis, terrifiée cependant de ce que j'allais y trouver.

Je l'ouvris avec des gestes anxieux. D'une écriture noire grossière était visible :

_Tout vient à qui sait attendre, mon amour, tu dois le savoir._

_Il faudra te faire pardonner pour cette longue attente, je le crains._

_Patiente encore un peu, je serai __là__ plus tôt que tu ne le __penses__._

_R. _

J'écarquillai les yeux. On aurait dit une lettre tout droit sortie d'un thriller. Quel genre de malade était-ce là ? Puis Rose commença à parler.

_ "Il y a deux ans, quand nous étions encore en Californie j'ai rencontré un garçon. Royce." Je levai le regard vers elle, attendant la suite avec impatience. "A l'époque, j'aimais les mauvais garçons c'est vrai mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il était si…" Elle s'arrêta un moment et je lui serrai l'épaule en guise de soutien.

"J'ai commencé à sortir avec lui et ses amis. Ils étaient assez étranges entre eux mais je les appréciais. Ils étaient sympas et assez réputés dans mon lycée alors l'idée d'être cool auprès des autres me plaisait bien." Elle eut un rire amer et releva ensuite vers moi ses yeux déterminés.

"Mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre fréquentable. Surtout Royce. Un soir nous étions supposés aller manger dans un fast-food avec sa bande et quelques copines. Mais il nous a emmenés dans une petite ville à côté de la nôtre et a rejoint ses amis sur le parking d'un petit commerce qui était ouvert toute la nuit. J'ai exigé qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'on foutait là mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je n'ai compris ce qui se passait que quand je l'ai vu sortir de la voiture avec une cagoule sur la tête. L'un deux avait une putain d'arme !"

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Là encore, elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

"Plusieurs coups de feu ont retenti à l'intérieur et je ne savais pas quoi faire… Ils… Ils sont revenus quelques minutes après, en trombe dans les voitures et Royce a démarré à toute vitesse. Il y avait du sang partout sur ses mains, et ses avants bras ! J'ai imaginé qu'il avait tué le caissier et pris la caisse."

Elle prit une grande respiration.

_ "Ils l'ont tué ?" Déglutis-je mais elle enchaîna sans me répondre.

_ "Je ne suis pas sortie pendant trois jours de chez moi, jusqu'à ce que je lise dans les journaux que le gérant du commerce avait été touché à l'épaule mais que ses jours n'étaient pas comptés. Bien sûr après ça, je suis allée voir Royce pour mettre un terme à notre relation." Ses traits se déformèrent sous le dégoût qu'il semblait lui inspirer.

"Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec un mec pareil ! Il me répugnait et était dangereux ! Mais… C'est là que tout a commencé à partir en vrille. Il ne l'a pas accepté et m'a menacée. Il disait… Il disait que je lui appartenais ! Je n'ai pas tenu compte de ses paroles et ai essayé de reprendre ma vie. Il a fallu attendre une semaine pour qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Je recevais des… Des photos de moi. Par dizaines. Dans mon jardin, dans ma chambre. A une soirée. A la station essence. C'était… Il était fou. Un malade que j'avais provoqué et qui avait en retour jeté son dévolu sur moi."

_ "Oh mon Dieu." Murmurai-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche. "Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Dis-je, la gorge serrée par avance de ce qu'elle allait me confier.

_ "Heureusement tout ça s'est produit vers le début de l'été et à cette période Jasper rentrait de la Julliard avec Edward et Emmett. Je leur en ai parlé et… Jasper a proposé de monter un plan pour qu''il se montre. Un soir j'ai fait mine de me retrouver seule sur une station essence déserte pour approvisionner ma voiture, il a surgi de nulle part. Il m'a agressée mais heureusement les garçons n'étaient pas loin.

Ils l'ont rendu tellement minable ce soir-là, que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait eu assez la frousse pour toute sa vie ! Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui pendant les deux années qui ont suivi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui." Fit-elle en désignant la lettre de la tête.

Je ne pouvais prononcer un mot. J'étais sidérée, choquée, révoltée de cet être abjecte qui se permettait de faire pression sur Rosalie de la sorte et de s'octroyer une place dans sa vie qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner. Quel malade ! Et dire qu'il était à New York…

Je relevai les yeux et vis qu'elle me regardait anxieuse, attendant sûrement mon soutien. Je me donnai du courage mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

_ "Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, Rose ! On va retrouver ce malade et il ne pourra plus te faire de mal !" Je criai presque mes mots pour l'en convaincre. Et pour m'en convaincre un peu aussi." Ok ?" Un sanglot obstrua sa gorge et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

_ "J'ai tellement peur Bella ! Il est capable du pire… Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose. A personne."

Malheureusement, comment lui promettre une telle chose ? Je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire mais quelque chose me disait que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Je pris sur moi et la rassura.

_ "T'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de raison, ca va aller. On va prévenir les autres et ils…" Elle se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte. Son regard s'était fait soudain dur.

_ "Non Bella ! Personne ne doit être au courant ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien !" Je fus estomaquée.

_ "Quoi ? Rosalie ! Un malade te poursuit ! Il faut le dire à ton frère, Emmett, Alice… La direction de l'école, la police ! Peu importe mais on ne peut pas gérer ça seules !

_ J'ai dis non ! Tu es déjà au courant et c'est une personne de trop ! Il faut que je règle ça !

_ Rosalie comment comptes-tu venir à bout de ce fou toute seule ? Tu l'as dit toi-même il est dangereux ! Et puis les autres sont le droit de savoir ! Je te signale que le simple fait de la présence de ce Royce te met non seulement en danger mais aussi Jasper, Emmett et Edward ! Bordel, ils l'ont tabassé… Tu crois pas qu'il va vouloir se venger ?"

Elle leva la main pour m'arrêter.

_ "Oui et le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est de s'en prendre à moi ! Pas à eux !

_ Et tu trouves que c'est mieux, peut-être ?" Raillai-je en colère contre elle qui ne mesurait pas les risques. Elle prit un air désespéré.

_ "Je t'en prie Bella ! Laisse-moi essayer ! Il se sera toujours temps de leur dire après ! Je ne veux pas que Jasper, je… Je ne veux pas qu'Emmett soit au courant." Finit-elle dans un souffle.

_ "Merde Rose, tu serais prête à mettre ta vie en danger juste pour ne pas le mettre au courant ? C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus je suis sûre qu'il aimerait le savoir ! Comme tout le monde !" Elle me lança un regard triste.

_ "Je t'en supplie Bella… Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.

_ Rose, je ne peux pas te promettre ça. C'est trop grave." Elle étouffa un sanglot.

_ "Je t'en prie… Promets…" Je soupirai.

_Non, Bella, dis non !_

_ "Très bien." Dis-je vaincue. "Mais je te préviens je veux être informée s'il te menace à nouveau ! Et si je vois que ça va trop loin j'irai leur dire peu importe si ça te plaît ou non !" Elle inspira, soulagée.

_ "D'accord." Accepta-t-elle doucement. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me calmer.

_ "Et moi qui croyais que ma seule préoccupation à la Julliard allait être la musique." Ironisai-je. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

_ "Voilà ce qui arrive en présence des Hale et des Cullen. Tu es désormais prévenue.

_ Et moi qui croyais être un aimant à ennuis. Je me mis à côté d'elle dos contre le lit." Elle soupira puis s'agita légèrement.

_ "J'avais pris ça au supermarché avant de venir. Un peu de réconfort ?" Proposa-t-elle en me tendant un pot de glace « Ben & Jerry's ».

_ "Donne-moi ça !" Elle rit et ouvrit le couvercle avant de plonger son doigt dedans et de l'amener à sa bouche.

_ "Mmmh… Même un Royce ne peut pas prendre le dessus sur une Chocolate Macadamia de Ben & Jerry's !" (N/B : ah non pas d'accord la meilleure c'est la Cookie Dough !)

* * *

Je n'avais pas voulu la laisser mais elle avait insisté en disant que ça aurait été suspect que je reste avec elle. Et que le fait que je sois là ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était pas faux mais je n'étais pas du tout rassurée de la savoir traquée par ce malade. Même s'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il fasse une apparition ce soir.

Je considérai les vêtements qui étaient posés sur mon lit un instant. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour rentrer dans ma chambre ?

Je pris à bout de bras le jean brut très serré avant de tendre devant moi le pull blanc torsadé. C'était plus raisonnable. Mes yeux tombèrent au pied du lit sur une paire de bottines couleur Camel qui m'attendaient patiemment ainsi qu'une ceinture fine de la même couleur. Que le ciel bénisse cette fille d'avoir eu la jugeote de ne pas mettre de talons à ces pieds qui avaient déjà assez de mal pour tenir sur du plat.

Je me précipitai à la salle de bain et entra dans la cabine de douche. Je me frottai énergiquement, puis lavai mes cheveux en essayant d'ignorer la petite voix qui me morigénait intérieurement car je tentais de me faire jolie pour aller voir un garçon déjà pris.

D'un côté, rien n'avait été promis. Nous n'allions rien faire de mal, juste parler un peu. Devenir _amis. _Oui c'était juste cela. Rien d'autre.

Mon esprit dériva par extension sur Angéline et les propos que Jane avait tenus à son égard : « _Une putain de garce qui le trompe, lui ment. __Crois-tu__ qu'il ait besoin d'une fille qui a tout fait pour qu'il s'embrouille avec son meilleur ami ?_ »

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ?

J'avais déjà une théorie sur sa présumée tromperie. Du moins j'étais convaincue qu'elle avait dû tromper Edward avec un autre. L'ennui c'est que je ne savais pas qui et n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir. Je refusais de penser à Nahuel… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un autre côté le meilleur ami avec lequel Edward se serait disputé à cause de sa copine ne pouvait être que lui. Il suffisait de voir la haine qu'il lui vouait pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

_Comme si ton meilleur ami baisait ta copine derrière ton dos ? _Nahuel ne pouvait avoir fait ça, je n'y croyais pas. Mon Dieu, que cette fille était bête si elle avait réellement trompé la confiance d'Edward. Mon cœur se serra pour lui. Cela ne devait pas être simple. Il avait dû être tellement en colère et dégouté.

Alors pourquoi reste-t-il avec cette cruche ? Cria une voix familière au fond de moi. Nommons la sadique. Ou jalouse.

Soudain, je me mis à repenser à une autre chose que Jane avait dite et qui m'avait fait tiquer sur le moment. «_ Et qui se sert de sa putain de mère morte pour qu'il la prenne en pitié et reste avec elle ? »_

Je n'y comprenais rien ! La mère de qui ? D'Edward ? D'Angéline ? D'énervement, je reposai violemment le pommeau de douche, manquant de tomber sur le sol glissant.

Je me séchai puis laissai mes cheveux sécher et boucler à l'air libre. Décidant finalement que je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à Alice pourquoi j'étais habillée ainsi à une heure pareille, j'enfilai rapidement les vêtements qui étaient plutôt confortables et me glissai sous ma couverture que je remontai jusqu'au cou.

Je consultai mon réveil : 22h30.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pendant 2h30 ?

Alice était rentrée quelques minutes après finalement et constatant la lumière éteinte, avait filé sous la douche discrètement avant de se coucher rapidement. Ses exercices avec Angéline la brillante danseuse avait dû l'épuiser vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'endormit.

Précautionneusement, je m'extirpai des draps et me faufilai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Tourner la clé dans la serrure parut faire un boucan d'enfer à mes oreilles. Une fois dehors, je pus enfin souffler. Prudemment je commençai à me diriger vers les escaliers et descendit d'un pas réticent les trois étages.

Arrivée en bas, une peur sans nom me saisit au ventre. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui je n'avais pas eu le temps de songer ni à ce qui allait se passer ce soir, ni au stress que ça pouvait provoquer chez moi. Mais maintenant que l'échéance se rapprochait dangereusement, je sentais progressivement mes muscles se crisper.

J'allais le voir. Malgré la peur, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Tellement perdue dans mes pensées je remarquai que j'étais arrivée seulement lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec la lourde porte insonorisée. J'entrai.

Bon, la salle était vide mais il n'était qu'une heure moins dix. Le cœur battant la chamade, je partis m'asseoir sur le banc du piano qui dormait silencieusement. Je promenai mes doigts un instant sur les touches d'ivoire.

Puis j'attendis étant donné que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

_Dix minutes._

_Vingt minutes._

_Une demi-heure. _

_Trois quart d'heure. _

Je jetai un coup d'œil au piano, blessée. Ainsi, il ne viendrait pas ? Je trouvai cela déplacé au plus haut point. S'il avait changé d'avis, il aurait pu me le dire en personne avant pour éviter de me faire attendre presque une heure pour rien !

Il avait un sacré culot ! Il m'accusait de l'éviter, avant de me prier de venir pour finalement… Ne même pas prendre la peine de venir ?

_Peut-être__ a-t-il eu un empêchement ?_ Tenta la voix la plus optimiste en moi qui fut vite mise au silence par un rire amer. Oui un empêchement qui s'appelle Angéline ! Eh bien soit. Mais qu'il n'attende plus rien de moi. Pas même un bonjour. Croyait-il qu'il pouvait disposer des gens à sa guise ?

Et puis ma foi, qu'il y reste avec son Angéline. S'il se plaisait tant avec cette fille qui apparemment le trompait et lui mentait et bien à sa guise ! Je saturais. Je me fis la promesse intérieure que cette pièce ne me verrait plus jamais jouer en présence de ce prétentieux. Cet arrogant doublé d'un…

_ "Bella ?" Appela doucement la voix de velours. Mes narines se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et de la colère. Je relevai les yeux pour le trouver à l'encadrement de la porte, l'air gêné. Je me levai du banc, rapidement.

_" Edward." Saluai-je froidement. "Tu m'honores enfin de ta présence ?" Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Je m'avançai vers la sortie, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus. Je passai près de lui.

_ "Non, attends…" Je me retournai, rageuse.

_ "Attendre ? Je crois que j'ai assez attendu pour la soirée tu ne penses pas ? Mais merci d'avoir eu la gentillesse de venir me saluer quand même. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit !" Sans attendre de réponse je poursuivis mon chemin d'un pas pressé.

_ "Merde !" L'entendis-je jurer alors que ses pas résonnèrent. Il arrêta ma course d'une main sur mon bras. Je le fusillai du regard.

_ "C'est une habitude chez toi n'est-ce pas ?" Dis-je en désignant mon bras. Il suivit mon regard et relâcha un peu son emprise.

_ "Alors écoute-moi !" Plaida-t-il, la lippe agacée. Non mais quel culot ! C'est lui qui était agacé ?

_ "C'est marrant tu vois mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Mais finalement je crois que c'est mieux que tu ne sois pas venu. Ce rendez-vous était une mauvaise idée !" Ses traits se fermèrent un instant.

_ "C'est ce que tu penses ?" J'hochai la tête vivement. Bien. Lâcha-t-il froidement. "Alors pourquoi être venue ?

_ C'est que je me demande aussi ! Et crois-moi, j'ai pu réfléchir amplement à la question pendant une heure !

_ Oh oui je vois." Rétorqua-t-il en colère pour de bon. "Toi tu préfères la fuite ? Eviter les gens c'est ton truc !" Mes yeux le mitraillèrent.

_ "Ça a tendance à m'éviter pas mal de mauvaises fréquentations, en effet !" Cinglai-je. Nos corps s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés sous l'effet de la colère et je m'en rendis compte quand je dus reculer d'un bon pas.

_ "Ça a peut-être tendance à t'en faire louper des bonnes, non ?

_ Tu…

_ Hé ! Qui est là ?" Se plaignit une voix rauque et lourde depuis le Hall. La lumière s'alluma et j'écarquillai les yeux.

_ "Fais chier ! Chuchota Edward en m'agrippant le bras.

_ Hé !" Protestai-je en le secouant. Il se retourna, l'air pincé.

_ "Tu tiens à te faire choper à une heure du matin à traîner dans les couloirs ?" S'énerva-t-il à voix basse. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il m'entraîna. Nous tournâmes à gauche et je m'interrogeai sur l'endroit vers lequel il nous emmenait.

Je vis qu'il prit la direction du petit amphithéâtre de répétition. Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'arrêta pas sa course et nous dirigea vers l'escalier avant d'emprunter une petite porte en bois ancien. Il l'ouvrit et me poussa à l'extérieur.

L'air froid s'infiltra directement sous les maigres habits que je portais et me filèrent une série de frisson. J'entendais à peine Edward s'agiter pour fermer la porte derrière moi, trop subjuguée par la vue que ce petit balcon inattendu offrait. La ville semblait irréelle ainsi allumée par toutes ses lumières. Cette scène me fit étrangement revenir quelques semaines auparavant quand je découvrais NY pour la première fois la nuit.

_ "Comment est-ce… ?" Il me coupa.

_ "Chut." M'intima-t-il en désignant la porte. On entendit celle de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrir avant de se refermer bruyamment une minute plus tard. Edward se détendit.

_ "Qui est-ce ?

_ Doug, le concierge. Il n'est pas là tout le temps, c'est donc dur de déterminer les soirs où on a feu vert et les soirs où… C'est plus tendu." Termina-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. Je me tournai.

_ "C'est beau ici. Tu as trouvé l'endroit seul ?

_ Ouai." Acquiesça-t-il. "J'aime venir ici de temps à autre. C'est reposant.

_ J'imagine que ce genre d'endroit est nécessaire quand on habite une ville telle que New York.

_ Oui et heureusement cette ville est justement remplie d'endroits inattendus et calmes.

_ Vraiment ?" Tiquai-je, perplexe. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

_ "Pauvre enfant. J'imagine que tout ce que tu as vu de NY c'est les endroits à touristes ? Je me renfrognai.

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de visiter avec Julliard." Tranchai-je. Le silence s'imposa et me rappela la température qu'il faisait. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. Je crois qu'il le remarqua puisque la seconde d'après, il ouvrit la porte, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il rentra, moi sur ses talons.

Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur aucune parole ne fut échangée non plus. J'avais envie de rentrer me coucher. Je me dirigeai vers les portes et tirai la poignée. Elle resta bloquée. Je m'acharnai dessus, sans résultat.

_ "Est-ce mon cerveau de campagnarde qui a du mal à comprendre comment on ouvre une porte ? Tu peux le faire s'il te plaît ?" Soufflai-je, fatiguée. Il s'approcha les sourcils froncés.

_ "Moi qui te pensais débrouillarde." Je ne relevai pas.

Il tira sur la poignée et je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais déjà essayé ça, merci. Il recommença sans succès. Il considéra la porte un instant, l'air concentré puis se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ "La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les salles sont chauffées." De quoi me parlait-il ? Les salles sont chauffées oui et alors ? "La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai bien l'impression que Doug nous a enfermés ici. Pour la nuit."

Je le regardai, bouche bée.

* * *

_Tout le monde a apprécié la lecture ? :) Vous êtes toujours avec moi ! Cool parce que la suite arrive bientôt !_

_Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : Je vous promets que vous allez adorer Bellachou et Eddi Boy enfermés dans une pièce pendant touuute la nuit ! :)_

_Sinon que pensez vous du passé de Rosalie ?_

_De l'implication de Jane dans la conquête d'Edward ? _

_Vos avis ne pourront que me remonter le morale après la session d'exams qui m'attend, croyez moi ! _

_Sur ce, à bientôt !_

_Besos,_

_Jas.  
_


	11. Loose Tongues

**A Cello for a Piano.**

_Hello Guys ! Non... NON! LÂCHEZ CE FLINGUE ! NON MAIS OH ! _

_Ok, nous sommes le 9 février donc j'arrive avec un petit plus de retard que prévu je sais bien. J'ai eu quelques problèmes ( Exemple le dernier en date: Ma chaudière qui claque, et l'eau chaude qui prend la fuite, résultat 8 degrés dans la chambre et franchement ça fait mal ! ) Sinon j'ai repris les cours donc ça aussi ça joue. Voilà donc désolée pour ce retard, en plus je me sens bien con étant donné que je vous aviez promis que ça allait arriver vite. Mais pour me faire pardonner ; Le chapitre est relativement long :)  
_

_Breeeeeef, sinon je suis vraiment super contente puisque le chapitre précédent vous a plu globalement. Vous avez plutôt aimé que Bella se fasse une alliée de Jane et bizarrement vous avez aussi beaucoup apprécié le fait que nos deux super héros se retrouvent enfermés dans l'auditorium ( Si si, je vous ai vu venir bande de perverses. Bon et concernant Angéline... No comment, vous l'appréciez toujours autant. Ha-Ha ! _

_Je vais me répéter mais vraiment VRAIMENT merci pour tout vos messages que je lis avec attention, auquels je réponds bien évidemment et qui me font toujours le même effet génial. C'est juste fantastique de se sentir lue ( et appréciée en tant qu'auteur par la même occasion :p )_

_Oh et puis merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour les résultats de mes exams ^^ Même si ça ne s'est pas du tout bien passé, merci quand même ! :p _

_Bon allez, reviews anonymes et le chapitre enfin ! _

_**Flash Sophie:** J'aurais peut être pas du t'ajouter finalement, je vais prendre cher pour les prochains chapitres :p ! HELP !_

_**saratea :** Ouai j'étais dans mon jour de bonté, je me suis dis que j'allais vous donner une mise en bouche quand même :p Merci, et bon sang ! Je te souhaite bien du courage pour tes partiels, j'espère qu'ils se sont mieux passés que les miens ! x)_

_**Merci :** Ah bon? Un intêret? Peut être celui de libérer son meilleur ami d'une conna- De sa petit copine hum ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire! Bises_

_**Justine:** Oui ça lui fait une alliée, et non des moindres! Royce, éternel chieur, un peu comme Mike en fait ! Mystère et boule de gomme pour les aveux, tu verras! Merci pour ton commentaire, bises !_

_**larsand:** Ah bah je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à lire et que tu aimes surtout ! Nos deux tourteraux vont bien profiter de l'enfermement crois moi :p Merci et à bientôt !_

_**Emy:** Je te remercie, oui de l'action en vue. Et Jane va être d'une grande aide je pense :p Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_**marine larriven lafi:** Je te laisse le découvrir ! Bisoux et merci d'avoir commenté._

_**Chocapic:** Sadique oui ! Rosalie et Alice peuvent parfois être envahissantes ! Ah, tu n'es pas la seule ^^ Pourquoi ce prénom ? Tu me crois si je te dis que l'ex chieuse de mon ex s'appelait ainsi et que j'en ai pris conscience que récemment ? :p Je pense aussi qu'il fait très petit fille sage et il est très énérvant faut l'avouer ! xD Merci pour ta rivew j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Sam:** Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que le chapitre 11 te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour mes exams même si je les ai loupé :S Bises_

_**Nina:** Wouah, si tu veux on échange de place xD Tu m'as l'air plus calé que moi sur le sujet de Bella et son rapport à la musique x) Bah déjà je te remercie de me dire que même si c'est un AH je respecte quand même les persos de base, c'est un grand dilemme pour moi donc ça me fat plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que la musique te plait dans l'histoire et pas seulement la romance de Bella et Edward. Je suis consciente de l'avoir mis de côté ces quelques temps mais je voulais faire avancer l'histoire qui se trainait un peu je trouve mais t'inquiète elle revient un peu dans ce chapitre et beaucoup dans le prochain ;) Milles merci et à bientôt, bises !_

_**May:** Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas ^^ Je n'oblige personne à laisser des reviews même si j'aime beaucoup quand vous le faîtes. Écoutes je suis ravie que ma fiction te captive, c'est vraiment plaisant à entendre. J'espère juste que la suite te plaira tout autant! Pour les explications entre Edward et Bella... Je te laisse découvrir! Bises._

_**TalOch:** Elle est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :) _

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11.**

**Loose Tongues  
**

* * *

C'était une blague, une plaisanterie, un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, dans mon lit. J'aurais zappé le rendez-vous avec Edward, il m'en voudrait et ne voudrait plus me parler. Comme ça c'était réglé. Je fermai les yeux une demi-seconde pourtant quand je les rouvris, il se trouvait toujours devant moi l'air pas aussi embêté qu'il aurait dû. Il semblait même plutôt content de lui.

_ "Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?" Murmurai-je comme pour ne pas céder à la colère. Il plissa les lèvres et j'eus ma réponse. Je plaçai deux doigts sur mes tempes, tentant de réaliser ce que ça voulait dire.

_ "Il semblerait bien que tu vas être contrainte de passer la nuit avec moi. Ça te pose un problème ?" Lança-t-il tout sourire. Je lui renvoyai mon meilleur air blasé.

_ "Tu me poses vraiment la question ?" Dis-je agacée pour de bon. Il haussa un sourcil et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui tentaient de cacher son sourire amusé en vain.

_ "Eh bien, oui faut croire. Je veux dire, je comprends que l'idée de passer la nuit entière ici ne te plaît pas, ce que je comprends moins c'est pourquoi le fait que tu la passes avec moi semble te déranger autant."

Je retins un rire sarcastique.

_ "Disons que je vais te laisser réfléchir à l'idiotie de ta question et au cas tu ne trouverais pas, je te réponds dans… Une heure ! Ca devrait aller de toute manière non ? C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire ou même comme si tu pouvais sortir d'ici." Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai les talons, me dirigeant vers la scène sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pour ne plus avoir son visage en face de moi.

_ "Et bah on y arrive. C'est donc pour ça, hein ?" Je l'entendis qui me suivait.

_ "Pour ça quoi ?" Soufflai-je exaspérée.

_ "Pour ça que t'es si désagréable ! Juste parce que j'ai eu du retard ?

_ Une heure, j'appelle pas ça du retard tu vois, j'appelle ça du foutage de gueule !

_ Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'expliquer pourquoi." Se défendit-il en venant se placer devant moi.

_ "Oui t'as raison, j'aurais dû ! Je me demande bien ce que ça pouvait être : j'ai donné un rein à ma grand-mère ? J'ai été attaqué par des loutres enragées en chemin ? J'ai subi une opération du cerveau ?"

Il soupira.

_ "Non rien de tout ça." Railla-t-il, mécontent.

_ "Alors rien de valable comme excuse." Je le contournai sans un regard.

Ne pas se retourner, ne pas le regarder, ne pas prêter attention à son regard plein de remords.

_ "J'allais venir mais… Elle est entrée dans ma chambre. Angéline. Elle avait besoin de moi pour… Pour quelque chose." Entendis-je sa voix soupirer.

_Un coup de massue, un ! _Se désespéra la voix sadique au fond de moi. C'était vrai que mon ventre se tordit brutalement. Son excuse ne me fit pas me sentir mieux, au contraire. Je m'arrêtai de marcher.

Pour quoi d'après toi ? Jouer au Scrabble ? Je croisai ses yeux verts et il dut percevoir une expression sur mon visage puisqu'il ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Non, non, Bella ! Pas ça ! Je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre pour faire… Ça." Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, stupéfié. Il se rapprocha, voyant que je ne le fuyais pas. "Elle a quelques problèmes familiaux. C'est compliqué." Il ferma les yeux en inspirant avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

Il avait l'air fatigué et agacé.

_ "Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne pouvais pas venir." Rajoutai-je de mauvaise foi. J'eus un pincement quand je vis que ma remarque sembla l'attrister un peu plus. La partie sadique en moi me fustigea de m'en vouloir parce qu'il était celui qui m'avait fait attendre une heure pour consoler sa petite amie. Bien que, dit de cette façon, ça pouvait paraître légitime.

_ "Mais je voulais venir !" Asséna-t-il. "J'espérais que tu ne serais pas partie. M'en veux pas, s'il te plaît." Supplia-t-il avec ses yeux qui hurlaient aux remords. J'avais simplement envie de le pardonner à cet instant et lui offrir un câlin en prime. Oui, bon… Les câlins auraient été plus pour mon bonheur que le sien. Je soupirai et me pinça l'arête du nez.

Bella. Je repris contenance et lui renvoyai un regard froid.

_ "Tu as été impoli, négligeant et arrogant et…

_ Je sais et encore une fois je m'en excuse mais…" Je le coupai.

_ "Mais quoi ? Tu pensais que s'appeler Edward Cullen t'aurait permis de jouer au con et de voir les gens te baiser le cul quand même ?" M'énervai-je.

Il me regarda incrédule avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Même mon moi intérieur était écroulé devant les termes que je venais d'employer. _Baiser le cul ? Ca ne ressemble définitivement pas à du Bella Swan, ça !_

_ "Me baiser le cul…" Reprit-il faussement rêveur. Je ne savais pas que s'appeler Edward Cullen offrait ce genre de privilèges.

_ "Ouai, c'est ça ! Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué la bave que laissent les filles de l'école à chacun de tes passages !" Ironisai-je. C'était sorti tout seul et j'écarquillai les yeux quand je réalisai ce que je venais de dire tout haut. Il haussa un sourcil, avec son insupportable sourire prétentieux pendu sur ses lèvres.

_ "Non je t'assure je l'ignorais. Ou du moins je ne l'admettrais pas étant donné que je me suis déjà fait insulter d'arrogant une fois !" Plaisanta-t-il. Je me surpris à rire doucement. C'est quoi ça ? N'étais-je pas censée lui vouer une haine infinie ?

Il me lança une œillade par-dessous ses cils avec ce regard qui disait : « Alors, pardonné ? »

Je roulai des yeux finalement et tapai sur son épaule. Il m'observait toujours attentif.

_" Je ne le dirais pas à haute voix !" Informai-je. "Tu ne le mérites pas !

_ Mais je suis pardonné ?" S'enthousiasma-t-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

_ "J'ai dit : pas de formulation à voix haute !"

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

_ "Est-ce que… Ami te convient ?" Il me tendit une main que j'examinai.

_Pas vraiment._ Soupira ma conscience désespérée. Je repoussai la voix et saisis sa main.

_ "Ajoute clémente à ma liste de qualités alors." _Ou maso ! _Chantonnai-je.

_ "Tu es folle." S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le constater.

_ "Ce qui fait de toi la personne qui vient de se lier d'amitié avec une folle… Qui est le fou ?

_ Touché." Sourit-il.

_ "Tu retires ton offre ?" Risquai-je d'humeur taquine.

_ "Absolument pas." Promit Edward. "Je te veux." (N/B : moi aussi je te veux, ah merde c'est pas à moi qu'il dit ça)

_ …

Je lui renvoyai un regard surpris et il sembla lui aussi comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ "Enfin, comme amie." Poursuivit-il maladroitement. J'acquiesçai. Un silence gêné s'installa que je n'osai briser. Edward me contourna finalement et se dirigea vers la scène.

_ "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'installait sur un des sièges du deuxième rang.

_ "Quitte à passer la nuit ici, autant se mettre à l'aise tu ne crois pas ?" Il s'assit et tapota le fauteuil carmin à ses côtés. "Tu comptes venir d'ici le prochain siècle ?"

* * *

_ "C'est… Dingue.

_ N'est-ce pas ?" Rit-il en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

_ "Non mais honnêtement quelle est la probabilité pour que le petit garçon de 10 ans qui t'as aidé à réparer ton vélo devienne ton mari ?

_ Ma mère te dirait sûrement avec une main sur le cœur et un regard bienveillant que c'est « le destin ! »" Imita-il dans une voix suraigüe.

_ "Te moque pas !" Rigolai-je en lui tapant dans l'épaule. "Tes parents ont l'air d'être géniaux." M'ayant conté pendant plus de deux heures sa vie de famille et sa jeunesse, j'étais à présent incollable sur le sujet. Et autant dire que Carlisle et Esmé -ses deux parents- avaient l'air d'être profondément bons et… amoureux.

_ "C'est vrai, ils le sont." Admit-il avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait cette lueur nostalgique dans le regard qui témoignait de l'amour et du respect qu'il avait à l'égard de ses parents. "Eux deux c'est un peu… le Saint Graal du mariage !

_ Tout le contraire de mes parents." Marmonnai-je en pensant à combien Charlie et Renée étaient loin de représenter l'image parfaite du mariage. Edward me regarda avec tendresse.

_ "Emmett et moi sommes des enfants chanceux. Et je ne pourrais malheureusement pas en dire autant pour eux !" Rit-il finalement.

_ "Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas l'air d'être des enfants si terribles que ça !

_ Oh, tu crois ?" S'amusa-t-il. "Enfin, c'est surtout Emmett. Il leur en a fait voir des belles mais… C'est Emmett !" Je souris et me calai au fond de mon siège. Un silence agréable débuta.

_ "J'aimerais partager ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un plus tard je crois." Je le sentis tourner son visage vers moi.

_ "Est-ce la séquence émotion ?" Chuchota-t-il. Je pouffai puis levai les yeux au ciel. "Je plaisante, tu sais. J'aimerais ça moi aussi. Du moins je voudrais rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais envie de vivre tout ça… Ca ne sonne pas trop romantico-mielleux n'est-ce pas ?" S'inquiéta-t-il dans un sourire. Je le regardai interloquée. Il le remarqua. "J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

_ Non. Enfin… Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?" Je faisais référence à Angéline. Ses yeux perdirent de leur intensité. Il haussa les épaules. Il se redressa et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, l'air préoccupé. Je me redressai également."Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Je plaçai ma main instinctivement sur son épaule. Il tourna son visage dans ma direction.

Il me sourit, d'une manière tendre mais forcée.

_ "Ca va, je te remercie." J'essayai de lui renvoyer un air confiant mais cela me sembla ressembler plus à une grimace. "Bella ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ca t'est déjà arrivé… De te rendre compte que ce en quoi tu as toujours cru est faux ? Ou du moins n'est plus aussi vrai ?"

Je réfléchis. Puis je pensai à ma mère.

_ "Oui." Admis-je. "Et c'est effrayant de se rendre compte que l'on est dans l'erreur, que nos croyances sont basées sur du creux." Il m'observait, attentif.

_ "Comment t'as fait face à ça ?

_ On s'adapte à tout n'est-ce pas ?" Souris-je. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" M'enquis-je. Il sourit, triste. Son visage se tourna légèrement vers son épaule gauche où ma main reposait toujours et en embrassa délicatement le dos. Un long frisson me parcourut alors qu'il répéta l'opération en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ "Pour rien." Souffla-t-il. Alors que je restai figée devant lui, il soupira et se détendit à nouveau dans son fauteuil, pas choqué pour un sou. "Si au moins on était enfermés dans une salle de musique !" Se plaignit-il. "Je t'aurais écoutée jouer pour m'endormir." Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je le frappai fort sur le bras. "Hé !

_ Enfoiré !" M'insurgeai-je. "Es-tu en train de me dire que mon jeu est ennuyeux ?

_ Non, pour ton information je disais simplement que ton jeu est harmonieux et reposant !" Il se frotta le bras. "Tu es vraiment violente Swan ! Rit-il. Ca fait au moins la cinquième fois que tu me frappes.

_ Pauvre bébé !" Me lamentai-je faussement. "Tu penses survivre ?

_ C'est ça moque-toi !" Il plissa les yeux. "N'empêche que tu serais bien embêtée si après une blessure de plus je me vidais de mon sang sur ce fauteuil !

_ Heureusement les fauteuils sont déjà rouges ! Voilà qui ne devrait pas trop tâcher !

_ Ma mort te laisserait donc indifférente ?" Je pliai les lèvres pour éviter de rire devant son air critique.

_ "Non mais… Soyons honnêtes. Le désespoir est un environnement très propice à la composition et à l'art en général. Vois le bon côté des choses. Ta mort me rendrait célèbre et adulée dans le monde de la musique ! N'es-tu pas fier ?

_ Bien sûr que si mais sais-tu ce qui ferait plus vendre encore ?

_ Non mais tu vas me le dire.

_ C'est que dans la tristesse infinie dans laquelle t'a plongé ma mort, tu te suicides pour rejoindre ton amant." Assura Edward en plaçant sa main sur son cœur.

_ "Mais nous ne sommes pas amants.

_ Le mensonge n'en est un que lorsque quelqu'un peut le dénoncer comme tel. Et qui le saurait ? S'enquit-il, l'air complice.

_ Tu es diabolique, mon faux amour." Murmurai-je faussement en balançant ma chevelure sur mon épaule. Il éclata de rire.

_ "Qui a prévu la mort de l'autre en premier ?

_ C'était pour ma gloire ! Es-tu si égoïste ? Et je te signale que si nous sommes tous les deux morts, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être célèbres !

_ Toi ne sois pas égoïste ma chère et pense à l'héritage musical que tu vas laisser à de futurs musiciens !

_ Un pianiste et une violoncelliste dérangés ?" Supposai-je.

_ "Par exemple, oui." On se regarda longuement, le sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, là, comme pour me rappeler mon nom et la poisse inconditionnelle qui le poursuit, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et mon visage se couvrit de rouge vif. Edward plissa les yeux, pas sûr de comprendre puis il éclata de rire en balançant sa tête en arrière. Il ne put s'arrêter avant deux longues minutes. Je baissai les yeux. "Tu es sacrément tordante comme fille, tu le sais ?

_ Sans commentaire." Marmonnai-je ce qui fit redoubler ses rires.

_ "Ok, excuse-moi, j'arrête." Promit-il alors que je lui envoyai un regard perplexe. "C'est de parler de nos cadavres qui t'as donné si faim ?

_ Ca doit être ça." Baillai-je bruyamment. Edward me regarda amusé.

_ "Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais dormir." Conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce. J'haussai les épaules.

_ "Comme si on pouvait dormir ici. Je regardai autour de moi." La dureté du parquet de la scène me tentait aussi peu que l'étroitesse des fauteuils. Il suivit mon regard, puis arbora un sourire en coin qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Il releva l'accoudoir qui nous séparait et tapota gentiment ses genoux.

_ "Tu peux dormir sur moi." Proposa-t-il, espiègle.

Mon cerveau mit un temps avant d'enregistrer la phrase puis de la comprendre. Quand ce fut le cas, mes joues se mirent à rougir comme jamais. J'étais sûre que même mes oreilles devaient être carmin.

_ "Non, non !" M'empressai-je de répondre alors que ma conscience s'empressait de me traiter d'idiote. "Je veux dire, ça ne va pas être confortable pour toi." Il haussa un sourcil.

_ "Tu ne me gêneras pas." Je lui souris maladroitement et secoua négativement la tête. "Comme tu veux." Sourit-il poliment. Je lui rendis et me calai au fond de mon siège.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'envie de dormir revint et je laissai ma tête partir en arrière contre le dossier. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et ne tardèrent pas à se fermer. La position était clairement inconfortable et douloureuse. Ma nuque me lançait et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil profond dont j'avais besoin, je somnolais à peine. Je tournai la tête pour trouver une meilleure position et cela me fit gémir de douleur. La seconde d'après je sentis deux bras saisir doucement mes épaules et me tirer sur le côté. Edward.

C'était plus simple de prétendre dormir et ne pas avoir à faire comme si me reposer sur lui me gênait.

_ "Trop têtue." Marmonna-t-il. Je me laissai faire complètement lorsqu'il m'allongea sur lui et lâchai même un petit soupir de bien-être quand ma tête reposa confortablement contre ses cuisses.

Je l'entendis respirer plus fort et mon cœur s'accéléra nettement lui aussi. Il inspira et je sentis des doigts chauds balayer les cheveux que j'avais sur le front. Une fois fait, il entreprit de caresser mon front dans un geste lascif et doux, puis mes joues tandis que son autre main frôlait mon avant-bras replié à côté de mon visage. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas entendre mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et qui sonnait terriblement fort à mes propres oreilles, ou même s'il avait remarqué la chair de poule qui avait recouvert mes bras et ma nuque.

J'étais intimidée du fait qu'il devait observer mon visage sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'il me croyait endormie. C'était si agréable, de sentir sa peau sur la mienne, d'entrevoir à quoi ça ressemblerait si Edward Cullen était mien. Je décidai d'oublier tout pour le moment et de profiter simplement de ce qu'il me donnait, des sensations qu'il arrivait à provoquer en moi par un toucher si chaste. Jamais ses caresses ne cessèrent, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent raison de moi, et que bercée par ses mains je m'endorme.

Ses mains continuèrent leur entreprise sur mon visage et mon bras encore de longues minutes. Je m'étais habituée à leur contact et mon cœur s'était finalement calmé. C'était ce que je croyais du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sente une petite bosse se former sous moi. Ma respiration se bloqua soudainement.

Etait-ce ce que je croyais ? Etait-il possible que je… l'excite ? Prise d'une incontrôlable envie de plus, je bougeai doucement mon visage sur cette petite bosse. En réponse, j'entendis sa voix suave partir dans un délicieux gémissement. Putain. Ma poitrine se souleva de plus en plus rapidement. Je sentis son corps se pencher sur moi.

_ "Ca t'amuse de me mettre dans cet état pas vrai ?" Murmura sa voix sexy au possible. Je déglutis. Je sentis son sourire dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole. "Alors, je suppose que nous pouvons jouer à deux, mon ange."

Oh, mon Dieu. Sur ces paroles remplies de sous-entendus, sa main descendit lentement de mon avant-bras à mes côtes puis à mon ventre. Il s'infiltra à l'intérieur de mon pull et dessina de longues arabesques invisibles sur ma peau. Je frissonnai. Il s'en amusa d'autant plus et joua avec mon nombril de son index. Le sang se mit à battre furieusement à mes tempes quand sa main longea le chemin qui menait à mon bas ventre. Il contourna mon pubis au dernier moment et ses mains saisirent puissamment ma cuisse gauche qu'il replia. Edward commença à masser ma cuisse par-dessus le jean et je bénis Jane pour ce vêtement si moulant. Quand il dériva dangereusement vers l'intérieur de celle-ci alors que son autre main avait pris lentement place sur mon sein par-dessus mon tee-shirt, je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

Il passa outre et sans crier gare, sa main glissa dans mon vêtement en denim. Ses doigts frôlèrent d'une manière douloureusement lente mon sexe à travers ma culotte. Cette fois-ci, je gémis plus fort et poussai mes hanches contre sa main.

_ "Tu aimes, bébé ?" Je gémis son nom et avançai encore mes hanches tandis que son autre main dansait sur mes deux seins dont les pointes dures témoignaient de mon état. Son index longea ma fente. "Tu es tellement chaude. C'est moi qui te rends comme ça ?

_ Edward…" Soupirai-je, presque en transe.

_ "Tu veux plus, mon ange ?" Sa main stagna à la lisière de ma culotte. Je couinai en réponse.

_ "S'il te plaît !" Je le sentis sourire. Sa main avança légèrement avant que tout mouvement ne s'arrête brusquement. "Edward !

_ Bella.

_ Continue !

_ Bella !"

Je rouvris les yeux brusquement et tombai sur les yeux verts mi-inquiets mi-envieux d'Edward. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il soudain en relevant un peu ses cuisses pour me surélever. J'examinai la situation un instant. Son regard alarmé, mon impression de me réveiller, ses mains bien installées loin de moi. Je compris alors que je venais de rêver. Je venais de faire le rêve le plus érotique de toute ma vie avec le garçon sur lequel je dormais.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi foutue triple merde ?

Bella ? S'enquit-il en me voyant inanimée.

_ "Oui je vais bien, pourquoi ?" Dis-je comme si le contraire était la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Je remarquai alors que j'avais toujours la tête sur ses cuisses et une vue spéciale sur Edward.

_ "Eh bien." Commença-t-il gêné et les joues un peu rougies. Depuis quand rougissait-il ? "Tu étais agitée dans ton sommeil… J'ai pensé que tu allais mal… Tu gémissais." Expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_ "Oh." Comment avais-je pu oublier ma capacité à parler pendant mon sommeil ? Bon Dieu à quel point était-ce tordu ? Je gémissais des choses qu'Edward me faisait dans un rêve alors que j'avais la tête sur ses cuisses ! Pouvais-je tomber plus bas ? "Vraiment ?" Couinai-je. "Et hum, j'ai fait ou dit autre chose ?"

Ses narines se dilatèrent et son regard se fit fuyant. Je sus dès lors que ça sentait très mauvais pour moi.

_ "Un peu." J'attendis qu'il continue, l'air grave. Voyant qu'il ne se lançait pas, je réunis tout mon courage pour le lui demander.

_ "Quoi par exemple ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu rêvais mais… Ca avait l'air de te plaire." Finit-il en me regardant par-dessous ses cils, le regard hésitant. Comme s'il avait peur de me gêner alors que bon sang ! C'était moi la folle à lier, moi qui devais craindre de le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise avec mes rêves érotiques dont il était l'acteur principal !

J'allais mourir de honte.

_ "Sûrement." Déglutis-je. Je me relevai prestement pour me rasseoir dans mon siège. Mon corps entier sembla s'embraser et virer au rouge. Je n'osais même pas lever le regard vers lui, mais le sien en tout cas était braqué sur moi, je le sentais. Quand je m'autorisai enfin un petit coup d'œil, je retrouvai ce bon vieux sourire en coin. Coquin.

_ "Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?" Continua-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi, amusé. Il s'en amusait le bougre !

J'essayai de paraître nonchalante et haussai les épaules.

_ "Non. Ca ne devait pas être si bien que ça." Son sourire s'agrandit dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses deux fossettes adorables qui me donnaient envie de le croquer. Un instant, je cru qu'il avait compris.

_ "Ah bon." S'étonna-t-il. "C'est étrange. Quoi que ce soit en tout cas, tu semblais trouver ça… Bon. Très bon." Un feu ardent se déclencha dans mon bas ventre. Je manquai d'écarquiller les yeux tant l'envie d'avoir un contact _à cet endroit_ paraissait vital. Je resserrai mes cuisses entre elles. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle que je ne sus définir.

_ "Peut… Peut-être je ne sais pas. Si ca se trouve, je mangeais simplement ma glace au chocolat préférée !" Tentai-je de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère chargée en une émotion que je ne comprenais pas encore. Je perçus mon erreur à l'instant même où je finis ma phrase.

_Une glace Swan ? Non vraiment t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Pourquoi pas une banane ? Ou des __sous-vêtements__ comestibles ? Idiote !_ M'insulta ma conscience.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en souriant.

_ "De mieux en mieux. Vraiment." Rit-il. "Oui peut-être que c'était une glace." Concéda-t-il. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers mes lèvres et frénétiquement je passai ma langue dessus. Il haussa un sourcil et son regard s'intensifia.

Le feu brûla derechef et la vision de moi à califourchon sur lui me frottant contre _cette __partie-là_ s'ancra dans mon esprit. Instinctivement je cherchai du regard l'objet de mes convoitises. Je tombai sur son jean bien sûr. Pourtant à l'endroit où il n'était censé n'y avoir _que _le jean, présidait une bosse qui semblait grossir à vue d'œil.

Mon cerveau fit le lien avec mon rêve. Mon cerveau s'excita. Mon cerveau ne put plus gérer cette information davantage.

J'étais excitante pour lui ? Edward Cullen avait une érection grâce à moi ? Oh, mon Dieu ! J'eus la présence d'esprit de détourner le regard avant qu'il ne le suive. Je rencontrai ses yeux verts à nouveau qui étaient toujours obnubilés par mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il y avait juste à vingt centimètres au-dessous de moi. Etait-ce ça que j'avais senti dans mon rêve ? Cette partie-là avait-elle été réelle ?

Putain. Avais-je vraiment frotté l'arrière de ma tête pour de vrai aussi ?

La lourde porte fit un boucan pas possible quand elle s'actionna. Edward cligna des yeux et réagit au quart de tour. Il consulta sa montre et murmura un « merde ». Il me saisit la main et me tira jusqu'à la scène où je montais non sans peine. On se cacha derrière les rideaux, observant discrètement les étudiants affluer bruyamment ainsi qu'un professeur plus en retrait.

_ "Un peu de silence, jeunes gens ! Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt dans 5 minutes ! On a du travail devant nous."

Je sentis le torse d'Edward se coller à mon dos pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le rideau.

_ "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Lui demandai-je.

_ "On attend un peu." Je sentais toujours sa chaleur juste derrière moi, son odeur omniprésente. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement l'envie qu'il m'enlace était présente. Je reculai légèrement mais ce fut suffisant pour sentir la bosse dure au possible. Foutu moi ! Foutu lui !

Je sentis son souffle sur mon épaule. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers ma droite et son odeur me fouetta le visage. Je pouvais presque sentir ses cheveux caresser mon front. Il y eut du bruit à notre droite et je sursautai. On se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un étudiant qui nous regardait tour à tour les yeux ronds.

_ "Edward ?" S'étonna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?" Il avait dit cette phrase en me regardant. Edward l'ignora et lui demanda rapidement.

_ "Salut Félix. C'est compliqué. Tu pourrais nous faire sortir de là, discrètement s'il te plaît ?"

Il nous observa une seconde et sourit.

_ "Ouais pas de souci, vieux. Venez, vaut mieux descendre par là. Vous rejoignez le troupeau et personne ne vous remarquera !" Edward m'attrapa par la main et me tira. En passant il fila une tape sur l'épaule du dénommé Félix. Personnellement, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Sans rire, ce type devait avoir la carrure d'Emmett si ce n'est plus !

_ "Merci, je te le revaudrais !" Promit Edward. Le gars eut un drôle de sourire puis il me désigna du doigt en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ "File-moi le numéro de ma future petite amie et on pourra dire que c'est oublié." J'entendis le grondement d'Edward.

_ "Compte là-dessus." Grogna Edward. "Si c'est ça que tu veux je t'en présenterais des filles !" Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire froid. Félix me fit un deuxième clin d'œil.

_ "Je m'appelle Félix et je suis enchanté. On n'a pas besoin de son consentement n'est-ce pas charmante demoiselle ?" Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

_ "Hum, je… Euh…" Bafouillai-je en le regardant un peu impressionnée, ne sachant que dire.

_ "Merci pour ton aide Félix. Sur ce…" Coupa Edward en s'interposant entre nous deux. Il me poussa vers les petits escaliers de l'arrière de la scène. L'armoire à glace partit dans un grand rire.

_ "Mais oui t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te la piquer. De toute façon que pouvons-nous faire nous pauvres mortels, face à Edward Cullen, pas vrai ? Elles tombent toutes comme des mouches !" Le châtain cuivré sembla se dérider et tira un sourire.

_ "Petit con va." Marmonna-t-il. "On te laisse vaquer à tes occupations.

_ C'est ça. A plus vieux !" Salua Félix qui s'avançait vers la scène en traînant une caisse.

Ok. C'était quoi tout ça ?

On marcha discrètement jusqu'à rejoindre les premiers étudiants qui répétaient entre eux ou discutaient. Quelques uns nous remarquèrent mais heureusement la plupart était trop concentrée. Nous filâmes sans plus attendre jusqu'à la porte et nous sortîmes enfin de cette prison. Je me mis à respirer de grandes bouffées d'air une fois dans le couloir, et j'entendis Edward rire.

_ "On pourrait presque croire que tu viens de passer 10 ans en prison.

_ Eh bien il y avait en effet deux points communs : la dureté des couches et la frigidité des colocataires. Il se mordit la lèvre.

_ Oh, méchante ?" S'étonna-t-il faussement avec un sourire.

_ "Je plaisante !" Ris-je. "Pour les couches." Rajoutai-je. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. "Quelle heure est-il ?" Me renseignai-je en m'étirant.

_ "Hum, 8h05." Répondit-il en consultant sa montre.

_ "Ok." Soufflai-je. "Je… Je réfléchis. Quoi ? 8h05 ? Merde ! Je suis en retard ! Et j'ai orchestre avec Lhévinne ! Merde ! Je vais passer prendre mon violoncelle et je trouverais bien une excuse ! Salut Edward !"

Je lui lançai un petit signe de la main alors qu'il me dardait d'un regard surpris. Sans plus de cérémonie, je tournai les talons. Je fus tirée en arrière.

_ "Attends deux minutes." Rigola-t-il. "Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Bella.

_ S'il te plaît, je suis sûre qu'Adamson a dû me faire déjà une belle réput' après hier !" Il secoua la tête.

_ "Bon, ce prof m'aime bien, laisse-moi 5 minutes et je t'y accompagne en disant que je t'ai retardée pour un remplacement avec Mr. Robins." J'ouvris la bouche. "Allez viens !" M'entraîna-t-il par le bras vers l'escalier principal qui grouillait déjà d'étudiants.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, il me laissa.

_ "On se retrouve en bas dans cinq minutes !"

J'acquiesçai et me précipitai vers mon dortoir en faisant un bruit monstre. Alice qui commençait une heure plus tard et qui était emmitouflée dans les couvertures, grogna. Je fonçai à la salle de bain, fis un brin de toilette qui dura exactement trente secondes et repartis à la chambre pour prendre mon instrument. C'est ce moment que choisit Alice pour se relever, les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'à l'accoutumé.

_ "Est-ce que tu viens par hasard de rentrer ?" Elle plissait les yeux et le nez à l'instar d'une petite fouine. Mes joues rosirent un peu.

Je consultai une montre inexistante sur mon bras.

_ "Désolée, Alice mais je suis en retard ! On se voit plus tard !" Sans lui laisser l'occasion de me questionner encore plus je claquai la porte alors que j'entendais encore sa voix s'agiter.

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre ce qui, compte tenu de ma maladresse incroyable, pouvait être considéré comme suicidaire certes.

_ "Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être en retard…" Commenta Edward du bas de l'escalier tout sourire. Je l'examinai. Pourquoi alors que je devais faire peur à voir, lui semblait être frais et propre comme un sou neuf ? Pourquoi une telle injustice ? Honnêtement je n'aurais jamais cru que l'homme en face de moi venait de passer une nuit blanche enfermée dans un théâtre.

_ "Je me suis dit que mettre ta crème hydratante allait prendre longtemps !

_ Très drôle ! Allez, ne traînons pas !" Je roulai des yeux en passant devant lui.

On s'infiltra dans la foule et on rejoignit bientôt ma salle. Je le laissai passer devant. Il tapa et entra à l'intérieur. Lhévinne se retourna surpris ainsi que tous les élèves présents.

_ "Super." Me plaignis-je d'une petite voix.

_ "Monsieur Cullen ?" S'étonna-t-il. "Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Bonjour monsieur. Hum, je vous ramène une élève que monsieur Robins avait demandé avec le groupe de travail de série C. Lhévinne tourna son regard vers moi.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, on ne vous attendait plus." Commenta-t-il d'un air un peu sévère. "Merci Edward de nous avoir ramené notre violoncelliste." Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Entrez vite, Mademoiselle et mettez-vous en place." Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'assemblée d'élèves à qui il parlait avec de grands gestes.

J'acquiesçai et passai près d'Edward pour rentrer. Il me retint par la main. Je me retournai, gênée.

_ "Merci beaucoup." Je chuchotai, si bien qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre. Il sourit, en appui sur le chambranle de la porte.

_ "Mais je t'en prie. Allez rentre vite, l'affection de Lhévinne pour moi a ses limites." Je lui souris gentiment.

_ "Et pour cette nuit…

_ On en parle plus tard." Coupa-t-il, les traits cependant joyeux. J'acquiesçai et il referma la porte alors que je m'empressai de m'installer sur le côté de l'orchestre. J'étais gênée quand je sentis les nombreux regards sur mon passage. Aussi bien curieux, qu'envieux. Je m'assis à côté d'une petite rousse qui me regarda étrangement. Elle m'était familière mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage.

_ "Salut ! Dit-elle finalement joyeusement.

_ Heu… Salut." Répondis-je incertaine. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé.

_ "Ca va ? Poursuivit-elle.

_ Hum, oui." J'étais toujours perplexe, en me demandant pourquoi elle discutait tranquillement avec moi comme si on se connaissait.

_ "Dis-moi, tu le connais bien le garçon qui était à la porte ?" S'enquit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Je la regardais, impassible et retins une phrase cinglante.

_ "Non." Ma voix claqua mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_ "Il est trop…" Elle poussa un petit gémissement. "Hot !"

Sans lui répondre, je donnai toute mon attention à Mr. Lévhinne qui nous expliquait en long, en large et en travers ce qu'il attendait de nous aujourd'hui et autant dire que ca allait être chaud ! Je virai Edward de mon esprit, me promettant que je n'y penserai plus tout le temps où je devrais jouer aujourd'hui. Mon violoncelle se fit lourd dans mes bras, comme pour se venger de mon abandon.

* * *

Lhévinne guida les violons dans des gestes rapides et contrôlés, puis de la main droite montrait aux violoncelles d'un geste fluide et continu, le rythme à adopter. D'un mouvement léger et frivole, il désignait les flutistes qui reproduisaient avec souplesse la mélodie. C'était beau. Et c'était puissant.

Puis l'alto rentra en scène rajoutant plus de gravité. Enfin, les contrebasses. L'image d'une horloge s'imposa à moi avec tous ses engrenages qui s'emboîtaient les uns aux autres. Ils bougeaient d'un même mouvement, comme un seul corps. Pourtant chaque élément avait une place, un rôle à jouer sans quoi tout se cassait la figure. Je me sentais puissante à travers tous ces instruments. Ca n'avait peut-être pas la gueule de l'orchestre philarmonique de Berlin, mais ça en jetait quand même.

Quand Lhévinne nous arrêta pour nous corriger et faire le point, je vis la satisfaction se peindre sur le visage de tous. On était loin du compte, mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à s'améliorer.

Il nous libéra après quatre longues heures de torture. On sortit tous épuisés, mais contents. En passant près du Hall, je vis que de nombreux étudiants stagnaient près de larges tableaux où étaient placardées des feuilles blanches.

_ "Bella !" Je me retournai. Jane était derrière Alec qui observait les listes, non loin de moi parmi la foule. Je lui fis un signe de main. Elle m'épia quelques secondes de la tête au pied. Je suivis son regard et me rappela soudain que j'étais habillée pareillement que la veille avec les vêtements qu'elle m'avait prêtés. Je roulai des yeux devant ce qu'elle devait s'imaginer.

Son expression s'illumina. Elle replia ses coudes au niveau de son bassin et mima l'acte sexuel. Je me mis à rire lorsqu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière en criant muettement Edward. Je secouai la tête. Perdue dans son mime, elle ne vit pas Alec arriver derrière elle, l'air interrogateur.

_ "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda les yeux ronds. J'éclatai de rire.

_ "Rien, rien. Je saluais Bella !" Elle me désigna de la main et je le saluai avec enthousiasme. Il parut étonné qu'elle semble si gentille avec moi mais me tira un sourire. Il posa son index sur sa tempe et le tourna rapidement. Je pouffai devant le regard noir que lui renvoya sa copine. Il lui envoya un grand sourire en échange. Je les laissai à leur prétendue dispute et remontai dans ma chambre pour poser mon instrument. Affamée par le cours énergique auquel je venais d'avoir droit je partis me chercher un encas au Starbucks de la rue à côté. Je flânai un peu dans les avenues constatant que l'air qui se refroidissait nettement. L'hiver arrivait à grands pas.

En entrant à nouveau dans la Julliard, mon cœur loupa un battement quand je me rappelai Rosalie et surtout Royce. Dire qu'il était peut-être dans l'école en ce moment même. Peut-être était-il tout près ? Je remontai à la chambre de Rose pour voir un peu comment elle allait et pour me rassurer. La porte que je trouvai ouverte eut l'effet inverse. Heureusement je ne trouvai que Kate qui rassemblait des affaires dans un sac. Je tapai et elle releva la tête.

_ "Salut Bella !"

_ "Salut. Tu vas bien ?

_ Bien je te remercie, même si là je suis un peu stressée, je me fais examiner sur une pièce qui comptera pour les exams de fin de trimestre. Et en plus j'ai hérité de ce crétin de Yorkie comme partenaire !" Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ "Je vois, alors bonne chance !

_ Merci, j'en aurais besoin !

_ Dis-moi tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Rosalie ?" Elle réfléchit.

_ "Si je crois qu'elle a cours pour une demi-heure encore… Attends." Elle vérifia une feuille sur le bureau. "Elle est dans l'Amphi F Nord. Dépêche si tu veux la voir, ils vont bientôt finir.

_ Merci Kate ! A bientôt !"

Quand j'entrai dans l'amphithéâtre, je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer Rosalie, de par sa chevelure blonde imposante. Elle était assise non loin de la scène. Je m'assis sur le siège à côté du sien mais elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, absorbée par la scène.

_ "Bouh !" Fis-je en lui tapotant le bras. Elle resta silencieuse mais le sursaut et le regard de pure terreur qu'elle me renvoya me firent regretter mon geste.

_ "Bella bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ J'ai vu ça !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Merci pour l'accueil, j'apprécie." Lançai-je, un peu amère. "Je peux partir si tu veux." Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

_ "Mais non, excuse-moi. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis un peu… sur les nerfs.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si un malade te poursuivait et que tu ne voulais le dire à personne… Hein ?" Elle soupira. "Bon à ce propos, tu as des nouvelles ?" Elle me lança un regard rapide avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.

_ "Non. Ce fut un non à peine audible.

_ Rosalie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Me mens pas ! Je veux t'aider ! Et tu m'avais promis !" Elle mit une éternité avant de me répondre.

_ "D'accord. Oui, il y a du nouveau !" Je plissai les yeux de colère. En même temps j'avais peur. Discrètement, en lançant un regard autour d'elle, elle tira de sa poche deux papiers blancs. Quand elle me les tendit, j'écarquillai les yeux. "Et voilà, tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire !"

_ "Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Honnêtement ?" Elle ne me répondit pas et se concentra faussement sur le jeu de ses camarades. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende je m'emparai du téléphone qui dépassait de sa poche. Je me levai et marchai avec rapidité vers l'extérieur.

Je composai rapidement le message suivant : _Ce soir rendez-vous à 22h dans la salle commune du troisième, nous avons un gros problème ! Emmène Edward et Emmett avec toi._

Et je l'envoyai à Jasper.

J'entendis les pas pressés de Rose qui me suivait. Outch ! Ca allait faire mal !

_ "Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?" Je lui tendis son portable. Elle me l'arracha des mains et lut le dernier message envoyé. "Merde, Bella ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Ca te paraît être une bonne raison, ça ?" Je lui montrai les deux clichés d'elle dans les rues de New York que Royce avait pris.

_ "Ce n'était pas à toi de décider ! C'était mon droit de…

_ T'es pas la seule concernée ! Pas la seule en danger. Et si tu veux garder ça pour toi et mettre la vie des autres en danger à ce point, c'est que vraiment j'ai mal jugé de ton intelligence !" Sans la laisser répondre, je tournai les talons. Après avoir fait deux pas, je me retournai. "Je pense que c'est à toi de leur dire, mais si tu ne viens pas, je le ferai."

Elle baissa les yeux.

* * *

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui nous observait curieux, Alice, agacée. Assis sur le dossier du canapé, il y avait Emmett qui essayait de faire croire qu'il était plus intéressé par la fermeture de son sweet-shirt que par la situation, et Edward qui, adossé à un mur me lançait un regard brûlant de curiosité et d'incompréhension. De quelque chose d'autre aussi qui s'était déclenché après cette nuit.

De tous les regards, même celui effrayé de Rosalie, c'était celui-là qui me secouait le plus.

_ "Rose ! Tu le dis ou je le fais." La prévins-je ne lui laissant aucun choix. Y'en avait marre des conneries !

Elle me regarda, le regard embué puis souffla. Je savais que le regard des autres étaient braqués sur nous. Même celui d'Emmett qui feintait le détachement depuis tout à l'heure.

_ "Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Soupira Jasper, énervé de ne pas comprendre à l'instar des autres.

_ "Oui c'est vrai, vous pouvez vous expliquer ?" S'agaça Alice. Rosalie me regarda longuement et j'hochai la tête avec un petit sourire encourageant. Elle ferma les yeux puis déplia le papier et les photos que lui avait envoyés Royce. Elle les tendit à son frère qui les prit sans comprendre.

Une seconde, un coup d'œil suffit pour que je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller et l'entendre jurer. Les documents défilèrent entre les mains. Edward eut le même genre de réaction que son ami et se pinça l'arête du nez.

_ "Putain mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe foutu bordel ?" Jura Emmett en se levant et arracha le mot des mains de son frère.

_ "Il est… Il est revenu Emmett." Confia Rosalie, hésitante. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Quand il eut fini, ses yeux s'assombrirent instantanément.

_ "Merde !" Jura-t-il en criant. Il se releva, les poings serrés alors que Rose baissait la tête. J'observai Alice un instant qui nous regardait un par un, l'air complètement perdue.

_ "Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de parler ? C'est qui ce Royce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Bon sang, il se passe quoi ?"

Emmett surgit de nulle part et s'avança vers elle, l'air terrifiant. Ni plus, ni moins.

_ "Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe ? C'est tout simple, en fait ! Un malade poursuit Rosalie depuis deux ans et tes deux copines ont eu l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Ca te va ?

_ Emmett, calme-toi !" Tempéra Jasper, un peu plus loin. Il se rapprocha d'Alice pour lui expliquer rapidement.

_ "Oh, mon Dieu." S'exclama Alice en portant sa main à sa bouche. "Mais quel malade ! Si je l'avais devant moi, je le… ! Aaah !" Continua Alice en serrant ses poings et les tordant comme si elle étranglait quelqu'un.

_ "Alice." Sourit tristement Rose, amusée par la réaction toujours extrême du petit lutin et ce malgré la situation dramatique.

_ "Doucement, tu risquerais de te blesser chaton enragé." Se moqua gentiment Edward en me lançant un clin d'œil.

_ "Je te jure Rose, que s'il ose approcher un doigt dans ta direction, je m'occupe moi-même de son cas !" Je me mis à rire doucement en imaginant la frêle Alice d'un mètre cinquante dominer un fou comme Royce.

_ "Ah donc ça gêne personne ? Tout va bien ? Tout est ok ?" Commença à crier Emmett. Je fus surprise quand il se retourna vers moi, l'air franchement en colère, presque haineux. "Et toi !" M'accusa-t-il. "Tu te dis son amie, et tu attends maintenant pour nous le dire ?

_ Je…

_ Tu quoi ? Tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est grave ? A quel point c'est dangereux ? A quel point en ne disant rien tu nous a tous mis en danger ?" Hurla-t-il les yeux fous en s'avançant dangereusement vers moi. Je baissai le regard, pas sûre de pouvoir affronter le sien. Je croisai mes mains.

_Alors ça __c'est__ fort ! C'est moi qui me fais engueuler ! _J'allais lui rétorquer une phrase cinglante lorsqueje vis le corps d'Edward s'interposer.

_ "Emmett, tu la fermes !" Siffla sa voix presque aussi énervée que celle de son frère.

_ "Quoi ! Tout est de sa faute !" Hurla-t-il en me désignant de la main. Edward le repoussa par les épaules fortement et Emmett recula de deux bons pas.

_ "C'est quoi ton problème ? Bella n'y est pour rien alors arrête de t'en prendre à elle !

_ Edward…" Dis-je d'une voix qui s'entendit à peine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se dispute avec son frère à cause de moi.

_ "Tu en as assez fait Bella, tais-toi !" S'enquit Emmett. Edward se tendit et se rapprocha de lui. Il le poussa par le torse. Deux fois.

_ "Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?

_ C'est mon pied qu'il va se prendre dans les couilles s'il continue, oui !" S'insurgea Alice.

_ "Emmett c'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne rien dire, alors maintenant arrête !" Cria Rosalie. Sa tirade eut le mérite ramener un silence religieux dans la salle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jasper se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

_ "Ok, maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmé je pense que l'on peut discuter. Royce est là, d'accord. Mais il est hors de question que nous soyons ceux qui se font surprendre. Il nous faut un plan. Être prêts pour quand il se montrera." Tout le monde acquiesça.

J'avais gardé le regard baissé au sol, les yeux légèrement embués. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger. Je me sentais étrangement humiliée même si je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons apparentes pour l'être. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle.

_ "Bella…" Entendis-je la voix inquiète de Rosalie souffler. La porte claqua derrière moi.

Je marchai sans me retourner. J'avais vraiment cette faculté à m'attirer des ennuis même lorsque je rendais service. Quelle plaie…

_ "Bella ! Hé, attends !" S'écria la voix de Jasper. Je m'arrêtai, attendant qu'il me rejoigne. J'étais étonnée qu'il soit celui qui m'ait suivi. Je n'avais pas tissé de liens particuliers avec lui, bien que je l'apprécie.

_ "Quoi ?" Demandai-je la voix serrée. Il me fit une moue contrite et secoua la tête.

_ "Ne sois pas… Ne sois pas triste de ce qu'Emmett a dit." Il ne le pensait pas. "C'est juste qu'il a peur pour Rosalie même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. T'as juste été la première cible sur laquelle il a pu se défouler.

_ Et je suis censée accepter ça, c'est ça ?" Poursuivis-je la gorge nouée.

_" Non bien sûr que non." Souffla-t-il. "Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut déjà beaucoup à l'heure qu'il est. Tout le monde est en train de le descendre. Enfin ! Surtout Edward!" Plaisanta-t-il. Je fermai les yeux une demi-seconde. "Excuse-nous. On est moins sauvages d'habitude !

_ Bella ? Jasper ?"

Je me retournai. _Oh, c'est pas vrai, manquait plus que ça !_

_ "Et ce bon vieux Tyee qui se ramène ! Toujours au bon moment pas vrai ?" S'amusa Jasper. Ils se tapèrent mutuellement sur l'épaule.

_ "Tu me connais trop bien Hale." Soupira faussement Nahuel. Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers moi. J'essayai d'échapper à son regard. En vain. Il attrapa mon menton entre deux doigts. "Elle pleure beaucoup pour une si petit chose, tu ne trouves pas ?" Je me dégageai.

_ "Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer !" M'agaçai-je. "Ton égo est devenu si gros qu'il te bouche la vue ?"

Il s'esclaffa.

_ "Je vois que la tristesse n'entame pas tes sarcasmes, tu me rassures ! J'aurais presque eu peur que tu perdes ton cynisme et que tu deviennes je ne sais pas… Agréable, gentille !"

_ "Ca aurait été dommage hein ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

_ Oh oui !" Rit-il. Bon ! S'exclama-t-il. "C'est toi qui l'as faite pleurer ?" Il se tourna vers Jasper en se faisant craquer les mains. Celui-ci leva les siennes.

_ "Ah non mon vieux, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te foutre la raclée que tu mérites ce soir."

C'était étrange tout de même. Dans l'hypothétique cas où Edward se serait disputé avec Nahuel… Pourquoi Jasper continuerait-il à être ami avec lui ?

_ "Ne me fais pas rire, Hale ! Je dois te rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as dit ça ?

_ Tu plaisantes ? J'étais bourré, ça ne compte pas ! En plus qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _Tu_ m'avais soûlé !

_ Alors ça c'est tout toi… Mettre tes incapacités naturelles sur mon dos alors que mon vieux réveille-toi, la nature est juste injuste !" Plaida le mâle au teint halé en se désignant de la main.

Je les observais ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes, l'air blasé. On aurait dit un vieux couple… Peut-être que… ? Non, si j'étais au moins sûre d'une chose c'est que Jasper Hale n'était pas gay ! Nahuel non plus, d'ailleurs.

_ "Vous avez déjà pensé à vous mettre ensemble tous les deux ? Honnêtement je pense que vous y trouverez votre bonheur !" Ironisai-je en roulant des yeux. Ils se jaugèrent du regard et tirèrent la langue de dégoût simultanément. Je levai les yeux au ciel, à nouveau. "Pourquoi les mecs hétéros ont-ils tant de problèmes quand on leur parle de leur potentielle homosexualité alors que celle des femmes ne les dérange pas, bien au contraire !

_ Tu me la refais, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Nahuel. Je le fusillai du regard.

_ "Je veux dire que le fait que j'évoque que tu puisses être gay avec Jasper te dégoûte mais si je te donne rendez-vous ce soir dans ma chambre pour assister à mes ébats avec… Alice, tu y viendrais sûrement en courant !"

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis me regardèrent attentivement. Après m'avoir reluquée des pieds à la tête, leurs yeux se perdirent.

"Hé !" Criai-je en claquant des doigts devant leurs têtes. "Je suis là ! Et je vous interdis d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait !" Jasper haussa les sourcils et reprit une contenance tandis que Nahuel restait dans ses songes. "Je… Nahuel, arrête de penser à moi… Comme ça !"

Il me regarda et tira un sourire finalement. Un très beau sourire.

_ "Doucement Bellanragée, tu n'avais qu'à pas nous sortir ce genre de trucs ! Tu croyais que j'allais penser à quoi ? La beauté des bois sauvages ?" Je roulai des yeux.

_ "Crétin." Sifflai-je.

_ "Non non mais là, il marque un point." Approuva Jasper en désignant son ami du doigt, l'air sérieux. Je lui renvoyai un regard noir alors que Nahuel riait comme un imbécile heureux.

_ "Bon, et si tu me disais enfin ce qu'il se passe pour que tu pleures ?

_ Tu m'énerves ! Je te dis que je ne pleure pas !" Il releva un sourcil et me prit les joues dans ses grandes mains chaudes. Il se mit à chuchoter.

_ "Je peux lui casser la gueule, si tu veux." Proposa-t-il sérieux. Je le regardai.

_ "Tu as bu ou quoi ?" Lui demandai-je les yeux plissés. Il roula des yeux.

_ "Pourquoi tu cries ? Je suis en train d'essayer de défendre ton honneur !" Je lui tapai l'épaule.

_ "Bon, lâche-moi maintenant." Je désignai mes joues compressées entre ses mains. Je devais ressembler à un hamster.

_ "Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures.

_ Tu. Me. Gonfles. Lâche-moi.

_ De quoi t'as peur ? Qui t'as fait pleurer ?

_ Ta sœur." Il se mit à rire.

_ "Je ne laisserais pas tomber Bellanragée, tu me connais mal tu sais. Qui ?" Jasper se racla bruyamment la gorge mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention, bien trop occupée à mitrailler le géant injustement beau devant moi.

_ "Edward !" Annonça-t-il la seconde d'après. Je perdis toutes mes couleurs.

Je me tournai rapidement. Edward était à quelques mètres de nous, en retrait. Il regardait le sol, les traits durs, et les mains dans les poches. Je blêmis un peu plus. Depuis quand était-il là ? Je vis le grand brun me regarder alternativement moi et Edward avant de ricaner.

_ "Bien sûr. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question. J'avais oublié comme les larmes suivent son passage." Railla celui-ci.

Edward releva ses yeux vers nous. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. J'avais presque envie de donner des claques à Nahuel pour sa provocation. Le regard d'Edward se focalisa sur moi et je remarquai alors que Nahuel tenait toujours mon visage en coupe. Je me défis de son emprise rapidement.

_ "Tu veux vraiment commencer ?" Menaça Edward en vrillant l'étudiant à mes côtés qui ne se laissait guère impressionner.

_ "Pas spécialement, non. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, allons-y !" Rétorqua l'autre avec nonchalance.

_ "Ne me cherche pas, tu veux." Siffla le brun cuivré.

_ "C'est toi qui es venu jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas venu te trouver il me semble, alors on se calme.

_ Heu les gars…" Commença Jasper, tentant d'apaiser les tensions. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement sur son visage. Comme les deux autres d'ailleurs.

_ "Parce que tu crois que je suis venu admirer ta belle gueule, Tyee ? Je voulais voir comment Bella allait. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi… Tu penses survivre ?"

Nahuel ricana.

_ "Oui c'est ça parlons-en de Bella ! Tu nous fais la séquence héroïque ? Quel homme cet Edward. Même quand il fait pleurer une fille, il faut qu'il la console. C'est fort !"

Les yeux d'Edward dévièrent vers moi, me rendant subitement mal à l'aise. Son visage perdit un peu de son animosité. Il la retrouva cependant lorsque Nahuel reprit la parole.

Quoi ça te chagrine tant que ça de comprendre le mal que tu fais autour de toi ?

_ "Enfoiré." Tonna-t-il soudainement en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ancien meilleur ami.

_ "Quoi… Tu veux te battre ?" Ricana l'autre.

_ "Je n'ai pas fait pleurer Bella !"

Quand l'indien vit Edward se rapprocher, il perdit son sourire narquois et plissa les yeux, prêt à se défendre.

_ "Ce serait bien la première à qui tu n'as pas fait verser de larmes… Les félicitations sont-elles de rigueur ?" Rétorqua Nahuel d'une voix sévère.

Edward secoua la tête un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ "Comment j'ai pu être ami avec un enfoiré dans ton genre ?

_ Je te retourne la question.

_ Je ne sais pas… Demande à mes parents qui t'ont accueilli quand tu n'avais nulle part où aller, ou à moi qui t'ai considéré comme mon propre frère ! Un frère qui a attendu la seconde où j'ai baissé ma garde pour me poignarder dans le dos !"

Je vis les traits de Nahuel tressaillir et cela me fit un effet bizarre puisque c'était une des rares fois où son masque cynique tombait. Edward ne semblait plus lui-même non plus, la haine, le regret et la tristesse ayant envahi ses traits.

_ "Tu as toujours été si naïf Edward, particulièrement avec elle… Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire tant que tu persisteras à croire ce que tu penses être le moins douloureux. Au fond tu le sais pas vrai ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est… Mais c'était beaucoup plus simple de m'évincer moi plutôt qu'elle."

Edward perdit de son assurance et ses yeux se détendirent. Il déglutit.

_ "Laisse tomber. J'en ai fini avec toi depuis longtemps." Souffla-t-il. "Et pour te répondre, non je n'ai pas l'attention de me battre avec toi… Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine." Je vis les épaules de Nahuel s'affaisser. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil. "Mais s'il y a encore quelque chose contre lequel je veux me battre avec toi, c'est Bella." Siffla-t-il l'air mauvais. "Je ne te laisserais pas la blesser pour m'atteindre moi.

_ C'était quoi ce que tu as dit déjà ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ? Voilà. Mes affinités avec elle ne te concernent en rien, reste en dehors de ça." Conseilla Nahuel.

Pourquoi avais-je la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de viande ? L'enjeu représentant leurs différents.

_ "Jasper !" Intervins-je. "Faut faire quelque chose, ils vont finir par s'entretuer." Il me regarda, un peu perdu, ne sachant que faire.

Je vis la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir et bientôt Emmett, Rosalie et Alice nous rejoignîmes. Emmett comprit rapidement la situation et s'empara des épaules de son frère de ses grandes mains.

_ "Edward, allez ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine." Il le tira en arrière doucement et Edward ne lutta pas, jetant juste un dernier regard haineux à son ancien ami. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et se posta plus loin, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Alice et Rosalie me rejoignirent.

"Nahuel." Commença Emmett d'une voix maîtrisée mais implacable. "Je n'ai personnellement rien contre toi, bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas de voir ta petite gueule amochée pour ce que t'as fait, donc je suppose que ce serait bien que tu rentres chez toi là."

Nahuel avait le regard rivé sur Edward un peu plus loin.

_ "Je te raccompagne." Informa Jasper qui le poussa à avancer par le bras. Il se tourna vers moi et je lui fis un sourire. Il me le rendit, bien qu'affecté par la scène qui venait de se jouer je le sentais. Il le suivit et ils disparurent bien vite par le couloir.

Puis j'interceptai les yeux d'Edward. Il me regardait, las et blessé. Qu'avais-je fait ?

_" Vous pouvez rentrer ensemble ?" Nous demanda Emmett que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié.

_ "Tu nous prends pour qui ?" Railla Alice.

_ "Parfait. Je me charge de raccompagner Edward qui a bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil je crois." Il lança à son frère un regard lourd de sens. Il s'approcha de lui mais Edward l'arrêta d'une main.

_ "Ca va je vais gérer, je pense." Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée mais l'ironie y était toujours perceptible. Sur ce, il emprunta les escaliers qui menait au deuxième.

_ "Ed ! Tu débloques ? Ta chambre est en haut. Tu sais quatrième étage…" Plaisanta son frère.

_ "Je vais dormir avec Angéline."

Mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac. Pourquoi avais-je imaginé que la nuit dernière aurait pu changer quelque chose ? Sans un regard pour moi, il descendit. Je n'entendis pas Emmett lui répondre, ni Alice me saisir par le bras pour nous conduire à notre chambre et quand elle me demanda :

_ "Il se passe quelque chose avec Edward ?"

C'est avec la plus grande sincérité que je lui répondis.

_ "Absolument pas."

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre 11 ! :) _

_Oui je sais la relation de B/ E c'est les montagnes russes ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous n'aurez pas été déçus par la nuit d'Edward et avance dans l'histoire avec un peu plus d'informations dévoilées sur l'amitié qui liait Edward et Nahuel. _

_Que pensez vous de la réaction de fin d'Eddie boy ? Il mérite des claques, non? :p D'un côté, Bella n'en mène pas plus large avec Nahuel !_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un chapitre 12 mouvementé et plein de musique ! _

_BESOS ;)_

_Ps: J'ai crée un compte Facebook, au nom de Dazzled Jas. Pour ceux qui veulent m'ajouter ;) Ou si ça ne marche pas, recherchez mon adresse Wrote-by-jas arobase live point fr :) A bientôt !  
_


	12. Built to Spill

**A Cello for a Piano.  
**

_Salut tout le monde ! :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, que tout le monde profite bien de ses vacances. Vous savez ce qui pourrait les rendre encore meilleures ? Bah ! Un nouveau chapitre Yo ! ;) J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois ci, peut être parce que le délai entre le dernier chapitre et celui là a été très court ( Oui c'était une feinte pour me faire un auto stand up, et alors ?) Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! _

_Avant de le lire et de m'insulter, j'aimerais juste vous dire que je ne comptais pas arrêter la mais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poursuivre le chapitre puisque je devais absolument filer le chapitre à ma Beta qui part en voyage demain ! Alors hein ! Les futures tomates, ou chaussures vous lui les lancez à elle ! ^^_

_Allez, si ça ne vous embête pas, je suis claquée donc je ne m'attarde pas et vous laisse au chapitre :)_

_**Je répondrais aux commentaires demain**, désolée mais je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment !_

_Ah oui, au fait pour celles qui n'auraient pas vu sur le chapitre précédent mais j'ai crée un compte Facebook sous le nom de Dazzled-Jas mais comme personne n'arrive à me trouver, il vous suffit de rentrer mon adresse **Wrote-by-jas arobase live point fr** _

_Reviews Anonymes:_

_**Justine:** Oui Angéline est toujours là ou on ne l'attend pas ! ;) Et la où on ne la veut pas aussi ! Merci de ton commentaire, bisoux. _

_**Chocapic: **Ouais, Emmett a été dur ! Non, non tu as raison nous sommes les meilleures, pourquoi se priverait-on de le dire ? ha-ha . Sinon tu as bien résumé, Edward mérite des claques mais d'un côté on peut le comprendre. Angéline ne mesure pas sa chance et Alice... Tu verras dans ce chapitre que son poste de meilleure amie elle ne va pas l'assurer avant longtemps ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments qui me font très plaisir ! Bisoux! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_** larsand:** Oui, il ya eu un gros bug :S Fin' bref! Merci pour ta review, Bella était un peu trop confuse pour parler. Et pour elle, Edward n'a pas à savoir si il se passe ou non quelque chose, parce qu'il a déjà une copine et se serait sacrément gonflé de sa part ! Et Jasper ne dira rien à Edward, premièrement parce qu'il ne sait pas l'attirance que E et B ont l'un pour l'autre, deuxièmement parce que sachant la haine qu'il voue à Nahuel, il n'essaiera même pas de lui parler :) _

_**X**: Wow, c'est plutôt choquant... Je comprends dans le sens où je retrouve parfois dans les fictions des éléments de ma vie et ça me touche bien plus du coup. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation mais je me doute à quel point c'est douloureux. Donc d'un côté désolée de faire remonter ces souvenirs, de l'autre merci pour tes compliments. Bisoux et j'espère que la suite te plaire ! :)_

_**Emy: **Merci de commenté à chaque fois, ça me fait très plasir :) Comme tu dis entre la jalousie d'Edward et la rancune ( légitime) de Bella on ne va pas s'en sortir ! ^^ Merci encore et je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 12 ! Bisoux et à bientôt.  
_

___On se retrouve en bas !_

_**ENJOY !**  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12.**

**Built to Spill**

* * *

_ « Allo ?

_ Salut maman. » M'exclamai-je, heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

_ « Ma Bella ! Eh Phil ! J'ai Bella au téléphone ! » L'entendis-je crier au loin. « Tu as le bonjour de Phil, ma chérie ! » Dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard alors que je grimaçai tant sa voix pouvait monter dans les aigus.

_ « Retourne-lui de ma part. » Souris-je. « Alors comment ça va ?

_ Roooh Bella ! » Se plaignit-elle. « Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'être l'enfant de nous deux !

_ Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. » Plaisantai-je. Elle soupira, un sourire dans la voix.

_ « Je vois que le pessimisme de Charlie n'a absolument pas déteint sur toi. » Ironisa-t-elle. « Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma chère fille tient autant de moi, vraiment !

_ Hé, ça c'est faux ! Je tiens de toi pour la cuisine, nous le savons bien ! » Rajoutai-je avec sarcasme. Nous savions toutes les deux, ainsi que tous ceux dont la langue avait été en contact avec la cuisine de ma mère, à quel point c'était faux.

_ « Hum, mauvaise langue ! En plus, j'ai fais des cookies la dernière fois… Un délice ! Tu n'en reviendrais pas !

_ Ils étaient à quoi ces cookies ? » Grimaçai-je.

_ « Carotte ! » S'exclama-t-elle fièrement. « Ils ont dit que c'était bourré de vitamine à l'émission de cuisine. » Une fois encore, je fis la moue. Pauvre Phil ! « Bon. Il y a des sujets autrement plus intéressants que la cuisine… » Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse qui me fit rouler des yeux.

_ « Oui comme par exemple le paquet de préservatifs que tu m'as gentiment envoyé. » Elle éclata de rire.

_ « Je confirme ! En plus du pessimisme, tu as aussi hérité du puritanisme de ton paternel !

_ Oui et c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas obligée de lui montrer ! » La morigénai-je ce qui fit redoubler ses rires.

_ « Si tu avais vu sa tête ma Bella, tu aurais compris. » Je me mis à rire doucement.

_ « A part ce cadeau étrange, je voulais encore te remercier pour l'appareil photo et l'album. Ce sont de très beaux cadeaux !

_ Oh je t'en prie ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! Mais j'attends toujours les photos de New York, de tes nouveaux amis et…

_ Et ? » Dis-je perplexe.

_ « Du beau jeune homme que je sens rôder autour de toi !

_ Maman on en a déjà parlé ! » Râlai-je en me laissant tomber en arrière sur mon lit.

_ Oh mais s'il te plaît ! De toute façon je suis tellement loin… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais y faire ?

_ Même à 1000 bornes tu trouverais le moyen de t'en mêler !

_ Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ? » Supposa-t-elle. Je soufflai.

_ « … Il a une copine. Et ils s'aiment. Beaucoup. » Le silence se fit quelques instants.

_ « Ha ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'était le cas de ton père aussi avant qu'on se mette ensemble ! Ca n'a jamais rien empêché ! » Je grognai. « Elle pouvait m'éviter ce genre de détails, pas vrai ?

_ Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le pouvoir qu'il la quitte. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je veux juste… Ne plus y penser et oublier ce stupide béguin de lycéenne. » Plaidai-je, d'une voix qui s'essoufflait. J'avais l'impression d'être épuisée par tout ça.

_ « Mais voyons Bella, cette situation te rend malheureuse… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_ « C'est d'y penser qui me rend malheureuse. Je veux l'oublier. De toute façon ce n'est même pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à oublier, il se s'est rien passé. Et je vais m'assurer que ça reste ainsi. »

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_ « Ok. Je peux juste te dire quelque chose avant que le sujet ne soit complètement clos ? » Interrogea-t-elle, ennuyée.

_ « Oui. » Finis-je par dire, appréhendant tout de même. « Bien sûr.

_ Tu es ma fille et… même si parfois j'ai plus l'impression que c'est l'inverse… » Je souris… « Je te connais comme ma poche. Elle souffla. Et Bella ? Depuis le moment où tu es sortie de mon ventre à aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai jamais vue avoir un béguin pour qui que ce soit. Jamais. Je déglutis. Il n'y a jamais eu que le violoncelle. Alors ce garçon, aussi aveugle est-il, doit être spécial. Si tu as bien hérité un gêne de Charlie, c'est cette capacité à t'accrocher aux choses que tu aimes. Avec la musique, notamment. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier elle non plus. »

Je restai quelques secondes, l'air bête à méditer sur ses paroles. C'était vrai. Aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais attirée. Ils ont toujours été trop futiles pour moi. C'était sûrement pourquoi Edward semblait être gravé sous ma peau. Il réussissait à me faire ressentir des choses que je croyais impossible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'étais résignée à errer célibataire toute ma vie puisqu'à part la musique, peu de choses arrivait à me transporter à ce point. Et pourtant, lui arrivait à me faire m'embraser en un regard. Un seul de ces gestes se répercutait sur mes propres mouvements.

Ca n'avait été qu'un physique, au début. La plus belle créature sur laquelle j'avais pu poser les yeux et c'est pourquoi je n'avais accordé que peu de crédit à mes ressentis. C'était juste un des rares garçons à me plaire physiquement. Bien, je pouvais gérer ça.

Qu'en était-il maintenant ? Pouvais-je encore prétendre que cette relation se basait sur le physique depuis que j'avais pu lui parler ? Depuis que j'avais vu cette force et cette passion lorsque ses doigts glissaient élégamment sur le clavier d'ivoire ou que j'avais été une des privilégiées à avoir le droit à toute l'intensité que pouvait renvoyer son regard vert ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Ma mère qui devait être la personne qui me connaissait le plus sur cette planète était tout juste en train de me dire que selon elle, il était peu probable que je puisse oublier ce béguin qui n'en était pas un, parce que j'étais trop attachée, passionnée ou peut-être maso pour me séparer de ce qui m'était cher et cela même quand la chose en question était néfaste pour moi.

_ « D'accord. » Dis-je simplement. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre de toute manière ? La situation n'avait aucune issue, et comme je ne disposais pas de corde ou de flingue sous la main, il était par conséquent préférable de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et serrer les dents.

_ « Il fallait que tu l'entendes, mais c'est toi qui décides chérie. » Rajouta-telle d'une voix maternelle et bienveillante.

_ « Je sais. Merci. » Je ne parlai pas plus, et elle non plus durant un moment. « Tu sais quoi ?

_ Hum ? » Marmonna-t-elle.

_ « Nos parties de vaisselles me manquent. » Elle rit un instant de son rire si franc et sincère qui la caractérisait tant avant de soupirer, nostalgique.

_ « A moi aussi, Bella, à moi aussi. »

* * *

_ « Quand vous voulez Isabella. » Lâcha Adamson, les lunettes à demi baissées, le regard rivé sur sa feuille. J'aperçus Angéla derrière qui me fit un grand sourire pour m'encourager. Je me raclai la gorge, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer le stress qui pesait sur moi. Ce n'était pas juste une évaluation. Je devais le convaincre que j'avais ma place ici, que la musique était toute ma vie alors dire que j'avais un poids sur les épaules était un euphémisme. Et dire que je luttais pour ne pas trembler en était aussi un.

Je bloquais toutes pensées et ne me concentrais que sur le son que produisait mes doigts et mon archet sur les cordes frottées. Ca me semblait déjà beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois.

Cette fois-ci, jouer si haut ne me gênait pas. Au contraire. Mes épaules s'adaptèrent à l'instrument, l'entourant largement et se mirent à se déplacer autour de celui comme un deuxième corps.

Je me laissai porter par le son plein de rebondissement qui ne faisait que naviguer de manière douce entre le léger et le profond. C'était dingue comme cette mélodie pouvait être si joyeuse et enthousiaste et si dramatique à la fois. Mes doigts, encore une fois, n'eurent pas besoin de mes yeux pour jouer. Je les fermai alors, et ils purent par leurs simples mémoires tactiles se déplacer avec agilité pour produire ce rythme si fluide et limpide.

Fermer les yeux me permettait de mieux écouter la musique dans le silence, pour anticiper les notes et les entendre comme je voulais qu'elles sortent. Et ca me permettait aussi de penser.

A ce morceau qui se jouait en duo avec un piano, par exemple. Et à ce que ça pourrait éventuellement donné accompagnée par lui qui me soutiendrait avec ses doigts. J'imaginai les notes s'enchaîner, s'accordant parfaitement aux miennes, s'harmonisant comme jamais créant de nouveau cette bulle que rien ne semblait pouvoir casser.

Cette bulle dans laquelle, une fois enfermé à l'intérieur avec moi, il ne pensait plus à rien à part ce que l'on produisait ensemble. Cette bulle d'où même Angéline était exclue.

Je me lâchai, dansant presque avec l'instrument. Il criait pour moi.

Mon archet s'emballa pour le final. Je montai d'un cran. D'un autre. Et le plus gracieusement que je puis, je relâchai la pression. Je rouvris les yeux.

Je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû quand je vis tous ces regards braqués vers moi. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé si bien que j'en arrivai à me demander si c'était aussi mauvais que ça. Puis, je rencontrai le regard légèrement embué de Leah, celui fier d'Angela et enfin celui grave d'Adamson.

C'est celui qui comptait le plus et qui pourtant était indéchiffrable. Etait-ce bon pour moi ce regard fixé sur mon violoncelle ?

Le temps que le silence dura, une rougeur s'installa lentement sur mes joues alors que les autres dans la salle commencèrent à chuchoter, s'interrogeant sûrement sur l'état végétatif du prof. Il sembla enfin reprendre contenance et se contenta de baisser le regard vers sa feuille et d'y noter quelque chose. J'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_ « Albright. » Appela-t-il finalement sans me regarder. « C'est à vous. Et s'il vous plaît, réussissez-moi Bach. »

La blonde frêle s'avança timidement vers le devant, m'envoyant un sourire timide. Comprenant que j'avais fini, je me dépêchai de rejoindre le groupe, bien heureuse que l'attention passe sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Au final, j'avais autant travaillé ce morceau pour qu'il n'en tire aucune conclusion ? Pas même un « D'accord » ? Même un « recommencez » aurait été mieux ! Du moins, moins frustrant. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que derrière ce silence, il avait aimé.

On regarda passer encore trois élèves, que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, puis le prof nous libéra enfin. Je consultai ma montre, réalisant avec horreur que je serais sûrement en retard au restaurant où Alice nous avait conviés pour le midi, moi et Rosalie.

Je fus une des premières à sortir, mais c'était sans compter sur un petit brun qui vint m'accoster alors que j'avançais doucement vers le Hall. Il me fit un sourire et me tendit sa main, que je saisis.

_ « Je m'appelle Eliott.

_ Bella.

_ Je sais. Je tenais juste à te dire que j'ai vraiment adoré ta prestation. On te l'a sûrement déjà dit mais tu as beaucoup de talent !

_ Oh, hum merci ? » Dis-je incertaine, mais gênée pour de bon. Il sourit, gentiment.

_ « De rien, c'est sincère tu sais. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un jouer en étant autant… Habitée. » Je grimaçai.

_ « Habitée ?

_ Oui. » Rit-il. Je le vis bloquer en regardant quelque chose devant lui et je ne tardai pas à suivre son regard.

Edward était planté devant nous et regardait Eliott fixement, en me jetant de rapides coups d'œil. Je ne savais que dire. En plus il avait interrompu notre conversation.

_ « Bon. » Reprit Eliott, d'une voix enjouée mais timide. « Je vais te laisser. A bientôt Bella et la prochaine fois tu me signeras un autographe, d'accord ? » Plaisanta-t-il en s'en allant. Je souris, et lui lançai un timide signe de la main. C'est la voix d'Edward qui me fit me rappeler que les problèmes n'étaient pas terminés.

_ « Salut. » Entendis-je sa voix rauque prononcer prudemment. Je lui retournai son regard.

_ « Bonjour. » Saluai-je à mon tour d'une voix que j'espérais neutre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je lui en voulais. Parce qu'alors il aurait cherché à savoir pourquoi et ça aurait été mauvais pour moi. Ni qu'il pense que je le considérais comme un ami avec qui j'allais faire les quatre cent coups. Je voulais le saluer quand je le voyais, lui parler parfois puisque l'on avait des amis en commun. C'était tout.

Ce que je ne voulais pas en revanche, c'était le voir se pointer à la sortie de mon cours pour me parler. Je ne voulais plus me retrouver une nuit entière enfermée avec lui, ou le voir me donner rendez-vous après m'avoir consolée. Et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais plus qu'il ait une telle emprise sur moi. Que sa relation avec sa danseuse puisse avoir de telles conséquences sur mon moral. Je voulais faire preuve de maturité en étant capable de continuer ma vie, même s'il n'allait pas en faire partie de la manière dont je le souhaitais.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il continue en le dévisageant. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

_ « Hum, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

_Sérieusement Edward, tu viens jusqu'ici pour me demander si ça va ? _

_ « Ca va, merci. » Répondis-je toujours aussi impassible. Je ne lui retournai pas la question, parce qu'honnêtement je m'en moquais. Il avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de savoir comment il allait. Je cherchai son regard, comme pour lui demander « Et… ?» et il sembla le capter. « Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? »

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens, un peu perturbé.

_ « Je ne sais pas. Je voulais discuter un peu. »

_Pas moi_.

_ « Oh, eh bien en fait je suis assez occupée là, je dois me dépêcher, désolée. » Marmonnai-je.

_ « Ah, tu es… attendue ? » Demanda-t-il surpris. _Quoi Edward, c'est si surprenant que ça ? _

___ « En fait, oui. On peut parler plus tard ? » Souris-je poliment mais avec distance. J'allais poursuivre mon chemin mais il m'interrompit.

_ « Attends ! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais… Jasper avait pour idée qu'on se réunisse une nouvelle fois. Pour Royce. Je me disais…

_ Je suis sûre que Rosalie me donnera tous les détails. Et puis c'est entre vous. » Coupai-je. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

_ « Ok. » Entendis-je mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

_ « Ok. » Répétai-je.

_ « En fait. » Reprit-il, le regard un peu plus dur cette fois. « J'étais juste venu te dire de faire attention à toi. Je connais Royce. Et personne ne voudrait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas apprécier cet éclat inquiet dans sa voix tandis qu'il me disait de prendre soin de moi. Je repoussai cette envie que j'avais de m'abandonner à lui.

_ « Royce n'en a pas après moi, il ne sait même pas que j'existe. » Assurai-je, platement. Il souffla par le nez et déglutit.

_ « Pas encore. Il est malade, Isabella. » Asséna-t-il, le regard sérieux. « Donc fais-moi plaisir et fais simplement attention à toi, c'est tout. »

Je le considérai un moment avant d'acquiescer.

_ « Ouais. » Je le saluai d'un hochement de tête. Je réajustai mon instrument et le dépassai. C'était un petit pas mais c'était déjà pas mal, non ? J'avais résisté et j'avais été plutôt convaincante dans le rôle de la fille qui lui est totalement indifférente. Même si, Dieu ! C'était à des kilomètres de la vérité !

_ « Et Bella ? » Me héla une dernière fois sa voix. Evidemment, Edward ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria une voix au fond de moi. Je ne me retournai même pas, attendant juste qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire. « Je voulais m'excuser aussi pour hier. »

Pour le coup, je tournai le visage dans sa direction, le lorgnant d'un regard lascif.

_ « Pour quelle raison ? » J'étais confuse, mais très curieuse.

_ « Mon accrochage avec… l'autre. » _Ah, ça_. « Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ça. Aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs mais j'ai perdu les pédales. » En disant ça, pourtant et malgré ses excuses, il semblait encore en colère.

Je masquai mon visage de mon meilleur air nonchalant.

_ « Pas de problème, Edward. » Il pencha la tête. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je l'interrompis. « Excuse-moi, mais je dois vraiment y aller. » Insistai-je, pressée et lasse.

_ « Je me disais que tu avais au moins le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

A l'intérieur, je devins folle. Il était prêt à me révéler ce qui me tracassait depuis des semaines. Pourtant, paradoxalement, je ne ressentais aucune joie ou soulagement. Aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Hier soir m'avait écœurée et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je ne souhaitais plus le savoir désormais.

_ « C'est vos histoires, Edward. Tu n'as pas à me le dire. » Contestai-je.

_ « Mais si ! » Protesta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. « Tu dois savoir, je veux que tu saches. Je… » Je le coupai.

_ « Et moi je n'en ai pas envie, Edward ! » L'arrêtai-je. Il stoppa son flot de paroles et me toisa d'un œil interdit. Le silence dura un moment. Soudain, il changea d'expression. Du tout au tout, il passa de surpris et presque attristé, à distant et froid. Presque hautain. « C'est entre vous et je préfère que ça reste comme ça. »

_ « Je vois. » Grinça-t-il. Il eut un petit rire jaune tandis qu'il me toisait amèrement. « Et dire qu'on m'accuse d'être lunatique. » Je fronçai les sourcils et plissai les yeux. Voilà qui allait m'énerver.

_ « Ca sous-entend que je le suis, c'est ça ? C'est quoi ton problème, Edward ? Je suis correcte avec toi, non ? »

M'accuser d'être lunatique après hier soir, c'était vraiment fort !

_ « J'ai l'air vraiment si stupide, Isabella ? Isabella. J'ai vraiment l'air d'être un idiot pour que tu me dises que tu es correcte ? » S'énerva-t-il en haussant le ton.

_ « Je ne l'ai pas été ? Je te dis simplement que vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas ou plus. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour essayer de comprendre un peu vos comportements bizarres à tous. D'abord toi, puis Nahuel, Jane. Et à vous entendre aucun n'était la personne adéquate pour me le dire. Soit. Mais ne m'accuse pas d'être lunatique quand je te dis que je commence à être lasse de tous ces mystères ! » Me braquai-je à mon tour, n'ayant cure des quelques regards que l'on attirait.

Il parut vraiment surpris, mais se reprit bien vite en m'accusant du regard.

_ « Je m'en fous que tu ne veuilles pas entendre ma foutue histoire, t'es juste… Tu… Putain ! Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Je pensais juste qu'après hier on pouvait se considérer comme des amis. » Il me détailla de haut en bas. « Visiblement, je me trompais. » Il me lorgna, déçu. Il se retourna et fit trois pas avant de revenir avec un air faussement joyeux.

« Ah oui j'oubliais ! Excuse-moi si je ne voulais pas dire à une fille que je connaissais à peine que mon ancien meilleur ami que je considérais comme un frère a fait chanter ma copine pour coucher avec lui avant de venir prétendre qu'il l'avait vue me tromper avec un autre. Vraiment, je suis désolé. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour de bon.

Je restai un moment à observer son corps de dos s'en aller d'une démarche assurée mais trop rapide pour être normale. Je mis un temps avant de percuter l'information qu'il venait de me donner, peut-être parce que d'un côté je n'arrivais pas à la concevoir.

Je n'imaginai pas un instant Nahuel faire un tel acte. C'était… impossible. Trahir son meilleur ami de la sorte est déjà assez horrible en soi, mais avoir forcé sa copine à… J'eus un long, long frisson qui me parcourut de bas en haut. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ou je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, me ramenant parmi le monde des vivants. Je m'en saisis, encore troublée.

_ « O-Oui Alice ? » Sa voix aigue me parvint.

_ « Bella, on t'attend avec Rosalie mais dépêche s'il te plaît, nos ventres crient famine ! » Supplia-t-elle.

_ « J'arrive. A tout de suite ! » Je raccrochai et accéléra le pas.

* * *

_ « Donc tu vas les passer là-bas ?

_ Je ne sais pas. » Soupira Alice. « Ma mère tient absolument que je les passe avec elle mais je t'avoue que passer Noël avec elle et son nouveau copain, c'est loin de m'enchanter ! »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je les écoutais d'une oreille tandis que d'un mouvement répétitif, je touillais lascivement mon café.

« Et toi ? » Enchaîna la brune.

_ « Ma famille, sûrement. » Marmonna Rosalie d'un air morne. Cet air qu'elle avait adopté depuis qu'elle recevait les menaces de Royce. J'aurais voulu être plus présente pour elle mais mon esprit était continuellement occupé en ce moment, malgré moi. Alice répondit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et en soupirant je le tirai de ma poche, comme si ça constituait un terrible effort. Un texto, de Jane.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ? J._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me mis à taper rapidement.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? B._

La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

_Ca se voit que tu ne l'as pas vu. J. _

_Comment ça ? B._ Cette fois-ci la réponse tarda un peu et je m'agaçai.

_Il fait la gueule __-enfin__, pire que d'habitude- et il __envoie__ chier tout le monde. Même Angéline. C'est pour dire ! Alors c'est pour ça que je voulais savoir ? Quelque chose s'est __passée__ ? J. _

Je déglutis.

_ « Bella, ça va ? T'es toute pâle. » Remarqua Rosalie, d'un air inquiet. Je relevai la tête et réalisai qu'elles me regardaient toutes les deux. Mes sourcils se soulevèrent.

_ « Oui, bien sûr ! » Comme pour appuyer mes dires, je bus une gorgée de mon café brûlant qui m'arracha la langue.

_ « T'as l'air ailleurs. » Se soucia Alice.

_ « Non, ça va. » Affirmai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone. _Tant pis Jane, tu attendras._ Elle parut perplexe mais heureusement Rosalie enchaîna.

_ « Tu allais dire quelque chose à propos de Jasper. » Sourit la blonde et les joues d'Alice se colorèrent. Je me sentis moins seule. Voilà ce que je devais subir tous les jours !

_ « Euh, ouais. » Confirma-t-elle posant sa main dans le creux de sa paume. Elle soupira. « Bon, quand faut y aller ! » Marmonna-telle devant nos regards surpris. « Autant que tu l'apprennes par moi… J'aicouchéavecJasper ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de boire son café cul-sec.

Rose rit et se tourna vers moi.

_ « T'as compris quelque chose toi ? » Je fis mine que non. « Répète ! » La brune soupira.

_ « J'ai. Couché. Avec. Jasper. Ton. Frère. » Elle attendit un peu. « Trois fois. » Rajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Je plaçai ma main devant ma bouche, pour retenir mon rire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie. Elle ne semblait pas en colère. Bien heureusement ! Elle semblait cependant chercher elle-même comment elle prenait la chose.

Finalement elle se mit à rire sous le regard outré d'Alice.

_ « Excuse-moi. » Dit-elle entre deux rires. « Mais j'imagine que ça a dû être une torture pour toi, en te demandant si j'allais opter pour le couteau ou le flingue pour te tuer ! » Elle se remit à rire bruyamment et je l'accompagnai.

Alice la fusilla du regard.

_ « Un peu, oui ! Dire que j'ai culpabilisé comme une dingue ! Si j'avais su ! » Ragea-t-elle dans son coin.

_ « Alice, si je devais tuer toutes les greluches dans lesquelles mon frère a trempé son biscuit… » Commença-t-elle. Alice la regarda, choquée et Rosalie sembla percuter. « Pas que tu sois une greluche mais… ! ». Et c'était reparti pour les rires. Alice me frappa sur le bras.

_ « Pardon, mais tu verrais ta tête ! » Ris-je. On se calma, doucement jusqu'à ce que le silence se fit. « C'est un bon coup au moins ? » Demandai-je.

Rosalie pouffa dans son café s'éclaboussant la figure du liquide marron et cette fois même Alice participa à la séance de rires qui recommença de plus belle.

_ « Je n'aurais pas couché avec lui trois fois si ça ne l'avait pas été ! » Assura-t-elle. « D'ailleurs vous ferez attention à ne pas trop toucher les bancs de l'Amphi F. » Pouffa-t-elle.

Je grimaçai.

_ « Il doit bien t'apprécier. » Commenta Rosalie qui s'était calmée.

_ « Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Alice.

_ « Trois fois ! C'est limite un rang d'honneur là ! » L'expression de Rosalie devint néanmoins plus grave. « Je te déconseille juste de t'attacher Alice. Parce que si tu crois que ça va être son cas… »

Alice balaya le conseil d'une main.

_ « Je n'attends rien de lui. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir t'en fais pas ! » Rassura-t-elle.

_ « J'espère juste que ça restera ainsi ! Vous allez… Vous revoir ? » Grimaça à moitié Rosalie. Alice haussa les épaules.

_ « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » Admit-elle avec détachement.

_ « Mais d'ailleurs, j'y pense mais… Quand est-ce que… ?

_ Oh ! » Percuta Alice. « Oui, il est venu toquer à la porte hier soir pour que je rejoigne sa chambre vu qu'Edward avait déserté chez sa copine. D'ailleurs Bella, c'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas réveillée. Avec tout le boucan que j'ai fait en lui gueulant dessus au début ! Mais il ne s'est pas démonté. Et j'ai craqué… Faut dire qu'il est du genre comestible ton frère ! »

Son débit de parole était assez impressionnant.

Mon portable vibra de nombreuses fois dans ma poche et je me forçai pour ne pas y répondre.

_ « Et toi avec Nahuel ? » Plaisanta Rosalie à mon attention. J'haussai un sourcil.

_ « Nahuel ? » Pouffai-je. « Tu plaisantes ? » Je secouai la tête. « N'importe quoi. » Elle sourit, malicieusement.

_ « Oh, je sais pas c'était une simple hypothèse… Après vous avoir vus hier, on aurait dit que vous étiez très proches. » Supposa-t-elle. J'ouvris de grands yeux.

_ « Non. Enfin on est amis, je suppose. Il est sympa !

_ Mmmh. » Chantonna-t-elle en réponse avec une lueur rieuse dans les yeux tandis qu'elle buvait son cappuccino.

_ « Laisse tomber Rosalie. Elle se fiche de Nahuel ! Tout ce qui l'importe c'est Edward ! » Cingla-t-elle et je tournai les yeux dans sa direction instantanément. Premièrement parce que je me mis à la détester pour avoir dit ça à haute voix. Deuxièmement, pourquoi sa voix avait été aussi lourde de reproches ? Pour le coup, je la fusillai du regard. Je vis Rose froncer les sourcils.

_ « Edward comme le frère d'Emmett ?

_ T'en connais beaucoup toi des Edward ? » Railla Alice, l'air blasé. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ce garçon a un prénom qui date de l'âge de pierre, qui ne court pas les rues !

_ Edward, Bella ? » Rosalie me regardait vraiment surprise.

_ « Mais non, c'est juste Alice qui s'imagine des choses dans sa petite tête imaginative ! »

Celle-ci me renvoya un regard noir.

_ « Je ne suis pas aveugle, Bella ! » Asséna-t-elle avec véhémence, ce qui me surprit. Rosalie semblait perturbée, elle aussi.

_ « Alice, arrête, je t'ai déjà dit hier qu'il n'y avait rien ! » M'énervai-je contre elle subitement et elle me retourna un regard perplexe. Elle adopta ensuite un air assez distant.

_ « Très bien. J'ose l'espérer du moins, parce que je te rappelle qu'il est en couple avec Angéline. » Rajouta-t-elle, ses traits ayant perdus de leur animosité. Mais je sentais que c'était plus une menace qu'autre chose.

Je fus soudain très déçue par elle. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas pris ça directement pour moi s'il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire avec Edward. Mais dans ce cas-ci, je le percevais comme l'annonce très claire d'Alice qu'elle soutenait Angéline -la fille qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques jours- plutôt que moi. Mon moral qui était déjà bien bas tomba un peu plus. Si je ne pouvais même plus compter sur mes amies…

_ « Je sais, _Alice_. » Insistai-je, en plissant les yeux. Elle acquiesça.

_ « Parfait. Parce que j'ai toujours détesté les filles qui essayent de voler les mecs des autres. » Sa voix claqua et je m'empêchai de me lever et de partir sans elles.

_ « Ok… » Dit Rosalie en se raclant légèrement la gorge. « Alice, calme-toi. Si Bella te dit qu'il ne se passe rien, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas la croire. » Pourtant son regard inquisiteur disait le contraire. « Et en plus, » rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus autoritaire, « j'ose espérer que malgré ta nouvelle « amitié » avec cette Angéline, tu soutiendrais Bella si quoi que ce soit devait arriver. »

Alice plongea son regard dans le mien. Et son silence fut … Révélateur.

* * *

Une autre semaine défila, mais les choses restèrent inchangées. Rien n'avait avancé ou bougé. Tous autant qu'on était, on se contentait de vivre laissant les problèmes s'accumuler, et les non-dits prendre des proportions énormes.

J'étais tellement en colère contre Alice. J'avais un arrière goût bien amer dans la bouche et la désagréable sensation que cette prétendue amitié que j'avais tissée avec elle ne valait rien finalement. Elle serait prête à me vendre auprès de l'autre à la moindre occasion et sans le moindre remord ? J'avais parfois tellement envie de lui filer une paire de claques en lui disant que m'accabler avec ses accusations et ses reproches ne servaient à rien, puisque je me fustigeais bien assez toute seule.

Et que de toute façon, puisque Edward et moi ne nous adressions plus un mot, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa petite protégée. Je me mis à penser à cette dure semaine que je venais de traverser. Je l'avais croisé, souvent. Etant donné que les rendez-vous que Jasper organisait pour appréhender l'autre taré étaient de plus en plus fréquents, je le voyais.

Mais bien que je le surprenne à me regarder -avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux une fois qu'il avait réalisé que je l'avais vu- et que je me surprenne moi-même à l'observer tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs, rien ne s'était passé. Pas un mot échangé, pas une parole prononcée depuis une semaine.

D'un autre côté, le rythme de travail demandé aux élèves avait considérablement augmenté. On sentait la différence et l'approche des exams de l'hiver, ce qui laissait beaucoup moins de place pour le reste. Franchement, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je m'agaçai quand je constatai que c'était la cinquième fois que je relisais la même ligne de mon livre. Alors que j'allais entreprendre la sixième, la porte du salon commun s'ouvrit et Jane ne tarda pas à venir s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je poursuivais la lecture de mon livre alors que je sentais qu'elle me toisait attentivement. Je savais ce dont elle allait me parler et je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre pour le moment. Le silence perdura de longues minutes avant que sa petite bouche de moulin à parole ne puisse contenir plus longtemps le flot de phrases qu'elle avait à dire.

_ « Tu sais que ton amie Alice organise une soirée ce soir pour décompresser. »

Je tournai une page du livre.

_ « Oui, je sais. » M'entendis-je lui répondre, lascivement.

_ « Edward y sera aussi. » J'acquiesçai. « Mais pas Angéline. » Rajouta-t-elle. Je ne lui répondis pas, lasse d'avoir à lui répéter d'arrêter avec ses plans à la noix. «Que ça ne m'intéressait plus. « Tu vas y aller ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

_ « Pourquoi pas. » Elle parut surprise. « Mais j'y vais juste pour m'amuser un peu, Jane. Pas de plans débiles à l'horizon. » Prévins-je. Elle roula des yeux mais ne dit rien.

_ « J'ai une tenue pour toi, si tu veux. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est juste un pantalon moulant et un débardeur ample ! » Je ricanai. « Alors ça s'est arrangé avec Alice ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Son ton me surprit. Quand je la regardai et vis son petit air pas très sûr et ses doigts tortillés, je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Edward une fois. Derrière son masque de froideur, Jane était quelqu'un de très généreux, d'altruiste malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, et à l'écoute.

Je lui souris sincèrement.

_ « Je ne lui parle plus tellement en ce moment. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'entre Angéline et moi…

_ C'est la conasse. » Termina la blonde pour moi. Je ris légèrement.

_ « C'est la connasse ! » Répétai-je, la faisant sourire. « Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps toi et Alec ? » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

_ « Un an et demi environ. » Je souris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

_ « Non rien. Enfin, je me disais juste que vous êtes complètement différents…

_ Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Il est calme, posé, réfléchi ! Tout mon opposé quoi ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ « Et pourtant vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.

_ Crois-le ou non mais au début, il me détestait. Et c'était réciproque !

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas !

_ Il me trouvait trop frivole, froide et méchante. Et moi je le trouvais coincé, passif et chiant à mourir ! » Râla-t-elle d'une voix expressément transformée en plainte.

_ « Et alors ? » Souris-je en mordant mon pouce comme devant un film dont j'attendais le dénouement avec impatience. Même si en l'occurrence je savais comment ça se finissait.

_ « Eh bien, » dit-elle en souriant et en baissant les yeux. « J'ai arrêté de le trouver chiant et coincé le jour où il m'a prise sur la scène de l'amphi H, et il a arrêté de me trouver froide et frivole le jour où… » Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir.

_ « Le jour où il a commencé à te connaître ? » Proposai-je. Elle soupira d'un air désespéré mais sourit.

_ « Ca c'est du Swan tout craché ! Ca sonne fleur bleue mais oui c'est ça !

_ Et quand est-ce qu'il a arrêté de te trouver méchante ?

_ Oh, ça ! Il me trouve toujours méchante… Mais maintenant il aime bien ça ! » Rit-elle et je l'accompagnai. On continua ainsi plusieurs minutes.

_ « Jane ?

_ Hum ? » Marmonna-t-elle affalée sur le fauteuil les jambes étendues.

_ « Je-Je t'ai menti. » Avouai-je, soudain très intéressée par mon livre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, étonnée, retrouvant un peu de sa froideur.

_ « Quand je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Edward la semaine dernière, je t'ai menti. » Elle arqua un sourcil m'invitant à continuer. « On s'est un peu disputé. Il s'est excusé pour son accrochage avec Nahuel et il a voulu me raconter pourquoi ils se détestaient tant. » Elle se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ « Il te l'a dit ?

_ Je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. » Elle parut à la fois soulagée, et énervée.

_ « Sérieusement ? Bella, merde, tu sais comment il est, il prend tout pour lui… » Je soupirai et elle se tempéra. « D'un côté… C'est une bonne chose, enfin voilà pourquoi il était si mal… Et voilà pourquoi…

_ Il me la dit quand même Jane. » Confessai-je tout bas. Elle arrêta de parler et ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot.

_ « Alors voilà pourquoi tu évites Nahuel comme la peste. » Termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ « Je-je ne l'évite pas !

_ Ah ouai ? » Ironisa-t-elle. « Et au self, la dernière fois ? Dans la salle de musique ? T'es pas partie en courant quand t'as vu qu'il venait vers toi ? »

Je détournai la tête, gênée. Bon. Peut-être l'avais-je _un peu_ évité. Mais j'avais eu clairement du mal avec lui après avoir appris ce que j'avais appris.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Quand Nahuel passa l'encadrement du haut de ses un mètre je ne sais combien, ma première réaction fut de penser qu'il n'avait pas pu venir là par hasard. Ma deuxième réaction fut de tourner mon regard accusateur vers Jane qui, embêtée, avait tout d'une coupable.

_ « Jane. » Sifflai-je alors qu'elle passait près de moi.

_ « Vous avez besoin de parler. » Chuchota-t-elle avec un regard significatif. « A ce soir. » Quand elle passa près de Nahuel, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je tapotai sur mon livre, les joues rouges, le regard baissé. Je l'entendis s'avancer et finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sofa. Quand il se posa, son parfum masculin et envoûtant me parvint par vagues, et je le respirai doucement pour me calmer.

_ « Tu comptes me regarder un jour ? » Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix. Je soupirai puis me décidai à relever les yeux vers lui et son regard bienveillant. Vers lui et ses yeux clairs qui contrastaient avec sa peau. Comment cet être qui respirait la gentillesse aurait-il pu faire ce que j'avais entendu ?

En était-il plus dangereux, au contraire ? Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je me reculai légèrement. Il parut blessé.

« N'aie pas peur de moi, Bella. » Supplia-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me repris et hochai la tête.

_ « Je veux des explications. » Exigeai-je, en posant néanmoins ma main sur la sienne. Il soupira et acquiesça.

_ « Tu vas les avoir. » Promit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

* * *

_Voilà :) Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je vous rappelle de ne pas me fustiger pour la fin :p_

_Bon je suppose que... Vous avez vos petit avis sur la révélation qu'a fait Edward dans ce chapitre ? _

_Vous aussi avez envie de gifler Alice ? ^^_

_A bientôt ! En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de bug sur le site cette fois :S _

_Besooooooooooooos_

_Jas._

PS: N'oubliez pas FB Wrote-by-jas arobase live point fr ;)


	13. Until the Crash

_A la question : Est-ce que cette fille est morte? Je réponds non :)_

_Ensuite dans mon discours vient bien évidemment mes salutations à vous toutes les lectrices qui sont/ et seront, je l'espère toujours là !_

_Après, je crois que c'est le moment où je dis à quel point je me sens mal de la date de ma dernière update ? Oui c'est bien ça. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en excuses inutiles et longues pour rien. J'ai eu un nombre incroyable de problème entre février et maintenant. Et en plus bien entendu; vient s'ajouter à tout ça le manque clair d'inspiration. J'ai eu un blocage incroyable pour ce chapitre tel point qu'à chaque fois que j'avais envie d'écrire il suffisait de me mettre devant ma page Word pour m'en couper aussitôt l'envie. Bref, je crois que l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là, grâce aussi à ma Bêta qui l'a corrigé super rapidement. _

_J'ose espérer que vous serez encore là pour ce chapitre ci même après autant de temps après :/ Si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis, je l'accepte, mais je tiens quand même à remercier chaque personne qui a donné son avis sur le chapitre précédent. Même si je n'écrivais pas, soyez sûre que je les lisais avec toujours beaucoup d'attention et d'émotion. Merci beaucoup. _

_Réponses rapide aux reviews anonymes et chapitre :)_

_**Crayoline** : Wow merci, je relis ton message avec un sourire vraiment ému. Merci beaucoup franchement. Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part ça et aussi que je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'accepte le chocolat ! Hahaha! Mais je mérite les tomates :) En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_**larsand** : Oui pas encore de bisous entre eux mais dis toi que plus on attends mieux c'est. Enfin j'espère ^^ Merci de ta Review, plein de bisoux :)_

_**Saratea**: J'espère que l'explication t'éclairera alors ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Besos_

_**bellatrix18** : J'adore ta review haha ! Je dois dire que tu es plutôt perspicace concernant Nahuel et Alice aussi :p mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ton avis qui m'a fait très plaisir j'aime voir les idées des lecteurs concernant la tournure que va prendre les évenements :D Encore merci et à bientôt !_

_**Justine:** Coucou, merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! Oui, Alice prends Angéline comme un model comme tu l'as, elle l'admire par rapport à la danse et comme elle ne sait pas faire la différence entre les deux, elle finit par avoir une admiration d'elle dans sa vie. Ce qui va l'écarter de Bella, malheureusement. C'est sûr que dans les autres fictions on les voit souvent meilleures amies au modne que rien ne séparera. C'est beau mais peu réaliste selon moins. Alice est une conne pour le coup et c'est tellement plus crédible, on a tous des amis comme ça hein ^^ A bientôt !_

_**Sam :** Salut ! Oui c'est pas cool de la part d'Alice on ne peut qu'espérer qu'elle aura l'occasion de réfléchir sur elle même plus tard ! En tout cas merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_**X :** Oui je crois qu'on a tous une Alice qui a fait partie de nos vies à un moment donné. Des soi disant amis qui jugent, te critiquent. C'est la triste vérité :/ Je suis sincérement désolée que tu ai du le vivre. Mais la roue tourne pas vrai :) En attendant merci pour ta review c'est adorable, j'espère que la suite ne te decevra pas !_

_**Guest ( Bishok ):** Hey ! Merci énormément, ravie que ma fiction et le caractère que j'ai donné aux persos te plaise. Je suis d'accord avec toi, après tout ce temps de fiction maintenant il devient plus difficile d'en trouver une qui sort un peu du lot. Si tu trouve que la mienne en fait partie, je me contenterai de rougir et d'accepter tant bien que mal le compliment parce que ma fiction ressemble selon moi quand même beaucoup à d'autres sur pas mal de point haha ! Mais merci de ton avis, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**TalOch** : Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour la suite mais elle est là enfin ! Merci de me donner ton avis a=à chaque fois te contenteque tu aimes :)_

_**Guest ( dont je n'ai malheureusement pas le prénom :(** : Wow ! Merci ^^ je peux dire que j'adore ta review ? ^^ C'est marrant je pensais pas que tout le monde devinerais aussi facilement au sujet de Nahuel/Angéline/Edward haha ! Je suis peut être nulle ne fait pour le suspens x) Je te laisse quand même le deviner dans le chapitre 13. Sinon c'est bizarre concernant la sonate il me semble que c'est un des premiers lien :/ Je vérifierai et le posterai sur mon profil :) Ca me fait bizarre de me dire qu'après avoir lu ma fiction les gens vont chercher sur Youtube les morceaux :p Sinon pour le prénom d'Angéline, oui je crois qu'inconsciemment je lui ai donné ce prénom pour les raisons que tu as cité c'est à dire un prénom en référance à la pureté, l'angélisme et une personnalié toute autre ! Merci pour la proposition de relecture, ma foi je veux bien que tu m'envoie ou me laisse ton adresse ( oublie pas les esapces) si un jour ma Bêta ne peut pas. C'est très gentil, merci ! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite, à bientôt !_

_**Chocapic :** Hahaha ! Oui je suis une sadique je l'avoue ! Oh non ne fais pas un infarctus ! Je m'en voudrais ^^ C'est vraiment bête comme mort ! Mdrrrrrr tu m'as tué xD Oui tu as bien résumé... ET OUI tous les élèves ont testé l'amphitéâtre F! C'est une sorte de rituel de passage à la Julliard ! Un bizutage sexuel si tu préfères ! Alala, en tout cas merci, merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Et prépares tes Frosties, car le chapitre treize ets pret haha ! PS : Veut tu que j'écrive un OS de toi et Elliot dans l'amphi F ? xD Bisoux !_

_**Emy :** Je vous propose de monter un groupe Anti Angéline à vous toutes vous devriez pouvoir la dégager de là ! Je susi contente que tu continue d'aimer la fiction ! Plein de bisoux ! A bientôt !_

_**Laure :** Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fiction alors ! Concernant les fautes, je dois dire que tu devrais tourner tes compliments vers ma Bêta moi je suis nulle haha ! Non sérieusement oui je ne peux que confirmer à quel point c'est pénible de lire une fiction avec une faute tous les trois mots ! Bref, je rougis légèrement à tes compliments et sourit comme une niaise ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ! Besos :)_

_**Eva :** Aaaahh ! Les lecteurs se contredisent entre eux ! Certains n'en peuvent plus de l'attente entre Edward et Bella d'autres en raffollent ! Que faire ? xD Merci mille fois pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, je suis désolée pour l'attente, je sais que c'est vraiment très frustrant et pénible de venir voir si un nouveau chapitre a été mis et repartir déçue, je vais essayer de fare en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus :/ Encore merci ! Je te dis à bientôt j'espère ! Besos ::)_

_**twilight-et-the-vampire:** Je te remercie, la suite est enfin là! J'espère que tu aimeras :) Besos !_

_**Miss-quin'aspasd'idedepseudo :** Juste un passage à vide ! Certes... Long très long mais je suis bien là avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'éspère te plaira :) Je t'avoue que j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de santé ces derniers mois et quelques soucis familiaux mais on fait aller, merci :) A bientôt_

_**Lilly :** Désolée de l'attente ! /: Le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il ser aà la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisoux_

_**ma :** Je peux m'excuser vingt fois pour l'attente ça ne changera rien l'important est je crois que la suite soit là ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci et à bientôt :)_

_**OoooO:** Merci ! :) La voilà !_

_**Eva :** Tu viens de me laisser une review et ça te place déjà au dessus des lecteurs fantômes ^^ C'est déjà bien :) La suite est enfin là, j'attends ton avis dessus :) Bisoux_

_**Lou :** Merci, merci merci ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre haha ! Je vais investir dans un magnétophone ! La suite ets enfin là :) Besos_

_**Emy :** Merci de comprendre, ça me fait plaisir :) Mais je reste quand même désolée de l'attente !_

_**Lola :** La suite tant attendue - si tu le dis ^^ - est pour maintenant !_

__**Petit résumé :  
**Bella réalise les possibles sentiments qu'elle dévelloppe pour Edward mais essaye paradoxalement de s'éloigner de lui, car elle le sait très amoureux de sa petite amie, Angéline, et ce malgré le fait qu'Edward et elle deviennent de plus en plus complices. Elle lui en veut d'entretenir, involontairement, son amour naissant à elle et sa relation avec Angéline. Elle s'éloigne de lui à la surprise de celui ci qui lui fait de drôles de révélations concernant son passé avec Nahuel. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit y croire.

Alice qui elle s'est rapprochée de la copine d'Edward et qui soupçonne Bella de voir Edward plus que comme un ami la prévient qu'elle doit s'en tenir à des relations purement amicales au risque de tout révéler à Angéline.

Du côté de Rosalie, celle ci est très inquiète du retour de Royce qui lui avez souvenez vous, envoyé une photo et un mot signalant sa présence à New-York, voire même à la Julliard.

Le chapitre dernier s'arrêtait sur la confrontation future de Nahuel et Bella :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13.**

**Until the Crush**

* * *

_**Dernières lignes chapitre 12 [Bella&Nahuel] -** _

_Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je tapotai sur mon livre, les joues rouges, le regard baissé. Je l'entendis s'avancer et finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sofa. Quand il se posa, son parfum masculin et envoûtant me parvint par vagues, et je le respirai doucement pour me calmer._

__ « Tu comptes me regarder un jour ? » Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix. Je soupirai puis me décidai à relever les yeux vers lui et son regard bienveillant. Vers lui et ses yeux clairs qui contrastaient avec sa peau. Comment cet être qui respirait la gentillesse aurait-il pu faire ce que j'avais entendu ?_

_En était-il plus dangereux, au contraire? Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je me reculai légèrement. Il parut blessé._

_« N'aie pas peur de moi, Bella. » Supplia-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me repris et hochai la tête._

__ « Je veux des explications. » Exigeai-je, en posant néanmoins ma main sur la sienne. Il soupira et acquiesça._

__ « Tu vas les avoir. » Promit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

Je le toisais attentivement, attendant qu'il reprenne. Il ne semblait cependant pas décidé à se lancer dans une quelconque explication. J'haussai un sourcil tandis qu'il soufflait en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

_ "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Edward, exactement ?" Demanda-t-il finalement, passablement anxieux. Il posa ses doigts sur sa bouche et je me redressai pour lui faire face. Je me remémorai ce qu'Edward avait confié une semaine plus tôt, et qui n'avait eu cesse de m'obséder et m'effrayer.

_ "Et bien, il…Il" J'hésitai. C'était cru quand même. Pouvais-je lui dire mot pour mot ? Il dut percevoir mon hésitation puisqu'il rouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_ "Bella, vas-y franco, il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'ait été épargné jusqu'ici, alors un peu plus, un peu moins… "Il haussa les épaules et j'acquiesçai.

_ "Tu aurais prétendu avoir vu Angéline le tromper avec un autre alors qu'en fait… Tu l'aurais forcée à coucher avec toi." Avouai-je piteusement. J'observais avec attention, une immense déception naître dans ses yeux pourtant d'habitude si rieurs. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

_ "Tu vois." Affirma-t-il. "J'ai dû entendre ça une bonne centaine de fois, et pourtant ça me fait encore le même effet.

_ Quel effet ?" Ma voix me surprit tellement elle était tremblante.

_ "Ecœuré. Ca m'écœure, Bella." Siffla-t-il, la colère prenant le dessus. "Et par-dessus tout, ça me fout en rogne !" Ragea-t-il.

Sa réaction me soulagea inconsciemment d'un poids. Ca voulait dire que ce n'était pas la vérité.

_ "Donc tout est faux ?" Osai-je, effrayée de la réponse que j'allais avoir.

Et si ? Si finalement, il me disait qu'il l'avait bel et bien forcée ? Je ne savais quelle serait ma réaction, pourrais-je le regarder de la même façon ?

La gêne qui s'installa sur ses traits finit de m'achever. Je lâchai un rire nerveux et me relevai. Je me mis à faire les cents pas devant lui.

_ "Bella !" Cria Nahuel à mon attention me faisant sursauter. "Oui je suis bien allé voir Edward pour lui dire que sa copine l'avait trompé !

_ Mais pourquoi ?" Lui hurlai-je en retour.

_ "Simplement parce que c'était la vérité ! Parce qu'Edward était mon meilleur ami et que même si j'étais conscient que ça allait détruire son couple et le détruire lui, je ne pouvais pas le laissais avec une garce qui le trompait derrière son dos !

_ Alors pourquoi Edward a dit que…" Il ferma les yeux une seconde et me coupa.

_ "Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que cette fille allait retourner toute la situation à son avantage et faire en sorte que _je_ subisse les foudres d'Edward !" Clama-t-il avec tant d'ardeur qu'il fit vaciller mes croyances en une seconde.

Je ne comprenais rien, je plaçai mes doigts sur mes tempes. Je l'entendis se lever du canapé et se rapprocher de moi. Je m'éloignai de lui, pas prête du tout à être à côté de lui.

« Bella. » Me supplia-t-il du regard. « Je n'ai jamais touché Angéline. » Me jura-t-il, en passant énergiquement une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Sa main chaude et puissante se referma sur mon avant-bras et il me tira doucement à lui. « Honnêtement, tu me crois vraiment capable de non seulement trahir mon meilleur pote de cette façon, mais de faire du chantage à une fille ? De la forcer à coucher avec moi ? » Insista-t-il, aussi bien du regard que par ses mots.

Je vis que chaque seconde de plus que je mis à réfléchir le blessait. J'inspirai profondément et le regarda de haut en bas.

_ « Tu dis ça comme si… Comme si je te connaissais parfaitement.

_ « Tu me connais assez. Merde, Bella. Tu me penses capable d'une telle chose toi aussi ? J'observai attentivement son visage comme si la délicatesse de ses traits m'aiderait à prendre ma décision. Pourtant bien au-delà du physique, toutes les conversations que j'avais eues avec lui, les blagues que l'on avait partagées, sa présence tout simplement quand mon moral avait été au plus bas… C'était vraiment tout ça qui me permit de répondre. Je soupirai.

_ « Non Nahuel. Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est bizarre quand même ? Pourquoi Edward t'aurait mis si facilement sur la touche alors que d'après ses dires il te considérait comme un frère ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de chantage par rapport à Angéline ? M'emportai-je contre lui. Il se crispa dès qu'il entendit mes questions mais sur son visage s'était installé le soulagement de savoir qu'au fond je savais qu'il n'avait pu faire une chose pareille.

_ « C'est là que tout dérape. Tout tombe trop bien ! Il soupira. « Tu sais comment se passe les épreuves de fin d'années à la Julliard pas vrai ? Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse.

_ « Oui mais… Quel rapport Nahuel ? Il me tira vers le canapé.

_ « Je t'explique, mais assoyons-nous d'abord. Je m'exécutai, rapidement, pressée de tout savoir. Il reprit, plus détendu. « J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec ma famille, Bella. Le décès de mes parents est une des raisons majeures pour lesquelles je suis venu étudier ici. Mais Bart, mon oncle qui était comme mon deuxième père et qui à l'époque enseignait la musique à Chicago dans une école réputée, a décidé de postuler à la Julliard quand il a su que j'avais été accepté. Cette année-là, il faisait partie du corps enseignant qui faisait passer les examens de première année en section musique. »

Je le regardais, toujours perplexe. Quel était le rapport avec Edward et sa copine ? Il eut un rire jaune.

« Tu sais quand j'y pense, j'en souris presque, tellement tout tombe trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. »

_ « Qu'est-ce qui tombe trop bien Nahuel ? » Il me renvoya mon regard.

_ « Quand je suis allé voir Edward pour lui dire ce que j'avais vu, il… a pété les plombs. Ce que je comprenais. Il a préféré rester seul, ce que je comprenais aussi. Mais à bien y réfléchir je n'aurais sûrement pas dû le laisser ce jour-là. Quand je suis revenu le voir quelques heures plus tard, Angéline était avec lui. Au début j'ai cru qu'il avait rompu avec elle mais en fait pas du tout. Elle lui a dit… Il soupira.

« Elle lui a dit que je l'avais contraint à coucher avec moi. » Il se passa une main sur le visage. J'allais lui demander de poursuivre mais il le fit, seul. Je n'ai pas compris, tout de suite, tellement ça me paraissait improbable qu'il puisse croire une telle chose, mais pourtant elle avait réussi.

_ Par quel moyen ?" Chuchotai-je en posant timidement ma main sur son bras caramel.

_ "Edward m'a attrapé par le col et m'a plaqué contre le mur. Il hurlait. Il m'a demandé comment j'avais pu faire ça. Comment j'avais pu obliger Angéline à coucher avec moi sous peine que mon oncle ne le fasse stagner en première année si elle refusait." Termina-t-il, sa voix mourant sur les dernières syllabes.

Au ralenti, je plaçai ma main sur ma bouche.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca, n'arrivait que dans les films. Pas dans la vraie vie. Une rancœur et une haine sans nom se forma alors en moi. J'avais l'impression que mes veines brûlaient sous l'effet de la colère, comme s'il était vital que je frappe quelque chose pour me calmer. Je n'avais jamais voulu faire preuve de violence envers qui que se soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais là…

D'où sortait cette fille ? Comment se permettait-elle de séparer deux amis par un mensonge aussi affreux ? Comment avait-elle pu tromper Edward ? Le rendre si malheureux en le privant de la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle et en celle de son meilleur ami ? Je me mis à la détester profondément.

Je remarquai alors que sous l'énervement, mes doigts s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans la peau de Nahuel, lui laissant la marque sur son avant-bras. Je me retirai brusquement.

_ "Nahuel." Prononçai-je difficilement. Je le sentis tourner son visage vers moi. Mes yeux étaient presque embués, tant la rage était profonde. "Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu faire ça ?

_ Ca fait presque deux ans que je me pose la question.

_ Tu n'as pas essayé de… Je ne sais pas ! Te défendre ? Demander à ton oncle de confirmer ?" M'excitai-je en en faisant des gestes énergiques avec les mains. Il arqua un sourcil.

_ "J'ai eu beau lui dire des milliers de fois que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge de sa chère copine, il ne m'a jamais cru. J'ai essayé Bella, vraiment. Même Jane et Jasper, qui sont les seuls à m'avoir soutenu, ont essayé mais tu sais Edward est du genre borné… Surtout concernant sa copine." Cracha-t-il. "Et mon oncle!" Rit-il amèrement. "Après son renvoi, je crois que sa crédibilité en a pris un sacré coup.

_ Il a été renvoyé ?" Criai-je presque et ma fureur envers Angéline redoubla d'intensité quand il hocha la tête. "La garce !" Fulminai-je. "Mais comment a-t-elle pu ? Tu te rends compte ? Ce n'est pas seulement des histoires d'amourettes, ton oncle s'est fait licencié à cause d'elle !"

Comment pouvait-elle seulement se regarder dans la glace ? Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Nahuel, je m'en voulus. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il était celui qui avait été le plus baisé dans toute cette histoire.

_ "Et ton oncle ? A-t-il pu retrouver du boulot dans la région ou je ne sais pas…" Dis-je incertaine. Il me toisa longuement avant de déglutir. Il haussa finalement les épaules.

_ "Je ne sais pas." Avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

_ "Quoi ?" Soufflai-je.

_ "Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis Bella, il refuse de m'adresser la parole. Il pense vraiment que j'ai fait du chantage sur son dos." Confia-t-il en portant son regard vide sur la petite table en face. J'en tremblai presque. "C'était le seul parent proche qu'il me restait Bella, le seul. Quand mes parents sont morts, il était le seul que j'avais avec Edward. Si j'ai toujours tellement de rancœur envers elle, c'est parce que cette garce m'a m'enlevé les deux d'un coup."

Je m'approchai doucement.

_ "Oh, Nahuel." Murmurai-je en croisant mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et entrepris de caresser l'arrière de sa tête, tendrement. Je voulais en ce moment lui donner tout le soutien que je pouvais. J'aurais voulu m'enlever de la force et la lui offrir, et prendre le fardeau de sa tristesse.

Derrière son mètre je ne sais combien, Nahuel cachait ses faiblesses, et ses propres démons que peu aurait pu supporter. Pourtant lui était là, avec ses sourires, sa bonne humeur et ses blagues.

Dire que j'avais envisagé qu'il ait pu être coupable ! J'avais envie de me donner des paires de claques en pensant que je l'avais ignoré lorsqu'il avait tant besoin de soutien. Je m'en voulais, beaucoup. Ce n'était cependant rien comparé à ce que je pouvais ressentir à l'égard d'Angéline.

Si le fait d'être en couple avec Edward n'était pas une raison légitime pour lui en vouloir jusque là, les horreurs qu'elle avait fait subir à Nahuel dépassaient de loin ce qu'il était nécessaire pour en faire mon ennemie. Ajouté à sa nouvelle « amitié » avec Alice, elle avait tout gagné. Je ne comptais pas la laisser détruire ce qui m'était cher sans rien faire.

Nahuel me serra contre lui en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Il me poussa si fort contre son propre corps que j'en étouffai presque mais je m'en moquais.

_ "Pardon. Pardon." Lui chuchotai-je. Il caressa mes cheveux.

_ "Pardon ? Pardon de quoi, Bella ?" Dit-il en se décollant légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder de ses si beaux yeux clairs. Je posai ma main sur son torse et baissai les yeux.

_ "Pardon d'avoir pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que la version d'Edward était la bonne. Pardon de t'avoir évité et pardon… Pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est tellement injuste." Ma voix se brisa sur la fin.

Il me toisa, durant de longues secondes. Puis son sourire refit surface. Enfin.

_ "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella et encore moins de ce qui a pu se passer. Tu n'es pas fautive. C'est même tout le contraire." J'haussai les sourcils. "Tu me fais me sentir bien, Bella. Et crois moi, ça faisait très longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé." Me dit-il très sérieux, le regard plongé dans le mien.

Mes joues se tintèrent de rose et je tentai un sourire plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était chargée d'une soudaine tension.

_ "Bellanragée à ton service !" Je fis un petit salut militaire qui le fit rire.

_ "Ah ça ! On peut dire que tu es une sacrée teigne !" Se moqua-t-il. Il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille. "Mais j'aime ça." Sourit-il créant les petites fossettes dont j'étais fan. Je le frappai et l'action provoqua le tintement du bracelet et des breloques sur son torse. Il prit mon poignet dans sa main, l'amenant à ses yeux pour observer de près le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Celui de sa mère. Me rappelai-je, mélancolique. Ca semblait bizarrement lointain. "J'aime vraiment ça." Répéta-t-il. Je lui souris, un peu gênée et me reculai. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, me laissant reprendre une posture normale mais il garda ma main dans la sienne.

Mes yeux parcoururent la salle avant qu'un détail ne me revienne en mémoire. Nahuel avait posé sa tête sur le dossier et avait fermé les yeux.

_ "Dis Nahuel ?

_ Oui, mon cœur ?" Soupira-t-il. Je rougis à vu d'œil mais essayai de passer outre.

_ "T… Tu vas trouver cette question un peu bizarre mais… Tu te souviens avec qui Angéline a trompé Edward ?" Osai-je. Il rouvrit les yeux et me lorgna d'un regard étonné.

_ "Pourquoi cette question ?" Je baissai les yeux et tortillai mes mains.

_ "Ca va te paraître bête mais… Si on sait avec qui elle l'a trompé on pourrait peut être lui demander… D'avouer la vérité, non ?" Il me regarda, incrédule.

_ "Premièrement, pourquoi voudrait-on que cette personne avoue ?

_ Nahuel !" M'insurgeai-je. "Si Edward connaît la vérité, d'un il quittera cette garce qui lui pourrit la vie, et deux ton oncle aurait peut-être une chance de retrouver une crédibilité auprès de l'école…" J'hésitai avant de poursuivre. "Et puis Edward n'aurait plus aucune raison de t'en vouloir, pas vrai ? "Osai-je. Il secoua la tête et se redressa.

_ "L'école n'oserait jamais reprendre mon oncle. Cette affaire a fait trop de bruits… Je ne sais même pas si lui sera capable de me reprendre. Et concernant Edward… Bella, je te remercie de te soucier autant de mon ancienne amitié avec lui mais… Presque deux ans sont passés. C'est trop tard maintenant, ça fait trop longtemps. Il y a eut trop d'insultes et de bagarres pour nous rabibocher.

_ C'est n'importe quoi ! Peu importe le temps et les insultes, c'était ton meilleur ami ! Alors même si vous ne retrouvez pas la relation que vous aviez avant, il mérite de connaître la vérité. Vous méritez tous les deux que les choses soient claires et de vous pardonner l'un, l'autre." Il allait protester mais je le coupai. "Et malgré ce que tu dis, je persiste à croire que vous pouvez être de nouveau, amis. Il suffit de voir votre dernier accrochage. Il a été blessé, Nahuel. Plus que je peux l'imaginer et toi aussi mais… Justement puisque cette histoire est aussi douloureuse deux ans après ça veut bien dire que malgré tout, vous tenez toujours à l'autre et que vous n'oubliez pas."

Il resta un moment à réfléchir sans rien dire. Puis il finit par secouer la tête.

_ "Qui était-ce ? "Insistai-je.

Il tourna son visage vers moi.

_ "Jure-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à les contacter, ni que tu le diras à Edward.

_ Nahuel…

_ Bella, promets-le moi ou je ne te dirai rien." Je soufflai, agacée.

_ "Ok !

_ Bien. Parce que de toute façon, ils n'avoueront jamais." Conclut-il nonchalamment en jouant avec son briquet.

_ "Ils ?" Interpellai-je, en arquant un sourcil. Il acquiesça, l'air mi-blasé, mi-dégoûté.

_ "Ce jour-là, c'est avec James et Victoria que j'ai surpris Angéline. Ils sont dans le coup, et jamais ils n'accepteront de le dire à Edward."

Je le regardai, choquée, écœurée. La bile me monta. J'allais vomir.

* * *

Je regardai les corps se mouvoir les uns contre les autres avec un détachement qui ne collait pas avec l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions. C'était un bar dansant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Sauf que pour l'occasion, Alice avait réservé le carré VIP. Nous étions donc tous les huit à siroter nos cocktails dans ce petit box sympa. Enfin, sympa. Ca aurait pu l'être si Alice ne m'insupportait pas autant, et si Edward n'était pas tendu comme un string, assis à l'opposé de moi.

J'étais arrivée une demi-heure avant avec Jane, Alec et Jasper rejoignant Emmett, Rose, Alice et Edward qui avaient déjà pris place dans le box. Ce dernier m'avait d'ailleurs ignoré depuis le moment où j'avais posé le pied à l'intérieur du bar.

Vous étiez-vous déjà trouvé dans cette situation étrange où vous aviez connaissance d'un élément capital dans la vie d'une personne, un élément qui aurait pu tout faire basculer, mais que la décision de tout divulguer ne vous appartenait pas ? Moi oui. Ca me rendait folle, d'être là à deux mètres de lui, si muet, et ne pouvant rien lui dire de ce que je savais.

A quoi aurait pu ressembler mes explications ? Edward, je suis sur le point de faire valser tout ce en quoi tu crois. La fille que tu aimes est une roulure sans nom qui abuse de ta confiance, et qui t'a accessoirement séparé de ton meilleur ami.

Même sans la promesse faite à Nahuel, comment pouvais-je envisager de lui dire la vérité tout en sachant qu'il allait en être bouleversé ?

_ « Bella tu comptes t'amuser où t'es venue là pour regarder les autres filles s'envoyer les mecs canons ? » S'exclama soudain Jane qui avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Je savais qui elle visait, et qui elle essayait de rendre jaloux. En vain. Il ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Et c'était tant mieux. Je voulais le réconcilier avec Nahuel mais en ce qui me concernait, j'étais toujours décidée à l'oublier coûte que coûte. Il le fallait. Parce que le fait qu'Angéline soit une des pires garces qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, ne changeait rien. Qui a dit qu'il aurait pu vouloir de moi, même séparé d'elle ? Et puis… Qui aurait envie d'être le deuxième choix de toute façon ?

_ "Oui tu as raison." Approuvai-je. Je posai ma main sur l'avant-bras d'Alec qui me regarda, étonné. "Dis Alec, tu voudrais bien danser avec moi ?" Souris-je faussement enjôleuse. Il roula des yeux et me retourna mon sourire.

_ "Absolument. On peut même aller chez moi si tu le souhaites, j'ai une chaîne hi-fi du tonnerre. Oh et un lit, accessoirement." Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jane qui nous regardait blasée.

_ "Mon chéri." Commença-t-elle faussement mielleuse. "Premièrement, toi comme moi savons très bien que tu détestes le faire sur de la musique." Et deuxièmement. Lui sourit-elle gentiment. "Tu préfères que je te les coupe à la machette ou au couteau à pain ? Et toi Bella, plutôt ongles ou dents pour t'enlever tes cheveux ?"

Je grimaçai, la vision d'horreur s'imposant à moi. Lui, ça le fit rire et il l'attira par la nuque.

_ "Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es violente ?" Elle lui retourna un sourire sexy et ils se mirent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Je me reculai, regrettant d'avoir provoqué ce couple qui s'allumait en un rien de temps.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Rosalie essayer par tous les moyens de mettre Alice et Jasper mal à l'aise avec des insinuations exagérées.

_ "Je vais me chercher un verre." Avertis-je en me levant. Je me dirigeai vers le bar en jouant des coudes dans la foule. C'était étonnant de voir avec quelle facilité on pouvait boire en toute impunité dans les bars sans avoir l'âge requis. Merci aux tenues de Jane et d'Alice je présume. Je commandai rapidement et réglai la note salée. Je remerciai le barman et me retournai, manquant de rentrer dans le torse imposant d'Emmett Cullen. En voulant l'éviter, bien sûr, je trébuchai.

Emmett me rattrapa de justesse en riant.

_ "Merci." Marmonnai-je.

_" Mais de rien !" Rétorqua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, et pus dire que définitivement il n'avait rien à voir avec l'Emmett de la dernière fois. Celui qui a perdu les pédales et qui s'était énervé, me terrifiant pour de bon. Il était déjà si effrayant ainsi, me dépassant de trois bonnes têtes.

"Hé, Bella attends !" M'apostropha-t-il alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers notre box. "Je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé de m'être énervé après toi, c'était stupide. J'étais juste en colère, et voilà t'étais là." Se justifia-t-il, en faisant la moue. "Je regrette sincèrement, surtout que ma colère n'était pas dirigée vers toi. Ca m'a juste mis en rage d'apprendre que ce cinglé était revenu et que Rosalie n'avait rien dit. C'était con, je l'admets."

J'hochai la tête, heureuse d'entendre ses excuses même si j'avais compris le lendemain qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit.

_ "Ouais, ok." Dis-je rapidement et ça le fit sourire. Il plaça une main sur mon épaule. "Après ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas t'embarquer dans autre chose." Rajoutai-je pour défendre mon amie. Il me toisa puis soupira.

_ "C'était dur, pas vrai ?" Grimaça-t-il en soufflant se rappelant des mots qu'ils avaient eus à notre dernière sortie tous ensemble. J'acquiesçai.

_ "Oui. Surtout pour elle. Enfin je ne veux pas m'en mêler ça ne me regarde pas mais… Après ce que vous avez vécu, quoi que ça puisse être, ça doit être sûrement dur de t'entendre lui dire que tu aimerais qu'elle ne soit pas là." Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Il passa une main de ses cheveux et soupira.

_ "Ce qu'on a vécu, hein ? Elle t'en a parlé ? Tiqua-t-il sceptique.

_ Non, pas vraiment… Mais ce n'est pas très dur à deviner." Il suffit de vous regarder.

_ "Je ne le pensais pas." Affirma-t-il. "Ce que je lui ai dit, je ne le pensais pas.

_ J'ai compris. Mais pas elle." Soufflai-je.

_ "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire tu penses ?" Me demanda-t-il, incertain. J'haussai les épaules.

_ "Montre-lui que c'est faux, que t'es là et que tu tiens à elle. Du moins si c'est le cas.

_ C'est le cas." Siffla-t-il en se passant une main sur la figure, fatigué. "Ca m'emmerde parce qu'elle est chiante, hautaine et pas possible, mais c'est le cas." Je lui souris.

_ "On ne choisit pas, pas vrai ?" Lui lançai-je pour plaisanter. _Comme je __n'ai__ vraiment pas choisi de ressentir ce que je ressens pour ton frère ! _Rajoutai-je intérieurement. Il pouffa.

_ "Ouai, on ne choisit pas !" Confirma-t-il en se massant la nuque des deux mains. "Au fait, je suis pardonné ?" Me demanda-t-il soudain avec sa moue de petit garçon. Je compris rapidement que c'était l'air fautif made in Cullen.

Je ris.

_ "Vous avez cette manie vous les Cullen de vouloir vous faire pardonner… "Râlai-je faussement." Oui tu es pardonné, Emmett !" Il sourit et me souleva de terre, puis me fit tourner. Je retins difficilement le liquide à l'intérieur de mon verre. "Emmett !" Criai-je. Les gens se plaignirent autour de nous.

_ "Bon allez ! Je veux danser !" Dit-il avec entrain une fois que je fus de nouveau à terre. Je compris, finalement qu'il comptait sur moi.

_ "Ah non ! Hors de question !" Clamai-je en m'éloignant. Il me retint de force.

_ "Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix, Swan !" Il posa mon verre sur le bar à côté.

_ "Non je ne laisse pas mon verre sans surveillance ! As-tu déjà entendu parler de la drogue du violeur ?" M'insurgeai-je plus pour retarder le moment de la danse. Il roula des yeux.

_ "Je le surveille ! Contente ?" Fit-il en m'entraînant au milieu de la foule.

La danse avec Emmett Cullen en trois mots ? Quelle. Grosse. Farce ! Il ne se contentait pas de bouger légèrement comme le commun des mortels, non. Comme dans tout domaine, il devait être excessif. Il se prenait pour Travolta, et multipliait les pas improbables. Il me faisait voltiger comme un pantin. Je ne contrôlais rien, me contentant seulement de me faire balancer dans tous les sens. Ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire.

_ "Emmett, je te déteste." Affirmai-je alors qu'on revenait tous les deux vers le box, moi le ventre ravagé. Il rit.

_ "Tu vois, je savais que de toute façon, tu ne voudrais plus de ton verre !" Je grognai. On entra sous les regards amusés des autres.

_ "Alors, Emmett tu malmènes Bella ?" S'enquit Jane.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis entoura mes épaules de son bras imposant. J'essayai de me défaire de son emprise, sans succès. Je roulai des yeux et croisai les yeux verts d'Edward fixés sur nous mais, trop rapidement pour que j'identifie son regard, il détourna le sien.

_ "Exactement Jane, crois-le ou non mais Bella se révèle être une danseuse hors pair. Qui l'eut cru ?

_ Qui en effet ?" Répéta Alice, soudain moins enjouée en nous regardant suspicieusement moi et Edward. Visiblement, notre ignorance mutuelle était à ses yeux tout aussi dangereuse que si nous avions parlé avec enthousiasme. Je me renfrognai et décidai de l'ignorer elle aussi.

Jane dont je sentis la créativité grandir, se saisit soudainement des mains d'Alice et Rosalie sous leurs haussements de sourcils communs. Enjouée, la blonde les entraîna à sa suite en se levant.

_ "Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de leur montrer que nous sommes également des déesses de la danse !" Alice parut perplexe mais concéda tout de même à la suivre dans son élan d'enthousiasme. J'arquai moi aussi un sourcil, me demandant ce que Jane préparait encore.

Je me libérai d'Emmett et m'assis sur la banquette que les filles venaient juste de quitter. Le brun fit de même au bout de quelques minutes et tapa fortement sur l'épaule d'Alec, fièrement et je me demandai comment celui-ci ne céda pas sous la force du coup.

_ "Jane arrive finalement à paraître sexy… Quand elle garde le silence !" S'exclama le grand brun en toisant la copine d'Alec, qui nous jouait Beyoncé sur la piste. Je ris. Je donnai un coup d'œil à Edward qui comme je l'attendais, se contentait d'observer la scène d'un regard vide en buvant. Beaucoup.

La vibration du portable d'Alec me ramena à la réalité. Il lut rapidement le message puis se racla la gorge et se leva.

_ "Bon je propose de les rejoindre avant que Jane ne finisse sur le bar comme la fois dernière." Conseilla-t-il de sa voix posée. Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard amusé en riant, en se rappelant ce souvenir auquel j'aurais aimé assister. Ils se levèrent aussi.

_ "Allez, Eddie-Boy ! Lève-toi pour nous montrer un peu comment tu bouges !" Piailla Emmett pour son frère qui l'incendia du regard.

_ "Non ça va, j'ai pas envie." Exprima le brun-cuivré avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

_ "Oh allez, debout !Tu risques de prendre racine si ton cul reste encore collé à cette chaise une minute de plus." Prévint Emmett. "En plus je suis sûr que tes problèmes de couple te paraîtront beaucoup moins graves après un petit passage sur la piste, quand t'auras ameuté toutes les filles de la région ! Fais donc plaisir aux yeux de toutes ces demoiselles qui te dévorent du regard." Rit-il en désignant la foule.

Edward grogna. _Problèmes de couple ?_ Tiquai-je.

_ "Emmett." Grinça-t-il. "Va danser. C'est un domaine dans lequel tu excelles bien plus qu'en psycho, crois-moi. "Il soupira.

_ "T'es chiant, Ed, putain ! Tant pis ! Bella, je suppose que je ne te propose même pas ?" Railla-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_ "Tu supposes bien." Souris-je.

Alec les pressa, tout en nous examinant rapidement, moi et Edward. Ils sortirent finalement du box et je réalisai alors avec inquiétude que je me retrouvais maintenant seule avec Mr. Silence. Je lançai un regard désespéré à la piste et rencontrai celui de Jane qui me lança un clin d'œil lourd de sens. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Alec et je percutai alors : il était dans le coup ! Je plissai les yeux, me retenant de lancer dans le vide une insulte bien méritée.

Les premières minutes dans le box se passèrent dans le silence et aucun de nous deux ne semblaient vouloir le briser. C'était tendu et je voyais bien que malgré les shoots qu'il n'arrêtait pas de commander, il était toujours crispé.

Pourtant chaque seconde qui passait, j'avais envie de me tourner vers lui et lui raconter tout ce que je savais. Que la personne en qui il plaçait tant de confiance ne méritait rien d'autre que son mépris. C'était si paradoxal d'un côté cette envie de voir ses peines s'atténuer et de l'autre, cette colère sournoise qui voulait me voir le laisser se débrouiller puisque cette fille semblait lui convenir si bien.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre nous, les autres revinrent tout sourire. Ce qui contrastait avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans le box. Quand Jane comprit que ni lui ni moi n'avions rompu le silence, elle m'envoya un regard morose, énervée que son stratagème ait piteusement échoué.

_ "Non mais tu plaisantes ? On vous a ruiné, du début à la fin c'est tout !" S'écria Rosalie en s'échouant sur la banquette à côté de moi. Alice qui serrait les mâchoires lorsqu'elle constata que nous étions restés seuls moi et Edward, réagit tout de même à l'altercation entre Jasper et sa sœur. De ce que je compris, les trois couples de danseurs bataillaient pour savoir qui avaient dansé le mieux. Ce qui était puéril mais hilarant de voir Jane et Alice redoubler d'arguments vains devant les têtes blasées de leur compagnon.

_ "Le pompon je crois que ça reste Jane et Alec qui trouvent le moyen de te danser un slow sur ça !" Emmett désigna l'enceinte qui envoyait une musique pop. Il s'esclaffa suivi de Rosalie.

Quand Alec vit sa petite amie se renfrogner, il chatouilla ses côtes.

_ "T'étais la plus belle." Lui chuchota-t-il mais assez fort pour que nous pussions tous l'entendre.

Rosalie se saisit de son verre avec empressement.

_ "Alerte niaiseries !" Ironisa-t-elle, en buvant avidement le cocktail.

_ "Bref, nous en venons donc à la conclusion que ce jeune homme et moi remportons l'épreuve haut la main !" Tout le monde échangea un regard et d'un commun accord acquiescèrent plus pour contenter Alice qu'autre chose.

_ "Pour ça, il faudrait que tout le monde ait participé." Cingla Jane, d'un œil mesquin. "Et Bella et Edward n'ont pas dansé ensemble." Appuya-t-elle, en lançant un regard victorieux à Alice notamment, qui perdit de ses couleurs.

Tellement concentrée sur sa réaction et celle d'Edward qui réagissait pour la première fois, je mis un temps à percuter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand ce fut fait, je lui envoyai un regard noir à l'instar de Cullen et Alice.

_ "Oh, oui tiens bonne idée !" S'enjoua à son tour Rosalie. Ca ne semblait pas calculé mais elle m'enfonçait sans le savoir.

_ "Je ne veux pas danser." Affirma Edward avec une voix dont l'agressivité surpris le reste du groupe, qui les pauvres, ne comprenaient rien. Quand son regard parcourut le box et qu'il rencontra le mien, je sus ce qu'il avait voulu ajouter. « _Pas avec elle._ » Je me tendis et me contentai de garder le silence, trop en colère pour dire quoi que se soit.

_ "Ok !" Annonça Emmett en se levant, j'ai pas le courage d'assister à cette conversation qui m'agace déjà. "C'est l'heure de la rumba, les amis !" Ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en sortant du box dans une danse ridicule. Il tendit une main à Rosalie qui surprise, ne tarda pas à s'en emparer tout de même. Le sourire me vint presque. Presque. En tout cas, même s'il avait été là, il partit si tôt que Jane reprit la parole.

_ "Edward fais un effort, tu ne va pas rester sur cette chaise toute la soirée à t'enfiler des shoots au même rythme que Jessica Stanley s'envoie des mecs ?" Dit-elle avec colère à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

_ "Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis majeur et vacciné et je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?" Railla-t-il, l'agacement teintant sa voix. Sa meilleure amie se mit à rire.

_ "Oh, allez." Insista-t-elle entre ses dents. "Ou on va finir par croire que tu as quelque chose contre Bella." Elle lui jeta un regard angélique car elle venait de le mener à une impasse. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux.

Je l'entendis grogner légèrement et quand je relevai les yeux je croisai son regard.

_ "Je n'ai rien contre Bella, Jane. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit je compte bien rester sur cette chaise à m'enfiler shoot sur shoot.

_ Jane !" Interrompis-je. "De toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de danser non plus." Je la lorgnai d'un regard lourd de sens mais déjà dans l'élaboration de sa prochaine pique, elle n'en fit guère attention.

_ "Dans ces cas-là, pourquoi être venu ? Suffisait de t'acheter une bouteille de vodka et de te rendre minable parce que ta foutue…

_ Ok !" Interrompit Alec avant que ça n'aille trop loin. "Chérie, s'ils n'ont pas envie de danser, après tout… "Voyant l'œil agacé de sa petite-amie, il se leva. "Oh et puis entretuez-vous ! J'ai envie d'une bière. Jasper ?" Le blond le remercia du regard et le suivit.

J'étais devenue rouge. Et j'avais terriblement envie de taper dans quelque chose.

_ "C'est vrai ça, s'ils n'ont pas envie tu ne veux pas juste les laisser tranquille ?" Rajouta la brune et j'eus un instant peur pour sa vie quand les yeux glacials de Jane rencontrèrent ceux d'Alice qui ne se démontait pas.

J'entendis Edward jurer à voix basse. Excédée, je me levai et sans demander mon reste sortit du box sans me retourner. Avait-il peur d'attraper la peste à mon contact pour qu'une simple danse le révulse à ce point ? D'accord, je n'avais pas envie de danser non plus, mais le fait qu'il refuse d'y aller en se défendant avec une telle volonté me blessait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

En quelques secondes alors que je pouvais déjà apercevoir Rosalie qui se laissait aller dans les bras d'Emmett, je sentis _sa_ main saisir un bout de mon débardeur. Je fis volte face en une seconde, les sourcils froncés. En échange, et sans vraiment soutenir mon regard, il m'offrit une main. Pour danser.

_ "Ne te sens surtout pas obligé." Dis-je d'une voix blanche. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et sa main resta en suspens. "Je ne voudrais pas que ton air soit pollué par le mien. "Grinçai-je.

Il parut étonné et agacé, alors que d'un geste sec je me dégageai de son emprise et le plantai là sans un regard.

Je partis m'isoler, en m'accoudant au bar, l'air mauvais. Cette soirée était nulle en tout point. Je croisai le regard du barman et à mon air blasé, il tira un sourire, hocha la tête et me servis un shoot. Je rougis. Durant tout le temps où j'approchai le verre de mes lèvres, une voix intérieure essayait de me dissuader. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par la voix de ma grand-mère dont j'entendais les interminables sermons retentir, alors que sûre de moi j'engloutis mon premier shoot.

Le premier.

Au cinquième, une demi-heure plus tard, la voix de ma grand-mère s'était légèrement transformée en celle d'Elmer l'éléphant. Curieux d'ailleurs, car je n'avais jamais entendu Elmer parler.

_ "Bella, oh Bella !" M'interpella-t-on. Un effluve de parfum, un coup de vent et Rosalie s'assit à mon côté gauche en faisant un signe au barman. Elle souriait, rayonnante. Elle ne dit rien, buvant un peu, se contentant de sourire, attendant sûrement que je lui demande ce qui la mettait dans cet état même si je le savais. Qu'elle le savait. Et qu'elle savait que je savais. Bref, je décidai de la torturer et de ne rien dire, non plus.

Il fallut trente secondes pour qu'elle ne craque.

"Oh allez Swan, tu comptes me demander un jour qu'est-ce qui me met dans cet état ?" S'énerva-t-elle d'une voix forte, mais riant à moitié.

Je pouffai.

_ "Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état Rose ?" Elle ouvrit la bouche aux anges, mais je la coupai. "Attends laisse-moi deviner… Les grenouilles oranges d'Amazonie ne sont plus en danger d'extinction ?" Elle roula des yeux.

_ "Presque !

_ Presque ? Humm, tu as couché avec Colin Firth, et tu attends votre premier enfant ?

_ Bella !

_ Etait-ce Farel du même prénom parce que si c'est ça…

_ Bella !" Je m'esclaffai.

_ "Bon allez vas-y parle-moi donc d'Emmett Cullen !" Elle tiqua.

_ "Emmett ? Non ! Non ! Je viens de rencontrer un gars… Il est… Il est…" Elle croisa mon regard critique et éclata de rire à son tour. "Vengeance !" S'écria-t-elle. Bien sûr que c'est Emmett. Je fus soulagée et ris un peu.

Elle enchaîna sur le fait qu'il avait légèrement changé d'attitude par rapport à elle ce soir. Il la regardait… Presque comme il le faisait avant… Avant quoi, c'était encore la question mais on progressait doucement pas vrai ?

Elle rit, beaucoup et bus aussi pas mal. Elle m'embrassa finalement sur la joue et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Je décidai de me bouger moi aussi et me levai enfin de ma chaise sur laquelle j'avais cru prendre racine.

Quelques pas à peine et je me sentis soudain tirée en arrière.

_ "Mais qu'est-ce que ?" Paniquai-je soudain alors que deux mains se chargeaient de me retourner fermement. Mes yeux s'élargirent, de surprise tandis que je reconnus la tignasse bronze d'Edward qui flamboyait même sous la lumière tamisée. Il me lança un sourire carnassier que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'était comme son sourire en coin puissance mille. Ses yeux verts qui m'observaient, rieurs, étaient bien trop rougis pour ne pas être alcoolisés… _Oh, oh._

_ "Je t'avais perdue !" S'exclama-t-il. Sa soudaine joie contrastait avec la froideur dont il avait fait preuve toute la soirée. Mais je t'ai retrouvée ! Ses mains se saisirent de ma taille et me rapprochèrent de lui. Sans crier gare, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et respira mon odeur par de grandes inspirations. _Oh, non. Il ne manquait plus que ça. _Je me crispai contre lui quand même à ses gestes qui faisaient leur petit effet…

_Il est __saoul__, Bella. Il n'a pas le contrôle de son corps._ Me répétai-je.

_ "Edward, tu es bourré." Soupirai-je en essayant de me dégager et de faire abstraction de son odeur divine qui me titillait les narines. Il pouffa.

_ "Non." Affirma-t-il tout fier. "Je n'ai pris que… 20 shoots ? 30 ? 100 ? Je ne sais plus !" Rit-il. "Mais je ne suis pas saoul, juré !" Je relevai un sourcil en analysant son sourire moqueur.

_ "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres. Je vais appeler un taxi." Répondis-je pour moi-même à voix haute en tâtant inutilement ma robe puisque mon portable était resté dans ma veste. Dans le box. J'agrippai sa main pour lui intimer de me suivre. "On va trouver Emmett." Lui signalai-je en le tirant de force.

Sans rien y comprendre, sa main me tira plus fort et je manquai de m'écrouler contre lui. Son rire se fit entendre à nouveau.

"Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je sais que c'est dur mais concentre-toi !

_ Pas d'Emmett ce soir. "Pour appuyer ses dires il secoua la tête. Je roulai des yeux.

_ "Edward." Je soupirai.

_ "Tu aimes prononcer mon prénom ?" Sourit-il. "Tu le trouves joli ?" Malgré moi, je me mis à sourire devant ses propos. "Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? Avant il ne me plaisait pas… J'ai fait la tête à mes parents pendant deux jours quand j'ai compris comment je m'appelais… Et puis…

_ Et puis ? "L'invitai-je à continuer, les sourcils froncés, un léger sourire flottant inconsciemment sur mes lèvres.

_ "Ma mère a fait des crêpes et j'ai pas pu résister." Je ris en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quand je me repositionnai droite, il était tout sourire aussi. Néanmoins, j'arrêtai de plaisanter lorsque ses doigts touchèrent mes joues. "J'aime quand tu ris." Ca n'arrive pas souvent ces temps-ci. Pourtant c'est là que tu es la plus belle.

J'essayai de ne pas prêter attention à ses paroles. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il retire la sienne mais son pouce dévia vers mes lèvres, les caressant légèrement. Mon cœur s'emballa.

Et tu ne rigoles pas beaucoup quand je suis là non plus. Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui te rends triste ? Il courba son corps qui me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes sur moi.

_ "Edward." Avertis-je. Cependant, son prénom sortit plus comme une supplique. Il ferma les yeux, comme appréciant un bon morceau.

_ "Encore. Dis-le, encore." Exigea-t-il. Je me concentrai et tentai de le repousser alors qu'il nous poussait en arrière.

_ "Allez, ça suffit maintenant. On va tranquillement aller voir ton frère…" Il me coupa, l'air torturé. Il posa ses doigts sur ma bouche.

_ "J'ai dit pas d'Emmett." Il nous poussa encore et mon dos tapa contre le mur. Son visage à moitié heureux à moitié triste se pencha sur le mien. Nos nez se touchèrent presque alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler à nouveau. "Pourquoi ce ne serait pas juste toi et moi, ce soir ?" Je déglutis.

_Non, non, non, non._ Persistait ma conscience. _Il est bourré…_ Je n'étais plus sûre de la valeur de cette excuse d'ailleurs. Mais que faire ? Comme si je pouvais simplement me laisser aller à ses paroles !

Sa tête dériva vers mon cou et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma mâchoire. Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent et je ne pus que fermer les yeux. Je sentis à peine le contact de sa bouche, la première fois. Il me gratifia d'un autre baiser, sonore, juste derrière le creux de mon oreille. Je vacillai légèrement mais ses bras ceinturèrent ma taille. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses avant-bras et mes jambes semblèrent devenir plus molles encore que du coton. Un coup de chaud m'enveloppa toute entière et ma seule issue fut alors d'ouvrir la bouche pour récolter l'air dont il me privait.

"Pas d'Emmett." Répéta-t-il. "Pas de Nahuel." Sa main se posa sur ma nuque et je me laissai aller tandis qu'il rejetait ma tête en arrière et embrassa la peau de mon cou offerte. "P-pas d'Angéline."

Ces derniers mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide et j'ouvris les yeux pour chercher les siens. Douleur. Bien sûr.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut._ Cette phrase sembla surgir de nulle part à l'intérieur de moi. Je tressautai.

Il me lança un regard de pure mélancolie. Il ne se comportait comme ça seulement par manque. En manque d'elle.

_ "Etes-vous toutes comme ça ?" Chuchota-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Puisque l'amour ne suffit apparemment pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?" Rajouta-t-il dans un souffle désespéré." Je ne lui ai pas suffi. Pourquoi ?" Je l'observai, comme brûlée vive, et pourtant celui qui semblait avoir été plongé la chair à vif dans de l'acide, c'était lui, à ce moment. Encore ivre de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il paraissait cependant plus sincère que jamais dans sa douleur, dans son incompréhension.

La trahison pouvait-elle détruire à ce point ?

"Tu es pareil ?" Reprit-il avec un certain dégoût sur le visage et même s'il ne m'était pas destiné il m'attrista. "Tu me trahirais, toi ?" Il se prit les cheveux entre les mains et tira dessus. "Elle a dit… Pas le choix... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus !" Parla-t-il plus fort soudainement. Je sursautai mais trouvai le courage de poser mes mains sur les siennes en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

_ "Arrête, arrête." Plaidai-je d'une voix qui se voulait douce et apaisante. "Tu vas te faire mal." Il ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et m'observa à travers ses cils. Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ "Trop tard." Il baissa la tête et soupira. Ses mains qui s'étaient retirées de moi retrouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ma taille. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'elles glissaient jusqu'à mon buste, effleurant légèrement le côté de ma poitrine, avant de dériver vers ma clavicule. "Tu n'es pas comme ça, toi. Tu es… Parfaite." Termina-t-il en caressant distraitement mon cou. Je frissonnai puis secouai la tête.

_ "S'il te plaît…"

Il sourit et plaça ses avant-bras autour de mon visage.

_ "Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Tu débarques comme ça, sans prévenir !" S'amusa-t-il et même en cherchant bien je ne trouvais rien de comique dans cette situation. Je ne te connais pas et pourtant ca me manque qu'on ne se parle plus… Il caressa ma joue de son nez et je tournai la tête avec la mince volonté qu'il me restait.

_ "Stop." Imposai-je cette fois plus fortement. Il sembla comprendre puisqu'après un dernier soupir il se recula. Quand je voulus m'éloigner, il intercepta mes poignets. "Non mais ça suffit là !" Exigeai-je en me débattant.

_ "Juste une danse, Bella. Je t'en dois une !

_ Non tu ne me dois rien, je t'en décharge !

_ S'il te plaît, juste une !" Pressa-t-il. "Après je te laisse tranquille. Promis. "Assura-t-il, les yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens. J'étais embêtée. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, il fallait lui dire non et le ramener au plus vite avant que son ivresse ne le pousse à commettre d'autres actes qu'il regretterait sûrement demain. Ou qu'il oublierait. Pourtant il me suffit de penser une seconde à la tristesse que j'avais vue dans ses yeux une seconde avant pour me dire qu'il avait besoin de cette soirée lui aussi pour s'échapper et oublier un peu. J'acquiesçai doucement.

Un sourire satisfait et impatient prit d'assaut ses lèvres et je me surpris à le lui rendre.

_ "Mais je n'ai toujours pas appris à danser depuis tout à l'heure." Préférai-je le prévenir. Il se mit à rire.

_ "J'ai ma solution. Après tout, tout est dans le cavalier n'est-ce pas ?" Rétorqua-t-il en donnant l'impression de reprendre un peu de sa sobriété. Je fus sceptique par rapport à cette dernière phrase. Comment ça, sa solution ?

Il nous décolla du mur pour nous rapprocher des autres personnes qui peuplaient l'endroit. Je retins un petit cri stupide quand il me souleva et plaça mes pieds sur les siens. Je m'accrochai à son cou et avec un sourire amusé, que je ne pus retenir aussi, il marcha de manière très étrange jusqu'à la piste.

L'alcool dans ses veines n'aidait pas vraiment à le faire tenir droit. Quand il manqua de trébucher j'éclatai de rire et il me rejoignit. On bougea de cette manière saccadée les premières secondes, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tellement nous étions ridicules et décalés par rapport aux autres. Il renvoya un regard amusé à un gars qui nous regardait bizarrement.

_ "Ouais, c'est la dernière tendance, _mec_ !" Affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. Je pouffai. "J'ai vu ça dans Cosmo et… Ils présentaient ta coupe ! Sympa d'ailleurs le mélange de Pete Doherty et de Rex, chien flic !" Je plaçai mes deux mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_ "Tais-toi !" Rigolai-je. Je sentis son sourire sous mes doigts. Heureusement pour nous, le type ne semblait pas vouloir alimenter le débat et s'en alla, vexé.

Il regarda autour de lui, les sourcils relevés, puis se pencha vers moi.

_ "Tu me fais confiance ?" Parla-t-il à voix basse. Il se recula pour pouvoir me regarder. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me demandant à quoi il pensait encore.

_ "Pourqu…" je ne pus finir ma phrase que déjà ses mains étaient descendues en dessous de ma taille et soulevaient mes fesses, remontant ainsi ma taille au niveau de son bassin. Pour garder mon équilibre, j'enroulai instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui.

Je pris rapidement la couleur rouge de la robe de la fille à côté alors que de son côté, Edward semblait s'en amuser comme un petit fou. Il prit les devants me voyant sur le point de protester et se mit à onduler avec un air de défi idiot sur le visage !

_ "Edward !" Sifflai-je, les yeux plissés.

_ "Oui ?" Contra-t-il, toutes dents sorties.

_ "Lâche-moi. Tout de suite !" Exigeai-je en essayant de retirer mes jambes. Chose qui devint rapidement impossible puisque ses mains avaient filé sous mes cuisses les maintenant fermement en place." Ca suffit !" M'entendis-je m'énerver plus fort. Il ignora mes paroles comme si je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche et pourtant il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas m'entendre puisque dans cette position, nos deux visages étaient séparés par quelques centimètres à peine.

Il entreprit de suivre le rythme de la musique qui n'arrivait pas à couvrir le bruit de mon cœur battant contre mes tempes. La danse de son bassin contre le mien me coupa définitivement toute envie de l'interrompre.

Je sentis le haut de son entrejambe frôler la mienne sensuellement. Je m'agrippai un peu plus à ses épaules et sa nuque. Il brûla littéralement mes yeux des siens, m'envoya un regard de pure braise qui sembla se propager rapidement et sans détour directement dans mon bas-ventre. Celui-ci s'alluma comme jamais il n'avait semblé le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs.

Ses mouvements se firent soudain un peu plus brusques et je plaçai une main sur son pectoral droit pour garder mon équilibre. Je sentis le bout des doigts de sa main gauche, toujours en dessous de ma cuisse, me caresser, frôlant à peine mon jean. L'autre remonta dans le bas de mon dos. Elle appuya sur mes reins comme pour me rapprocher de son torse.

Je me mis à haleter contre son visage alors que mes yeux débutèrent d'incontrôlés allers-retours entre ses yeux verts concentrés et sa bouche fine qui paraissait devenir la sucrerie la plus irrésistible que je n'avais jamais vue.

A bien regarder son expression torturée et pourtant chargée d'envie, il semblait tout aussi émoustillé que je l'étais. Ma main, placée sur sa poitrine, remonta le long de sa chemise pour atterrir sur la peau de son cou. Du bout des doigts je redessinai la ligne de sa jugulaire. Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et sa tête se pencha d'un centimètre en arrière.

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque sa main vint appuyer la mienne contre sa joue mal rasée avant de venir en poser la paume contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens, il posa un, puis deux baisers au creux de ma main.

_ "Tu es si belle…" Murmura-t-il, les yeux à demi clos, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Mon cœur loupa un battement. _Vient-il juste de dire qu'il me trouvait belle ? _

Combien de fois avais-je au juste pu rêver de cette phrase prononcée par ses magnifiques lèvres à mon attention ?

Lorsque sûre de moi, je balançai mes problèmes de conscience par-dessus mon épaule et me penchai vers lui, une voix forte et familière retint mon attention.

_ "Edward ! Bella !" Criait toujours la voix, se rapprochant. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de nous. Nos prénoms furent de nouveau crier et mon esprit les reçut cette fois comme un électrochoc. J'écarquillai les yeux et m'éloignai subitement du visage impassible d'Edward. Je réaliser notre posture, notre immobilité, la situation et la voix d'Alec qui nous criait toujours après toujours plus proche.

Mes mains se portèrent aux siennes et tentèrent de le faire lâcher prise. Il y resta bien accroché.

_ "Edward s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît." Commençai-je d'une voix plus que suppliante. "Repose-moi. Alec arrive. Repose-moi !" Insistai-je, le regard critique.

_ "De quoi as-tu peur ?" Parla-t-il à voix basse reprenant une contenance si on pouvait appeler l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ainsi.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. A la place, ses yeux, tristes et nostalgiques capturèrent les miens, encore. Lentement, il me fit glisser. Mes pieds trouvèrent le sol, à nouveau.

_ "Merde ! Vous êtes là !" S'exclama Alec dont la voix paraissait venir d'une autre pièce tellement mon attention était fixée sur Edward. Ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pire. Ce qui avait failli arriver. Celui-ci avait un regard indéchiffrable posé sur Alec qui gesticulait à côté de nous. "On a un problème." Poursuivit-il. Enfin, Rose plus précisément.

Je repris pied.

_ "Comment ça ?" Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Un peu gêné, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_ "Il semblerait que Royce ait donné de ses nouvelles." Je fermai les yeux. Je me fustigeai d'être là à danser tranquillement alors que le malade mental qui poursuivait Rosalie s'était manifesté à nouveau.

_ "Où sont-ils tous maintenant ?" Il nous intima de le suivre à travers la piste. Mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine. Avait-il agi ? Rose allait-elle bien ?

Soudain, j'aperçus la chevelure blonde et longue de celle-ci. Ils étaient tous là, à côté de l'entrée. Elle ne semblait pas bouleversée comme je m'y attendais. Elle arborait une expression neutre à l'exception de sa moue perplexe. Ses mains qui étaient croisées devant elle, refermaient son portable qu'elle tenait fermement.

_ "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Pressai-je lorsque que nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur. Emmett observait Rosalie sans ciller avec inquiétude et dévotion. Je sus qu'il guettait le moment où elle allait s'effondrer, crier ou pleurer. Il guettait le moment où il allait devoir dégainer ses bras pour la soutenir.

Jane était légèrement en retrait mais compatissait à la situation et Alice qui était précédemment très peinée par la scène, remarqua alors mon arrivée. Ses yeux dérivèrent derrière mon dos se plissèrent quand elle remarqua la tignasse désordonnée d'Edward. L'arrivée soudaine de Jasper m'empêcha de lui envoyer une pique.

_ "Aucune trace de lui nulle part." Informa-t-il l'air dépassé. "J'ai demandé au staff, ils ne l'ont pas vu.

_ Comment savez-vous qu'il était là ?" Jasper se tourna vers moi et il déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

_ "Royce a envoyé une photo d'elle à Rose, provenant d'ici… Ce qui veut dire…

_ Qu'il est ici." Finis-je pour lui, morose. Il acquiesça simplement.

_ "Ou du moins qu'il l'était. Il est introuvable."

Ca me rendait malade de me dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait peut-être juste à l'endroit où nous étions. Si je me sentais aussi mal, comment Rosalie devait-elle se trouver ?

Celle-ci sembla justement reprendre vie et après avoir fait le tour du groupe des yeux, elle inspira.

_ "Rentrons." Décida-t-elle.

_ "Rose !" S'indigna son frère, les sourcils relevés.

_ "Réfléchis Jasper, il n'est pas assez stupide pour être resté sur place. On ne le trouvera pas ce soir alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps.

_ Elle n'a pas tort." Appuya Jane. "Ca ne sert à rien de rester, la moitié d'entre nous est de toute façon trop alcoolisée pour réfléchir correctement." Elle attendit une réponse mais personne ne troubla le silence. Elle sortit alors son téléphone, l'air décidé. "Je nous appelle des taxis. Alec, prends-moi mes affaires s'il te plaît." Dit-elle avant de sortir dehors.

Aucun d'entre nous n'osa parler. Tout le monde était bien trop épuisé, choqué et terrifié. On s'activa alors sans bruit pour réunir nos vêtements et sacs avant de rejoindre Jane.

Les taxis arrivèrent une minute plus tard à peine. Jasper insista pour monter avec sa sœur et avec un regard de réticence Emmett s'engouffra dans la deuxième voiture, continuant à observer par la fenêtre le corps de Rose serré contre celui de son frère. Je montai avec elle, moi aussi et Alice nous rejoignit.

Je posai ma tête sur la vitre froide et légèrement embuée. Mes yeux qui cherchaient désespérément où se poser tombèrent sur Edward qui, dans la voiture d'à côté, adoptait la même position que moi. Il m'observait par-dessous ses cils. Je lui rendis son regard, même si j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux dans ceux criant de ressentis qu'il arborait. Tandis que le moteur retentit bruyamment, je tournai rapidement ma tête pour voir Rose toujours murée dans le silence.

Je soupirai et posant ma tête de nouveau contre le verre, je croisai les yeux accusateurs d'Alice sur le siège passager dont le regard faisait la navette entre moi et Edward.

Un coup de chaud me prit soudain. Un coup de colère. J'avais une envie folle de taper dans son siège, de lui crier d'aller se faire voir. Je me retins cependant, et rejoignis Rosalie dans le silence, tandis que notre voiture s'engageait sur la route, laissant celle d'Edward derrière.

* * *

On peut le dire : **ENFIN !**

Non seulement pour le chapitre enfin posté ! Mais aussi pour la révélation concernant Nahuel/ Edward/ Angéline !

Je suis curieuse:** Qu'en pensez avez vous pensé ? **

**Vos sentiments par rapport à Angéline et à la réaction d'Edward envers son meilleur ami ?**

Vos suppositions pour l'avenir !

Sinon j'espère que le **rapprochement d'un Eddie Boy bourrée et d'une Bella coupable** vous aura plu aussi miniscule soit-il.

Et bien évidemment, **le retour de Royce...**

Je veux connaître vos attentes/ questions/ suppositions/ réactions ! Donc n'hésitez pas ! :D

- Ah oui il semblerait que les reviews anonymes se font appelés "Guest" maintenant donc n'oubliez pas de signer que je puisse vous répondre :)

-Ah oui n °2 xD : Je pars en vacances, du 3 au 18, donc certainement pas de chapitre d'ici là ! J'espère que l'inspi marchera bien pour moi histoire que je puisse vous pondre la suite dès mon retour ! Vous ne pouvez que me souhaiter que le soleil espagnol me donne tout un tas d'idées pour la suite !

Merci de rester fidéles à cette histoire, je vous adore, à bientôt et passez de bonnes vacances ! Eclatez vous ! :D


End file.
